La Reconstrucción
by Sirlaye
Summary: Reconstruir Hogwarts requiere más que un par de movimientos de varita. Hermione y Draco descubrirán un mundo donde todo es posible... o casi todo. ¡Epílogo 2! COMPLETA DESPUÉS DE 2 AÑOS :D
1. Siesta en el Expresso

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_Este es un fic acerca de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. Lo más seguro es que encuentren MUCHAS cosas fuera del canon, pero espero que eso y los "horrores" de dedo no les impidan seguir leyendo._

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

**1 Siesta en el Expresso de Hogwarts.**

Muggles. Lleno de muggles despreocupados. Gente que jamás en su sosa vida vería una varita chispeante de odio apuntándoles al pecho. Y entonces, sólo durante un breve instante, deseó ser uno de ellos. Una irónica sonrisa de medio lado acompañó su siguiente pensamiento. "La Guerra te cambió más de lo que quisieras, ¿verdad, Draco?" La pregunta era retórica. Pero después de su corta estancia en Azkaban, se había acostumbrado a hablar consigo mismo. Tratando de distraerse miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba tan igual. Sólo él había cambiado.

Se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la pared de ladrillos y se encontró en el vacío andén 9 y ¾. Había llegado temprano a propósito para evadir encuentros que, como mínimo, serían incómodos y como máximo… bueno, no en vano llevaba su chaleco de piel de dragón reforzada. Llegó al último vagón dispuesto a encerrarse en alguno de los últimos compartimientos. Se sorprendió al ver que el compartimiento de enfrente ya estaba ocupado y con las cortinillas echadas. Tenía un par de ideas acerca de quienes podían ocuparlo y por lo mismo se apresuró a meter su baúl junto a la jaula de su nueva lechuza negra. Se sintió tan aliviado al cerrar la puerta y las cortinas tras él que sólo se dejó caer sobre el asiento, tratando de relajarse. Pero su tranquilidad duró poco, ya que casi de inmediato recordó que para estar más seguro debía cerrar también las cortinas de la ventanilla. Se levantó y entonces descubrió algo que su prisa por encerrarse le había hecho pasar por alto: un bulto oscuro recargado sobre la ventanilla. El sol que entraba no le dejaba ver bien de que se trataba, así que se acercó y su sorpresa aumentó con cada paso: se trataba de otro pasajero, un desconocido con toda la desastrosa facha de un hijo de muggles… indigente. Su sorpresa se convirtió en un sentimiento entremezclado de ira y desconcierto. "¿Cómo rayos no te diste cuenta de que ya estaba ocupado, Draco?" Maldijo su suerte por lo bajo y evaluó las opciones.

"No. 1 Buscar otro compartimiento"."Draco, ¿no oyes las voces en el pasillo? La huida YA NO es opción."

"Ok, si no hay más opciones, yo voto por quedarse y tratar de no espantar al pequeño muggle"

"Moción aceptada".

Y de nuevo, la voz en su cabeza le puso los pies en la tierra. "¿Huir de qué? ¿De un desconocido con toda la apariencia de un indefenso hijo de muggles? ¡Además, está dormido! Por otro lado, te conviene, porque lo más seguro es que no tenga ni la más remota idea de la Guerra ni de que tu anduviste metido hasta el cuello en ella" Draco reflexionó por un momento y concluyó que la Guerra lo había dejado paranoico. Lo único que debía hacer era mantener una prudente distancia y no bajar la guardia. Con este propósito en mente, se atrincheró en el extremo opuesto del compartimiento donde permaneció un buen rato sin dejar de observar al extraño. Vestía pantalones y sudadera de un color gris indefinido, y se cubría la cara con uno de esos ridículos sombreritos muggles con visera. Su cabello oscuro, sobresalía en mechones picudos e irregulares Concluyó que debía tratarse de un estudiante de primer año, debido a su estatura y la forma en que vestía. Luego comenzó a observar su equipaje, conformado por dos grandes cestas de mimbre y un baúl tallado donde se podía leer un nombre "Jill M." Era gracioso que sus apellidos tuvieran la misma inicial.

Un maullido ronco atrajo su atención. Un gato siamés de grandes ojos azules se hallaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo interrogante. Draco estaba indeciso entre patearlo o petrificarlo para que dejara de molestar, cuando otro maullido, esta vez proveniente del equipaje de su compañero de compartimiento lo hizo voltear. Era un gato blanco, de ojos verdes, que se estiraba como si acabara de despertar. No pudo evitar pensar que dos gatos petrificados eran mejor que dos gatos fastidiosos, y casi sin pensar, alzó la varita. Estaba a punto de pronunciar el hechizo, cuando se le ocurrió que gritar "Petrificus totalus" podía despertar al presunto dueño de los gatos, así que decidió hacerlo de forma no verbal. Dicho y hecho. Sólo que no funcionó. Los gatos seguían tan campantes, mirándolo como si de un momento a otro fueran a echarse a reír. Intentó de nuevo, concentrándose con furia en el hechizo, y el resultado fue el mismo: nulo. Entonces, el gato siamés comenzó a acercarse a él y Draco se corrió en el asiento. El gato blanco lo vigilaba de cerca, pero sin trepar al asiento.

Unos momentos después, Draco se hallaba acorralado entre la ventanilla y ambos gatos, sentado justo frente al desconocido hijo de muggles que no parecía percatarse de nada. La mente de Draco trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de comprender como y por qué ninguno de los hechizos verbales o no verbales que había intentado afectaba a los gatos. Decidió guardar su varita, ya que había probado ser tan útil como un pedazo de gis blando. En cuanto se relajó, los gatos hicieron lo propio. Y entonces, el tren arrancó.

Como si se tratara de una señal que estaban esperando, ambos gatos treparon al asiento de enfrente y soltaron un fuerte maullido que sorprendió a Draco. Con una rapidez pasmosa, el desconocido sacó de Merlín sabe dónde una delgada flauta y comenzó a tocar. Y antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera hilar un pensamiento coherente, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que notó era que el tren estaba inmóvil, y lo segundo, que ya había anochecido. Escuchó voces y pasos apresurados y finalmente comprendió que habían llegado a Hogwarts ¡y él ni siquiera se había puesto el uniforme! Con la velocidad de un rayo se vistió, y al asomarse al pasillo se dio cuenta de que no era el único que parecía haber tomado una larga siesta en el Expresso. Mientras esperaba a que por fin se vaciara el vagón para poder bajar sin ser visto, dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran. Recordó vagamente que había soñado con dos gatos fastidiosos. Y finalmente salió del compartimiento.


	2. En el Gran Comedor

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

**2 En el Gran Comedor.**

Harry y Ginny. Hermione y Ron. Sentados por parejas, frente a frente, en la mesa de Gryffindor, igual que habían estado durante el viaje en el Expresso. Habían llegado muy temprano, pensando que así evitarían encuentros incómodos. Se habían acomodado en el último vagón y trataron de charlar con naturalidad, esperando que arrancara, manteniéndose alejados de los temas dolorosos, concentrándose en todas las cosas buenas y nuevas que les esperaban en su último curso en Hogwarts. Pero a pesar de las risas y los chistes, en el fondo del corazón sentían que no sería tan fácil mantener la compostura cuando se enfrentaran al escenario de la última batalla.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaban, llenos de esperanza, de genuina alegría, tan lejos del dolor y de los malos recuerdos. Como si una barrera mantuviera fuera el enojo, el remordimiento, la culpa, el desaliento. El último de los alumnos de primero acababa de ocupar su lugar en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Entonces, la Directora McGonagall se puso de pie y dijo:

Ahora, la Ceremonia de Selección de nuestros estudiantes de intercambio extranjero.- Un rumor se extendió por todo el Gran Comedor. La Directora continuó:- Este año tenemos con nosotros dos magos y dos hechiceras extranjeros que cursarán Séptimo Año, presentaran los EXTASIS de algunas materias. Pasaran entre nosotros un año escolar completo y por tanto, serán seleccionados. ¡Démosles la bienvenida! –

En cuanto McGonagall pronunció las últimas palabras, cuatro jóvenes hechiceros cruzaron el Gran Comedor y se formaron en donde minutos antes se encontraban los alumnos de primer año. La profesora Vector, que era la nueva subdirectora, comenzó a llamarlos, aparentemente en orden inverso al alfabético:

- Tolshenko, Sergei -

Un muchacho de aspecto amable, con los rasgos característicos de los habitantes de las estepas rusas ocupó el banquillo. Un medio minuto después, el Sombrero anunciaba:

¡ Gryffindor !

- Yishí Pemo –

Una chica menudita de rasgos orientales y largo pelo oscuro peinado en una larga trenza se colocó debajo del sombrero.

¡Hufflepuff!-

- Milos, Jasón –

Un muchacho con toda la apariencia de un joven dios griego se adelantó hacia el banquillo.

¡Ravenclaw!-

- Matthews, Jill –

La última persona de la fila tenía el cabello negro cortado en mechones asimétricos que usaba unas gafas cuadradas de armazón volado se acercó al banquillo. Ni bien hubo tocado su cabeza, el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó:

- ¡Slytherin! -

Hermione se había emocionado visiblemente al escuchar el nombre del último seleccionado. Y no hubiera dicho nada, de no ser porque en cuanto el Sombrero anunció su elección, Ron susurró:

- ¡Slytherin! Vaya, parecía una buen chico. –

- Ron, no es…– respondió Hermione.

Pero antes de que Hermione dijera sus razones para defender al nuevo miembro de Slytherin, se oyó la voz de McGonagall diciendo:

- ¡Qué comience el Banquete! –

Las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos platillos y Ron perdió el interés en discutir sobre la intrínseca maldad de todos los Slytherin. Cuando llegaron a los postres, se sorprendieron al ver que Sergei Tolshenko pedía permiso para sentarse cerca de Harry Potter. Por supuesto, Harry no podía negarse, por muy incómodo que resultara el tener que contar de nuevo TODA la historia de su vida a un curioso estudiante extranjero. Pero resultó bastante mejor de lo que se había temido. Sergei únicamente deseaba presentarle sus respetos así como manifestar sus deseos de ser su amigo. Luego les contó que para él era un sueño hecho realidad estar en Hogwarts, pues a pesar de que tenía 23 años y acababa de recibir su título de Magingeniería con especialidad en Prevención de Amenazas Mágicas, deseaba ampliar sus horizontes. Conversar con él era fácil, a pesar de su marcado acento, que hizo que Hermione recordara con cariño a Víctor Krum. Ron se puso un poco celoso al notar lo interesada que parecía su novia en la educación del mago ruso, pero un par de miradas de advertencia de Ginny hicieron que Ron se callara varios comentarios desagradables. Luego Hermione le preguntó si conocía a los demás estudiantes de intercambio.

Bueno, en realidad sólo un poco porque estamos aquí desde hace una semana. Ya saben, teníamos que hacer una evaluación previa para comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto...-

- ¿ Evaluación previa? – dijo Harry.

- ¿Profyecfto? – dijo Ron con la boca llena.

Sergei enrojeció y dijo:

- Se supone que no debíamos hablar al respecto hasta que la profesora McGonagall lo anunciara...-

Pero antes de que terminara su frase, las mesas quedaron limpias, la Directora pidió la atención de todos y dijo:

En primer lugar quiero presentarles a la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Mijaela Cosmaya.

Un aplauso de bienvenida salió de todas las mesas. Luego, McGonagall continuó:

- Como todos saben, los todavía recientes acontecimientos han hecho necesarios algunos ajustes importantes de los cuales hablaran específicamente con los jefes de Casa y los profesores de asignatura. Sin embargo, tengo algunos anuncios importantes que les conciernen a todos. Primero, que todos los alumnos a partir de tercer año están invitados a participar en las actividades de reconstrucción que serán dirigidas por Sergei Tolshenko y Jasón Milos. Más tarde esta semana aparecerán anuncios en los tablones de las Casas. Segundo, que este año se abrirán algunos clubes recreativos, de acuerdo con las convocatorias que también aparecerán en los tablones. Tercero, que los alumnos que se encuentran reponiendo Séptimo Año no podrán participar en los equipos de quidditch…- Harry y Ron no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. Hubo algunos gritos de protesta, pero la Directora ni se inmutó.- Por último, que está absoluta y totalmente prohibido que se acerquen al Bosque Prohibido.- Hizo una significativa pausa para mirar enfáticamente hacia todas las mesas del Comedor. Luego, terminó diciendo:

- Este banquete de bienvenida se ha alargado más de lo normal y por eso espero que vayan directo a sus camas. ¡Qué este sea un año de grandes logros para todos!

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor. Los cinco Gryffindor decidieron esperar un poco a que se descongestionara la puerta. Y mientras, retomaron la conversación:

- Ahora que la profesora ya anunció que Jasón y tú dirigirán las obras de reconstrucción, puedes hablar al respecto, ¿no?- dijo Hermione a Sergei, sin poder contener su curiosidad.

- Supongo… - dijo Sergei- que puedo hablarles de lo que haremos Jasón y yo.-

Los cuatro amigos se extrañaron un poco ante esta afirmación. Pero Sergei continuó:

- Nuestro proyecto es la reconstrucción "física". Jasón me ayudará porque él estudio Magiarquitectura e Historia del Arte Mágico. Es un reconocido restaurador y antes ha trabajado en otros sitios mágicos. Por supuesto, no podemos hacerlo solos y después de la evaluación previa, notamos que era bastante trabajo, así que la Directora nos propuso que los demás estudiantes nos ayudarán, para que también nosotros pudiéramos estudiar algunas materias y disfrutar del año escolar. –

- Entonces, ¿ Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews…?­- Pero Hermione no pudo completar su pregunta, porque Jill Matthews se había acercado a Sergei diciendo:

- ¡Qué onda Sergei!- Y lo saludo con un gesto bastante masculino, chocando las palmas y luego los puños cerrados.- ¿No me vas a presentar a tus nuevos amigos'? – Sergei no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Pero después de una breve vacilación, pudo hacer las presentaciones. Ron estaba confundido. Y cuando Jill estrechó su mano, sólo pudo murmurar algo ininteligible. Harry y Ginny lo tomaron con calma. Al escuchar la voz cantarina de Jill, todos supieron que Ron se sentía así porque había pensado que la nueva Slytherin era un chico. Hermione tenía una cara muy parecida a la de Ron cuando Viktor Krum había aparecido en el colegio. Jill notó la admiración en su rostro y dijo:

- Tú sí sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?- dijo con tono divertido. Los demás, exceptuando a Sergei, se lanzaron miradas interrogantes. Hermione respondió atropelladamente:

- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡OH! ¡Cuando mis padres se enteren! ¿Me darías un autógrafo?- Sergei sonreía divertido y los demás seguían sin saber exactamente de que se habían perdido.

- Claro, sólo que ahora no tengo con que escribir.-Luego, miro a Sergei y le dijo – Creo que Jasón te está buscando.- Sergei se disculpó y dijo que iría ver que quería su amigo griego. Los cuatro amigos se quedaron solos con Jill, sin saber muy bien que decir. Ella rompió el breve silencio:

- Chicos, tengo dos paquetes para ustedes. Pero no podía dárselos con Sergei aquí. Espero que no se enoje conmigo por haberlo mandado a buscar a Jasón.-Esbozó una sonrisa pícara y luego sacó un paquete y una carta de debajo de su capa.- Me dio algo de trabajo esconderlos, espero no haberlos estropeado.- Puso ambas cosas en las manos de Harry, que no parecía entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Luego, Jill se despidió con un simple "¡Nos vemos!" y se alejó rumbo a la puerta.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar:

- ¡Harry! ¡Di algo! ¿De parte de quién son esas cosas?-

Harry bajó la vista y leyó el remitente de la carta:

- ¡Albus Dumbledore! – Si antes las cosas eran raras, ahora habían pasado al plano surreal. Todos lanzaron exclamaciones de incredulidad y se acercaron a ver la carta. El remitente estaba claramente escrito, con esa caligrafía tan conocida para Harry. Entonces miraron la caja y se sorprendieron nuevamente al ver el logotipo de "Sortilegios Weasley" estampado claramente en la tapa. Harry tomó la carta y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Sobre la caja había adherida una nota:

"Chicos:

Les mando estos productos por un medio no convencional para evitar que sean confiscados. Créanme, les serán de gran utilidad.

¡Diviértanse como locos!.

Con cariño GEORGE."

Estaban a punto de abrir la caja, cuando escucharon a Hagrid diciendo:

- ¡Debían irse a la cama en lugar de quedarse aquí parados! ¡Vamos, chicos!-

Cuando llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor, no tenían ni una pizca de sueño. Sus mentes trabajaban febrilmente. Hermione los convenció de ir a dormir bajo el argumento de que no podían llegar tarde a las primeras clases. Harry y Ron subieron a su dormirtorio y lo propio hicieron las chicas. Pero no pudieron siquiera terminar de desvestirse, porque todos en Hogwarst se quedaron dormidos en cuanto las notas de una dulce música comenzaron a resonar por todo el castillo.


	3. Sin pesadillas

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

**3 Sin pesadillas.**

Draco Malfoy había llegado sin mayor contratiempo al Gran Comedor y eso definitivamente le hubiera puesto en guardia…, pero no se sintió de humor paranoico, así que asumió el clima entusiasta y relajado con naturalidad. Se había sentado al lado de Theodore Nott, más que nada porque no estaba obligado a iniciar una conversación con él. Blaise Zabini hubiera comenzado de inmediato a molestarlo, si no fuera porque estaba sentado más allá, con los nuevos prefectos. Nott había resultado la compañía perfecta, en toda la noche lo único que dijo fue "Lo que nos faltaba, una americana mestiza en Slytherin", justo después de oír el veredicto del Sombrero sobre Jill Matthews. Draco no supo cuál era su intención al decir eso, pues le pareció escuchar una nota divertida en su voz, así que prefirió no darse por aludido. Al parecer, la nueva integrante de Slytherin tenía algunos admiradores, que de inmediato le invitaron a sentarse con ellos. Esto intrigó a Draco, porque hacer amistad con extranjeros no es precisamente un rasgo predominante entre los Slytherin. Pero su curiosidad aumentó cuando notó que Jill lo miraba y que en lugar de voltear y fingir que había sido un accidente, la chica le sonrió. Sólo tuvo tiempo de corresponder con un gesto cortés, porque un momento después una entusiasmada marea de alumnos se dirigía hacia la puerta. Intentó encontrar a la chica entre la multitud, pero resultaba imposible distinguirla entre tantas capas negras. Entonces, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear vio a Blaise Zabini.

- ¡Hola, Draco!.¿Dondé te habías metido? Pensé que no vendrías. Te habríamos extrañado…- dijo con un tono que dejaba claro todo lo contrario.

Llegué temprano a la estación. Últimamente no estoy de humor para socializar..- Fue la lacónica respuesta de Draco. Por supuesto, Zabini se hizo el que no había entendido la indirecta y continuó caminando al lado de Draco, rumbo a las mazmorras.

- ¿Sabes? Creí que habría problemas. No tenía muchas ganas de encontrarme con ciertas personas. Pero fue un viaje tranquilo. De hecho me dormí la mayor parte del trayecto.-

- ¿Tú también?- preguntó Draco.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- se extraño Zabini.

- A que yo también me dormí. Un buen rato.-

- ¡Qué extraño! Estuve hablando con los prefectos, intentando saber si me perdí de alguna pelea. Pero me dijeron que estaban tan dormidos que no se habían enterado de nada.- Ambos se miraron interrogantes. – Quizá el jugo de calabaza tenía algo…- agregó Blaise no muy convencido.

- Dudo que haya sido el jugo, porque yo me dormí antes de que pasara el carrito- dijo Draco.

Habían tomado el camino largo hacía las mazmorras para evitar entrar con todos los demás. En un pasillo se cruzaron con cuatro alumnas de distintas casas que charlaban en voz alta.

- Circe Robins me contó que todos los prefectos se quedaron dormidos-

- ¿Y cómo es que no hubo peleas?- dijo otras de las chicas.

- Sencillo… ¡todos en el tren estábamos dormidos!- dijo otra.

- Pero ¿cómo? es decir, se podría con una poción o una maldición soporífera, pero yo no tomé nada y creo que recordaría a alguien lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.-

- Quizá nos desmemorizaron…-

- ¡Imposible! Por qué después de una desmemorización, todos estaríamos confundidos… y en lo personal, cuando desperté, me sentí perfectamente.-

- Sí, fue extraño, porque no tuve ni una pesadilla…-

Y hubieran seguido conversando, de no ser porque se percataron de que Blaise y Draco escuchaban con mucha atención. Les lanzaron un par de miradas asesinas y se apresuraron a subir las primeras escaleras que encontraron.

- Ahí lo tienes Blaise. Nuestras inteligentes compañeras han dado en el clavo. Estábamos todos tan ocupados durmiendo que no nos dio tiempo de ventilar nuestras viejas rencillas – dijo Draco sin poder evitar un dejo divertido en la voz.

Blaise lo miró con semblante pensativo y preguntó:

- ¿Tampoco tuviste pesadillas? Digo, durante tu siesta en el tren.-

- No. - Contestó Draco simplemente.

Pero esa pregunta lo había hecho pensar. Prácticamente la mayor secuela de la Guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso habían sido las pesadillas. TODOS en el mundo mágico (y también algunos desafortunados muggles) padecían horrores cada vez que intentaban dormir. No importaba en que bando habían luchado, o siquiera si habían luchado, las pesadillas no los habían dejado dormir en meses. Y el insomnio les estaba pasando la factura. San Mungo estaba a reventar de pacientes con problemas emocionales y heridos por accidentes asociados a la falta de sueño. La voz de Zabini lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

- Piénsalo, Draco. ¿Quién y cómo puede lograr que un tren entero de gente que no ha podido dormir en meses, de repente caiga al mismo tiempo en los brazos de Morfeo?-

Draco no supo que contestar.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levantó con buen ánimo. Había dormido de un tirón toda la noche. Incluso llegó a pensar que no había sido tan mala idea complacer el deseo de su madre de que terminara sus estudios. Bajó solo al Gran Comedor y entonces vio algo que casi hizo desaparecer su buen humor.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin, de todos los grados se habían concentrado en una esquina de la gran mesa. Y, para bien o para mal, ¡ÉL no era el centro de esa aglomeración! Se acercó con la firme intención de averiguar la causa de semejante fenómeno. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, se encontró con una burbuja de aislamiento, como esas que invocaban sus padres cuando discutían y no querían que el pequeño Malfoy los oyera. La tocó con desconfianza y su dedo la atravesó fácilmente. Y descubrió que en el centro de la burbuja estaba Jill Matthews, ofreciendo un concierto privado a todos los miembros de Slytherin que quisieran escuchar. Observó los rostros de sus compañeros de casa y se encontró con sonrisas. Muchas, genuinas, luminosas. Y entonces la voz en su cabeza murmuró: "No recuerdo haber visto sonrisas como esas cuando tú eras el centro de atención". Ignoró el comentario de su molesta conciencia y se concentró en la música. Desafortunadamente, el mini concierto llegaba a su fin y sólo pudo escuchar los últimos acordes del violín que Jill sostenía y tocaba con maestría. Se notaba que disfrutaba cada nota. Cuando la melodía acabó, todos pidieron que continuara, pero ella se negó.

- Pronto llegarán los profesores, será mejor que nos sentemos a desayunar.- dijo la concertista. Nadie se atrevió a replicar y de inmediato ocuparon sus lugares.

Esto a Draco le pareció el colmo. Ella había dado una orden. Todo Slytherin la había obedecido. ¡Era una usurpadora!

No es que él estuviera particularmente deseoso de ejercer los privilegios que había tenido en el pasado. Pero no esperaba que _otra persona _se atreviera a reclamar el liderazgo de SU Casa, especialmente si esa persona era el miembro más reciente. Definitivamente, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. La voz de Zabini llamándolo lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

- ¡Draco! ¡Te perdiste el concierto!- dijo Blaise.

- Llegué a los últimos acordes – dijo Draco, un poco confundido por el entusiasmo de su compañero. Normalmente, muy pocas cosas emocionaban a Zabini de esa manera y la música nunca había sido una de ellas.

- Lástima, pero no te preocupes, Jill nos ha prometido un mini-concierto todos los días, antes de desayunar.-

La cara de Zabini era la de un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien y Draco tenía que averiguarlo. Pero primero tenía que desayunar. Hizó ademán de sentarse, pero Zabini lo arrastró hacia donde se encontraba Jill. Se sentaron junto a ella.

- ¡Jill! Quiero presentarte a mi amigo Draco Malfoy.- Draco no supo muy bien que hacer o decir cuando Jill estrechó su mano con firmeza.

- ¡Mucho gusto Draco! Creo que tomaremos algunas clases juntos – Zabini no dejó que Draco respondiera.

- Si necesitas ayuda, estamos a tu disposición.- Draco sintió que el plural estaba por demás. Si Blaise quería ayudarla, muy su gusto, pero que no lo metiera a él. Iba a decírselo cuando Jill se levantó de la mesa.

-Bueno, chicos, tengo algo que hacer en la mesa de Gryffindor. Nos vemos en clase.-

- Claro, Jill – dijo Zabini, como si fuera de lo más natural que un Slytherin hiciera sobremesa con los leones.

Draco siguió desayunando, sumido en sus pensamientos. El extraño comportamiento de Zabini era algo para tomarse en cuenta. Pero no tenía ganas de confrontarlo, después de todo, ¿quién era el para destruir su entusiasmo? Sin pensar se encontró observando atentamente la mesa de Gryffindor. Jill estaba sentada con la bolita de amigos de Potter, que ahora incluía al alumno de intercambio ruso. Parecían muy contentos. Y contrario a la reacción que hubiera sido normal en él, también se sintió contento. Y esto lo preocupo más.

* * *

**Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo. Espero que les este gustando la historia. Pronto comienza lo mejor, así que no se me desesperen. Por cierto, si tienen unos minutos libres, ¿por qué no los aprovechan escribiendo un review? Se aceptan retos, teorías, dudas y sugerencias, así como vociferadores con fundamento. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. La carta de Dumbledore

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Serguei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

**4 La carta de Dumbledore.**

En el mismo momento en que Jill abandonaba la mesa de Slytherin, la Directora se levantó y llamando la atención de todos dijo:

- Tengo algunos de anuncios extraordinarios que hacer. El primero, que todos los alumnos que reponen Séptimo Año han exentado el EXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Eso significa que tendrán más tiempo libre para sus otras asignaturas, de manera que esperamos excelentes resultados. El segundo, que mañana sábado al mediodía habrá una junta extraordinaria para exponerles los detalles del proyecto de reconstrucción. La asistencia es obligatoria. Y finalmente, que debido a causas de fuerza mayor, seré yo quien dé los cursos de EXTASIS y TIMO de Transformaciones, mientras que la profesora Grubbly-Plank me sustituirá en los demás cursos, contando con mi supervisión. Eso es todo.-

Antes de que hubieran siquiera comenzado a comentar lo que significaba haber exentado Defensa, Jill Matthews se acercó y se sentó entre Hermione y Serguei. Los saludó a todos con ese peculiar gesto masculino y después, dirigiéndose a Hermione, dijo:

- Lo prometido es deuda.- En la mano extendida tenía un paquete envuelto apresuradamente. – Siento no haberlo envuelto mejor, pero lo importante es lo de adentro. Espero que tus padres y tú lo disfruten. –

Sin esperar a que Hermione le diera las gracias, Jill se despidió alegremente y se alejó.

Los Weasley fueron los primeros en reaccionar.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ron.

- ¡Desenvuélvelo! – pidió Ginny, tratando de disimular que estaba muerta de la curiosidad.

Hermione presentía lo que era. Y estaba segura de que si lo desenvolvía y lo miraba montaría una escena digna de un musical de Broadway. Así que se salió por la tangente.

- ¡Cielos, miren la hora que es! ¡Llegaremos tarde a clase! – Y acto seguido salió disparada.

Su novio y amigos la miraron confundidos, y al mismo tiempo se levantaron para seguirla.

Al salir de la clase, Harry y Ron acorralaron a Hermione para que les mostrara el contenido del paquete. Hermione seguía algo reacia, pero al menos ya no estaban en el Gran Comedor. Y entonces recordó algo.

- Les mostraré el obsequio de Jill DESPUÉS de que nos leas la carta que te entregó anoche.- Harry la miró sin comprender. Hermione fue un poco más específica.- La carta de Dumbledore, Harry.-

Por toda respuesta, Harry rebuscó en sus bolsillos.

- Aquí esta – dijo, sin poder disimular el ligero temblor de su voz. Y ese mismo temblor se notaba en sus manos cuando extrajo el pergamino que contenía el sobre.- Yo…yo… mejor que la leas tú o Ron – dijo extendiendo la hoja hacia sus amigos.

Ron la tomó y comenzó a leer:

"_Queridos Harry, Hermione y Ron:_

_Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, ustedes estarán leyendo esto después de haber ganado la Guerra. Y de acuerdo a este mismo plan, ya habrán conocido a una muy querida amiga mía, Jill Matthews, quien debe haberles entregado esta carta en propia mano. Seguro estarán preguntándose a que viene todo esto. Es algo bastante sencillo. Quiero pedirles un favor: que confíen en Jill y la ayuden en todo lo que les pida. Sería para mí una gran satisfacción saber que llegan a considerarla también una amiga._

_Supongo que esta carta los deja con más dudas de las que… esperen, en realidad esta carta no despeja ninguna de sus dudas. ¿Soy bueno o qué? De acuerdo, les daré una pista: reconstruir nuestro querido Hogwarts no es lo mismo que renovar una casa cualquiera. Existe un mecanismo que hace las cosas más fáciles… o más difíciles, según se vea. Y Jill tiene la capacidad para hacer funcionar dicho mecanismo. Sé que la curiosidad los carcome, pero no creo que deban esperar mucho tiempo para que las cosas se aclaren un poco más. Esto es todo lo que puedo decirles por ahora. _

_Si deciden que aún tienen ganas de hacerle favores a este viejo chocho, vayan con Jill y díganle "¿Has visto 'Volver al futuro II'?" No me pregunten por qué, pero ella encuentra esto muy gracioso, supongo que es un chiste privado para los que han vivido en contacto con el mundo sin magia. Si ella les responde: "Me encanta el final" es que están dentro. Cualquier otra respuesta significa que por alguna razón el plan ha sido abortado. En caso de que prefieran no involucrarse en esto, lo único que tienen que hacer es no decir nada. Jill entenderá. Quiero dejar claro que no están obligados a participar, ya se han arriesgado más que suficiente por mis locas ideas._

_Aprovechando que estamos en contacto, quiero agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por Hogwarts y por el mundo mágico. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. ¡Que tengan felices sueños!_

_Sinceramente._

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Cuando Ron terminó de leer, hubo una silenciosa pausa. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en la mente de los tres amigos, pero sobre todo en la de Harry. Hermione fue la primera en hablar:

- ¿Entonces? –

Harry miró a sus dos amigos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Y yo que pensé que mi último año en Hogwarts iba a ser tranquilo.-

Ni siquiera se acordaron de molestar nuevamente a Hermione acerca del regalo de Jill.

Después de la comida, Harry y Ron ya no tenían clases, así que decidieron intentar hablar con McGonagall acerca del quidditch. No iban a resignarse tan fácil a ser excluidos del equipo. Pensando en la imposibilidad de que sus amigos lograran que la Directora cambiara de parecer, Hermione se dirigió a su clase de Runas Antiguas. Habían acordado que quien se encontrara primero con Jill le diría la contraseña. Y se sobresaltó al encontrarla charlando con los otros tres alumnos de intercambio, justo frente al aula de Runas. Dedujo que tomarían esa clase juntos. Luego pensó en cómo hablarle a Jill sin verse sospechosa. Rápidamente se acercó a Serguei y lo saludó.

- ¡Hola Serguei! –

- ¡Hola Hermione! – dijo el chico ruso, que enseguida la presentó a sus otros dos amigos.

- Jasón, Yishí, ella es Hermione. – La chica tibetana y el joven griego le sonrieron amistosamente y estrecharon su mano.

- ¡Encantada! ¿Van a tomar Runas Antiguas?-

- Sí, justamente estábamos discutiendo sobre la necesidad de pedir los apuntes de cursos anteriores.- dijo Jasón.- Tenemos las bases de la asignatura, pero el nivel de Hogwarts nos sobrepasa.-

- Bueno, al menos a nosotros tres. No creo que Jill tenga problemas.- agregó Yishí.

- ¡Lo dice la "Afortunada Diosa de Sabiduría"! – intervino Jill. Yishí se sonrojó un poco y respondió.

- ¡No debí decirte lo que significa mi nombre!-

- Si quieren, yo puedo prestarles mis apuntes.- Hermione se sentía un poco intrusa entre los cuatro amigos.

- ¿De veras nos harías ese favor? ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Yishí y sin previo aviso le dio un abrazo a Hermione.- Creo que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas. Espero que Jill no se ponga celosa.-

- ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? No tengo ningún problema con tus demostraciones de afecto, Yishí. Después de todo son tu especialidad. A la que habría que preguntarle es a Hermione.- contestó Jill, con una expresión pícara en el rostro.

Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de mostrar que tan de acuerdo estaba con ser asaltada a abrazos por Yishí, porque en ese momento iba llegando la profesora. Cuando entró al salón, notó que Jill era la única de Slytherin que tomaba esa asignatura. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, se ofreció a sentarse con ella. Jill miró alrededor y señalando una mesa, dijo:

- Creí que Jasón querría sentarse conmigo. Pero al parecer prefiere la ayuda de Luna Lovegood –Su tono era despreocupado, como dando a entender que se alegraba por ellos.- Supongo que así podremos conocernos mejor.-

Así que se sentaron juntas. Pero durante la clase sólo hablaron de la asignatura. Hermione tuvo que reconocer que Jill sabía tanto como ella. Y se preguntó donde habría estudiado los años anteriores.

Al salir de la clase, Hermione vio la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

- ¿Sabes Jill? No pude evitar notar que lo dijo Yishí es verdad. No pareces tener problemas con Runas.-

Jill la miró y contestó con una sonrisa.

- Tuve una profesora muy buena. –

Viendo que no conseguiría gran cosa por el método indirecto, Hermione decidió lanzarse a fondo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde estudiaste? –

- En casa. – La interrogadora no pudo evitar un gesto de decepción. Pero se repuso de inmediato y continuó preguntando.

- Entonces, ¿todos en tu familia son magos? –

- No, en realidad no. ¿En la tuya sí? – fue la evasiva respuesta de Jill.

- No, yo soy hija de muggles. – Y entonces, sucedió algo que Hermione definitivamente no esperaba.

- ¿Sabes Hermione? Creo que esto sería más fácil si me hubieras preguntado algo más sencillo como "¿Conoces las películas muggles?"- Jill parecía a punto de sonreír. Esto enfadó a Hermione. ¿Acaso pretendía burlarse de ella?.

- De acuerdo. Esto me saco por seguirles el juego a Dumbledore y a ti. ¿Qué caso tiene todo este numerito de espías y misterio?-

Jill se había volteado y miraba Hermione directamente a los ojos. El tono dulce y despreocupado había sido reemplazado por otro, sereno, pero que no admitía réplica.

- El profesor Dumbledore no estaba muy seguro de que el plan funcionara hasta esta etapa ni cómo reaccionarían ante su petición, y sobre todo quería darles la opción de negarse. Fue su idea. Y el numerito, como tú dices, tiene un propósito: es un contrato mágico vinculante. Si tú haces la pregunta y yo te doy la respuesta, nos estamos comprometiendo a…- Jill hizo una pausa, como escogiendo sus palabras – a completar de la mejor manera posible la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. – Hermione se sonrojó un poco y quiso decir algo, pero Jill la detuvo con un gesto y luego, en un tono más conciliador dijo.- No tienes porque hacerme la pregunta ahora. Pueden pensarlo un poco más. Después de todo, no tienen la obligación de salvar a Hogwarts _siempre_. Y tampoco la de …-

Pareció pensar mejor lo que estaba a punto de decir y en lugar de terminar la última frase, Jill se despidió diciendo:

- Nos vemos mañana en la junta -

Le dirigió a Hermione una semi-sonrisa enigmática y se alejó rumbo a las Mazmorras.

Mientras retomaba el camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, la consciencia de Hermione le susurró una pregunta retórica "¿Y todavía te cuestionas por qué está en Slytherin?"

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, se encontró con Harry, Ginny y Ron, quienes parecían muy emocionados. Resultó que después de un rato de súplicas y chantaje emocional la Directora había aceptado que Harry y Ron continuaran asistiendo a las prácticas de quidditch, pero en calidad de "asesores técnicos", de manera que no podían jugar en los partidos. Ginny seguiría siendo la capitana y ellos la apoyarían en las pruebas para nuevos miembros del equipo y a llevar los entrenamientos.

Luego de que hubo mostrado la alegría que el caso requería, Hermione procedió a contarles lo que había pasado con Jill.

- Creo que no debiste ponerte en ese plan Hermione.- dijo Ginny.- Jill sólo trataba de relajar la tensión.-

- Lo sé, Ginny. Ahora que lo pienso, creo saber porque reaccione así.-

- ¿En serio?- dijo Ron.

- Sí. Fue porque creí que se estaba burlando de mí. Y todo porque en Runas Antiguas me ganó un par de respuestas. Sentí que quería demostrar su superioridad sobre mí. Primero le pido un autógrafo y luego le reclamó por una burla imaginaria. Debe pensar que estoy loca. -

- Bueno, no creo que ella piense así de ti. Yo creo que podrían ser muy buenas amigas, si le das la oportunidad.- intervino Harry.- Por cierto, ¿nos vas a decir por fin que fue lo que te dio esta mañana?-

- ¿Prometen no burlarse?- dijo Hermione mirándolos detenidamente.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de burlarnos?- dijo Ron.

- Es que para mí es muy especial y no me gustaría escuchar expresiones como "¿Y esto es lo que te tenía tan emocionada?"-

- Tienes nuestra palabra de que admiraremos debidamente tu regalo.- contestó Ron.

- Con una mueca de fingida desconfianza, Hermione sacó el envoltorio de su mochila y con mucho cuidado le quitó el papel. Era un disco compacto de música. En la portada tenía una foto mágica de un ópalo verde, que lanzaba sus multicolores reflejos por doquier, como si estuviera vivo. Tenía una nota adherida.

" _Hermione:_

_Tu admiración es una recompensa que no creo haber merecido lo suficiente. Un simple autógrafo sería una muestra de ingratitud demasiado grande. Espero que tú y tus padres disfruten este obsequio tanto como yo he disfrutado al prepararlo. Las instrucciones vienen dentro del estuche. Si tienes algún problema o si por alguna razón deja de funcionar, no dudes en pedirme un repuesto._

_Con profundo agradecimiento._

_Jill Matthews."_

Hermione se sentía en medio de un remolino de emociones, algunas muy gratas y otras no tanto. Ron, Harry y Ginny permanecieron expectantes, pero no por mucho. Al ver que su novia no reaccionaba, Ron se acercó suavemente.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo, asomándose por encima del hombro de Hermione.

- Es un disco mágico.- fue todo lo que Hermione pudo articular.

- Es un gran regalo – dijo Ron, tratando de que se notara su emoción.

Y sin que nadie supiera exactamente por qué, Hermione se soltó a llorar. Nadie dijo nada. Pero Ron la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó fuertemente. Después de unos largos minutos, ella logró dominarse lo suficiente para poder hablar de forma inteligible.

- Lo siento, chicos. Es solo que me siento tan tonta. Lo eché todo a perder por culpa de mi estúpido orgullo.-

- Oye, no es el fin del mundo. Mañana, con más calma podrás hablar con Jill y aclarar las cosas. Estoy segura de ella sabe que fue solo un malentendido. A lo mejor hasta te pregunta por qué te preocupas tanto por algo tan insignificante. – la reconfortó Ginny.

- Bueno, ¿y de qué clase de música es ese disco?- preguntó Harry, tratando de desviar el tema.

- Es… bueno, de todo tipo de música. Harry, ¿en qué mundo has estado viviendo? ¿Acaso no te suena el nombre de Jill Matthews?- Harry la miró confundido.

- ¿Se supone que debería sonarme?-

- Claro, es muy famosa. Es la compositora y directora de orquesta más joven del mundo, una niña prodigio de la música. Toca más de 20 instrumentos diferentes. Y lo más impresionante es que no tiene preferencias, toca jazz, dance, electrónica, rock, clásica. De todo. Ella ama la música. Y la Música la ama a ella. Nunca pensé que también fuera bruja.- los ojos de Hermione brillaban.

- Ah, eso lo explica. En casa de los Dursley hubiera sido necesario que Dudley saliera para que entrara la cultura. No había suficiente espacio para ambos.- Y todos rieron.

- Supongo que también tiene que ver que rara vez ha salido de Estados Unidos para hacer giras. Es más conocida allá. Mis padres fueron a un concierto suyo durante unas vacaciones y desde entonces les encantó.- dijo Hermione después de que calmaron las carcajadas.

- Será mejor que vayamos a cenar.- Ginny y Ron comenzaban a sentir hambre y por mucho que les agradara ver feliz a Hermione, sus estómagos seguían apellidándose Weasley.

- Esta bien. Quizá no tenga que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con Jill. Si la vemos en el Comedor, lo haré de una vez.-

- Bueno, Hermione, probablemente venga a nuestra mesa a platicar con Serguei.-

Y juntos bajaron a cenar.

Pero por más que alargaron la plática de sobremesa Jill no apareció.

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo recién salido del procesador de textos. Es el más largo hasta ahora y también el más sustancioso. ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!**

**Un saludo con abrazo de agradecimiento a Marene, Irene Garza y luna-maga. ¡No sé que sería de esta historia sin ustedes!**

**Espero con ilusión algunos reviews XD**


	5. El mosaico maestro

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Serguei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de los guiones: Por más que lo intento, no logro que los guiones de los diálogos aparezcan correctamente. Por favor, disculpen las molestias que esto pueda ocasionarles.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene un poco de violencia física, pero sin palabras altisonantes.**_

**5 El mosaico maestro.**

Hermione no era la única que lidiaba con una extraña crisis emocional. Aunque saberse acompañado tampoco hubiera consolado mucho a Draco Malfoy.

Durante toda la mañana del viernes, había intentado sin éxito poner sus emociones en su lugar, es decir, detrás de su razón y debajo de su sentido común. Lo único que lo distraía un poco era su preocupación por el extraño comportamiento de Zabini y los demás Slytherin. De Theodore Nott podía esperarse cualquier cosa, pero ver a Blaise sentándose junto a una "mestiza americana" dispuesto a ayudarle con la clase de Encantamientos sobrepasaba su capacidad de asombro. Para cuando llegó la hora de comer, estaba a punto de explotar: ¡tenía ganas de hablar con Harry Potter! Concluyó que estaba gastando demasiada energía en tratar de contenerse y decidió que lo mejor era dar un solitario y largo paseo por los lindes del Bosque Prohibido.

El aire fresco lo calmó casi de inmediato. Cuando alcanzó la orilla del Bosque, se sentía de nuevo como él mismo. Toda esa extraña amalgama de remordimientos, gratitud, nostalgia, esperanza y alegría se había desvanecido como por encanto. Se sintió aliviado. No se había estado así de sentimental desde aquella vez que su madre le pidió que hablaran antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

(Flashback)

_- Draco, querido. Sé que han pasado tantas cosas últimamente… comprendo que en lo último que quieras pensar sea en esto. Tan sólo te pido que lo consideres. Es tu último año en Hogwarts y además de concentrarte en los estudios, nos gustaría (hablo también por tu padre) que consideraras la posibilidad de elegir a la bruja que será tu compañera en la vida. No queremos presionarte, pero debes pensar en el futuro. Nuestro futuro.-_

_- De acuerdo. ¿Con quién quieren casarme? – Draco estaba fastidiado. Como si regresar a Hogwarts fuera fácil, ahora a sus padres se les había metido en la cabeza que tenía que terminar el año prácticamente casado. _

_- Hijo, no se trata de con quién queramos casarte. Sabes bien lo que quisiéramos. Pero no queremos obligarte. Tienes derecho a ser feliz. Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, porque no creo repetírtelo : tu padre y yo estamos dispuestos a aceptar a quien tu elijas, siempre y cuando sea una bruja. Es todo lo que te pedimos.-_

_- Que sea de sangre limpia, ¿no?- Draco no acababa de entender a su madre._

_- Draco, no me hagas esto. Lo diré tan claro como pueda.. no nos importa que sea… que sea…hija de muggles...bien, ya lo escuchaste. No nos importa su familia si te hace feliz. Confiamos en que la bruja que elijas será digna de ti… aunque no sea de sangre limpia. Hemos aprendido de la peor forma que hay cosas más importantes, hijo.-_

_Draco se acercó a su madre y la abrazo, sin saber que decir._

(Fin del Flashback)

Sus padres estaban esforzándose. Lo menos que podía hacer era esforzarse un poco también. No era que estuviera dispuesto a enamorarse de la primera bruja que se le cruzara… estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que muy pocas brujas en Hogwarts estarían dispuestas a salir con él. De hecho, fuera de las hermanas Greengrass, cualquier otra bruja a partir de Tercer Año seguramente le lanzaría un maleficio antes de permitirle acercarse. "¿Y qué esperabas después de todo lo que hiciste? ¿Un club de admiradoras?" Estaba a punto de responderle algo bastante altisonante a la molesta voz de su conciencia, cuando escuchó algo. Un llanto contenido, bastante cercano. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera buena idea acercarse a la fuente del sonido, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

Luego supo que no debía haberse acercado. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Se trataba de un chico, al que Draco recordaba rondando alrededor de Potter. Creyó recordar su apellido. Creevey. Su curiosidad aumentó. ¿Qué hacía llorando a la orilla del Bosque Prohibido? No muy seguro acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dio un paso. El sonido de una rama seca debajo de su pie alertó al chico que levantando la cabeza, divisó a Draco. Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ¿Vienes a disfrutar el dolor de un sangre sucia? – Y sin dar tiempo a que Draco reaccionara, lo desarmó. - ¡Levicorpus! –

Ahora Draco colgaba boca abajo, completamente indefenso. Dennis Creevey se acercó a él. Y guardando su varita, le escupió en el rostro.

- ¡Maldito mortífago! ¿Estás contento? ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! – Draco sintió como el puño de Creevey se estrellaba contra su cara una y otra vez.- ¿Quieres saber porque estoy llorando? ¿QUIERES? ¡ESTOY FURIOSO PORQUE MI HERMANO, TAN VALIENTE, BONDADOSO Y GENEROSO ESTA MUERTO! ¡Y TU ESTÁS AQUÍ TAN CAMPANTE! ¡DISFRUTANDO DE TU ASQUEROSA VIDA! – Cada grito de Dennis iba acompañado de un nuevo puñetazo. -. ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR PUDRIÉNDOTE EN AZKABAN! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! – Draco sabía que no resistiría mucho más, sentía la sangre congestionando su cerebro y estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Y entonces, escuchó otra voz, gritando.

- ¡MALDICIÓN, YISHÍ! ¡APÚRATE! –

- ¡ADELANTATE, JILL! ¡DETÉNLO!-

Draco ya no podía ver. Todo se había puesto negro. Pero alcanzó a escuchar un sonido estridente e imperioso, una orden hecha de notas musicales. Los golpes pararon. Y lo siguiente que sintió fue que alguien lo bajaba delicadamente y lo posaba en el césped.

- ¿Qué hago Jill? – a Draco no se le hacía conocida esa voz.

- Llévatelo, está hipnotizado. El efecto durará lo suficiente para que lo tranquilices. Yo me encargo aquí. – Esta voz sí le parecía familiar. ¡Cielos, qué dolor!

Escuchó pasos que se alejaban. Y luego de nuevo la voz de Jill.

- No te muevas…- Sus manos estaban tibias y tocaban a Draco suavemente, pero aún así él no podía evitar soltar algunos quejidos. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una suave melodía, que le recordó aquella vez que Snape lo curó después de que Potter le lanzó el Sectumsempra. Ahora podía respirar mejor. Y el dolor había amainado.

- Tienes rota la nariz. Voy a tener que moverte un poco. Pasara pronto.- Sintió como Jill levantaba un poco su cabeza para dejarlo descansar sobre sus piernas flexionadas. Luego, pequeños toques de varita en su nariz y en todo su rostro. El dolor se había convertido en apenas una molestia punzante en los puntos más lastimados. Y entonces, pudo abrir los ojos.

Su mirada se encontró con dos ojos oscuros y brillantes, chocolate negro. Le pareció que podía perderse en ellos, dejar atrás todo el pasado y olvidar quien había sido. Una fuerza poderosa lo llamaba desde el fondo de esa mirada prometiéndole descanso y olvido, vivir en un sueño sin dolor, sin preocupaciones, sin pesadillas… eternamente. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse a ese llamado, Jill apartó su mirada. Y la mente de Draco se lleno de preguntas. Mientras tanto Jill había recostado la cabeza de Draco de nuevo en el césped. Pero no se había incorporado.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – la voz de Jill lo hizo reaccionar.

- Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias.-

- Será mejor que descanses un poco.-

- Pero ya está oscureciendo…-

- No te preocupes. Descansa… - Y antes de que Draco pudiera decir otra cosa, vio como Jill tocaba una delgada flauta al mismo tiempo que una suave y familiar música lo envolvía.

Cuando despertó, miró confundido a su alrededor. Estaba en su cama. Desconcertado, abrió las cortinas. Theodore Nott se encargó de regresarlo a la realidad.

- ¡Al fin despiertas! Es casi mediodía. Será mejor que te apures o no llegaremos a la dichosa reunión obligatoria –

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –

- Le hago un favor a una amiga.- Y diciendo esto, Nott salió de la habitación.

Draco se vistió rápidamente. Un vistazo en el espejo le confirmó que no quedaban marcas de su encuentro con Creevey. Decidió que después tendría tiempo de averiguar qué rayos había pasado la noche anterior.

En el Gran Comedor reinaba un ambiente expectante. Draco buscó a Jill en la mesa de Slytherin y al no verla se sintió decepcionado. Volteó hacia la mesa de Gryffindo. Ni Creevey ni Jill estaban ahí. No supo si sentirse preocupado o aliviado. Se sentó junto a Nott y espero a que comenzará la junta.

Puntual como siempre, la Directora McGonagall dio comienzo a la reunión.

- Ahora que estamos todos, escuchemos lo que Serguei Tolshenko y Jasón Milos tienen que comunicarnos.-

Ambos jóvenes se adelantaron y empezaron con la exposición del proyecto.

- Antes que nada, queremos decir que es un honor para nosotros participar en una obra de esta envergadura. Queremos que sepan que pondremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, porque sabemos que ustedes harán lo propio.- Serguei parecía un poco nervioso.

Continuaron hablando acerca de los diferentes cuadrantes en que se había dividido el Castillo y requerirían más trabajo, ilustrando sus palabras con imágenes mágicas.

- Además del trabajo de restauración y reconstrucción propiamente dicho, hemos pensado en agregar un elemento nuevo. Se trata de un monumento mágico, en honor de todos los que lucharon en la Guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso. Por supuesto, ustedes tienen que dar su aprobación. Será la última parte del trabajo y trataremos de que sea un conjunto armonioso de las ideas que ustedes nos den acerca de lo que les gustaría ver en el monumento. – Parecía que con estas palabras de Jasón se daba por terminada la junta, pero Serguei tomó la palabra de nuevo.

- Hasta aquí llega la parte en la que Jasón y yo intervenimos. Ahora le cedemos la palabra a nuestra amiga Jill Matthews, para que les explique cómo es que todo esto se volverá realidad.-

Todos en el Gran Comedor se miraron confundidos. ¿No se supone que ya les habían explicado el "cómo"?

- Gracias, Serguei.- Los murmullos que comenzaban a alzarse se acallaron cuando Jill abarcó todo el lugar con una mirada.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes puede decirme cómo se construyó Hogwarts?-

La pregunta los tomó a todos por sorpresa. Y nadie se atrevió a responder. Entonces, Jill continuó:

- Puede parecer una pregunta obvia, pero la verdad es que durante siglos el método real permaneció en el olvido. Hogwarts fue construido mediante un mecanismo muy ingenioso, que los cuatro fundadores llamaban "El mosaico maestro", una losa de piedra montada sobre un pedestal. Esta losa está encantada de forma que al completar el mosaico, se activaba un poderoso hechizo, capaz de afectar los terrenos circundantes. Cada fundador poseía una piedra u orbe angular. Cuando estas cuatro piedras angulares se insertaban adecuadamente en el mosaico maestro, cualquier cambio que los fundadores soñaran se materializaba en la realidad. Esto explica el hecho de que Salazar Slytherin fuera capaz de construir una cámara secreta sin que los demás fundadores se enteraran. Al dar por terminada la construcción, decidieron que la mejor forma de conservar su obra era escondiendo el mosaico maestro y sus piedras angulares. Mientras el mosaico permanezca oculto y sin las piedras angulares, cualquier restauración está condenada a un rápido deterioro, porque no forma parte de la estructura mágica del castillo.- El desconcierto se reflejaba en todos los rostros- Es más fácil entenderlo con un ejemplo: Hogwarts es como un cuerpo humano, que se mantiene vivo gracias a la circulación de sangre. Supongamos que tiene pie amputado, de forma que solo usando una prótesis puede recuperar su movilidad. La prótesis sustituye al miembro perdido, pero no es parte del cuerpo. Si la reconstrucción se lleva a cabo sin usar el mosaico maestro, será solo una solución temporal. En cambio, si logramos activarlo, las restauraciones formaran parte de Hogwarts. Es como si el miembro amputado volviera a crecer. – Una imagen holomágica mostraba un pie volviendo a crecer a partir de un muñón.

El Gran Comedor permanecía en silencio. Jill continuó:

- Básicamente, el proyecto se dividirá en dos frentes: la restauración física como tal y la activación del mosaico maestro. Para ambas necesitaremos ayuda. Y lo mejor es que si así lo desean, pueden participar en ambas actividades. Tienen toda la semana siguiente para apuntarse en las listas que se ubicaran en los tablones de las Casas. Una vez completado el proceso de inscripción, serán convocados nuevamente para recibir más información sobre la parte proyecto en la que hayan decidido participar. Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por su atención.-

Justamente había dado la hora de la comida y aprovechando que ya estaban en el Gran Comedor, Jill se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Pasó por detrás de Draco, y se sentó entre Zabini y Nott. No parecía dispuesta a darles más detalles acerca del proyecto, así que empezaron a hablar de trivialidades. Por suerte nadie le había preguntado porque no había bajado a cenar la noche anterior. Durante unos momentos se sintió ignorado y después apareció un efímero deseo de venganza contra Creevey. Pero como se encontraba especialmente hambriento, Draco pronto se concentró en su plato. Entre bocado y bocado fijó su vista en Jill. El movimiento de sus manos borró tanto el resentimiento como el deseo de venganza y le recordó lo que había sentido la tarde anterior cuando lo tocaba para reconocer sus heridas. Nadie, excepto su madre, lo había tocado así. Pansy no contaba porque sus manos siempre estaban frías y a veces le daban escalofríos cuando lo acariciaba. Y deseó que esas manos tibias lo tocaran de nuevo. Su razón intentó oponerse a ese deseo, pero ninguno de sus argumentos fue convincente. De hecho, lo único que su sentido común logró fue convencerlo que valía la pena intentarlo. Así que sin perder tiempo, buscó los ojos de Jill, una sola mirada bastaría para anunciarle sus propósitos. Pero en ese momento, Yishí Pemo se acercó a Jill y se la llevó. Esto no le gustó nada a Draco, que se levantó de inmediato para seguir a su objetivo. Pero no las encontró. Se quedó en el pasillo, esperando a que regresaran. Y entonces, sintió que estaba haciendo el ridículo, dejándose llevar por un deseo pueril, ¿qué le hacía pensar que Jill aceptaría sus atenciones? ¿qué tal si ella lo rechazaba? Después de todo, nunca habían hablado más de dos palabras. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Con suerte creería que era un cara–bonita debilucho que se dejaba destrozar la cara por el primer estúpido que se le cruzaba. Sin suerte… pasaría a la lista de las chicas que preferirían lanzarle un maleficio. De nuevo se sintió atrapado en un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos. Y pensó que la mejor solución era otro paseo.

Ya había caminado un buen trecho, cuando escuchó la voz de Jill a sus espaldas.

- Creí que no tendrías ganas de pasear hoy –

- Quizá hoy tenga más suerte – respondió Draco, desandando unos pasos para acercarse a ella. La miró a los ojos. Eran diferentes, aún brillaban, pero no eran tan oscuros como recordaba. Ahora le parecían dos gemas transparentes, apoyadas en una superficie café. Jill desvió la mirada hacia el bosque.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas otra forma de despejar tu mente? –

- ¿Cómo sabes que quiero despejar mi mente? –

Jill le respondió con una sonrisa. Lo miró por encima de sus gafas y dijo:

- ¿Sabes? Yo sí necesito despejarme. Blaise y Theodore no dejan de acribillarme a preguntas. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? –

Draco hizo ademán de seguir caminando junto a ella, pero la voz de Jill lo detuvo de nuevo.

- No tengo muchas ganas de caminar. –

- ¿Entonces? –

Pero pronto quedó claro lo que Jill quería hacer, cuando dos escobas llegaron volando a su lado. Le lanzó una a Draco, que no pudo reprimir una exclamación cuando la vio de cerca.

- ¡Esta no es mi escoba! ¡Es una Relámpago Azul!-

- Bueno, si no te gusta, puedes convocar tu propia escoba – dijo Jill con una sonrisa pícara. Ella ya había montado su escoba y comenzaba a elevarse.- ¿Vienes o qué?-

Por toda respuesta, Draco montó también y se acercó a ella.

- ¿A dónde vamos?-

- ¡Dos vueltas al lago! ¡El primero en volver gana! – gritó Jill al tiempo que salía disparada. Draco hizo lo propio.

Draco había ganado seis de las diez carreras, por apenas la punta de la escoba. Ahora se encontraban sentados frente al lago, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ambos lucían cansados y sudorosos además de sendas sonrisas de satisfacción. El crepúsculo se reflejaba en las ondas del lago.

- Gracias – dijo Draco en cuanto sintió que su respiración se normalizaba.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó Jill.

- Por lo de ayer. Ese Creevey estaba dispuesto a matarme. Si no hubiera sido por ti…- pero Jill no lo dejó acabar la frase.

- También Yishí ayudó –

- Sí, pero tú me curaste.-

- Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo –

Draco rió sarcásticamente.

- No, de hecho creo que otro cualquiera hubiera preferido ayudar a Creevey a acabar conmigo. –

Jill sonrió de medio lado, pero no contestó, tenía la mirada fija en el agua. Repentinamente, se levantó y dijo:

- Será mejor que regresemos. –

Recogieron las escobas. Mientras volaban Draco se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas sobre ella. Como que no le gustaba perder, ni demostrar demasiado sus sentimientos. O que le encantaba volar. Y que en realidad no le importaba mucho lo que los demás pensaran de ella. No se parecía a ninguna de las chicas con las que se supone que debía tener una relación. Comparada con Pansy, tenía de femenina lo que el Sauce Boxeador tenía de orquídea. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Quería saber todo de ella. Pero no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera saber todo de él. Todo apuntaba a que ella sólo quería ser su amiga. Como con Theodore y Blaise. Bien, si ellos podían intentarlo, ¿por qué no él? Concluyó que lo mejor sería empezar poco a poco.

- ¿Por qué decidiste acompañarme? – preguntó en tono despreocupado.

- Porque eres un peligro para ti mismo cuando te alejas del Castillo.-

Era una respuesta para ponerse a pensar. Sobre todo porque cada sílaba era verdad.

Llegaron a la puerta del Castillo. Jill tomó las escobas diciendo que iba a guardarlas. Draco había ofrecido acompañarla a las mazmorras, pero ella se había negado diciendo que no tenía caso.

- Vete o no alcanzarás cena. Yo estaré ahí en un momento. Fue muy divertido pasear contigo.-

Entonces ocurrió algo que Draco no esperaba. Un rápido beso en la mejilla. Jill mirándolo sonrojada y luego corriendo por el pasillo, alejándose él…

No, en realidad no había ocurrido. Jill estaba de pie frente a él, diciéndole:

- Vete o no alcanzarás cena. Yo estaré ahí en un momento. Fue muy divertido pasear contigo.- Un choque de palmas y luego de puños.

Sin embargo, Draco hubiera jurado que aún sentía el tacto de sus labios en la mejilla. La vio alejarse por el pasillo, con las escobas en la mano.

Jill apareció en el Gran Comedor unos momentos después. Draco la vio ir con paso decidido a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- ¡YISHÍ PEMO! ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! ¡AHORA! –

Un minuto después volvió a salir del Gran Comedor, acompañada de la chica tibetana, que no parecía afectada por la más que aparente furia de Jill.

No regresó a cenar.

* * *

**Supongo que no se esperaban otro capítulo tan pronto. Pero esta ha sido una semana excepcional, así que no se acostumbren.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por otro lado, y siguiendo el (mal) ejemplo de mi comadre Irene, he decidido ofrecer un bonus a quienes escriban reviews. Se trata de las dos interesantes conversaciones que Jill y Yishí mantienen en este capítulo. Si no pueden o no quieren dejar review, no hay problema, este bonus no afecta (demasiado) lo que saben hasta ahora. Tal sólo son dos conversaciones divertidas entre dos amigas que se cuentan secretos.**

**¡Dulces sueños para todos!  
**


	6. Asesoría de Runa Antiguas

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Serguei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de los guiones: Creo que el problema con los guiones de diálogo quedó solucionado en el capítulo anterior. Sin embargo, no canto victoria. Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA TARDÍA: Sé que me merezco más de un par de tomatazos por no decirlo desde el principio, pero este fic no es un DRAMIONE en toda regla. **_

**6 Asesoría de Runas Antiguas .**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville y Serguei la esperaban para desayunar. Era domingo y no tenían gran cosa que hacer. La conversación comenzó con Harry y Ron contando nuevamente como habían logrado convencer a la directora McGonagall de que los dejara participar aunque fuera un poco en el quiddtich. Serguei parecía un poco celoso, porque ni él ni Jasón podrían jugar. Al final, para alegría del chico ruso, quedaron en formar dos equipos: Harry, Neville y Ron contra Ginny, Serguei y Jasón. Hermione no jugaba, pero igual iría a verlos. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en tareas y exámenes por un rato. Además en todo el sábado no había podido hablar con Jill. Parecía estar evitándolos a propósito, y Hermione no era tan egocéntrica como para pensar que era por culpa de su insignificante discusión, lo que hacía que su curiosidad aumentara.

Una hora después, con las escobas en la mano, salían del Castillo para disfrutar del día.

- ¿Sabes Jasón? Hay que añadir algo a los planos del proyecto.- dijo Serguei, mientras todos caminaban juntos hacia el campo de quidditch.

- Estoy pensando en un par de campos de quidditch auxiliares y una pista para carreras de escoba. Nada ostentoso, claro.- dijo Jasón con una amplia sonrisa.

- Amigo, me leíste la mente. Aunque dos pistas de carreras serían mejor que una. – repuso Serguei.

- ¿Ustedes que opinan amigos? – preguntó Jasón.

- ¡Sería fenomenal! Aunque, claro, ya no nos tocará a nosotros disfrutarlo.-contestó Ron nostálgicamente.

- ¿Y se podría financiar algo así?- preguntó Harry- No es que sepa mucho de construcción mágica, pero supongo que los materiales no son gratis.-

Jasón y Serguei intercambiaron un par de miradas cómplices.

- Nosotros solamente queremos saber si les gustaría algo así. Es más, queremos saber TODO lo que quisieran tener o mejorar en Hogwarts. Lo demás va por nuestra cuenta. O más bien por cuenta del mosaico maestro.-respondió Serguei.

Esta afirmación tomó a todos por sorpresa, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar más, porque Yishí Pemo se acercó a saludarlos. Después, tomando a Hermione por un brazo, le dijo:

- Sé que no debería estar interrumpiendo, pero… ¿podrías prestarme los apuntes de Runas Antiguas de que hablábamos el viernes? Y, si tu paciencia lo resiste, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme con los deberes? –

- Oh, no te preocupes Yishí, te ayudaré con gusto.- contestó Hermione, pensando en que a cambio la chica tibetana podría ayudarla a ella a encontrar a Jill.

Le lanzó a Ron una mirada de despedida y luego se alejó con Yishí rumbo al Castillo.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione decidió preguntarle algo a Yishí.

- ¿Estás bien? –

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Bueno, nadie pudo evitar notar que Jill parecía muy enfadada contigo ayer.-

- Ah, eso. No te preocupes, Jill tenía una razón para sentirse así. En realidad yo tuve la culpa. A veces, hago cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias que tienen sobre los demás. -

- ¿Y Jill sigue enojada contigo?-

- No, en realidad no puede estar mucho tiempo enfadada conmigo. De hecho, hasta ahora, Jill es la persona con el record de más tiempo enfadada conmigo. Algo así como 37 minutos con 53 segundos, me parece.-

Hermione no supo si Yishí hablaba en serio o en broma.

- Es en serio – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, como si hubiera leído la mente de Hermione.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que yo también hice enojar a Jill sin querer. Quiero disculparme, pero no he podido encontrarla.-

- ¿Crees que sigue enfadada contigo?-

- Pues, no lo sé – respondió Hermione sinceramente.

Llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor y después de tomar sus cuadernos, Hermione volvió rápidamente junto a Yishí, que sostenía una animada charla con la Señora Gorda. Entonces se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

Y para sorpresa de Hermione, Jill estaba ahí, absorta en la lectura de un libro muy gordo, que Hermione reconoció como un tratado avanzado de pociones soporíferas. Yishí le sonrió y dijo:

- Empezaré a pasar los apuntes. Si me necesitas, estaré en aquella mesa.-

- Pero… no quiero interrumpirla.- dijo Hermione.

- No te preocupes. Ya tendrá tiempo para seguir leyendo después.- Y así diciendo, Yishí se alejó con los cuadernos bajó el brazo.

Hermione se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Jill, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir.

- Jill… -

- ¿Sí, Hermione? Déjame terminar este capítulo. - contestó Jill sin levantar la vista del libro. – Listo. ¿Te parece si damos un corto paseo?-

- Tan sólo unos minutos después, Jill y Hermione salían de la biblioteca, tomadas del brazo.

- Quiero pedirte una disculpa… - comenzó Hermione.

- ¿Una disculpa?¿Por qué?- se extrañó Jill

- Por lo que pasó el viernes… yo… no debí hablarte en ese tono…- pero Jill no la dejó terminar.

- Oh, Hermione, no te preocupes más por eso. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, te disculpo, ¿de acuerdo? – Ambas sonrieron, una aliviada y otra sinceramente contenta.

- De acuerdo. ¿Sabes algo de películas muggles ? –

- Sí, he visto películas toda mi vida, Hermione – la sonrisa de Jill se había acentuado.

- ¿ Has visto "Volver al Futuro II? –

- Me encanta el final –respondió Jill con naturalidad.-

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Hermione.-

- Así es. La magia antigua suele ser sencilla. Pero para la próxima trataré de que sea más emocionante.- respondió Jill en tono divertido.

Entonces, Hermione recordó que Yishí la esperaba en la biblioteca.

- ¿Regresamos…?- pero antes de que terminara la pregunta, vieron a Luna y a Yishí acercándose a ellas.

Jill frunció el entrecejo y una sombra cruzó sus ojos, pero fue sólo un instante. Se saludaron y luego Yishí dijo:

- ¿Vas a dejar plantados a tus amigos en el campo de quidditch?- Hermione pensó que se refería a ella, pero fue Jill la que respondió.

- Tienes razón, Yishí. Blaise y Theo deben estarme esperando. – La mirada de Yishí expresaba urgencia.

- ¿También están en el campo de quidditch?- preguntó Hermione.

Pero Jill no contestó. Había comenzado a correr detrás de Yishí. Así que miró interrogante a Luna, quien sencillamente dijo:

- Créeme, es mejor que las sigamos.- Así que sin saber muy bien porque, Hermione echó a correr detrás de ellas, acompañada de Luna.

Mientras corrían, Hermione comprendió porque lo hacían.

Había un solo campo de quidditch. Y dos rivales queriendo ocuparlo al mismo tiempo: Gryffindor y Slytherin. Por fuerza tenía que acabar mal.

O quizá no.

Porque cuando llegaron, estaban todos parlamentando al centro del campo, al parecer con Yishí y Jill como mediadoras. Tuvieron que parar para tomar aliento y un momento después Jill se acercaba a ellas.

- Luna, ¿te gustaría ser arbitro auxiliar? –

Luna sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, porque aún no podía hablar.

- Hermione, no sé si quieras quedarte a ver el partido. Yishí también será arbitro.- Otro gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Se sentó en el mejor sitio de las gradas, preguntándose como habrían convencido a los Slytherin de abandonar el campo sin pelear. Y la respuesta la dejó boquiabierta. Porque los Slytherin, comandados por Malfoy, salían en ese momento de los vestidores, mientras que los de Gryffindor hacían su entrada por la otra puerta.

Habían formado dos equipos de cinco jugadores: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville y Serguei contra Jasón, Jill, Malfoy, Nott y Zabini.

Todo ocurría tan rápido que Hermione no sabía dónde mirar. Pero pronto concluyó que ambos equipos estaban muy igualados. Lo más raro es que los de Slytherin estaban jugando como nunca: limpiamente. Y más impactante aún: que era Malfoy el que mantenía a raya a sus amigos. Cada que veía alguna mala intención en Nott o Zabini, les lanzaba una mirada de advertencia o de plano bloqueaba el intento. Esto le dio a Hermione mucho que pensar.

Jugaron sin snitch y sin bludgers, pero con dos quaffles para hacerlo más emocionante, hasta la hora de la comida, cuando Yishí sopló el silbato. Quedaron empatados. Hasta Hermione tuvo que reconocer que había sido un partido no apto para cardíacos. Y lo mejor es que habían quedado tan cansados que al terminar ni siquiera tuvieron fuerzas para lanzarse miradas asesinas. Mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor, la conversación seguía girando alrededor de lo mismo.

- ¡Jill tiene mucho estilo! ¡Ese tirabuzón triple con finta fue un poema! – dijo Ron.

- Si, Ron, ya captamos que admiras a Jill. Ahora podrás entender mejor a Hermione.- dijo Ginny con un dejo de fastidio en la voz. Harry y su hermano no habían parado de hablar acerca de lo mucho que los había sorprendido saber que Jill era la afortunada dueña de una Relámpago Azul que además sabía manejar a la perfección.- Si sigues hablando de ella así, tu novia se va a poner celosa.- Y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

En realidad también le molestaba un poco que Harry le prestará tanta atención al talento de Jill. Ron no se dio por enterado de lo que había dicho Ginny, quien buscó algo de apoyo en su cuñada, pero Hermione estaba analizando el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy, que aparte de no cometer ni dejar cometer una sola falta, tampoco la había insultado o siquiera mirado despectivamente al salir del campo. Estaba acostumbrada a su insolente desprecio, pero no a su indiferencia. Y se preocupó. ¿Acaso era masoquista o qué? ¡Ella extrañando las estupideces y groserías de Malfoy! En lugar de sentirse mal, debería agradecer su indiferencia. Y se obligó a olvidar el tema, concentrándose en la conversación, lo que Ginny agradeció especialmente cuando Hermione insinuó que Jasón era el dios griego del vuelo en escoba, de forma que Ron y Harry tuvieron que refrenarse un poco.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca, para retomar la asesoría de Runas que había quedado pendiente. Hubiera querido disfrutar la tarde con Ron, pero seguían emocionados por el partido, discutiendo la posibilidad de una revancha y tratando de convencer a Jasón o a Serguei de que los dejaran probar sus escobas importadas y/o los ayudaran a convencer a Jill de que les prestara la suya. Además, Serguei había retado a Ron a un juego de ajedrez mágico, que aparentemente duraría bastante, porque ambos tenían un nivel de campeonato. No pudo evitar sentir que compartir del corazón de Ron con el quidditch y el ajedrez estaba resultando difícil de aceptar.

Yishí y Jill estaban sentadas en la misma mesa, charlando animadamente con Luna. Cuando Hermione llegó, le sonrieron y la invitaron a sentarse con ellas. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jill comenzó:

- Sentimos mucho la interrupción de la mañana. Pero tú sabes que era necesario.-

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo lograron que aceptaran compartir el campo.- repuso Hermione.

- Podemos ser muy persuasivas.- contestó Yishí con una sonrisa pícara.

- Nunca pensé que jugaras tan bien al quidditch. - dijo Luna de repente.

- Nadie sabe lo que puede hacer hasta que lo intenta.- respondió Jill.

- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos la asesoría? – preguntó Hermione.

- Sobre eso… bueno, Jill y Luna ya resolvieron mis deberes por mí. Lo siento.- Yishí parecía apenada.

- Está bien Yishí. Cuenta conmigo si necesitas ayuda de nuevo. Bueno, nos vemos…- contestó Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

- Espera Hermione ¿tienes algo que hacer? – preguntó Jill.

- No en realidad. ¿Por qué? – Y volvió a sentarse.

- Hermione, quizá deberías observar con más atención tu muñeca izquierda.- dijo Yishí

Una pálida y pequeña marca en forma de O color azul relució débilmente en la piel de Hermione, quien al verla se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué significa? –

- Es el Sello de la O. Todas tenemos uno, Jasón y Serguei también.- dijo Luna, al tiempo que tanto ella como Yishí y Jill le mostraban sus muñecas.- Significa que eres parte de nuestro equipo – La sonrisa de Luna brillaba más que las débiles marcas.

- ¿Harry y Ron también tienen este…tatuaje?- Hermione intentaba bloquear las connotaciones negativas de la palabra "marca".

La miraron extrañadas. Entonces Jill contestó:

- Tendrían una si hubieran firmado el contrato contigo. – Hermione tardó unos instantes en comprender.

- Entonces, ¿debimos hacerte la pregunta y escuchar la respuesta, los tres al mismo tiempo? –

- Así es. –

- Tengo que decírselos… – Pero la voz de Jill la detuvo.

- Hermione… no creo que sea buena idea.-

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque los harás sentir mal. Ya no pueden firmar el contrato. Lo siento Hermione, pero no me dijiste que ellos también querían participar. Yo sólo noté interés de tu parte. – Jill se veía y oía un poco apenada. Pero sólo un poco.

- ¿Qué? No lo entiendo. La carta de Dumbledore decía…- Y entonces recordó. "…_vayan con Jill y díganle "¿Has visto 'Volver al futuro II'?" … Si ella les responde: "Me encanta el final" es que están dentro._"- Creo que entendimos mal las instrucciones de Dumbledore. No estaban muy claras.- Hermione estaba confundida. En realidad la carta era clara, estaba escrita en plural. Y ahora sus amigos estaban excluidos de la aventura.

- Hermione, no te sientas mal, por favor. El contrato y la marca son sólo una formalidad. Harry y Ron podrán ayudarnos igual.-dijo Yishí.

- Bueno, no de la misma forma que tú, pero de todas formas tendrán una participación importante.- puntualizó Jill.

Yishí apoyo su mano en el hombro de Hermione, y casi de inmediato se sintió mejor. Después de todo era cierto. Harry y Ron no habían mostrado mucho interés. Era ella la que se había preocupado durante todo el fin de semana por encontrar a Jill y darle la contraseña. No era extraño entonces que pensara que solo ella quería formar parte del equipo. Ahora que su conciencia estaba más tranquila, sonrió y dijo:

- De todas formas tendré que decirles, en el momento adecuado. ¿Y ahora, qué sigue? -

- Esa es una buena pregunta. En realidad, lo que sigue es tu fiesta de bienvenida.- dijo Jill alegremente.-Pero para eso tenemos que estar todos los miembros. Así que será un poco más tarde, esta noche.-

- ¿Fiesta de bienvenida?- Hermione no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba oyendo.- Pero mañana es lunes y no podemos quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde, además Harry y Ron se preguntarán a donde voy…- pero Luna no la dejó terminar.

- No te preocupes Hermione. Tú sólo tienes que ir a dormir como siempre.-

- Así es, hay muchas maneras de hacer una fiesta.- añadió Jill.

- Y la nuestra en particular es de las más divertidas.- completó Yishí.

Yishí y Luna se despidieron. Habían quedado con Neville y Ernie McMillan para un repaso de Pociones... o al menos eso dijeron ellas. Cuando Hermione se levantó para despedirse también, pensando que Jill querría seguir con su tratado de pociones soporíferas, se sorprendió al ver que ella se levantaba también.

- ¿Te gustó mi regalo?- La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hermione.

- Sí, me encantó. Muchas gracias.-

- Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Tuviste algún problema para escucharlo?-

- En realidad, no he querido abrirlo…- comenzó Hermione

- Oh, ya veo. ¿Tienes prisa por regresar a tu Sala Común?- dijo Jill sonriendo.

- No, no mucha.-

- ¿Me acompañas al Lago? Quiero conocer al Calamar Gigante.-

- Claro.- Y diciendo esto salieron de la biblioteca.

Durante el camino hablaron de las asignaturas y de los nervios ante los EXTASIS, así como del alivio de haber exentado Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando llegaron al Lago, se sentaron en la orilla. Y se hizo un pequeño silencio. Entonces, Hermione se armó de valor para hacerle una pregunta.

- Jill…-

- ¿Sí? -

- Yo… yo entenderé si no quieres… sería impertinente de mi parte esperar que quieras complacer a todos lo que se te cruzan por el camino, pero… ¿tocarías algo para mí? –

- Pensé que nunca lo dirías.- respondió Jill mirándola con satisfacción.- ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?-

- No lo sé. Algo que a ti te guste. -

- ¿Instrumento?-

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se extraño Hermione.

- ¿Qué instrumento te gustaría escuchar?.-

- Pues, ¿cuáles son las opciones?-

- Todas.- repuso sencillamente Jill.

- Pero, ¿tienes tus instrumentos en el Castillo?.-

- No. Los tengo aquí.- Y Jill sacó su flauta del bolsillo.

El rostro de Hermione revelaba sorpresa.

- Dime, ¿qué prefieres? Violín, guitarra acústica, guitarra eléctrica, piano, flauta, violonchelo, saxofón, clarinete…

Y ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione, la pequeña flauta se iba transformando en los diferentes instrumentos conforme Jill los mencionaba. Después de un momento reaccionó y dijo:

- Saxofón -

- Por fin algo diferente al violín.-fue la respuesta de Jill.

Y tomando el reluciente saxofón, comenzó a interpretar una melodía improvisada, jazz suave, lleno de armonía. Y unos momentos después, los tentáculos del Calamar Gigante se asomaban y movían en la superficie del lago, como si bailara.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y pronto llegó la hora de la cena. La última nota del saxofón tembló y se esfumó, mientras el Calamar regresaba a su cueva. Y Jill abrazó a Hermione. Fue sólo un momento. Un mutuo agradecimiento silencioso por tocar y por escuchar.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se separaron con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ron y lo abrazó. Estaba feliz y quería compartir un poco de eso con su novio.

- ¿Estás cansada después de ayudar a Yishí?- le preguntó Ron sonriendo.

- No. Pero creo que tengo que darle asesorías con más frecuencia.- respondió Hermione, mientras besaba a Ron con entusiasmo.

Estaban en pleno beso, cuando sintió un singular escalofrío. Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con una fugaz mirada gris proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin. Intentó volver a concentrarse en Ron, pero no pudo. Sin embargo, él no notó nada. Había tenido un día perfecto y el beso de Hermione fue el broche de oro.

Durante toda la cena no pudo evitar lanzar algunas miradas furtivas a la mesa de Slytherin, pero lo único que notó fue que Jill charlaba animadamente con Zabini y Nott mientras Malfoy comía con parsimonia, ignorando el parloteo con que Daphne Greengrass intentaba animarlo. Entonces sintió que el día había sido perfecto. Y eso que aún no era hora de ir a dormir.

* * *

**No pude aguantarme las ganas. ¡Feliz Día de Muertos para todos! Estoy actualizando un día antes de lo previsto, gracias a que hoy es día de asueto en México. Ojala les guste el capí. Espero con impaciencia sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a Irene, Isire y luna_maga por su apoyo incondicional, esta historia no sería lo mismo sin ustedes.  
**


	7. Métodos heterodoxos

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Serguei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de los guiones: Creo que el problema con los guiones de diálogo quedó solucionado. Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**¡Ya están permitidos los reviews anónimos! Así que ya no tienen esa excusa para no comentar. Y una disculpa a los que tuvieron doble aviso del capítulo 6, tuve que reacomodar algunas cosas, pero creo que ya quedó.**_

**7 Métodos heterodoxos.**

Mientras caminaban rumbo al Castillo desde el campo de quidditch la conversación giraba alrededor del partido que acababan de jugar.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¡Esa Weasley vuela cada día mejor! ¡Y está más guapa que el año pasado! – había dicho Blaise.

- Hace un año decías que no era más que una sucia traidora a la sangre- repusó Draco ácidamente, de forma que solo Blaise y Theodore pudieran oírlo.

La gente cambia. Si no, mírate en el espejo, hace un año eras un mort..- pero Zabini no pudo terminar la frase, porque Theodore le había asestado un fuerte golpe en las costillas con el palo de su escoba, provocando un ahogado aullido de dolor, que hizo que Jasón y Jill voltearan a verlos preocupados.

- ¿Todo bien chicos?- preguntó Jasón.

- Sí, todo bien. Tan sólo le pegué sin querer a Blaise con mi escoba. Lo siento Blaise. – dijo Theodore, mientras Blaise maldecía por lo bajo.

Draco miró agradecido a Nott, que le respondió con un gesto malicioso significando que le debía una.

Este incidente hizo que Draco tomará conciencia de que, si bien Jill no parecía saber nada de su pasado, estando en Hogwarts era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien le hiciera el favor de contarle sus antecedentes. Tenía que hacer algo. Y pronto.

Durante la comida no cesó de pensar en que rayos podía hacer. Pero la conclusión a la que llegó era prácticamente suicida: tenía que hablar con Jill y contarle su versión de la historia antes de que alguien se le adelantara. Tenía algo a favor: la mente abierta de Jill. Y algo en contra: su maligna tendencia a socializar con gente de todas las casas. Sobre todo con los de Gryffindor. Y de todos los Gryffindor, con esa irritante san…sabelotodo, a quien por cierto ya no podía molestar por dos poderosas razones: había contribuido a salvar su vida del Fuego Maldito y era novia del pobretón Weasley… Y entonces tuvo una idea. Si resultaba bien, tendría a alguien que apoyara su versión frente a Jill. En caso contrario… no habría perdido demasiado. Y entonces su sonrisa de medio lado regresó. Ya no era necesario un ataque suicida. Podía esperar un poco más. Pero tenía que planearlo muy bien.

Pasó el resto de la tarde repasando las líneas generales su plan. Era algo muy heterodoxo, completamente fuera del espectro de actuación que hubiera contemplado el antiguo Malfoy. Pero la situación lo requería. Después de todo, había hecho cosas mucho peores. Para la hora de la cena tenía todo decidido. Y miró con satisfacción hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

El lunes le trajo una grata sorpresa. Cuando entró al aula de Pociones, se encontró con Potter, Weasley y Granger. Los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se sentó entre Jill y Blaise. Había dado el primer paso. El plan estaba en marcha.

- Pensé que odiabas a Potter y a sus amigos – dijo Blaise al notar su cortés saludo.

- Eso fue antes de que salvaran a mi familia – contestó Draco con acento neutral mientras pensaba "Sigue Blaise, sigue hablando, me estás haciendo un gran favor."

- Nunca pensé que la gratitud formara parte de tu carácter.- repuso Blaise con algo de sorna.

- La gente cambia Blaise. Todos cambiamos para sobrevivir. Y la verdad no me arrepiento.-

Zabini estuvo a punto de contestar algo, pero la llegada del profesor Slughorn se lo impidió.

- ¡Buenas tardes! Vaya, este año tenemos un grupo numeroso para el EXTASIS. Ah, claro, es porque tenemos con nosotros a todos los alumnos de intercambio. ¡Bienvenidos! Esta clase la dedicaremos a un repaso rápido de las pociones que vimos en el curso pasado.-

Las dos horas de clase pasaron rápidamente. Draco no pudo dejar de notar que Jill sabía tanto de pociones como Granger. Incluso le ganó un par de respuestas que sumaron puntos para Slytherin. "Bueno, un poco de competencia no le hará daño" pensó con satisfacción. Cuando salieron del aula, se despidió de los Gryffindor con otra inclinación de cabeza. Esas clases dobles de pociones le venían como anillo al dedo. Alcanzó a sus compañeros de Slytherin y se dispuso a continuar con lo que había empezado en el aula.

- Jill, creo que al viejo Slughorn le caíste muy bien.- dijo Draco como al descuido.

- Quizá es porque le haces competencia a Granger. No creo que este muy contenta. – añadió Blaise.

- No creo que se enoje conmigo por haberle ganado un par de respuestas. Hermione y yo somos amigas. - respondió Jill mirando a Blaise por encima de sus gafas de una forma que significaba: "¿tienes algún problema con eso?"

- ¡Vaya, Jill! Yo… es decir… creo que eres la única chica de Slytherin que…- Blaise estaba confundido. Pero Jill no lo dejó terminar.

- Tienes razón Blaise. Soy única. – repuso Jill con una sonrisa.

- Creo que lo que Blaise quiere decir es que no es común que alguien de nuestra casa considere siquiera la posibilidad de hablarle a alguien de Gryffindor y mucho menos de llegar a ser amigos. Es algo así como una tradición de enemistad.- explicó Theodore.

- ¿Saben? Creí que una característica de Slytherin era cierto gusto por saltarse las reglas y las tradiciones.- dijo Jill, al tiempo que los miraba detenidamente.

- Sólo nos saltamos las reglas y las tradiciones que nos estorban para hacer lo que más nos convenga.- dijo Blaise, que se había recuperado de su momentánea confusión.

- A mí me conviene ser su amiga. – respondió Jill con cierto énfasis.

Ninguno de los tres supo que responder. Así que optaron por cambiar de tema.

El hecho de que Jill considerara a Hermione como una verdadera amiga, tanto que estuviera dispuesta a defenderla, no afectaba demasiado los cálculos de Draco, pero si lo desconcertaba. Y se encontró a si mismo preguntándose cómo sería tener un amigo así o ser un amigo así. Alguien en quien confiar y a quien defender porque tenías la convicción de que esa persona haría lo mismo por ti, sin importar las consecuencias. ¿Quién se atrevería confiar en él o defenderlo? Sólo sus padres, que habían arriesgado todo por volver a verlo. Y Jill, que había actuado sin conocerlo. Si alguien se atreviera a agredir a Granger, se levantaría un ejército a defenderla. Supo que estaba celoso. De Hermione Granger. Porque ella tenía amigos, amigas y un novio que babeaba por ella desde quien sabe cuándo... claro que el pobretón no la merecía, ella podría haber escogido a cualquiera, pero bueno, en algo tenía que fallar. Además la gente la saludaba en los pasillos. Era respetada. Hasta él tenía que respetarla, por mucho que le pesara. En cambio él podía considerarse afortunado de que Nott y Zabini le hablaran. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ella que la hacía tan especial? Y en ese momento su plan sufrió algunas modificaciones. Porque ahora tenía un objetivo más ambicioso. Se haría amigo de Hermione Granger, le pesara a quien le pesara. Por la sencilla razón de que le convenía que fuera su amiga.

El cambio de actitud de Draco se hizo más patente a lo largo de la semana. Además de saludar con su silenciosa inclinación de cabeza a Harry, Ron, Hermione y hasta a Ginny cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos, se acercó más a los alumnos de intercambio. Comenzó por hablar con Jasón acerca del partido de quidditch y siguió con el tema de las obras de arte mágico que pertenecían a su familia, insinuando que algunas requerían de mantenimiento y pidiéndole consejos al respecto. Por supuesto, Jasón se mostró interesado y poco a poco empezó a pasar más tiempo con él, de forma que pronto se encontró entablando una conversación con Serguei. Al chico ruso le habló de los viajes de su abuelo y de los métodos de defensa mágicos que había conocido por el mundo. Nuevamente, dio en el clavo. Para el miércoles ya se había apuntado para ayudarles con el proyecto de reconstrucción. De hecho, se había anotado en ambas listas, porque no sabía en qué lista estaría Granger. Además no podía negar que sentía curiosidad por todo el asunto del mosaico maestro. Aparte, Jill comenzaba a pasar más de tiempo con él que con Theodore y Blaise, argumentando que su constante acoso estaba a punto de acabar con la poca paciencia que tenía. De hecho, Draco era el único de Slytherin que no la molestaba con preguntas o constantes peticiones de que tocara algo. Y Jill se lo agradecía.

El miércoles por la tarde estaban sentados frente al lago, tomando un descanso después de una carrera en escobas especialmente reñida. Draco pensaba en cuanto habían cambiado sus prioridades en el curso de un año. Había pasado de luchar por su vida a preocuparse por conquistar el afecto de una persona. Bueno, en realidad de varias personas. Era todo un nuevo concepto: un Malfoy tratando de hacer amigos.

- Jill, ¿te puedo preguntar por qué te cae bien Hermione Granger?-

- Pues, hay varias razones, digamos que principalmente porque tenemos varias cosas en común.-

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles? – Draco apenas podía reprimir su curiosidad.

- Ummmhhh ¿por qué quieres saber?- Esto fue demasiado para Draco. Ella no ponía nada de su parte. En dos días había logrado saber más cosas sobre Jasón, Serguei e incluso de Yishí que en casi una semana intentándolo con Jill. Se sentía bastante frustrado. Muy frustrado.

Al ver que no contestaba, Jill se acercó a él, sondeando la expresión de su rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron. Y al ver que ella sonreía, Draco explotó.

- ¡Pues porque va a ser! ¡Porque quiero conocerte, maldita sea! ¡Eres la única bruja en todo Hogwarts que me habla!-

- Las hermanas Greengrass…-

- ¡Al diablo con las hermanas Greengrass! ¡Me sacan de quicio! ¿Entiendes? ¡Eres imposible! – La sonrisa de Jill desapareció. Draco le había dado la espalda y se tronaba los dedos nerviosamente. Luego lo escuchó decir:

- Lo siento, Jill, no debí gritarte.-

- Está bien, Draco. – dijo Jill, al tiempo que se acercaba y ponía una mano en su hombro derecho. Entonces, Draco alzó su mano izquierda para tocar la mano de Jill. Sólo que no llegó siquiera a rozarla. Porque Jill había notado algo en su piel.

- ¿Qué es eso que brilla en tu muñeca? – la voz de Jill era insegura.

- ¿Qué? ¿En mi muñeca?- Y por inercia Draco levantó su mano a la altura de sus ojos. Y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Porque una marca redonda, de pálida luz azulada, brillaba sobre sus venas, apenas visible. La observó incrédulo durante un momento y luego exclamó:

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿De dónde salió esto?-

- Déjame verlo – pidió Jill, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Draco. Después de mirarla unos instantes, lo soltó y dijo:

- ¡Bienvenido al club! – Y le mostró su propia muñeca, donde brillaba una marca idéntica.

- ¿Qué club? ¿De qué rayos me perdí? – exclamó Draco.

- ¿Quieres decir, que Dumbledore no te lo explicó?- Al escuchar el nombre del ex-director, los labios de Draco se contrajeron en una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con… él? –

Jill no contestó. Parecía confundida. Pero fue sólo durante un momento.

- Esa marca es el Sello de la O. La tienes porque formas parte de nuestro equipo. Jasón, Sergei, Yishí, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, yo… y ahora tú. –

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta…- comenzó Draco.

- Dumbledore nos reunió para que lo ayudáramos a reconstruir Hogwarts.-

- Dumbledore está muerto…yo…- pero Jill no lo dejó terminar la frase.

- Él planeó todo esto antes de morir. Era muy previsor.-

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?- La mente de Draco se esforzaba en procesar la información.

- Lo siento, Draco, pero sólo Dumbledore conoce esas respuestas. Lo único que sé es que debió darte el Sello antes de morir. -

- ¿Y por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Qué se supone que hace?-

- No lo habías visto antes porque sólo se activa por dos razones: para ser reconocido como miembro del equipo y cuando por alguna razón necesitas protección.-

- ¿Hay alguna forma de… deshacerse de esta… marca?- "Bien, ya lo dije: marca. Estúpida marca" pensó Draco.

- En realidad hay varias…- Había una nota de tristeza en la voz de Jill.- que te cortes la mano o mueras, que yo muera, que Hogwarts desaparezca de la faz de la tierra en un cataclismo… -

- ¿Alguna forma que no implique daños, muerte o destrucción? –

- Cumplir con el contrato.-

- ¿Cuál contrato?-

- Para que tengas esta marca, tuviste que firmar un contrato mágico. Si cumples con lo estipulado, la marca desaparece, a no ser que quieras renovar el contrato.- recitó Jill con aire ausente.

- ¿Entonces, qué tengo que hacer?-

- En realidad, no sé. Los términos en que firmó cada uno de nosotros fueron diferentes, pero el propósito general es el mismo: reconstruir Hogwarts.-

- En resumen: esta marca me obliga a participar en la reconstrucción.- dijo Draco, en un tono moderadamente molesto.

- No, Draco. El Sello no te obliga a nada. Es solo un pasaporte, te permite aprender con nosotros y participar de forma directa. Pero si no quieres hacerlo, no pasa nada. No te quemara, ni te dolerá, ni siquiera te dará comezón.- Draco se hubiera reído un poco al oír la última frase, pero se contuvo al notar el gesto serio de Jill.- Siento mucho que esto haya pasado así. Dumbledore debió haberte dicho. O haberme dicho a mí. De esta forma es casi como…- pero Jill no terminó la frase. Miró a Draco a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa triste, se despidió.

- Nos vemos luego. – Tomó su escoba y se alejó rápidamente. Entonces Draco reaccionó y echó a correr tras ella. Pero Jill ya no estaba.

Se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja. Y también a todos los contratos y tatuajes mágicos del mundo.

Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con ella en el pasillo de las mazmorras. Caminaba de forma automática, concentrado en lo que iba a decirle a Jill, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Al voltear se encontró con Jasón, que lo miraba de una forma que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Dónde está Jill? –

- No sé. Yo también la estoy buscando.- respondió Draco.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- la mano de Jasón apretó con fuerza el hombro de Draco, que le respondió en tono contenido.

- Nada, estábamos hablando y luego esta cosa apareció...- Y Draco le mostró la marca, que en la penumbra del pasillo parecía brillar más.

Jasón miró el Sello con atención.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Jasón en un tono mucho más relajado.

Draco le contó rápidamente lo que había pasado. Cuando término su relato, el rostro de Jasón tenía una expresión indescifrable.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Draco? –

- Yo ya había decidido participar, con o sin contrato.- contestó Draco.

- Entonces, ¿por qué le dijiste a Jill que querías deshacerte del Sello?-

- Porque… he tenido malas experiencias con tatuajes mágicos- repuso Draco.

- Entiendo. La cuestión es esta: ¿quieres participar como un estudiante más o como parte de nuestro equipo?-

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

- La emoción de la aventura, las cosas que aprenderás… y quizá tu nombre en una placa cuando todo termine.- respondió Jasón sonriendo enigmáticamente.

- ¿Hay riesgos? Que graben tu nombre en una placa no es gratis.- replicó Draco mordazmente.

- Sin riesgos no hay aventura.- contestó Jasón lacónicamente.

- ¿Qué pasara si decido no ser parte de su equipo?-

- Nada. Tu Sello no volverá a brillar y seguirás con tu vida preguntándote que habría pasado si hubieras aceptado. Pero antes de que tomes tu decisión, déjame decirte dos cosas: Primera, que Dumbledore debió ver algo valioso en ti para darte el Sello aunque no haya tenido tiempo para explicarte el plan. Y segunda, el Sello nunca brilla contra tu voluntad.-

- Pero… yo… es decir…nunca…- Draco no sabía que decir. Pero Jasón no lo dejó terminar.

- Iré a ver si ya encontraron a Jill. Nos vemos, amigo.-

"Ahora o nunca" pensó Draco y luego exclamó:

- ¡Espera! Si encuentras a Jill… ¿podrías decirle que siento mucho el malentendido… y que me encantaría ser parte del equipo?-

- Lo haré si la veo antes que tú.- Y diciendo esto, Jasón desapareció en un recodo del pasillo.

Pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Cuando entró al Gran Comedor, tenía la esperanza de que Jill estuviera ahí. Tenía varias preguntas en mente. Pero en lugar de Jill, quien se acercó a saludarlo fue Sergei.

- ¡Hola Draco!-

- Hola Sergei. ¿ya encontraron a Jill? -

- Pues… sabemos dónde está, pero no hemos podido hablar con ella.-repuso el chico ruso en tono dubitativo. Pero antes de que Draco preguntara algo más, continuó – No te preocupes, vendrá a tiempo para tu fiesta de bienvenida al club. Esta noche.-

- ¿Esta noche? ¿En dónde?- De inmediato Draco pensó en la Sala de los Menesteres, y algunos recuerdos se removieron dolorosamente.

- El sitio es sorpresa. Tú solo preocúpate por ir a dormir temprano. Nos vemos en un rato.- respondió Sergei, al tiempo que regresaba a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Draco intentó imaginar cuál podía ser la relación entre una fiesta e ir a dormir temprano sin mucho éxito. Pero por alguna razón estaba de muy buen humor. Tanto, que hasta se dignó contestar con una sonrisa de medio lado los esfuerzos de Daphne por llamar su atención. Y cuando Sergei y sus amigos de Gryffindor se levantaron de la mesa, él los imitó. Se cruzaron en la puerta, pero en lugar de su silenciosa inclinación de cabeza, les dio a todos las buenas noches con tono alegre.

Sergei le respondió con un gesto amistoso. Harry, Ron y Ginny no dijeron nada. Parecía que acababan de ver al Basilisco en un espejo. Y Hermione Granger, además de brindarle una alegre respuesta, le sonrió. Una suave y cálida sensación de satisfacción se instaló en el corazón de Draco. Y eso era sólo el principio.


	8. El Palacio de Ópalo

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**¡Ya están permitidos los reviews anónimos! Así que ya no tienen esa excusa para no comentar. ¡Sé que están ahí, las estadísticas de tráfico no mienten!**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a Isire y a Irene. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**_

_**A partir de este capítulo, lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas.**_

**8 El Palacio de Ópalo.**

Cuando por fin terminaron de platicarle acerca de la reñida partida de ajedrez entre Sergei y Ron que había acabado en tablas, Harry le preguntó a Hermione si había podido hablar con Jill. Esto la puso nerviosa y para hacer algo de tiempo se atragantó una gran cucharada de pudding de pan, mientras pensaba "Maldita sea, Hermione, podrías haber previsto esto, pero no, tenías que distraerte pensando en el imbécil de Malfoy. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad.

Resulta que me encontré a Jill esta mañana. Primero me disculpe por lo del viernes y después…le di la contraseña.-

- ¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Ron, que había captado la referencia a Jill y la palabra contraseña aunque estaba concentrado en su rebanada de tarta de melaza.

- Pues, me dio la respuesta correcta. Primero no paso nada, pero luego…- Y la voz de Sergei la interrumpió.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! Debí decirles esta tarde, pero me distraje con el ajedrez. Nos ayudarán con una parte muy especial del proyecto: la Sala de los Menesteres. –

Hermione miró a Sergei sin entender nada. Intentó decir algo, pero el chico ruso la detuvo con un guiño, que pasó desapercibido para Harry y Ron.

- No mencionaron la Sala de los Menesteres en la junta del sábado – dijo Harry.

- Al tratarse de una parte "secreta" del castillo, lo mejor es mantenerla así. Pero según sé, ustedes la conocían bien- respondió Sergei.

- ¿Quién te habló de la Sala de los Menesteres?- preguntó Ron.

- Luna Lovegood nos contó algunas cosas interesantes. Como el hecho de que esa Sala podía satisfacer prácticamente cualquier deseo al instante. De hecho nos llevó a Jasón y a mí a echarle un vistazo. La verdad es que está muy dañada.- contestó Sergei.

- Bueno, era de esperarse después de lo que pasó…- Harry no supo como terminar su frase.

- Lo importante es que tiene remedio, pero habrá que trabajar duro. ¿Contamos con ustedes? – Harry y Ron aceptaron entusiasmados.

Hermione estaba a punto de respirar aliviada, cuando Ron hizo una pregunta:

- ¿Hermione también ayudará? ¿No? – Quiso pensar en una respuesta rápida pero al parecer Sergei tenía todo planeado, porque de inmediato respondió:

- En realidad, ella nos ayudará con la activación del mosaico maestro. Según sabemos, será necesario traducir algunas inscripciones y Hermione accedió a colaborar con sus conocimientos de runas antiguas. Espero que no les moleste trabajar por separado. – repuso Sergei.

Harry y Ron se apresuraron a afirmar que no les molestaba, después de todo era el mismo propósito, y pues si era la mejor forma de llevarlo a cabo, para ellos estaba bien. Y terminaron de cenar entre comentarios optimistas acerca de cómo resultaría la reconstrucción. Hermione estaba impaciente por ir a dormir, pero no quiso demostrarlo demasiado, así que hizo acopio de paciencia y espero a que todos se levantaran. Trató de no correr hacia la Torre. Y estuvo a punto de dormirse vestida, pero su amor por el orden pudo más. Finalmente se acostó y cerró los ojos, pero su emoción era tanta que se tardó bastante en conciliar el sueño.

**Hermione escuchó una voz familiar que la llamaba. No estaba muy segura de donde se encontraba, le parecía un lugar conocido, pero no pudo recordarlo con certeza porque su visión parecía desenfocada. Entonces todo se aclaró y vio a Luna de pie frente a ella.**

**- ¡Hola Hermione! –**

**- ¡Hola Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí?- **

**- Vengo por ti. Para ir a tu fiesta de bienvenida ¿recuerdas? – Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Luna no la dejó – Cierra los ojos y toma mi mano. Será un viaje muy corto –**

**Esperaba algo parecido a la sensación de aparecerse en grupo o quizá a la de viajar en traslador. Pero sólo tuvo la breve sensación de que flotaba. Un momento después, Luna le dijo que ya podía abrir los ojos.**

**- ¡Bienvenida al Palacio de Ópalo!- dijo Luna. Y durante unos momentos, Hermione no pudo decir nada. Ante ellas se alzaba un extraordinario palacio, que parecía despedir arcos iris por cada centímetro.**

**- ¡Vamos, Hermione, la fiesta no puede empezar sin ti! – Luna tomó su mano y la guío hacia el interior del fantástico edificio.**

**Subieron la monumental escalinata y cuando llegaron al recibidor, hubo una larga fanfarria y luego un coro de voces aclamándola. Hermione no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Todo era magnífico. La gran sala estaba decorada con estatuas de aspecto griego a cada lado y desembocaba en una escalera doble con un pasamanos tallado esmeradamente en forma de enredadera.**

**Luna se adelantó hacia las escaleras mientras Hermione se detenía a admirar las estatuas. Se acercó a una que le pareció muy familiar, pero antes de que lograra recordar a quien se parecía la estatua, escuchó la voz de Jill llamándola:**

**- ¡Hermione! ¡Bienvenida a nuestra humilde guarida!- **

**Entonces volteó y vio como Jill bajaba las escaleras, con Jasón, Sergei, Yishí y Luna. No pudo evitar notar que todos se veían muy diferentes sin las túnicas y capas negras del uniforme. Luna llevaba una túnica amarillo pastel, parecida a la que llevaba el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Si no fuera porque la conocía tan bien, la hubiera confundido con una veela. Jasón y Sergei parecían dos héroes griegos con sus túnicas ceñidas. Jill, con una túnica verde esmeralda y Yishí, de azul pastel, parecían princesas de un exótico cuento de hadas.**

**- ¿Y bien, qué te parece nuestro cuartel general?- dijo Yishí al tiempo que se acercaba a abrazarla.**

**- Es… maravilloso. Pero, ¿dónde estamos? –**

**- En el Palacio de Ópalo. ¿No te lo dijo Luna? – respondió Jill mientras todos la miraban extrañados.**

**- Me refiero a…. – y de pronto Hermione cayó en la cuenta.- ¡Estamos en un sueño! ¿Pero, cómo? ¿Yo estoy soñando con ustedes? ¿O son ustedes los que están soñando conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo estar consciente y al mismo tiempo soñando? - Su mente intentaba encontrar la lógica en la situación.**

**- ¡No, Hermione! – exclamó Jill. Pero era demasiado tarde. La mente de Hermione había interferido, con sus preguntas y exigencias de respuestas racionales. Y entonces, todo se puso borroso. Le pareció escuchar las voces apagadas de sus amigos. **

**Un momento después, sintió que caía muy rápidamente y se encontró despertando asustada en su cama.**

Se sentía confundida. Nunca en su vida había tenido un sueño tan realista. Sabía de gente que soñaba cosas así a menudo. No pudo evitar pensar en los sueños que tenía Harry por culpa de su conexión con Voldemort. Claro que una cosa era ver como atacaban al señor Weasley y otra encontrarse en un palacio encantado con sus nuevos amigos. Se dio cuenta de que no podía achacarlo a una mera casualidad. Todo encajaba. De alguna forma se había reunido con ellos en sueños en un lugar especial… para celebrar su fiesta de bienvenida. Y sintió claramente que de alguna forma, su afán de encontrar respuestas racionales a todo había echado a perder su fiesta de bienvenida. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable y terminó llorando silenciosamente de rabia contra ella misma. Entonces, escuchó una música suave y familiar. Volvió a dormir. Pero no soñó nada.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó sintiéndose más tranquila. Bajó a desayunar temprano y se encontró con Sergei, Jasón, Jill, Yishí y Luna sentados en la semi-vacía mesa de Gryffindor, platicando alegremente. Cuando la vieron, le sonrieron amistosamente y ella trató de corresponderles lo más alegremente posible, pero sin mucho éxito. La invitaron a sentarse entre Sergei y Jasón, justo frente a Jill. Les dio los buenos días y luego, sin darles tiempo de contestar comenzó a disculparse:

- Chicos, no sé qué decirles, la verdad es que nunca había tenido un sueño tan hermoso y lamento tanto haberlo echado a perder con mi maldita racionalidad…- Jill la observaba atentamente, con una expresión concentrada. Entonces Yishí la interrumpió.

- Hermione, no tienes porque sentirte mal. Te comprendemos y sabemos que no pudiste evitarlo. Tu fiesta de bienvenida sólo se ha pospuesto.- Hermione se sintió aliviada.

- ¿Entonces, no están decepcionados o molestos o...?

- ¿Por qué habríamos de estarlo? Fue una experiencia nueva para ti y no podemos juzgarte mal por una reacción natural.- repuso Luna

- Te diré lo que haremos. Practicarás un poco con Yishí y Luna estas dos noches. Si todo sale bien, el miércoles por la noche celebraremos tu fiesta. ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Jill.

- ¡Gracias!- dijo Hermione- Por cierto, también quiero agradecerles, especialmente a Sergei por ayudarme con Harry y Ron. No encontraba la manera de decírselos… –

- Eso me recuerda algo Hermione. Queremos pedirte que guardes el secreto.- intervino Jasón.

- ¿O sea, que no puedo hablarles de lo que hago con ustedes en realidad?-

- Así es. – repuso el chico griego.

- Pero, son mi novio y mi mejor amigo… hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, no quiero tener secretos para ellos…- dijo Hermione con cierta tristeza.

- No te lo pediríamos si no fuera estrictamente necesario- añadió Yishí.

- Está bien. Les prometo guardar el secreto.-

- Gracias, Hermione. De verdad.- dijo Jill.

Y después de eso, se separaron para ir a desayunar en sus respectivas mesas.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, hasta que llegó la clase doble de Pociones. Porque al entrar al aula, se encontraron con Draco Malfoy. Esto no hubiera tenido nada de particular, sino fuera porque en lugar de insultarlos, burlarse de ellos, o simplemente ignorarlos, los saludó silenciosamente con una cortés inclinación de cabeza. Hermione no supo que pensar, pero pronto dejó el tema de lado para concentrarse en la clase.

Al llegar la noche, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aprensiva, ante la perspectiva de "practicar" con Luna y Yishí. Pero fue más fácil de lo que había pensado.

**Estaba en un lugar brumoso. Era incapaz de ver más allá de la longitud de su brazo. Y entonces vio a Luna aparecer entre la extraña niebla.**

**- ¡Hola Hermione!-**

**- Hola Luna. ¿Yishí no va a venir?-**

**- Oh, quizá tarde un poco. Pero creo que podemos comenzar sin ella -**

**- Me siento tan torpe. Quizá debí pedirte que me recomendaras un libro…-**

**- No hace falta. Puede que te cueste trabajo al principio, pero sólo necesitas práctica-**

**- Está bien.- concedió Hermione sin mucha convicción. **

**Esto se parecía demasiado a las clases de vuelo en escoba. 0.5% Teoría, 99.5% de práctica. Una mala combinación.**

**- Comenzaremos con algo sencillo. ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Luna**

**- En un sueño. – contestó Hermione.**

**- En tu sueño. - precisó Luna.- ¿Qué puedes hacer en un sueño?- **

**- Pues…- Hermione estaba tentada de responder "Cualquier cosa", pero no estaba muy segura.**

**- Vamos, este no es un examen. No tengas miedo de contestar.- la animó Luna.**

**- Todo lo que yo quiera.- se aventuró Hermione**

**- Exacto.- contestó Luna.- Eso significa que mientras menos cuestiones las cosas será más fácil hacer que ocurran. Hagamos una prueba. ¿Por qué no intentas que crezcan aquí algunas flores?-**

**- ¿Pero cómo? Es decir, este lugar ni siquiera parece tener tierra…**

**- Hermione…no cuestiones. Sólo imagínalo y haz que ocurra. Es como hacer magia… pero sin varita y sin hechizo.- dijo Luna ante su reticencia.**

**- Lo…lo intentaré- aceptó Hermione.**

**Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, Hermione consiguió un pequeño jardín. Luna se mostró muy orgullosa de su avance. Y entonces apareció Yishí.**

**- Siento haber llegado un poco tarde. ¡Vaya, que hermoso jardín, Hermione!-**

**- Luna es una gran instructora.- dijo Hermione**

**- Hermione, tú eres una excelente alumna. – repuso Luna sonriendo.**

**- Ahora, te voy a mostrar que hacer en caso de que te sientas con ánimo racionalista. Si empiezas a cuestionar, lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte y pensar algo así como" ¡Es un sueño! ¡No necesita lógica!" Eso hará que regreses al sueño. Vamos a practicarlo. No te preocupes si despiertas.- dijo Yishí en tono animado**

**Hermione estuvo a punto de despertar un par de veces, pero logró controlarse a tiempo. Al final, tanto Luna como Yishí se mostraron muy orgullosas de sus progresos y se retiraron deseándole dulces sueños. Hermione se quedó sola… y no pudo evitar seguir practicando sus nuevas habilidades.**

La noche del martes llegó rápidamente entre clases, deberes, saludos corteses de Malfoy y rápidos besos con Ron en los pasillos. Estaban tan ocupados que apenas tenían tiempo de platicar, de forma que Hermione no estuvo siquiera un poco tentada de contarles acerca de sus experiencias oníricas.

**Estaba nuevamente en el enigmático lugar brumoso, ahora Luna y Yishí ya la esperaban ahí. Esta vez sintió que la práctica duraba muy poco, ya que después de unos cuantos ejercicios que realizó con mayor facilidad que antes, sus instructoras declararon que estaba lista para poder asistir a su fiesta de bienvenida sin mayores contratiempos.**

**- Se nota que estuviste practicando anoche después de que nos fuimos.- dijo Luna.**

**- Un poco….- admitió Hermione.**

**- Tan sólo no te obsesiones. A veces hay que relajarse y dejar que el sueño siga su curso.- advirtió Yishí. **

**- ¿Y cómo sabré que no debo tratar de influir en el sueño?- preguntó Hermione.**

**- Porque si lo intentas, sentirás que se resiste a ser cambiado. Es una sensación peculiar, pero estoy segura de que la reconocerás cuando la sientas.- contestó Yishí.**

**- Bueno, Hermione, nos vemos mañana.- se despidieron Luna y Yishí antes de desvanecerse.**

**- Al quedarse sola, descubrió que no le habían mostrado la forma de salir de ese lugar que ahora le parecía un poco aburrido. Si al menos pudiera regresar al Palacio de Ópalo…**

**- De repente todo se puso borroso y sintió que flotaba. Se asustó un poco pero logró controlarse. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar diferente, pero conocido: justo frente a la escalinata del Palacio de Ópalo.**

**Comenzó a ascender los escalones y pronto llegó al desierto recibidor. Se acerco a las estatuas. Tenían una expresión tan… viva. Tuvo la sensación de que en cualquier momento comenzarían a moverse y a hablar. Las miró una a una, hasta llegar a aquella que le había llamado la atención desde la vez anterior. Y al observarla más de cerca, se percató de que tenía un gran parecido con Jill, sólo que la estatua tenía el pelo largo y ensortijado y no usaba gafas. Su rostro mostraba melancolía y sostenía una lira de nueve cuerdas entre las manos. Buscó alguna inscripción al pie de la estatua que pudiera brindarle alguna información, y la encontró… pero no pudo descifrarla porque estaba en griego. Estaba a punto de intentar que cambiara de idioma cuando le pareció escuchar una melodía. Se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido y descubrió que provenía de la parte superior del palacio, así que subió las escaleras. Recorrió el pasillo, guiada por la creciente fuerza de la música, hasta que llegó a una gran habitación.**

**Al centro estaba Jill, con su túnica verde, absorta en dirigir una completa orquesta de instrumentos que se tocaban solos. Hermione se quedó ahí parada, escuchando la maravillosa sinfonía, no supo durante cuánto tiempo. Cuando sonó la última nota, trató de retirarse silenciosamente, pero la voz de Jill la detuvo:**

**- No te vayas Hermione.- **

**Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba. Jill había notado su presencia, probablemente desde que entró en la habitación. **

**- Jill, lo siento, yo… no quería interrumpirte.-**

**- No te preocupes. Estaba ensayando para tu fiesta de mañana…bueno, supongo que es una sorpresa menos.- repuso Jill en tono divertido, sin embargo, sólo logró que Hermione se sintiera peor. Al notarlo, Jill continuó- Oye, no te preocupes, debí contar con que podrías regresar al Palacio antes de tu fiesta. Después de todo, ahora también es TUYO.- **

**- ¿Mío?- replicó Hermione.**

**- Claro, ahora eres miembro del club y el Palacio es nuestro cuartel general. Tienes derecho a ir y venir cuando quieras. Ahora que lo pienso, mañana estaremos muy ocupados como para mostrarte TODO el Palacio. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos ahora y te doy un recorrido? – dijo Jill tomando a Hermione del brazo. **

**Comenzaron por los inmensos jardines, que además de hermosas floreas de especies que Hermione no recordaba haber visto nunca en el mundo real, contaban con espectaculares estanques y fuentes de agua cristalina, además de un reloj de sol y varios laberintos de setos. Luego recorrieron los salones, decorados con frisos, tapices, frescos, mosaicos, pinturas y esculturas de las más variadas formas, tamaños y temáticas. Después, Jill le mostró las habitaciones particulares, sólo por fuera, ya que estaban cerradas con llave. Al parecer, cada miembro tenía una serie de habitaciones para su uso personal. Jill le explicó aún no le podía mostrar las que le correspondían porque era una parte importante de la fiesta de bienvenida, de forma que Hermione tuvo que refrenar su curiosidad.**

**Finalmente, Jill la condujo a la biblioteca. A Hermione le costaba encontrar un adjetivo adecuado para definirla. Pensó en impresionante, monumental, gigantesca, apabullante, increíble… pero sintió que ninguna palabra podía abarcarla completa. Jill sonrió satisfecha al ver la reacción de Hermione.**

**- Dejé lo mejor para el final. Esta es nuestra **_**pequeña**_** biblioteca compartida. Espero que la disfrutes. Cuando hayas tomado posesión de tus habitaciones, puedes tomar cualquier libro que te interese especialmente para añadirlo a tu biblioteca particular. De inmediato será reemplazado por una copia exacta, de forma que siempre estará disponible para los demás.- dijo Jill.**

**- Esto es…un sueño hecho realidad.- murmuró Hermione, que no podía disimular su emoción.**

**- Por cierto, además de los libros "normales", aquí tenemos un tipo especial de libros. Los llamamos sueños instantáneos. Cuando los abres, y comienzas a leer, de inmediato entras en el sueño, como si fueras uno de los personajes del libro. ¿Te gustaría probar uno de mis favoritos?- propuso Jill con una sonrisa cómplice.**

**Hermione solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Jill se acercó a una de las interminables estanterías y tomó un libro. Se lo tendió con un gesto que quería decir "Que lo disfrutes" y luego desapareció. Hermione lo tomó y leyó el título "Orgullo y Prejuicio".**

**No pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo Jill era una chica. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.**

La mañana del miércoles la encontró despierta. Pensando en las implicaciones de haber soñado que ella era Elizabeth Bennet y que Draco Malfoy era Fitzwilliam Darcy. Gracias al cielo que Ron no tenía forma de saber lo había soñado. Trató de concentrarse en vestirse para bajar a desayunar. No tenía porque tomar en serio un sueño. Sólo era eso. Una serie de imágenes… y sensaciones muy realistas. Demasiado realistas para su gusto. Tendría que decirle a Jill que debió advertirle sobre los posibles efectos colaterales del sueño instantáneo. Como el de comenzar a pensar que tu novio no era el galán de tus sueños.

* * *

_**¡¡Perdón por no haber publicado ayer!! Mi mamá tiene gripa y como nuestro elfo doméstico está en huelga... pues ni modo, ya saben a quien le toca limpiar. Sé que les prometí que en este capi se vería la fiesta de bienvenida, pero surgió esto y pues... ya saben que los personajes tienen vida propia. Así que la fiesta será en el próximo capí, ahora sí seguro. Por cierto, no creo volver a publicar dos capítulos por semana. Lo siento, pero con lo de la tesis, pues se me va el tiempo en corretear profesores. Sé que me entienden y que por eso me van a animar con muchos reviews... XD**_

_**¡Muchos abrazos y besos para mis lectoras, Isire e Irene! ¡Espero que se hayan pasado genial en su cumpleaños!  
**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero sus comentarios.**_


	9. Fiesta de Bienvenida

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**¡Están permitidos los reviews anónimos! ¡Sé que están ahí, las estadísticas de tráfico no mienten!**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**9 Fiesta de bienvenida.**

Nunca podría olvidar la cara de Potter y los Weasley al escuchar su inesperado saludo, pero lo que no acababa de entender era porque Hermione Granger le había sonreído así al darle las buenas noches. Le dio algunas vueltas sin lograr sacar una conclusión en limpio. ¿Sería que su plan estaba funcionando mejor de lo que se hubiera atrevido a esperar? No, no era tan optimista como para creer algo así. Había algún otro factor que no estaba tomando en cuenta. Pero mientras el susodicho factor desconocido siguiera jugando a su favor, no tenía de que preocuparse. Así que terminó de ponerse el pijama y se acostó.

**Estaba en un extraño paraje lleno de una neblina fantasmal. No le daba buena espina. Entonces observó una sombra que se iba acercando entre la bruma. Buscó su varita, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. La convocó varias veces sin éxito. La sombra iba haciéndose más definida y sólida por instantes. Estuvo a punto de echar a correr, pero una voz lo detuvo.**

**- ¡Malfoy! ¡MALFOY! ¿Estás aquí? – No pudo evitar sorprenderse al reconocer de quien era la voz. ¿Qué rayos hacía ella buscándolo? ¿Dónde estaban? Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba en un sueño. Uno bastante atípico. Sintió mucha curiosidad e inmediatamente se relajó. Un segundo más tarde, se hallaba frente a Hermione Granger.**

**- ¡Al fin te encuentro! – dijo ella molesta.**

**- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – replicó él en tono de cortés interés. **

**- Me mandaron por ti. Tengo que llevarte a la fiesta de bienvenida.- contestó Hermione, dejando claro que no lo buscaba por su propia voluntad.**

**- ¡Vaya! – "Rayos, hoy si estoy inspirado" pensó Draco.**

**- Toma mi mano y cierra los ojos. Sólo será un momento.- **

**Draco tomó la mano que le tendía y cerró los ojos. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo al notar la tibieza de la piel de Hermione. Pero no quiso detenerse demasiado en esa sensación. Luego, la extraña impresión de que flotaba y la voz de la chica diciendo:**

**- ¡Bienvenido al Palacio de Ópalo! – al tiempo que soltaba su mano.**

"**Si lo único que se te ocurre decir es 'Vaya', mejor no digas nada, ¿te parece?" Draco le hizo caso a la voz de su consciencia y prefirió admirar en silencio la imponente construcción. **

**- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la noche? Créeme, es más impresionante por dentro.- dijo Hermione, al tiempo que comenzaba a subir la escalinata sin voltear a verlo. "Este sueño se pone cada vez más interesante" se dijo Draco, mientras subía apenas unos pasos detrás de ella.**

**Al entrar, escucharon un coro de voces aclamándolos. Tuvo que reconocer que Hermione tenía toda la razón... como casi siempre. El Palacio de Ópalo era más sorprendente por dentro. Observó con interés las estatuas que decoraban ambos lados del gran recibidor. Pero no tuvo tiempo de mirarlas más de cerca porque en ese momento hacían su aparición los demás miembros del club. Todos se veían diferentes, más elegantes y atractivos de lo que le parecían en la vida real. "Un momento, ¿esa chica de amarillo es… ¡Luna Lovegood!? Definitivamente había algo raro en la cena" pensó Draco. Entonces vio a Jill y el corazón le dio un vuelco. "Si esto es por algo que merendaste, pide a los elfos domésticos que lo pongan en todas tus comidas" insinuó su conciencia. En ese momento decidió que iba a sacar el máximo partido de ese extraño sueño.**

**- ¡Hermione, Draco! – exclamó Yishí al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras y los abrazaba con efusión. Hermione sonreía y Draco no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Por suerte el abrazo fue corto.**

**- Antes de comenzar la fiesta, tienen que vestirse apropiadamente.-dijo Luna sin perder su característica sonrisa soñadora.**

**Hermione y Draco se miraron confundidos. **

**- Creo que por esta ocasión podemos ayudarles.- intervino Jill haciendo un leve ademan en dirección a los nuevos miembros.**

**Bastó un instante para que las ropas de ambos cambiaran drásticamente. Ahora Hermione vestía una hermosa túnica carmesí, con finos bordados en dorado. Y Draco una túnica negra con detalles en plateado.**

**- Una vez resuelto ese punto, podemos continuar con el orden día, ¿verdad Jasón?- al decir esto, Yishí parecía a punto de saltar de la emoción.**

**-¿Quién va a posar primero?- preguntó Jasón.**

**-¿Posar? ¿Para qué? – se extrañó Draco.**

**-¡Tendremos nuestra propia estatua!- exclamó Hermione.**

**La sonrisa de Jasón confirmó las sospechas de Hermione.**

**-Las damas primero.- dijo Draco, al tiempo que hacía un caballeroso ademán señalando a Hermione. **

**Así podría acercarse a Jill y platicar en lo que el chico griego comenzaba su obra de arte. Si por él fuera, podía tardarse en esculpir a Hermione lo que un elfo doméstico tardaría en limpiar toda la Mansión Malfoy… usando únicamente un cepillo de dientes de cerdas suaves. Pero antes de que lograra siquiera saludar a Jill, sus expectativas se derrumbaron al ver que Jasón, después de observar detenidamente a Hermione durante un momento, hacía surgir de la nada una hermosa estatua que la representaba con una sonrisa y sosteniendo un libro abierto al que miraba con atención. **

**-Tu turno, Draco.- le indicó Jasón, pidiéndole con un gesto que ocupara el lugar de Hermione.**

**Y luego de un momento la estatua de Draco estaba lista. Tenía una expresión reflexiva y miraba por encima del hombro hacia un espejo hecho añicos y una máscara rota que yacían a sus pies. Al verla, Draco no pudo decir nada. Pero no hizo falta, porque ambas estatuas habían comenzado a levitar hasta colocarse suavemente en los nichos vacíos que había a cada lado de la gran escalera.**

**- Ahora que son oficialmente miembros de nuestro club… ¡Qué comience la fiesta! – gritó Jill, al tiempo que salía disparada hacia los jardines. Todos la imitaron.**

**Era la fiesta más divertida de todas a las que había asistido en su vida. Aunque comparar una fiesta en sueños con las aburridas veladas donde sus padres se alzaban el cuello frente a sus "amistades" no tenía mucho sentido. Jugaron a miles de cosas, desde carreras en pegasos hasta "Encuentra el original", que consistía en que uno de ellos se multiplicaba y quien encontrara al original ganaba, pasando por juegos de transformación y levitación, además de "Te reto a…" donde ganaba quien impusiera a sus contrincantes los retos más originales y difíciles de llevar a cabo. Aunque Jill ganaba casi siempre, Draco y Hermione se divirtieron como locos, a pesar de su falta de experiencia en el reino de los sueños. **

**Luego de un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, podrían haber sido horas o días, se escuchó la voz de Yishí gritando:**

**-¡Hora del baile!- **

**Regresaron al interior del Palacio. Jill se había adelantado para instalar su orquesta en la gran escalera y en cuanto entraron los demás, se escuchó una animada melodía. Sergei tomó a Yishí de la mano y comenzaron a bailar, seguidos por Luna y Jasón. Draco y Hermione se miraron un poco cohibidos. Entonces Draco se acercó a ella y sin decir nada, comenzaron a bailar. Nuevamente se sintió un poco confundido por el leve contacto de la mano de Hermione. Nunca hubiera pensado que una devoralibros fuera capaz de bailar y mucho menos de hacerlo tan bien como ella.**

**Intentaba concentrarse en la danza, pero la voz en su cabeza no lo dejaba. Bailar con Hermione Granger despertaba demasiados recuerdos, pensamientos y emociones. El problema es que no eran precisamente alegres o siquiera positivos. Cada burla, cada insulto, cada amenaza, cada mirada de desdén. Todos sus desplantes de niño egocéntrico. Las torturas…y a pesar de todo eso ella estaba ahí, girando al compás de la música, sonriéndole. Intentó refugiarse detrás de esa muralla que tanto tiempo lo había protegido de esas debilidades conocidas como "sentimientos". Pero fue en vano. Sus defensas cuidadosamente levantadas con soberbia y orgullo se habían desmoronado. Quizá la tormenta que asolaba su mente se calmara cuando Jill se decidiera a dejar que esos instrumentos se las arreglaran solos y bajara a bailar con él. Pero eso no ocurrió. Siguieron bailando, hasta que Jasón le pidió cortésmente a Hermione que le concediera la siguiente pieza. Entonces bailó un poco más aliviado con Luna Lovegood. Pero sólo un poco. Porque también ella había sido prisionera en su…en la Mansión. La voz soñadora de Luna lo distrajo de sus poco halagüeños pensamientos.**

**- Tienes talento, Draco. – dijo Luna.**

**- Tomé algunas clases de baile…-**

**- Oh, no me refería al baile. Aunque también lo haces muy bien.- **

**- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Draco un tanto confundido.**

**- A tu habilidad para soñar.- replicó Luna, como si se tratara de algo obvio. Draco no supo que contestar o siquiera si Luna esperaba que contestara. Luego de una pausa, Luna siguió hablando.**

**- Es extraño que no nos hayamos encontrado en sueños antes… a lo mejor tiene que ver con que no queríamos encontrarnos. –**

**- Probablemente.- contestó Draco, únicamente para no quedarse callado.**

**- Aunque quizá lo hicimos y no lo recordamos. Eso sería más lógico. Hay tantos sueños que no recuerdo…-**

**- Yo recuerdo más de los que quisiera…- murmuró Draco, pensando en todas sus terribles pesadillas.**

**- Sí, al principio es más fácil recordar las pesadillas. Pero con la práctica no te darán tantos problemas.- dijo Luna sonriendo. Luego se puso seria.– A no ser que tengas la mala suerte de encontrarte con un ivyrstay.-**

**- ¿Un qué? –**

**- Un ivyrstay. Criaturas que se alimentan de tu miedo a las pesadillas. Son muy escasos, de hecho los hemos atrapado a casi todos, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.- contestó Luna sonriendole como quien trata de tranquilizar un niño pequeño.**

**En ese momento terminó la pieza y Sergei se acercó para llevarse a Luna, de forma que ahora bailaba con Yishí.**

**Ella sólo le sonrió y de alguna forma Draco supo que no era necesario decir nada. Se sintió aliviado y moderadamente alegre. Entonces recordó que se trataba de un sueño. "Cambia Yishí por Jill, cambia a Yishí por Jill" repitió sin cesar, confiando en que un poco de concentración seguro tendría efectos sobre ese simpático sueño. Pero no funcionó. Un momento después, la música acabó. **

**Antes de dar por terminada esta fiesta, les mostraremos sus respectivas habitaciones.- dijo Jill, al tiempo que desaparecían todos los instrumentos.**

**Subieron por las escaleras y después de recorrer un trecho de pasillo, se hallaron frente a dos puertas. **

**Hermione, la entrada a tus habitaciones es la de la izquierda. Draco, a ti te corresponde la de la derecha. ¡Vamos, ábranlas!- Yishí parecía a punto de explotar de la emoción.**

**Draco y Hermione se miraron y giraron los picaportes al unísono. Se asomaron con emoción.**

**- ¡Este cuarto está vacío! – exclamó Draco un tanto contrariado.**

**- Sí, igual este.- afirmó Hermione, un poco decepcionada.**

**- Eso es porque ustedes tienen que decorarlos.- repuso Luna con una sonrisa.**

**- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo.**

**- Con imaginación.- respondió Jill, que parecía divertirse de lo lindo.**

**- Inténtenlo. Sólo concéntrense un poco en lo que quisieran que apareciera en el cuarto. Es algo parecido a la Sala de los Menesteres, con la ventaja de que nadie más puede entrar, a no ser que ustedes lo inviten.- explicó Luna.**

**Hermione y Draco estaban concentrándose en lo que les gustaría tener en sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando Jill los interrumpió diciendo:**

**- No se preocupen. Tendrán tiempo para decorar después. Ahora, como broche de oro, queremos darles un pequeño regalo. Se trata de un sueño especial con hasta dos personas a quienes ustedes quieran. Básicamente es una reunión en sueños. Cuando despierten, recordaran todos los detalles, tal como si se hubieran encontrado en la vida real. La única condición es que esas dos personas también estén dormidas. ¿Qué les parece? –**

**- Sería maravilloso poder ver a mis padres y decirles que todo está bien.- dijo Hermione. Al oír esto, a Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sus padres. No estaba muy seguro de que su madre o su padre estuvieran dormidos. Si todo seguía como la última vez que había visto a su madre, lo más seguro es que prefiriera estar despierta, leyendo un libro, tocando el piano o jugando a las cartas con los elfos domésticos. En cuanto a su padre… Además, ¿de qué le serviría verlos en sueños? Trato de pensar en alguien más a quien quisiera ver… claro: Pansy. No, la diferencia de horario con Australia era grande. Lo más seguro era que allá fuera de día. Se esforzó por encontrar a otra persona con quien quisiera hablar, que estuviera del mismo lado del mundo. Nada.**

**- ¿Y tú Draco? – Cuando la voz de Yishí lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, notó que Hermione había desaparecido. Seguro ya la habían mandado a ver a sus padres. Suertuda hija de muggles.**

**- ¿Draco?- Esta vez era Jill la que preguntaba. **

**- Yo…- Estaba a punto de decir "no tengo con quien reunirme", cuando un deseo resurgió en su mente. Quizá funcionara, quizá no, pero tenía que probarlo. Después de una pequeña pausa, continuó.- Yo quiero estar contigo, Jill.-**

**La reacción de los demás a sus palabras lo sorprendió. Jasón apretó los puños, Luna perdió su sonrisa, Yishí respingó y Sergei frunció el entrecejo. Parecía que acababa de decir que quería reunirse con su mejor amigo, un opaleye de las Antípodas. En cambio Jill lo miró a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa enigmática, dijo:**

**- ¿Estás seguro?- A Draco le pareció que usaba un tono muy parecido al de quien preguntara "¿Estás seguro de querer entrar a la jaula de este hipogrifo?"**

**- ¿Tiene algo de malo querer conocerte mejor? – Tuvo la impresión de que esta discusión ya la habían tenido antes. Miró a los demás en busca de algo de apoyo. Pero no parecían muy dispuestos a dárselo.**

**- Tomaré eso como un sí.- respondió Jill. Luego, se dirigió a los demás.- Nos vemos en un rato, amigos.-**

**Los demás trataron de componer sus semblantes preocupados, pero sólo lograron sonreír a medias mientras se despedían agitando las manos. Luego, sencillamente, se esfumaron.**

**- Me gustaría bailar contigo – dijo Draco.**

**- Acompañame.- respondió Jill sonriendo, al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo y lo conducía por el pasillo hasta una gran puerta doble. Giró el pomo, y lo invitó a pasar.- Este salón es suficiente para una sola pareja, ¿no crees?-**

**Era una amplia habitación con un gran ventanal, desde el cual se divisaban los jardines donde habían estado jugando. Una hermosa araña de cristal cortado colgaba del techo. A un lado había un diván. En el extremo opuesto estaban los instrumentos de una orquesta de cámara. Jill señaló hacia los instrumentos, y las notas un vals nostálgico resonaron en el salón. Entonces, comenzaron a bailar. Draco estaba seguro de que tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle. Pero cuando empezaron a girar, no podía recordar ninguna. Entonces Jill rompió el silencio.**

**- ¿De verdad no pudiste pensar en nadie más con quién quisieras reunirte?-**

**- Tenía algunas opciones en mente… pero llegué a la conclusión de que no iba a funcionar porque están despiertos. – contestó Draco.**

**- ¿Y por qué elegiste estar conmigo?-**

**- Porque quería bailar contigo… y conversar.-**

**- Quieres conocerme. Como dijiste en el lago.- afirmó Jill**

**- Sí.-**

**- ¿Y a cambio estás dispuesto a dejar que yo te conozca?-**

**- Sí.-**

**- Sería un intercambio justo si estuviéramos en igualdad de condiciones. Pero resulta que yo te conozco más de lo que piensas.-**

**- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí? – preguntó Draco ansioso. "Lo que sea menos eso, lo que sea menos eso" pensó.**

**- Sé qué papel jugaste en la Guerra.- respondió Jill. "¡MALDICIÓN!" pensó Draco. **

**- ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – Al decir esto, Draco se separó bruscamente y la música cesó. Sin dar tiempo a que Jill respondiera, le dio la espalda y continuó.- Debes pensar que soy un monstruo. Lo supiste después del ataque de Creevey ¿verdad?...- Jill no lo dejó terminar.**

**- Escuchame, Draco. Yo lo sabía desde mucho antes de lo que pasó frente al Bosque.- Estas palabras hicieron que él volteara y la mirara a los ojos. Jill rehuyó su mirada y se sentó en el diván. Draco se sentó también y le preguntó:**

**- Entonces… ¿por qué me ayudaste? –**

**- Porque lo necesitabas.-**

**- ¿Así, sin más? ¿Sabiendo que me lo merecía?-**

**- Según sé, ya fuiste juzgado por tu participación en la guerra. Y la sentencia no incluía ser golpeado sin piedad por los familiares de las víctimas ¿o sí? Ni Dennis, ni yo, ni nadie más tiene derecho a juzgarte de nuevo y mucho menos de imponerte un castigo más.-**

**Draco no supo que responder. Entonces Jill continuó:**

**- Además, tú ya no eres ese Draco Malfoy. Ese niño egocéntrico desapareció por completo la noche de la Batalla de Hogwarts.- **

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- **

**- ¿Sabes lo que significan el espejo y la máscara en tu estatua? El espejo representa las ideas deformadas a través de las cuales veías el mundo y que hacían que te pareciera natural despreciar a los muggles y a los magos hijos de muggles, por ser inferiores. Esta hecho añicos porque te diste cuenta de que esa no era la realidad. ¿Quieres saber cuando apareció la primera cuarteadura en ese espejo? Cuando notaste que la mejor bruja de tu generación era Hermione Granger, una hija muggles. Intentaste resanar la cuarteadura despreciándola por otras cosas. Pero al final el espejo se rompió. La máscara es la identidad que intentaste sostener durante años, ignorando tus emociones, haciéndote el fuerte, encerrándote en un caparazón de altanería y desdén. La máscara tardó un poco más en mostrar debilidad. La primera grieta apareció cuando lloraste de frustración, de miedo, de impotencia ante la posibilidad de que el plan fallara y toda tu familia muriera por ello.**

**- ¿Quién te ha dicho todo esto? –**

**- No me lo ha dicho nadie. Yo lo vi. Además, lo importante es que es verdad ¿no?- contestó Jill evasivamente.**

**Draco se dio por vencido. Si ella no quería decirlo, él no la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.**

**- Tenías razón al decir que estoy en desventaja. Tú me conoces muy bien. Y yo no sé nada de ti.**

**- Yo diría que sabes algunas cosas importantes.-**

**- Creo que sólo estoy seguro de saber tu nombre.- **

**- Mi nombre, tal como el tuyo, significa cosas diferentes para personas diferentes. Para las personas familiarizadas con el mundo no mágico, Jill Matthews es una virtuosa de la música con una vida privilegiada. Para los magos como tú, soy una completa desconocida. Para mis amigos es un refugio, para mis enemigos es señal de peligro. –**

**- ¿Y para mí? – preguntó Draco.**

**- Eso sólo lo sabes tú.- repuso Jill. **

**- Para mí significa una oportunidad que al parecer no merezco.- replicó Draco un tanto cabizbajo.**

**- Cuando me conozcas mejor, ese significado cambiara. Créeme.- dijo Jill con un tono melancólico. **

**- ¿Significa que… me dejaras conocerte mejor? –**

**- Sí. Pero primero dime lo que ya sabes de mí.- **

**- Sé que no te gusta perder, que te encanta volar, que la música es tu vida, que eres tan buena bruja como Hermione Granger...- una sonrisa de medio lado apareció por un instante en el rostro de Jill al escuchar la última comparación. Draco no supo cómo interpretarla y siguió enumerando-… que juegas muy bien al quidditch, que Blaise y Theodore te traen frita, que no te importa mucho lo que los demás piensen de ti y que la rivalidad entre las casas te vale medio knut porque igual vas a seguir siendo amiga de quien te dé la gana.- finalizó Draco, al tiempo que pensaba que en realidad la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba.**

**- ¿Ves? Te dije que ya sabías muchas cosas importantes. ¿Qué más quieres saber? – preguntó Jill en tono condescendiente.**

**- Pues, tu color favorito, el día de tu cumpleaños, cosas como esas.- respondió Draco.**

**- Esos son detalles. Pero si eso es lo que quieres saber, mi color favorito es el azul turquesa y mi cumpleaños es el 15 de diciembre. Listo. Ya me conoces mejor. – dijo Jill con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y haciendo ademán de levantarse.**

**- ¿Cómo que "listo"? - exclamó Draco.- Faltan más cosas, como tu postre favorito, tu flor favorita, tu día de la semana favorito, donde naciste, quienes son tus padres, si tienes hermanos, de qué es el núcleo de tu varita…-**

**- Eres muy curioso Draco. Pero como no se me ocurre una excusa para no contestarte, te diré que mi postre favorito es el tiramisú, mi flor favorita es la amapola, no tengo día favorito de la semana, nací en Connecticut, Estados Unidos, soy huérfana y mi varita…bueno, en realidad mi varita no tiene núcleo mágico.- contestó Jill con rapidez.**

**- ¿Cómo que no tiene núcleo mágico?- se extraño Draco, sintiéndose un poco mal al saber que ella no tenía familia, pero al no encontrar cómo abordar el tema, prefirió pasarlo por alto.**

**- Es una clase diferente de varita. Supongo que tiene que ver con que es hecha en Estados Unidos.- dijo Jill, como restándole importancia al asunto.**

**- Nunca se me había ocurrido, pero creo que es natural que cada país tenga su técnica para elaborar varitas. ¿También las varitas de Jasón, Sergei y Yishí son diferentes? – **

**- Las de Sergei y Jasón son como la tuya y la de Yishí es más parecida a la mía.- contestó Jill sencillamente.**

**Durante unos momentos permanecieron en silencio. Draco se acercó un poco más a Jill.**

**- No debí acribillarte a preguntas. Vas a terminar pensando que soy igual de fastidioso que Zabini y Nott.- dijo**

**él de repente.**

**Jill sonrió. Y luego dijo:**

**- Creo que en parte es mi culpa. Al ser tan reservada solo aumentaba tu curiosidad.- Draco tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. La miró a los ojos, pero después de un breve momento, Jill bajo la mirada y continuó:**

**- Ya que estamos aquí, quiero decirte que no me sorprendió tu reacción cuando notaste el Sello en tu piel. Sé que te recordó un tatuaje que tenías…-**

**- Todavía lo tengo: la repugnante marca de mi desgracia. -murmuró Draco, al tiempo que inconscientemente se tocaba el antebrazo y se alejaba hacia la esquina del diván. Entonces Jill se acercó a él y retirando la mano de Draco, subió la manga de su túnica. Draco la miró desconcertado, pero ella sonreía. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que no lo tocara, que lo dejara en paz. Pero justo en ese instante sintió sus dedos tibios sobre su piel, recorriendo el ignominioso lugar donde ocultaba la marca tenebrosa, provocando una placentera sensación que no quería que terminara. Un momento después, el tierno contacto de Jill cesó. Su manga volvió a su sitio. Y luego escuchó un susurro: **

**- ¿Hace cuanto que no te ves en un espejo?- Un espejo apareció frente a ellos. – Fíjate bien, la marca ya no está ahí.-**

**Con reticencia, Draco se alzó la manga de la túnica, buscando con el tacto algún rastro del tatuaje, pero no se animó a observar el espejo. Hacía meses que ignoraba esa parte de su anatomía. Tratando de no recordar que "eso" era parte de él. Los infelices momentos que había vivido por su causa se agolparon en su mente. Recuerdos que trataba de reprimir.**

**- Eres libre, Draco. Si ya desapareció de tu piel, no dejes que permanezca en tu mente. Sólo tienes que mirarte en el espejo…- dijo Jill. Pero su voz se oía lejana. Todo se puso borroso y luego, despertó.**

Mientras se vestía, repasó aquel extraño sueño. Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood estaban ahí. También Sergei, Jasón, Yishí… y Jill. Habían jugado, bailado y conversado. Y entonces recordó lo que Jill había hecho. Se paró frente al espejo con los ojos cerrados, no muy seguro de poder superar la decepción cuando viera la horrible marca deformando su piel. Pero no hubo tal. Porque cuando abrió los ojos, la marca no estaba ahí. ¡NO ESTABA AHÍ! Entonces estuvo seguro de que no había sido un sueño cualquiera. Jill lo había tocado. Lo había _acariciado_. Y esta certeza logró algo increíble: que se sintiera no sólo alegre o aliviado, sino feliz. Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. De pronto sus ojeras parecían menos pronunciadas y su piel más lozana. Jill había dejado ver las brechas en su fortaleza. Y él iba a aprovecharlas todas.

_**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo súper-ultra-extra atrasado. Sé que las excusas no sirven de mucho, pero quiero que sepan porque los tuve en suspenso todo este tiempo. Primero, un terrible bloqueo creativo, luego llegaron las correcciones de la tesis (¡Merlín fue misericordioso, pudo haber sido peor!) después problemas con la conexión de internet y para colmo no había un ciber-café abierto en leguas a la redonda. Así que no hubo opción. Ojalá puedan perdonarme. Espero que este capí les deje más dudas de las que despeja (sí, soy mala). Por otro lado, ya tengo adelantado el siguiente capí, así que espero de verdad que los dioses me sean un poco más propicios esta semana y publicar más pronto. Por supuesto, pueden animarme a escribir más rápido con unos cuantos reviews. Un beso y un abrazo a todos mis lector**__**s, aún aquellos que no se animan a dejar comentarios.**_


	10. El club de ajedrez

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**¡Están permitidos los reviews anónimos! ¡Sé que están ahí, las estadísticas de tráfico no mienten!**_

_**Este capítulo va especialmente para Smithback girl y angel de acuario. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Espero que disfruten leyendo al menos la mitad de lo que disfruté escribiendo esto!**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**10 El club de ajedrez.**

Despertó el jueves de un humor inmejorable. Había disfrutado mucho la fiesta de bienvenida, de hecho, más de lo que hubiera esperado cuando Luna le informó que Draco Malfoy acababa de unirse al equipo y que por lo tanto la fiesta sería para ambos. Aún se sentía un poco perturbada por el asunto del sueño instantáneo, pero el hecho de haber bailado con él sin experimentar sensaciones traicioneras, bueno, no como en aquel sueño, la había tranquilizado bastante. Cuando bajó a la Sala Común le dio un entusiasta beso de buenos días a Ron. Harry se hizo el distraído, cada que Ron y ella se demostraban afecto parecía un poco desanimado, y la verdad no lo culpaba, tenía muy poco tiempo para ver a Ginny, quien estaba agobiada por culpa de sus TIMOS atrasados. Durante el desayuno trataron de animarla, se sentía tan abrumada por los deberes que parecía dispuesta a renunciar al puesto de capitana del equipo de quidditch. Con mucho trabajo lograron convencerla de que lo intentara, prometiéndole que la ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran. Al salir del Gran Comedor se encontraron con un radiante Malfoy que les dio los buenos días, acompañados de dos anonadados Zabini y Nott. Hermione no supo muy bien porque, pero se alegró al verlo contento. Mientras se dirigían a los invernaderos, la conversación se centró en la nueva personalidad de su ex-enemigo.

- Definitivamente está tramando algo. Pero si cree que vamos a caer tan fácil en su juego, está equivocado.- dijo Ron.

- Supongo que espera obtener algún beneficio siendo cortés con nosotros.- comentó Harry un tanto pensativo.

- Claro, si nosotros le hablamos, la gente creerá que de verdad ha cambiado.- repuso Ron.

- Yo sí creo que ha cambiado.- afirmó Hermione en tono convencido.

Ron la miró perplejo.

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura?- preguntó Harry.

- Lo he estado observando. –

- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo Ron un poco resentido. Hermione rodó los ojos y contestó con un poco de impaciencia.

- Si prestaran más atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor también lo habrían notado.-

Ron gruñó un poco.

- Yo creo que el hecho de que haya modificado su comportamiento no significa que haya cambiado su forma de pensar. Por otro lado, es agradable que deje de molestarnos. El hecho de que nos salude no implica otra cosa que una tregua.- dijo Harry, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento llegaron al invernadero y tuvieron que poner atención a las instrucciones de la profesora Sprout.

Más tarde, en la Sala Común, se reunieron para hacer los deberes. Harry y Ron ayudaban a Ginny, Hermione repasaba sus redacciones de Pociones, mientras Sergei y Neville comenzaban con su redacción de Herbología. Aprovechando una pequeña pausa, Harry le preguntó a Ginny:

- ¿Y qué tal es la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

- Es... impresionante.- respondió Ginny.

- ¿Impresionante? A mí me pareció una mujer simpática.- se extrañó Ron.

- Su experiencia es lo impresionante. Antes enseñaba en la Academia de Aurores. La primera clase nos dijo que a las Artes Oscuras hay que conocerlas para poder enfrentarlas…-

- Eso es cierto. Fue el caso de los Horrocruxes ¿no?- intervino Hermione

- Sí, pero ella dice que muchos magos oscuros empezaron así: buscaban el conocimiento para combatirlas y luego prefirieron empezar a practicarlas, porque creían que era la magia más poderosa. Eso nos asustó un poco. Pero después nos dijo algo más interesante: "En el mundo existen muchas formas diferentes de magia. Pero la mayoría de los magos no lo reconoce y prefiere creer que sólo están la magia "normal" y la oscura. De hecho, uno de los pocos magos que ha reconocido y estudiado algunos de estos tipos de magia fue Albus Dumbledore. Él descubrió que las Artes Oscuras constituyen uno de los tipos de magia menos poderosos. Quiero que se graben bien esta frase: Hay formas de magia más poderosas que la oscura.".-

- En pocas palabras, les recordó que el Amor puede vencer a la magia por más oscura que sea.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, eso fue lo que pensé, le pregunté si refería al Amor. Y la profesora respondió que el Amor era la más poderosa, pero que había otras formas de magia menos conocidas. Entonces le pedí un ejemplo y la respuesta fue: "Como la empleada para la construcción de Hogwarts".-

- ¿En serio? ¿Les explicó que tipo de magia era?- preguntó Sergei en tono neutro y sin dejar de escribir, aunque nadie hubiera pensado que estaba poniendo atención a la conversación.

- Pues, no. De hecho, parecía un poco arrepentida de haberme dado ese ejemplo. Cambio de tema repentinamente, diciendo que haría una evaluación diagnóstica para conocer nuestro nivel en hechizos protectores.- contestó Ginny

Al escuchar esto, Sergei dejó a un lado el tintero y la pluma, se disculpó con Neville y salió de la Sala Común sin decir nada más. Todos se miraron extrañados. Pero se olvidaron del asunto cuando Dennis Creevey se acercó a Ron y tendiéndole un trozo de pergamino, le dijo:

- De parte de la directora McGonagall.- Les dedicó una sonrisa triste, luego dio media vuelta y salió por el hueco del retrato. Hacía mucho que Dennis no sonreía de forma genuina.

- ¿Qué dice Ron? – preguntó Hermione.

- Me quiere ver en su despacho dentro de diez minutos.-

- ¿No dice para qué? – inquirió Harry

- Pues… no. – repuso Ron con tono inseguro. Su mirada vagaba entre su amigo, su novia y su hermana. Su confianza en sí mismo parecía descender por instantes. Al notar su vacilación, Hermione trató de tranquilizarlo.

- No tienes de que preocuparte… a no ser que llegues tarde, ¡apurate, Ron, que faltan cinco minutos! – Ron ni siquiera miró el reloj, tampoco se despidió de ellos, sólo salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera un escreguto de cola explosiva.- ¡No corras en los pasillos!- gritó, aunque el retrato ya se había cerrado y obviamente Ron se encontraba fuera del alcance de su voz.

- Un momento después, Neville se fue también, murmurando entre dientes algo que sobre Romilda Vane. Y entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para dejar que Harry y Ginny tuvieran un poco de espacio. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila, y tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, dijo:

- ¡Voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos en la cena! – agitó la mano para despedirse y salió de la sala común antes de que Harry o Ginny pudieran decir algo.

* * *

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Excepto un detalle chiquitísimo pero muy, muy importante: no sabía cómo eran las amapolas y no conocía ningún hechizo para hacerlas aparecer. No estaba seguro de que hubiera en los invernaderos y en todo caso, lo más probable es que la profesora Sprout no lo dejara tomar una. Quizá McGonagall o Flitwick lo sacarían de la duda en un dos por tres, pero la perspectiva de ver cejas levantadas y expresiones de desconcierto ante su pregunta no le atraía en absoluto. Por otro lado, Slughorn, por muy su jefe de casa que fuera seguía cayéndole como un golpe de bludger en el hígado. La otra opción era preguntarle a Nott, pero cuando lo pensó mejor cayó en la cuenta de que sería muy sospechoso molestarlo por un ridículo hechizo para obtener flores. Tendría que investigar por su cuenta. Así que se dirigió a la biblioteca. Estaba revisando un libro de la sección de Encantamientos llamado "El jardín encantado: hechizos prácticos para paisajismo" cuando notó que Hermione Granger se había sentado en una de mesa cercana. Echó un vistazo rápido para cerciorarse de que sus guardaespaldas habituales (sobre todo el pelirrojo) no anduvieran por ahí. Cerró el libro. Con un poco de suerte podría utilizar un atajo y evitarse el esfuerzo de hojear libros. Así que se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud lo más casual posible.

- ¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta? – Se había inclinado un poco sobre el hombro de la chica, como tratando de leer el libro que tenía enfrente.

Hermione se sobresaltó y volteó a mirarlo, primero con desconcierto y luego como evaluando la situación. Levantó una ceja y encogiéndose de hombros, respondió;

- Adelante.- Draco tomó asiento frente a ella.

- ¿Conoces el hechizo para invocar una planta de amapola?- La curiosidad se dibujó en el rostro de su interlocutora.

- ¿Una planta de amapola? ¿Para qué la quieres? – Durante un instante, Draco estuvo tentado de responder "¿Qué te importa para que la quiero? ¿Sabes el maldito hechizo o no?" pero se contuvo. No iba a perder los estribos por culpa de la curiosidad de la sabelotodo. Pensándolo bien, se le podía sacar mucho partido. La miró a los ojos y repuso:

- ¿Si te digo para que la quiero, me prometes guardar el secreto?-

El mundo debía estar de cabeza. Pero nadie excepto ella parecía haberse dado cuenta de que el orden del Universo acababa de invertirse. ¡¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndole que le guardara un secreto?! Trató de encontrar algún rastro de burla en la expresión del chico, pero lo único que encontró fue expectativa. Se preguntó qué consecuencias podría tener su respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera revisarlas detenidamente, se sorprendió a si misma diciendo:

- De acuerdo.- Y la voz de su consciencia gritó "Hermione, eres una maldita curiosa. A saber en qué lío acabas de meterte con esas dos palabras". Draco sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa muy diferente de esa media mueca burlona que lo caracterizaba.

- Verás, quiero la amapola para regalársela a una chica muy especial. Es su flor favorita.- Hermione lo miró con incredulidad.- Y como se trata una sorpresa, te pido que guardes el secreto.-

- No es que yo vaya por ahí contándole a todo el mundo que me preguntaste por un sencillo hechizo de jardinería.- respondió Hermione, contrariada por verse envuelta en las intrigas amorosas de…ese engreído. Quien le mandaba ser tan curiosa.

Dracó entornó los ojos.

- No se trata de eso. Lo que no quiero es que saques conclusiones y las compartas con tus… amigos.- repuso Draco, en tono contenido.

Una duda se formó en la mente de Hermione. Y casi al mismo tiempo la formulaba en voz alta.

-La conozco, ¿verdad? –

- Brillante deducción.- Nuevamente entornó los ojos. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si le iba a decir el hechizo de una buena vez, pero la mente de Hermione ato cabos rápidamente. Y el resultado fue un nombre que salió de sus labios antes de que Draco pudiera decir otra cosa.

- Jill. -

Draco no se esperaba eso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó, un tanto confundido.

Hermione sonrió, divertida.

- Fuiste un poco obvio en la fiesta. Difícilmente apartabas la mirada de ella. – Su mirada decía: "No puedes negarlo".

- Bien, me descubriste. Mayor razón para que no se lo digas a nadie. ¿Cuál es el hechizo? – el tono de Draco era impaciente. Pero Hermione estaba pensando en algo muy alejado de las amapolas. Recordó su experiencia en el sueño instantáneo. Y un timbre de triunfo se encendió en su mente. Había encontrado una excelente explicación para la presencia de Draco en el papel del señor Darcy. Y no tenía nada que ver con su retorcido subconsciente, sino con el de otra persona. Sonrió para sí. Nunca había jugado a ser Cupido. Podía ser interesante. Pero por otro lado, se trataba de Jill ¡y Draco Malfoy! ¿en qué estaba pensando? Por mucho que reconociera que él había cambiado para bien, no iba a arriesgarse a convertirse en su cómplice en caso de que sus intenciones no fueran honestas.

- Sigo esperando.- Los dedos de Draco tamborileaban en la mesa y su tono se había vuelto siseante. Esto sacó a Hermione de sus reflexiones.

- ¿Lo que sientes por ella va en serio?- Hermione lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿No te parece que te estás inmiscuyendo demasiado?- El siseo se había vuelto una advertencia. "Ahora entiendo porque otras personas prefieren buscar la información en libros en lugar de preguntarte" se dijo Draco.

- Jill es mi amiga y no te voy a ayudar a lastimarla. – respondió Hermione en tono desafiante.

- "Estúpida vena sobreprotectora de los Gryffindor" pensó Draco. Sostuvo su mirada y dijo:

- ¿Se puede saber de qué retorcida parte de tu mente viene la idea de que le regalo flores a la chica que me gusta con el fin de lastimarla? He hecho muchas cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, pero nunca me he dedicado a conquistar chicas solo porque sí. Tenía asuntos más importantes de que preocuparme.- El tono de Draco se había vuelto amargo. Hermione no dijo nada. Reconoció que no podía acusarlo de ser un Casanova. Se había dejado llevar por sus propios malos recuerdos. Entonces el pequeño reloj de arena que contenía toda la paciencia de Draco Malfoy dejó caer el último grano. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Hermione habló.

_- Papaverius_ –

- ¿Qué? –

_- Papaverius_ es el hechizo para obtener una planta de amapola con raíz. Pero debes hacerlo frente a una maceta con suficiente tierra, y si quieres que dé flores de inmediato, también necesitas agregarle un buen fertilizante, el más recomendado es estiércol de dragón, pero como su olor es muy fuerte, quizá prefieras mezclarlo con humus común…- soltó Hermione casi sin respirar. Draco aprovechó la pequeña pausa para interrumpirla:

- ¿Al menos me darías tiempo de anotarlo? – dijo él con tono cansino.

Hermione sonrió.

- Haré algo mejor que eso. Vamos a los invernaderos.-

* * *

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, los demás ya habían comenzado a cenar. Se sentó junto a Ron, que engullía con singular alegría un buen corte de carne con puré de papas. Al parecer su entrevista con McGonagall no había sido tan terrible. Luego de unir los trozos entrecortados de conversación que su novio dejaba escapar entre bocado y bocado, se enteró que la directora le había pedido a Ron que dirigiera el Club de Ajedrez Mágico, el cual funcionaría los sábados por la tarde en una de las aulas vacías del tercer piso. Se sintió muy feliz por él, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si entre tantos deberes y obligaciones les quedaría tiempo para su relación. Una malévola voz que solo ella podía escuchar le dio una respuesta negativa. Ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar ese feo pensamiento de su mente. Habían pasado tantas cosas para estar juntos y ahora él tenía otras prioridades. Ron pareció darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?-

- Oh, sí. Estoy bien. ¡Me alegra tanto que la directora te reconozca de esa forma, es grandioso!- dijo Hermione, tratando de sonar convencida, al tiempo que se reprendía por ser tan egoísta. Después de todo Ron se merecía sobresalir por su talento.

- El sábado por la mañana tengo que limpiar el aula asignada. ¿Me ayudaras? McGonagall dijo que hace años que Filch no pasa por ahí y puede que haya un boggart en alguno de los armarios. Si tú me ayudas será más fácil hacerse cargo de él. Harry y Ginny no pueden porque tienen que estar de las pruebas quidditch.- Hermione sabía que Ron no le tenía miedo al boggart, sino a las muchas arañas que obviamente estarían más que cómodamente instaladas en el aula abandonada. Además, estarían solos, si exceptuaban a las criaturas repugnantes. Definitivamente no iba a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad. Así que para alivio de Ron, aceptó encantada. Durante el resto de la cena, Ron se dedicó a contarles acerca de sus planes para el club, mientras Harry y Ginny discutían sobre las pruebas del sábado.

**Se encontraba nuevamente en la escalinata del Palacio de Ópalo. Sergei le había dicho que esa noche podía dedicarse enteramente a decorar "sus aposentos particulares". Así que subió los escalones con impaciencia. En el recibidor se encontró con Jasón. Estaba solo. **

**- ¡Hola Jasón! ¿Dónde están los demás?-**

**- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡Hola Hermione! – Jasón se acercó a ella. Parecía un poco confundido y Hermione lo atribuyó a que lo había interrumpido en medio de una profunda meditación.- La verdad no sé donde andarán los demás. Quizá estén en sus habitaciones.-**

**- ¿Y tú porque estás aquí?-**

**- Estoy esperando a Draco. Jill me pidió que le diera un recorrido por el Palacio, ya que anoche con la fiesta no dio tiempo.- Entonces Hermione recordó algo.**

**- ¡Tú sabes griego!- Jasón la miró con extrañeza.**

**- Pues, sí, resulta que es mi lengua materna.- respondió el chico con un poco de ironía en la voz.**

**- ¿Podrías traducirme la inscripción de una de estas estatuas? – Jasón frunció el ceño un momento, y después, encogiéndose de hombros, asintió. Siguió a Hermione hasta la estatua que tanto la había intrigado por su parecido con Jill. Ella le señaló los caracteres griegos que sobresalían al pie del pedestal. Ahora Jasón sonreía. Ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse a mirar las letras, porque sabía de memoria lo que decían.**

**- Esa inscripción dice "Hija de Orfeo"- Hermione iba a preguntarle algo, pero Jasón continuó.- Bastante bien para mi primera estatua onírica, aunque suene mal que lo diga yo mismo.-**

**- ¿Tú la esculpiste?-**

**- Claro, al igual que todas las otras estatuas que ves aquí.- Esto hizo que Hermione se sintiera un poco tonta. Había imaginado tantas cosas alrededor de esa estatua…**

**- Se parece a Jill.- Jasón la miró divertido.**

**- Ella fue mi modelo. Entonces tenía el pelo largo. Ya usaba las gafas, pero no van con el estilo griego ¿no crees? –**

**Hermione se sentía confundida. Iba a preguntarle algo más, pero en ese momento apareció Draco. Lo saludaron. Y entonces Draco miró la estatua con interés. Bajó la mirada, examinando la inscripción. Luego se apartó un poco y dijo: **

**- ¿Hija de Orfeo? No sabía que aún se concediera ese título honorífico. Aunque Jill definitivamente se lo merece. **

**Jasón pareció alterarse un poco, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura. Hermione estaba sorprendida y no pudo evitar preguntar:**

**- ¿Sabes griego? – **

**- Claro. En algo tenían que mantenerme ocupado mientras cumplía los once años. De vez en cuando resulta muy útil.- respondió Draco. Hermione hubiera querido seguir preguntando sobre ese curioso título honorífico, pero Jasón se adelantó diciendo:**

**- Bueno, será mejor que comencemos el recorrido o no tendrás tiempo para decorar tu habitación. ¡Nos vemos Hermione! – Jasón parecía ansioso por alejar a Draco de la estatua. **

**Hermione los miró alejarse rumbo a los jardines y luego subió a su habitación. No estaba muy segura de poder recordar cual era, sin embargo no tuvo problemas para encontrarla. Las cuatros paredes vacías la entristecieron un poco. Deseó tener un gran ventanal. Y de inmediato el cuarto pareció hacerse más grande, al tiempo que un torrente de luz lo inundaba, pasando a través de un gran ventanal que daba a los jardines. Hermione sonrió. Iba a resultar más fácil de lo que esperaba. Después de todo, le iba a quedar tiempo para visitar la Gran Biblioteca.**

* * *

El viernes por la mañana se declararon oficialmente cerradas las inscripciones para el proyecto de reconstrucción. Los resultados era algo decepcionantes: solo unos pocos alumnos de segundo, tercero y séptimo se habían animado a cooperar, y entre ellos, menos de una quinta parte se había apuntado en la activación del mosaico maestro. Aún así, ninguno de los cuatro chicos de intercambio parecía sorprendido por la escasa respuesta. Un nuevo anuncio apareció en los tablones:

"_Aquellos alumnos que se hayan inscrito para participar en el proyecto de reconstrucción deben acudir a la reunión de información que se llevara a cabo el domingo a mediodía en el aula 13 B del cuarto piso."_

Hermione esperaba ansiosa la clase de Runas Antiguas, porque era la única materia que compartía con Jill, aparte de Pociones. Tal como esperaba, los cuatro amigos ya estaban reunidos fuera del aula. Notó que Jill estaba recargada contra la pared pero permanecía un poco apartada, sin participar en la conversación. Mantenía sus brazos cruzados y la mirada pérdida en el infinito. Su expresión parecía a medio camino entre enfadada y pensativa. "Rayos" pensó Hermione "no creo que este de humor para una conversación de chicas". Se acercó con cautela, buscando una forma civilizada de abordarla sin molestarla…demasiado, cuando sin previo aviso fue interceptada por Yishí.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estás? – Estaba atrapada. Era sorprendente la fuerza con que la menudita tibetana era capaz de abrazar.

- Estoy bien, gracias Yishí.- logró articular cuando la emocionada chica la soltó.

- No sabes lo mucho que me han ayudado los apuntes que me prestaste.-

- Me alegra que te hayan servido. ¿Quieres que te preste los del siguiente curso? Los tengo aquí.- dijo Hermione al tiempo que sacaba tres gruesos cuadernos de su mochila.

- ¡Oh! Hermione, eres tan amable y previsora. Pero no traigo los otros cuadernos.- respondió Yishí algo apenada.

- No importa, puedes devolvérmelos después.- repuso Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias!- Yishí tomó los cuadernos y los guardó en su mochila. Aprovechando que estaban un tanto alejadas de los demás, Hermione decidió preguntarle:

- ¿Qué le pasa a Jill?-

Yishí miró de reojo en dirección a su amiga y luego, al tiempo que sacudía levemente la cabeza, respondió en voz baja:

- Está enojada consigo misma.- Hermione no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se dibujara en su rostro. Al ver su expresión de desconcierto, Yishí continuó.- No te preocupes, cambiaremos lugares esta clase. Tú puedes sentarte con Sergei y yo me sentaré con ella. Así no habrá problemas.-

Hermione asintió. Iba preguntarle a Yishí que clase de problemas trataba de evitar, pero la llegada de la profesora lo impidió. Durante la clase, Sergei la mantuvo ocupada con sus dudas, y tuvo muy pocas ocasiones para observar a Yishí y a Jill, que tomaban notas en silencio. Cuando la clase terminó, Sergei guardó rápidamente sus cosas pero antes de irse le dijo en un susurro:

- Esta noche no podremos ir al Palacio de Ópalo.- Hermione lo miró interrogante. El tono de Sergei regresó a la normalidad, sólo para decirle.- Nos vemos en la cena.-

Y sin más el chico ruso salió del aula, dejando a Hermione sola y sumida en dudas.

Esa noche, Hermione no soñó nada. O al menos, no era capaz de recordarlo. Estuvo un rato dándole vueltas al asunto, pero la perspectiva de estar con Ron alejó el tema de su mente. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando ambos llegaron al aula asignada, tomados de la mano. Su novio tenía una sonrisa un poco boba en la cara y Hermione se sentía contenta pero un poco incómoda. En realidad, el hecho de que no habían intercambiado más que un par de frases durante todo el camino había despertado esa maligna vocecita que le susurraba crueles pensamientos acerca de una frágil relación basada en espejismos e impulsos. Trató de combatirla recordando todo lo que tenían en común, pero sus intentos resultaron vanos, porque la implacable vocecita la desarmó al recordarle que todo aquello que intentaba hacer pasar como "tantas cosas en común" se reducía a dos: su amistad con Harry y su condición de marginados en la sociedad mágica, ambas transformadas por la derrota de Voldemort en una hermandad prácticamente indestructible y una fama mundial imperecedera respectivamente. Fuera de eso, Ron y ella compartían el mismo gusto por.., bueno, ellos eran tan unidos debido a… Como respuesta a sus vacilantes intentos de establecer una afinidad entre ella y su novio, la vocecita comenzó a reír. Estaba a punto de emprenderla a insulto contra sí misma, cuando el estremecimiento involuntario de Ron al escuchar un leve rumor, como de muchas patitas delgadas y negras corriendo en todas direcciones, la sacó de sus angustiosos pensamientos.

El aula lucía en un lastimoso estado de abandono, semejante al de la casa de Grimmauld Place en sus peores tiempos. Lo mejor sería dividir las tareas.

- Tú quita las cortinas y sacúdelas, mientras me encargaré de los bichos.- dijo Hermione con voz segura. Ron asintió aliviado.

En eso estaban, cuando unos golpes provenientes del armario debajo del cual se había escondido una araña especialmente fea sobresaltaron a Hermione. Ron se acercó y tomándola de un hombro le dijo:

- Tranquila, seguro es sólo un boggart. Nos ocuparemos de él al final.-

Hermione le sonrió y continuó muy concentrada cazando bichos. Al menos la maldita voz de su consciencia se había callado.

Luego de dos horas que parecieron cuatro, el aula tenía mejor aspecto. Únicamente restaba deshacerse del boggart.

Ron se acercó al armario y lo abrió mediante un hechizo no verbal, mientras Hermione esperaba a la criatura con la varita en alto. Pero justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta del aula y en el umbral apareció Jill. Entonces, muchas cosas ocurrieron en sólo un momento. El boggart, en lugar de concentrarse en Hermione, que estaba más cerca o en Ron que estaba detrás, revisando el armario, fue derecho hacia Jill… transformado en una copia exacta de ella. Tenía el uniforme de Hogwarts, el mismo cabello corto y alborotado, las gafas… y una pequeña flauta en la mano. La verdadera Jill se adelantó dos pasos, sacó su varita y señaló al boggart que instantáneamente se convirtió en una estatua griega, muy conocida para Hermione, la cual un segundo después yacía hecha añicos en el piso. Ron volteó al escuchar el ruido de la estatua al romperse, pero lo único que vio fue como los pedazos de piedra se estremecían antes de quedar mágicamente encerrados en el baúl que Jill había invocado. Miró a ambas chicas con una expresión de total desconcierto.

Jill sonrió de lado por un momento y luego dijo:

- Yishí me pidió que te trajera los cuadernos que le prestaste.- Pero no hizo el más leve movimiento para acercarse a Hermione, quien avanzó hacia ella de forma un tanto automática.

Jill rebuscó en su mochila y le entregó uno a uno los cuadernos de Runas Antiguas. Cuando Hermione tomaba el último, Jill se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja:

- Preferiría que lo que acaba de ocurrir quedara entre nosotras. Sé paciente. Tus dudas se aclararán.- Luego sonrió. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, continuó, esta vez con su tono alegre de siempre. – De veras tienes una letra muy bonita, no como la mía. Nuevamente gracias por la ayuda.- Saludó a Ron con la mano, y luego se fue, dejando a Hermione con la pesada tarea de apaciguar la curiosidad de Ron con evasivas y explicaciones a medias sobre la extraña forma de su boggart.

Por suerte, Ron olvidó por completo el asunto al llegar al campo de quidditch, donde las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor aún tenían para rato. Mientras Ron corría al campo para ayudar a Ginny y Harry, Hermione se sentó en la gradas, tratando que responder una sencilla pregunta:

"¿Qué clase de persona tiene miedo de sí misma?"

Sólo podía estar segura de una cosa: lo que ella creía saber sobre Jill Matthews era sólo la punta del iceberg. Entonces se prometió a si misma que iba a descubrir el misterio. A como diera lugar. Además ya tenía algunas de las piezas del rompecabezas. Entonces, una chispa saltó en su mente. Había otra persona interesada en Jill... y esa persona tenía una herramienta invaluable para conocerla mejor. Sonrió. Había llegado la hora de unir fuerzas con Draco Malfoy. Aunque sus motivos fueran diferentes, el fin era el mismo. Y eso era lo importante.

* * *

_**¿Qué les puedo decir? Si les gustó, dejen review, si no... pues también. Se aceptan sugerencias, reclamaciones, declaraciones, teorías, inspiraciones, vociferadores, opiniones y propuestas (tanto las decorosas como las que no) Por cierto, la oferta del bonus track del capítulo 5 sigue en pie, si ya lo leíste, solo deja un review en cualquier capitulo, pidiendo el bonus. Si no tienes cuenta en Fanfiction, deja tu cuenta de correo con espacios para que pueda mandartelo.**_

_**Por alguna razón, cada capítulo que sale más largo que el anterior. Es curioso. Probablemente se estabilicen alrededor de las 6 000 palabras, pero no puedo asegurarlo.**_

_**¡Felices sueños!  
**_


	11. Los colores de la amapola

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**¡Mil gracias a todos lo que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme un review! Y a los que no, pues gracias por leer, de todas formas les mandó un abrazo y deseo que pronto se animen a comentar. ¡No muerdo! ¡Pregúnten a luna-maga o a Irene Garza!**_

_**Por cierto, a partir de aquí la narración será más ágil, mezclando los puntos de vista de Draco y Hermione. Según mis cálculos, nos faltan 12 capítulos, sin contar un posible pero aún indefinido epílogo.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a Pinky, alias Georgie. Por llenar mi vida de diversión y alegría.**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**11 Los colores de la amapola.**

No era que esperara una reacción de amor exacerbado, pero tampoco estaba preparado para lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nada. Ni siquiera su típico saludo masculino. Repasó los hechos, tratando de encontrar algún error. Ella iba entrando al Gran Comedor. Él le sonrió discretamente y la saludo con la mano. Ella lo había mirado y un segundo después apretaba los puños, daba media vuelta y desaparecía. Después de pensarlo por unos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que él no había provocado esa inexplicable reacción. Y pensar que había empezado el día con la mejor disposición de ánimo. Incluso había saludado a la fantástica pandilla de héroes del mundo mágico, a pesar de que su propósito de hacerse amigo de Granger había pasado a segundo plano. Miró a Zabini y a Nott, que observaban insistentemente la puerta, como deseando que Jill reapareciera en cualquier momento. De un tiempo para acá no eran los mismos. Hubiera comenzado a preocuparse por ellos, de no ser porque decidió que el hecho de que _ella_ pareciera estar en uno de esos malos días no iba a desanimarlo. Aunque las hormonas femeninas siempre le parecieron más tenebrosas que varios de los artefactos malignos que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, no iba a darse por vencido tan fácil. Tenía un plan. Y siendo honestos, estaba entre el top ten de los mejores planes urdidos por un Malfoy para obtener cualquier cosa. Pero entonces no sabía que contaría con ayuda.

* * *

Salieron de la biblioteca, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos. El silencio era bastante incómodo. Draco tenía las manos en los bolsillos y trataba de aparentar indiferencia. Pero el ceño fruncido lo delataba. Preguntarle a Granger no había resultado tan buena idea. Ahora se había empeñado en ayudarlo. No se sentía precisamente contento con la perspectiva de deberle un favor. Pero pronto, su mente comenzó a encontrarle un lado positivo a la situación. Después de todo, Jill era amiga de Granger. Y las amigas comparten cosas… y pensamientos. Y secretos. La arruga de su frente desapareció, dejando lugar a su sonrisa de medio lado. El lado servicial de la sabelotodo estaba de su parte. Y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Ya habían salido del Castillo y por tanto no había peligro de que alguien los viera juntos. Así que Hermione rompió el silencio.

- Creo que no hay nadie en el invernadero 2.- Draco se limitó a asentir con un gesto y la siguió. Pero no pudieron entrar al invernadero. Había un letrero en la puerta.

" _Este invernadero se encuentra cerrado hasta nuevo aviso"_

- Genial.- dijo Malfoy con tono sarcástico.- ¿Y ahora?

- No es mi culpa que esté cerrado, ¿de acuerdo? Probemos en el invernadero 1.-

Por suerte, no había nadie tomando Herbología en ese momento. Así que entraron y comenzaron a trabajar.

La maligna vocecita de su consciencia no estaba cooperando para nada. Intentaba concentrarse en poner la cantidad adecuada de estiércol de dragón dentro de la maceta, pero su mente se distraía pensando cosas como "¿Qué dirían Ron y Harry si te vieran ayudando a Malfoy?" Por otro lado, Draco tampoco se sentía del todo cómodo con la situación. Se preguntaba exactamente que había motivado a la chica a ayudarlo. Pero en lugar de seguir dándole de vueltas al asunto, decidió que al menos podía ser caballeroso con ella. Tomó una pala y le ayudó a terminar de llenar la maceta.

- ¿De qué color quieres que sea la amapola?- preguntó Hermione.

- Tiene que ser blanca.- respondió Draco.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es es su color favorito?-

- Eres muy curiosa. Pero ya que accediste a ayudarme con Jill y guardarme el secreto, creo que te lo voy a decir.-

Draco sonrío con suficiencia y procedió a contarle su plan. Cuando terminó, Hermione estaba impresionada por todas las molestias que él se estaba tomando para conquistar a una chica. Porque encantar una amapola para que "lea" las emociones de una persona y las "transmita" como colores en la carátula de un reloj no podía calificarse de sencillo. Y por un breve instante, no pudo evitar compararlo con las prácticamente nulas empatía y sensibilidad de Ron.

Hermione insistió en presenciar todo el proceso de preparación del regalo. Draco pensó que lo que quería era criticar cualquier pequeño error que cometiera con los complejos hechizos proteicos y de vinculación exclusiva, pero solo la vio sonreír con aprobación. Y eso provocó una sensación extraña en él. Era tan raro que alguien aprobara cualquier cosa que hiciera. Se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a esa desconocida tibieza que descubría en su corazón.

Cuando por fin terminó, Hermione le sugirió que la encogiera, para que no fuera por todo el castillo con la pesada maceta en las manos. Y Draco aceptó la sugerencia, sin tratar de autojustificarse o encubrirse bajo la mentira de que él lo había pensado primero. Sí, no sabría explicar cómo, pero durante el transcurso de esa tarde en el invernadero, su amistad con Hermione Granger comenzó a brotar tímidamente. Se despidieron. Hermione se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid. Draco supo que lo hacía para tener una coartada, en caso de que "ciertas personas" decidieran preguntarle donde había estado. Así que él se dirigió al Gran Comedor con la amapola miniatura escondida en uno de sus bolsillos.

* * *

**Estaba nuevamente frente al Palacio de Ópalo. Apenas era su segunda visita, pero él ya sentía que lo conocía de mucho tiempo atrás. Se encontró con Jasón y Hermione, que observaban una de las estatuas del Gran Recibidor. Así que se acercó y descubrió sorprendido que se trataba de una estatua de Jill, sólo que con el pelo largo y sin gafas. Examinó la inscripción. "Hija de Orfeo". Un antiquísimo título honorífico que se concedía a los músicos griegos más destacados. Ojalá hubiera puesto un poco más de atención a sus clases de Cultura Griega. Así quizá hubiera podido impresionar un poco más a Herm…la sabelotodo, que después en realidad, no lo sabía todo. También él podía tener conocimientos sobre tópicos ignorados por la mayoría de la gente. Después de eso, siguió a Jasón en el recorrido del Palacio, poniéndole sólo la poca atención que exigía la cortesía más elemental, porque el resto se repartía entre dos preguntas: la primera ¿por qué Jill se había negado a acompañarlo? Y la segunda: ¿por qué Jasón estaba tan ansioso por comenzar el recorrido?**

El viernes por la mañana, revisó la carátula de su reloj. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Tenía unos colores bastante peculiares: gris ceniza, negro y naranja lava, confundiéndose y girando de forma que provocaba vértigo mirarlos. Bajó a desayunar con la certeza de que Jill tampoco lo saludaría. Y así fue. De hecho, ni siquiera se dignó aparecer a desayunar. Y deseó partirle la cara a quien tuviera la culpa de que Jill estuviera en ese estado de ánimo tan negativo, que no pareció mejorar a lo largo del día. Nuevamente tuvo que conformarse con mirarla de lejos, tratando de desentrañar el enigma. Ya se encargaría de averiguarlo. Quizá en sueños. Pero esa noche, no soñó nada.

El sábado se levantó tarde. Se había perdido el desayuno. Miró la hora. ¡Casi las doce! Los colores del reloj habían cambiado. Prevalecía el gris ceniza, pero ahora alternaba con un verde limón y un extraño color rosado. Se preguntó que podría haber ocasionado semejante cambio. Y la respuesta le llegó por un conducto inesperado.

Hermione se aburrió pronto de mirar las pruebas de quidditch. Podía pensar en varias cosas más productivas que hacer. Pero si se iba, Ron podía tomárselo a mal. Después de esforzarse en vano por interesarse en lo que ocurría en el campo, se levantó dispuesta a decirle a su novio que debía ir a la biblioteca a investigar… algo. Ron apenas le prestó atención, estaba realmente emocionado con las pruebas. Así que Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca, sin sentirse especialmente alegre. Trató de distraerse regresando al asunto del extraño boggart de Jill. Sin mucha convicción, se dirigió a la sección de Estudios Muggles y buscó un libro sobre cultura griega. Se sentó a leer, tratando de encontrar alguna pista sobre ese título honorífico. No llevaba mucho leído cuando la interrumpió una voz conocida:

- ¿Así qué aún te preguntas lo que significa "Hija de Orfeo"?-

Hermione se preguntó que hacía Malfoy en la biblioteca en sábado, pero no tuvo que preguntárselo.

- Te lo diré si me ayudas con mi redacción de Pociones.- Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Le parecía un precio algo elevado por una pequeña porción de información. Draco supo lo que estaba pensando y fue más preciso.- No te estoy pidiendo que la hagas por mí, sino que la revises y complementes. Me faltan veinte centímetros de pergamino y se me acabaron las ideas.-

Una hora después, la redacción estaba lista. Acababa de descubrir porque Potter y su amigo pelirrojo eran tan celosos de la sabelotodo. Después de todo ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a querer compartir semejante fuente de inestimable auxilio académico? No es que él estuviera particularmente necesitado de ayuda escolar, pero Theodore, a pesar de ser tan inteligente como Granger, no era tan servicial… ni tan desinteresado. Cinco galeones por terminar su redacción para el lunes le había parecido exagerado. Por eso había preferido tratar de terminar la redacción aunque eso significara pasar la tarde en la biblioteca. Y no solo se había ahorrado algunos galeones, sino que había conseguido más por menos. Así que estaba de muy buen humor cuando le contó lo que sabía sobre la máxima distinción que se otorgaba a los músicos en Grecia: el título de "Hijo" de Orfeo. En realidad no era mucho. Pero aún así Hermione encontró interesante el hecho de que Draco no supiera de ninguna mujer a la que se le hubiera concedido. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que el título había caído en desuso. Entonces, como por reflejo, Draco consultó su reloj. Hermione estuvo a punto de tomarlo como una insinuación de que había "desperdiciado" suficiente tiempo con ella. Y entonces recordó la amapola.

- ¿Ya se la diste? – Draco volteó a mirarla momentáneamente confundido. Luego de un instante captó el sentido de sus palabras.

- Sí. Se la di anoche, cuando regresábamos a la Sala Común.-

- ¿Y?- Hermione no podía disimular su interés en la reacción de Jill.

- Le dije que los pétalos cambiaban de color, según su estado de ánimo. La tomó y de inmediato cambio de blanco a azul celeste. Eso significa que le gustó mucho.- dijo Draco,

- ¿Qué paso después? –

- Miré mi reloj, para comprobar. Funciona a la perfección. Pero no he podido hablar con ella. Ayer vi un vórtice gris, negro y naranja subido. Creo que su estado de ánimo era francamente negativo. Pero me gustaría saber porque.- dijo Draco, mirando pensativo los colores de su reloj. Y Hermione recordó lo que Yishí le dijo antes de la clase de Runas.

- Yo la vi. Le pregunté a Yishí que tenía. Me dijo "Está enojada consigo misma". Y que para que no hubiera problemas, lo mejor era que ella se sentara junto a Jill… ¿cómo supiste que estaba enojada? ¿acaso los colores significan lo mismo para todos? -

- No, pero hay algunos como el negro y el gris que generalmente se relacionan con emociones negativas. Otra regla general es que la felicidad se muestra como tu color favorito.-

Hermione no acababa de creer que estuviera conversando con su ex-enemigo acerca de la relación de las emociones con los colores. Una extraña sensación de irrealidad la envolvió.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿También te daban clases de Psicología o algo así antes de entrar a Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione.

Draco la miró extrañado. Luego se encogió de hombros, mientras pensaba "¿Qué más da que le diga la verdad?"

- En realidad, fue mi madre quien me lo enseño. Mi padre y ella tienen unos anillos que hacen más o menos lo mismo que la amapola. Así sabía en que momento mi padre estaba de humor para concederme un capricho y cuando era mejor mantenerme alejado.- Al oír esto, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en esos anillos de feria que "cambian de color con las emociones". Nunca hubiera pensado que esas baratijas muggles (que en realidad medían la temperatura del portador y no su estado de ánimo) tenían una contraparte mágica que sí funcionaba.

- ¿Y de qué color está ahora?- Draco alargó su mano izquierda y Hermione pudo ver la extraña mezcla de gris, rosa y verde. - ¿Qué crees que significa?-

- La verdad no sé, ha estado así desde que lo vi, eran casi las doce.-

- Casi las doce… yo vi a Jill más o menos a esa hora…- Y Hermione le contó a Draco el incidente con el boggart, omitiendo la forma que este había tomado, mediante el sencillo expediente de aclarar que Jill le había pedido que guardara el secreto.- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Tuvo algo que ver?- dijo al finalizar su relato.

Draco la miró pensativo y un momento después respondió en tono cauteloso:

- El verde, pues, está cerca de la gama de su color favorito, así que debe sentirse un poco contenta, quizá porque accediste a guardar el secreto.-

- Yo diría que el rosa es por la vergüenza de que haya descubierto su mayor miedo.- dijo Hermione.- ¿Y el gris?

- Que hasta ahora es el predominante…enojada consigo misma…- repitió Draco en tono pensativo.

- Porque algo no está saliendo como quiere…-

- El gris es frustración... – aventuró Draco

- Insatisfacción… - propuso Hermione.

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que está saliendo mal?- preguntó Draco.

- Quizá es porque poca gente se inscribió para ayudar con el mosaico maestro.-

- Podría ser…-

Hubo una pausa algo larga.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué de repente te interesa tanto ayudarme con Jill?- susurró Draco, tan cerca de su oído que pudo sentir su cálido aliento. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hermione. Bueno, en realidad, no sólo la pregunta. Sintió como se ruborizaba ligeramente.

- Porque…- Hermione dudó un poco. ¿Sería prudente contarle a Draco el lío del sueño instantáneo y las conclusiones que había sacado al respecto? Miró el reloj, tratando de hacer tiempo. Los colores habían cambiado. Un rojo escarlata explotó borrando todo los demás colores. Volteó hacia Draco, tratando de llamar su atención, pero él estaba ocupado, mirando a alguien más, una persona con melena negra, corta y rebelde, que les había dado la espalda y salía de la biblioteca con prisa. Y entonces supo porque habían cambiado los colores. Jill había visto a Draco susurrándole algo al oído. Y dedujo que los celos de Jill no eran un monstruo de ojos verdes, sino rojos.

* * *

Después de todo, el sábado no había estado tan mal. Y tal como había previsto, tener a Hermione Granger de aliada había resultado invaluable. Gracias a ella su redacción de Pociones había mejorado mucho. Y había descubierto que Jill tenía celos. ¡CELOS por ÉL! Una muy buena señal. Así que se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Hermione se encontraba en el Gran Recibidor. Ella había insistido en que le ayudara a leer las inscripciones de todas las estatuas. Descubrieron que las estatuas de Yishí, Luna y Sergei también tenían nombres interesantes: "Señora de la Paz", "Pastora de los sueños" y "Observador de estrellas". Además había estatuas de gente que no conocían. Pero lo que más los impresionó fueron los nombres de sus propias estatuas: "Dama del Pensamiento" y "Dueño del Propio Destino".**

**- No parecen ser títulos honoríficos.- dijo Hermione al terminar el recorrido.**

**- Quizá fue sólo una coincidencia…- repuso Draco, pero no sonaba muy convencido.**

**Luego de un momento, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la Gran Biblioteca. Hermione quería mostrarle cierto sueño instantáneo. Después de todo, Yishí les había dicho que aprovecharan su última noche de libertad, antes de que comenzaran a dedicarse de lleno al trabajo de la activación del mosaico.**

Despertó envuelto en una extraña sensación de culpabilidad y confusión. ¿Quién le mandaba andar hacer experimentos con ese… sueño espontáneo, instantáneo o lo que fuera? Debió hacer caso a su instinto de no aceptar en cuanto ella le dijo que se trataba de una novela muggle. Hermione Granger, por muy su "nueva amiga" que fuera no tenía nada que hacer en sus sueños y menos jugando el papel de su interés amoroso. Aunque debía reconocer que los vestidos de corte imperio no le quedaban nada mal… Entonces decidió que era necesario tomar medidas drásticas. Como ducharse con agua un poco más fría de lo normal.

La junta comenzó a las 12:00 en punto. Draco miró su reloj, pero no para consultar la hora. Seguía apareciendo el gris ceniza, pero ahora estaba acompañado por unos hermosos reflejos de verde esmeralda. Al parecer, Jill estaba gratamente emocionada por algo. Probablemente la perspectiva de comenzar con el trabajo que la había traído hasta Hogwarts. Pero durante la junta, Jill no apareció. Jasón y Sergei les pidieron a los alumnos que se agruparan de acuerdo con la tarea para la cual se habían inscrito. Aquellos que escogieron la parte "física" fueron divididos en equipos y les asignaron diferentes tareas. Luna y Yishí hacían lo propio con los pocos que se animaron a participar en la activación del mosaico maestro. Por último, quedaban quienes querían participar en ambas. Eran apenas cuatro alumnos: Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, Draco y Hermione.

Aunque Hermione parecía francamente preocupada, se relajó cuando vio que Harry y Ron salían del aula con Sergei. Seguro se dirigían a la Sala de los Menesteres. Así no había peligro de que la vieran siendo amable con Malfoy. Aún no encontraba la oportunidad para hablar con ellos y exponerles el cambio que había sufrido su relación con él. Tampoco es que tuviera prisa. Pero temía una mala reacción si se enteraban sin que ella los hubiera preparado convenientemente. Suspiró aliviada y se concentró en las instrucciones de Luna, que en ese momento les explicaba que el trabajo de activación del mosaico maestro solo podía llevarse a cabo en sueños.

- Pueden participar en las otras actividades, pero sin abusar, ya que tendrán que dedicar al menos una hora al día a ejercitarse para ser conscientes en sueños y como las tareas "físicas" son bastante pesadas, no conviene que acaben agotados, ya que eso dificulta enormemente el proceso de "volverse lúcido".- Hermione estaba impresionada por el gran parecido que Luna podía tener con McGonagall al dar una clase. - A partir de mañana nos reuniremos a las 8 de la noche para comenzar con el entrenamiento.-

Cuando la junta terminó, Hermione tenía la necesidad de poner en orden sus ideas. Nunca habría pensado que los fundadores de Hogwarts se hubieran apoyado en algo tan inmaterial como los sueños para…bueno, valga la redundancia, para realizar sus sueños. Entonces recordó lo que Ginny había dicho sobre los distintos tipos de magia. Seguro que a eso se refería la nueva profesora de Defensa. A la Oniromagia. Que además, según lo que Luna les había contado, era una rama muy antigua de la magia. La misma que explicaba muchos misterios arqueológicos que los muggles intentaban soslayar mediante rebuscadas explicaciones científicas que en realidad no tenían lógica.

A partir del lunes, a Hermione le pareció que los días se encogían. Las clases de Onironáutica, que debían dominar antes de empezar con la Oniromagia, resultaban cada vez más interesantes y exigentes. Apenas podía con sus tareas y no digamos compartir algo de tiempo con su novio y amigos. Así que habló con Luna, para decirle que prefería ayudar solamente con la activación del mosaico maestro. No se sorprendió cuando supo que Draco, Hannah y Ernie habían acabado por tomar la misma decisión que ella. Durante el día Draco y ella se veían esporádicamente y sólo se saludaban de lejos, pero su amistad se estrechaba en sueños. Así se enteró que las emociones de Jill se habían estabilizado en un tranquilo gris perla surcado por gruesas vetas esmeralda, lo que le había permitido pedirle que lo acompañara a Hogsmeade el primer sábado de octubre. Como amigos. Y Hermione sentía emociones contradictorias al respecto. Estaba contenta por Draco, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo… ¿celosa? La maligna voz de su consciencia no la dejaba en paz. Ella trataba de auto-convencerse de que esos celos no eran por Draco, sino por… bueno… porque Jill tenía a sus pies a un chico sensible e inteligente, (tuvo que contenerse para no mencionar otras de las virtudes que recién descubría en el chico que durante años la había insultado y denigrado) y ella tenía a… Ron. Quien por cierto no parecía especialmente interesado en ir a Hogsmeade. No es que ella esperara una almibarada y pegajosa reunión en el salón de Madame Pudipie. Pero sí por lo menos un agradable paseo en pareja por el pueblo, viendo vitrinas, que terminara en Las Tres Escobas con una cerveza de mantequilla y sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Ginny seguía a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa y Harry estaba tan preocupado por ella que le prestaba muy poca atención a Hermione. Todo lo cual tuvo como resultado su maniobra evasiva clásica: sumergirse en el trabajo.

Para cuando llegó el primer sábado de octubre, se sentía física y mentalmente exhausta. Tanto así que había olvidado por completo dos cosas importantes:

1.- Hablar con Harry y Ron sobre Draco.

2.- Averiguar más acerca de Jill Matthews.

Después de considerarlo durante un rato, decidió que el No. 1 no era tan urgente, ya que durante el día apenas se manifestaba el cese de hostilidades entre ellos y definitivamente Harry y Ron no tenían forma de enterarse de sus actividades oníricas, donde sí se notaba el cambio que se había operado en su relación. En cuanto al no. 2, unir fuerzas con Draco (sí, bueno, tampoco podía seguir diciéndole Malfoy, sobre todo cuando él había empezado a decirle "Hermione" un par de días atrás, cuando se encontraron en el Palacio de Ópalo), había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Gracias a eso había llegado a algunas conclusiones interesantes, sin embargo, el misterio estaba lejos de aclararse. Tendría que acercarse más a Jill para obtener información de primera mano.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, terminó de arreglarse y bajó a desayunar. Después de todo, Ron había reaccionado a tiempo y la había invitado a pasar el día en Hogsmeade. Se sentía un poco rara, porque Harry prefería evitar los lugares concurridos para estar tranquilo con Ginny de forma que no irían con ellos esta vez. Durante el desayuno conversaron sobre los avances en la Sala de los Menesteres. Sergei estaba de muy buen humor, porque Yishí había aceptado ir con él al pueblo. Así que dejó que Ron y Harry platicaran todo lo que quisieron acerca del proyecto, aunque Hermione tuvo la impresión de que estaban revelando algunos detalles importantes.

Poco después se encontraban camino del pueblo. Ron había accedido a mostrarles lo más interesante de Hogsmeade a Yishí y a Sergei, que no habían estado ahí antes. Esto contrarió un poco a Hermione, que esperaba tener a su novio para ella sola. Pero luego se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan egoísta. Así que sonrió y los siguió de cerca, mientras Ron se posesionaba de su papel de cicerone. Entraron en la nueva sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley, ubicada en el mismo local que antes ocupaba Zonko. El dependiente les informó que George estaba en el callejón Diagon, a pesar de que Ron le había escrito diciendo que estarían ahí y que esperaban poder saludarlo. Su ausencia hizo que Ron se sintiera molesto y triste, pero solo se notó en que no quiso estar mucho más tiempo del necesario en la tienda. Luego de que terminara el recorrido por las tiendas más interesantes, Yishí y Sergei se separaron de ellos para ir a Honeydukes. Así que Ron y Hermione caminaron un rato sin rumbo. Ella notó que su novio seguía molesto por lo de George, pero no supo que decir para tratar de calmar un poco su resquemor. Se sentaron en un tronco cerca de la Casa de los Gritos.

- No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de estar contigo así, a solas, Hermione.- dijo Ron de repente.- Entre los deberes, el quidditch y el club de ajedrez me siento como asfixiado. Pero cuando estoy contigo me siento mejor, a ti no tengo que demostrarte nada.- Se acercó a ella y acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

Hermione sintió su aliento sobre su piel, tan cálido e inquietante. Los dedos de Ron se deslizaban delicadamente por su cuello para luego subir nuevamente y detenerse en su boca. Por instinto cerró los ojos y entreabrió un poco los labios, esperando. Le pareció que los de Ron tardaban una eternidad en tocar los suyos. Y cuando por fin ocurrió, miles de impulsos eléctricos recorrieron su piel, mezclados con una sensación extraña, parecida a la que se tiene cuando pruebas un helado esperando que sea de limón y te encuentras con que es de pistache. Hizo esa sensación a un lado, y trató de disfrutar el beso. Entonces, Ron la tomó de la cintura para acercarla un poco más. Ella no se resistió, y para alejar de su mente lo que la vocecita de su consciencia susurraba, procedió a enlazar sus manos tras la nuca de él. Y lo consiguió. Ahora disfrutaba de la satisfacción sin pensar en las causas o en las consecuencias. No pudo evitar emitir un gemido ahogado, consiguiendo que el pulso de Ron se acelerara. Un momento después ella se dio cuenta de que sus pulmones gritaban, no por la emoción, sino porque necesitaban aire. Así que Ron no tuvo más remedio que soltarla para dejarla respirar. Cuando se separaron, Hermione levantó la vista y lanzó una exclamación ahogada al tiempo que se sonrojaba hasta alcanzar el mismo tono del pelo de Ron, quien por cierto, estaba igual de sonrojado y sonreía avergonzado. Porque ahí, frente a ellos, estaban Jill Matthews y Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Hola Hermione! ¡Hola Ron! - exclamó Jill con una picara sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Draco, con un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, estaba ahí como petrificado, de forma que Jill tuvo que darle un codazo para que reaccionara.

- Hola, Hermione…nosotros…no queríamos molestarlos, ya nos íbamos…- Y dio media vuelta, esperando que Jill hiciera lo propio.

Entonces Ron habló con voz ronca:

- ¿Cómo la has llamado, Malfoy?-

La sonrisa de Jill desapareció en ese instante. Y entonces Draco se dio cuenta de su error. La había llamado "Hermione". Pero era demasiado tarde. Y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

- ¿Entonces cómo quieres que la llame? – Intentó que su tono fuera neutro, pero en lugar de eso sonó bastante parecido a una amenaza burlona.

Ron se levantó de inmediato y fue derecho hacía Draco, con toda la apariencia de un toro bravo embistiendo, mientras Hermione gritaba:

- ¡NO, RON! ¡DÉJALO! ¡CÁLMATE! – Entonces, cuatro varitas se levantaron al mismo tiempo y varias cosas sucedieron en el mismo instante.

Ron no podía dar un paso más, porque una sólida masa de raíces se había enroscado alrededor de sus pies hasta llegar casi a las rodillas. Hermione tenía dos varitas en su mano. Draco había soltado la suya. Jill yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Todo indicaba que el maleficio de Ron había errado el blanco, porque ella se había interpuesto a propósito.

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!- gritó Hermione, al tiempo que lo fulminaba con los ojos y se acercaba a Jill. Draco ya estaba intentando reanimarla sin éxito.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron Sergei y Yishí, que de inmediato parecieron comprender la situación.

- Hay que llevarla al Castillo.- dijo Yishí con voz suave pero sin sonreír.

Sergei y Draco se encargaron de poner a Jill en una camilla con mucho cuidado. Hermione sólo miraba, preguntándose por qué su novio tenía que ser tan impulsivo. Desvió su mirada hacia la muñeca de Draco. Se estremeció notablemente al notar que la carátula del reloj estaba en blanco. Mientras tanto, Yishí había liberado a Ron con un leve toque de varita. Él se acercó a Hermione, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella no lo dejó.

- Nada de lo que digas va a cambiar esto, Ronald. Así que mejor no me des la oportunidad de ceder a la tentación de atacarte con algo peor que unos pequeños canarios.-

Él se quedo ahí parado.

Ella se fue con los demás, hacia el Castillo.

Hermione y Draco estaban de pie, esperando fuera de la enfermería. Ambos estaban preocupados, porque la enfermera no había podido reanimar a Jill y los profesores competentes estaban en Hogsmeade. Sergei había ido al pueblo y Yishí a buscar a Jasón y a Luna.

- Todo esto es mi culpa…- dijo Hermione con voz quebrada.

- Eso no es cierto, Hermione.- repuso Draco.

- Claro que sí, debí decirle a Ron que tú y yo… bueno, debí explicarle que nuestra relación ahora es mucho más... de cooperación mutua.-

- Si estás buscando un culpable, yo soy el candidato ideal. Debí llevarme a Jill en cuanto los vimos en lugar de quedarme ahí parado.-

Pero por toda respuesta recibió unos quedos sollozos. Draco no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había asistido a clases de "Apoyo moral" o "Consuelo y Empatía". Al parecer eran asignaturas seriadas en la retícula de "LA VIDA REAL". Sólo para no sentirse un completo imbécil, se acercó a Hermione y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

- Escuchame, ella va estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de sentirte culpable.- Intentaba sonar molesto, pero no lograba encubrir su preocupación.

Ella volteó a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y luego, sin que él lo esperara o pudiera evitarlo, simplemente dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro de Draco, que durante un breve instante sintió el impulso de alejarla. Pero no lo hizo. Fue Hermione la que se separó, cuando recupero la calma, apenas unos minutos después.

- Perdón, yo… cielos, debes pensar que no se controlarme…- dijo Hermione secándose los ojos con la manga de la túnica.

- A veces pienso que me gustaría poder perder el control así, Hermione.- respondió Draco. Ella iba decir algo, cuando la cabeza de Ron asomó en el pasillo. Venía con Ginny y Harry. "El muy cobarde" pensó Hermione.

- Nos vemos luego, Draco. Tengo hambre.- Y su cabello castaño desapareció en el primer recodo del pasillo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Zabini debe estar esperándome…- Al parecer, se trataba de un pensamiento dicho en voz alta, ya que Draco no se dirigía a nadie en particular. Les dedicó una cortés inclinación de cabeza y se fue.

La carátula del reloj seguía en blanco. Y Draco deseo, por el bien de cierta comadreja pelirroja, que pronto aparecieran de nuevo los colores. Aunque fueran los de un volcán en erupción.

* * *

_**Sé que les había prometido ser un poco más formal con las fechas de publicación, y que las excusas no tienen sentido, sin embargo, quiero que sepan que la tardanza se debió a que tuve que reescribir el capítulo, varias veces. Y hasta ahora estoy conforme con el resultado. De verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Esto apenas comienza XD **_

_**Por cierto, realmente agradecería sus opiniones acerca del cambio de ritmo en la narración. También quiero saber sus dudas, si sienten que algo falta o sobra, en fin, todo lo bueno o malo que tengan que decir respecto a este fic, les aseguro que contestaré. Si no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction o les da flojerita entrar, déjenme su correo electrónico separado: ejemplo arroba hotmail . com, de otra forma el sitio los filtra.**_

_**¡FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS! **_


	12. Sueño de una noche de Halloween

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a Zedaray . Con agradecimiento especial para mi comadrita Irene, que se ofreció a revisarlo y me ayudo mucho. En realidad, este capítulo llega hasta ustedes gracias a su patrocinio.  
**_

_**Estimada Anónima: Sé que muchas lectoras encuentran raro que el pairing sea Draco-Hermione, sin embargo, yo lo puse pensando en que son los personajes principales del fic y no tanto por su relación (que sí la habrá). Sólo les pido un poco de paciencia. **_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**12 Sueño de una noche de Halloween.**

En lugar de ir al Gran Comedor, enfiló derecho a las cocinas. En realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Ver a Jill caer inconsciente por culpa de Ronald había hecho que su estómago se encogiera como un globo desinflado. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que hacer. Porque también estaba el hecho de que Draco la había visto llorar. Y eso la molestaba. A pesar de que él se había comportado como un caballero dejándola desahogarse y luego haciendo como que no pasaba nada, se sentía muy rara por haberse mostrado así de vulnerable ante él. Estuvo un rato en la cocina, picando aquí y allá los deliciosos platillos que los elfos pusieron a su disposición. Y luego de cerciorarse de que no había pájaros en el alambre, regresó sigilosamente a la enfermería. Sergei, Yishí, Jasón, Luna y Draco ya estaban ahí, como haciendo guardia. No estaban permitidas las visitas. Y la enfermera dejó muy claro que no quería verlos rondando en la puerta. Así que se despidieron un tanto cabizbajos.

Sergei la acompañó en silencio a la Torre de Gryffindor. Ambos subieron directamente a sus respectivos dormitorios. Hermione estaba convencida de que no podría dormir. Pero el sol del domingo entrando por su ventana le demostró que había dormido toda la noche. Sólo que no había soñado. Como la vez que Sergei le dijo que no podrían ir al Palacio de Ópalo. Al pensarlo un poco, una convicción tomó forma en su mente: todo tenía que ver con Jill. Si ella no soñaba o soñaba algo diferente, el Palacio no existía. Y a pesar de que había llegado a una conclusión interesante acerca de Jill, estaba lejos de sentirse contenta. Era tarde cuando por fin decidió que su preocupación era más fuerte que su propósito de evitar a Ron. Pero no pensó que Ginny estaría haciendo guardia en la Sala Común.

- Buenos días Hermione…- saludó Ginny, tanteando el terreno.

- Buenos días Ginny. – Trato de sonar natural, pero igual el saludo se notaba frío. Siguió caminando hacia el hueco del retrato. La voz de su amiga la detuvo.

- Espera…por favor…Hermione, escúchame un momento, ¿quieres?-

Se sentaron frente a la chimenea.

- Sé que estás muy enojada con mi hermano y quizá tienes razón para estarlo…-

Hermione estuvo a punto de contestar "¿Y?", pero lo dejó pasar y entonces Ginny continuó:

- Pero Jill ya está bien, salió de la enfermería hace horas… además…- Pero Hermione ya no escuchó lo que Ginny decía.

¡Jill estaba bien!

* * *

Se levantó de mala gana, sorprendido por haber dormido toda la noche. Tomó su reloj para ver la hora. Y lo que vio hizo que de inmediato se sintiera aliviado: una extraña y ciertamente positiva mezcla de amarillo canario, verde esmeralda y azul cobalto. Así que se vistió rápidamente y prácticamente llegó corriendo frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Tenía la esperanza de ser el primero en saber sobre la recuperación de Jill. Pero se encontró con que ella ya no estaba ahí. Según dijo la señora Pomfrey, había despertado apenas una hora después de que los hubiera regañado por estar rondando en la puerta. Así que Draco fue al Gran Comedor, donde la encontró desayunando. Como si acabara de regresar de unas maravillosas vacaciones. Se sentó junto a ella, quien le sonrió de una forma…bueno, de repente le pareció que el día se iluminaba. Se animó a dejar que su rodilla chocara "accidentalmente" con la de Jill… y ella no se dio por enterada. Pero le pareció captar un leve parpadeo en su dirección. Le echó un vistazo al reloj, justo cuando una franja de azul eléctrico atravesaba el remolino de colores y se desvanecía. Sonrió. Había obtenido justo la reacción que deseaba provocar.

Luego de desayunar se dirigieron al campo de quidditich. Jugaron dos contra dos: Blaise y Jill contra Draco y Nott. Tuvo que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que había resultado más divertido jugar contra los de Gryffindor aquella vez. Blaise y Nott no tenían mucha condición física, apenas habían jugado una hora y ya estaban jadeando. Decidieron que tomar un descanso resultaba mejor que terminar en San Mungo por un ataque cardíaco. Así que bajaron de las escobas y se fueron a sentar, mientras Draco y Jill jugaban a las carreras.

Hermione vio a Zabini y a Nott sentados en las gradas, observando dos veloces manchones que aparentemente jugaban a las carreras. La única forma de saber si una de esas manchas era Jill, era preguntándoles, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo se lo tomarían. Respiro profundo y se acercó a ellos.

- Eh…Buenas tardes, chicos…yo… ¿han visto a Jill?-

Zabini y Nott voltearon a mirarla. Pero no parecían molestos. Ni extrañados.

- De hecho la estamos viendo.- respondió Zabini, con algo de sarcasmo, pero no parecía tener la intención de ofender a Hermione, quien en ese momento, al estar más cerca de los jugadores, pudo ver perfectamente a Jill y a Draco.

- Estaríamos con ellos, pero preferimos evitarnos el viaje todo pagado a San Mungo.- completó Nott.

- Es increíble la energía que tienen esos dos…- comentó el otro Slytherin, como pensando en voz alta.

- ¿La necesitabas muy urgentemente? Porque esto va para largo. – preguntó Nott a su vez.

- Sí, apenas van en la decimoquinta vuelta.- informó Zabini.

-¿Y, cómo cuantas vueltas les faltaran?- preguntó Hermione, titubeando ante la idea de que de pronto se dieran cuenta de que estaban hablando con "esa Gryffindor-sangresucia-sabelotodo".

- Eh, creo que el reto era "muerte súbita" ¿no?- Al decir esto Zabini miró a Nott.

- Sí, me parece que Jill gritó algo así como "¡Hasta morir, Malfoy, hoy es mi día!" y luego salió disparada.- respondió Theodore. Luego, dirigiéndose a Hermione, continuó: - Si quieres puedes esperar con nosotros. Yo apuesto a que Draco no es capaz de aguantar mucho más.-

- Oh, bueno, sí, gracias.- Y se sentó junto a ellos. Bueno, cerca de ellos. En la misma grada.

Por supuesto, la amabilidad de Zabini y Nott tenía límites y no se molestaron en incluirla en su conversación. Cosa que ella agradeció internamente.

Así que se dedicó a observar la carrera y a divagar. El problema es que muy pronto se encontró admirando el desempeño de Draco sobre la escoba. Trató de concentrarse en Jill, pero aunque la chica destilaba talento, no tenía la musculatura de Malfoy, que se adivinaba debajo de la túnica con cada movimiento. Y nuevamente, sin ser invitada, apareció la molesta vocecita de su consciencia. Entonces, por encima de las molestas recriminaciones, logró emerger un poco de razón: ¿cómo es que podía verlo con tanto detalle, si se supone que estaban jugando a las carreras? Aparentemente, sus energías se estaban agotando, porque habían disminuido la velocidad. Un momento después cayó en la cuenta de que en lugar de una carrera de escobas, estaba presenciando una danza. Gráciles bucles y rizos, que giraban entrelazándose. ¿Dónde había visto eso antes? Lo recordó de inmediato. Un documental acerca de las águilas. Había quedado impresionada por la dificultad y belleza de su danza de cortejo. Los pensamientos y emociones se agolparon en su mente, mientras esas tres palabras parecían resonar con ecos metálicos: "…danza de cortejo…" Miró de reojo hacia Zabini y Nott, que al parecer habían preferido convocar un ajedrez mágico para no morir de aburrimiento y estaban tan concentrados en el juego que no habían notado el cambio de ritmo en la "carrera". Sintió que su rostro ardía, ella no tenía porque presenciar algo tan íntimo. Tan especial y único. Dos almas entretejiendo sus destinos en el aire. Deseaba poder mirar hacia otro lado, pero sus movimientos eran hipnóticos. La danza se encontraba en su momento culminante. Vio como subían girando y luego, caían en picada, a una velocidad perfectamente controlada, sin embargo, parecía que en cualquier momento se estrellarían sin remedio. O quizá no. Porque sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca. ¿Acaso iban a…¡besarse en pleno vuelo!?

- ¡JILL! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?- La voz de Yishí, mágicamente amplificada a un nivel tal que probablemente la habían oído en Hogsmeade, rompió el encanto del momento. Draco se detuvo en seco a unos metros del suelo, al tiempo que Jill giraba con agilidad y luego de saltar con gracia de la escoba en movimiento, aterrizaba frente a Yishí como una experta gimnasta. Zabini, Nott y Hermione bajaron de las gradas al mismo tiempo, aunque por diferentes motivos. Cuando llegaron al campo, ella tuvo la certeza de que algo no estaba bien. Draco tenía una expresión entre atontada y desconcertada. Jill permanecía frente a Yishí, mirándola fijamente. Hermione nunca olvidaría esa mirada. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros. Desafiantes. Sobrenaturales. ¿Cómo podía la chica tibetana sostener esa mirada?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme, chiquilla?- la voz de Jill era un siseo bajo que helaba la sangre.

- Jill…- El tono de Yishí era una suave súplica. Pero en su mirada había algo más. Una fuerza que finalmente prevaleció.

Entonces, sólo hubo un parpadeo. Los ojos de Jill volvían a ser de un brillante color café claro.

- Lo siento, Yishí.- dijo Jill en voz baja, mientras iba a recoger su escoba. Yishí la siguió, de forma que Hermione ya no pudo escuchar lo que decían.

Hermione se acercó a Draco, sin saber muy bien porque. Y él habló primero. En un susurro que no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios.

- ¿Viste? ¡Estaba punto de besarme! –

Y ella no supo que decir. Sólo por hacer algo, miró el reloj de Draco. Un intenso rosa mexicano alternaba con el gris ceniza de los primeros días. Al parecer Jill estaba molesta y frustrada. ¿O el rosa mexicano sería vergüenza? ¿Estaba arrepintiéndose de haberse dejado llevar de esa forma? Entonces la molesta voz de su conciencia reapareció: "¡Cualquiera DEBERÍA dejarse llevar con semejante chico enfrente!" Por suerte Draco volvió a la realidad en ese momento. Un leve rubor se notaba en sus pálidas mejillas. Miró de reojo a Zabini y a Nott que lo observaban atentamente. Y luego interrumpió el soliloquio de Hermione, al preguntarle:

- ¿Ellos…lo vieron?- Al principio ella no supo a que se refería, pero bastó un momento para que comprendiera que le estaba preguntando si sus amigos habían visto…la danza.

- No, estaban concentrados en su juego de ajedrez.- Pero antes de que Draco pudiera decir otra cosa, Hermione decidió que lo mejor era regresar al Castillo. Así que agitó la mano en señal de despedida y se fue.

Zabini y Nott estaban muy confundidos. ¿Qué hacia una pequeña Hufflepuff gritándole a una Slytherin? Y luego, una prueba más de que el mundo se había vuelto de cabeza sin que ellos se dieran cuenta: ¡Draco Malfoy hablando con Hermione Granger en tono confidencial! ¡Y luego la misma Granger despidiéndose de ellos con una sonrisa! Se miraron un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Al parecer decidieron que habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día, porque dieron media vuelta y regresaron al castillo.

* * *

Sí, se había reconciliado con Ron. Como siempre, ella había tenido que dar el primer paso, impulsada por la culpa y el miedo a la soledad. Porque esa sensación de vacío que tenía al estar alejada de quienes eran sus mejores amigos en el mundo no podía tener otro nombre. Miedo. Ese que la hacía transigir en sus locos planes, protegerlos en sus travesuras y ayudarles con sus tareas. Disfrazado, entremezclado con otros sentimientos: simpatía, amistad, hermandad… ¿amor?

Sí, se había reconciliado con Ron. Pero su situación seguía siendo la misma. Poco tiempo. Mucho que hacer. Y aún más que pensar. Porque cada vez que veía juntos a Draco y a Jill, que oficialmente seguían siendo "sólo amigos", una parte de ella no podía dejar de compararlos con ella y Ron, aunque de antemano sabía que el resultado eran puntos perdidos para Gryffindor. Celos. Ver a Draco Malfoy camino de la felicidad no era fácil. Sobre todo cuando en el fondo sabía que ella caminaba justo en el sentido contrario. En cuanto a Jill, le costaba mucho trabajo alejar de su mente la idea de que algo bastante oscuro se agitaba dentro de ella. Algo que Yishí había podido controlar… pero quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Y la convicción de que ese algo era particularmente fuerte cuando Jill se encontraba cerca de Draco no la tranquilizaba para nada.

El mes de octubre transcurrió rápidamente. Habían aprobado "con honores" el curso de Onironáutica según dijo Jill. Ahora venía lo verdaderamente interesante: aplicar los conocimientos para encontrar las cuatro piedras angulares. Se dividieron en equipos según las casas. Tenían que descifrar las pistas que su fundador o fundadora había dejado para encontrar el lugar de Hogwarts donde se hallaba escondida la respectiva piedra. Lo que sorprendió a Hermione fue la rapidez con que Sergei y ella resolvieron el acertijo. Trabajar con él había resultado muy fácil. Ponía de su parte y no esperaba que ella hiciera todo el trabajo. Incluso llegó a pensar que Godric Gryffindor no tenía mucho talento para inventar adivinanzas. Cuando Sergei y ella hablaron con Jill para mostrarle sus resultados ella sonrió:

- Puede que el acertijo haya sido fácil, pero estoy segura de que encontrar la piedra no lo será tanto.- repuso Jill con tono enigmático.

Y tres días antes de la noche de Halloween, ya conocían la ubicación de todas las piedras:

Gryffindor en el Lago.

Ravenclaw en la Biblioteca.

Slytherin en la Boca del Calamar Gigante.

Hufflepuff en el Bosque Prohibido.

Pero no bastaba saber dónde estaban. Faltaba conocer cómo encontrarlas. Cada fundador se había encargado de hacer que la búsqueda probara las cualidades de sus alumnos. Y también el talento de Jill como oniromaga. Porque cuando los reunió a todos para explicarles el plan, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore tenía razón al advertirles que la empresa era arriesgada.

- Se los explicaré brevemente: las piedras no se encuentran en el Hogwarts real, sino en el onírico. Supongo que esa parte ya la habían deducido ustedes, con solo pensar un momento en la utilidad que podría tener el curso rápido de Onironáutica.- Jill los miró a todos con una sonrisa traviesa y continuó. – Hasta ahora hemos trabajado bajo la premisa de que en sueños nada puede dañarnos realmente. Podemos saltar de un acantilado y lo peor que puede pasar es que nos despertemos en el suelo del dormitorio. Pero en este caso, por desgracia, existe un riesgo peor que un despertar sobresaltado.-

La sonrisa de Jill había desaparecido al llegar a estas últimas palabras. Y ni siquiera Luna se atrevió a hacer un comentario. Así que Jill continuó:

- Ya que los fundadores murieron hace largo tiempo, los sueños donde escondieron sus respectivas piedras están suspendidos en el tiempo, gracias a magia muy antigua y ciertamente complicada. Entre Yishí y yo podemos abrir una puerta hacia esos sueños y otorgarles algo de tiempo para encontrar las piedras. Una vez por cada uno y solamente una hora, porque se requiere mucha energía. Si alguno de ustedes no puede salir a tiempo del sueño, se verá atrapado en él. Congelado. Ni vivo ni muerto. Dormido sin sueños para siempre.-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione, al recordar los efectos de un beso de dementor. Algo se agitó en el fondo de su mente, un chipazo de comprensión que no alcanzó a capturar. Tenía que ver con Jill. Y por más que lo intentó, la chispa no volvió a prenderse.

Así que un pequeño descanso en las actividades podría ayudar de forma significativa a aumentar sus posibilidades de éxito. Acordaron que la primera búsqueda sería la de Ravenclaw, porque de todos los escondites la Biblioteca parecía el menos peligroso, y comenzaría una semana después de la noche de Halloween. Eso significaba que las demás casas tendrían más tiempo para planeación y entrenamiento.

* * *

No entendía muy bien cuál era el problema. Bueno, en realidad si lo entendía, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo solucionarlo. Jill se había distanciado de él. Y él comprendía que se debía a que las cosas entre ellos habían avanzado demasiado rápido ese domingo. Aún sentía un leve ardor en el rostro cuando pensaba en… bueno, lo que había pasado y lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Después de todo, lo que en realidad le chocaba era haber perdido el control de la situación. Y estaba seguro que Jill sentía lo mismo. En lugar de dos maduros Slytherin parecían un par de cursis Hufflepuff. Y ni siquiera creía que hubiera alguien en Hufflepuff capaz de hacer semejante exhibición en el campo de quidditch. Esa misma noche decidió que necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella. Pero por una u otra razón, en las dos semanas siguientes no encontró el momento adecuado ni las palabras correctas. Por supuesto, nadie más que ellos dos era capaz de notar alguna diferencia. Para los demás, era obvio que su amistad había trascendido a algo más, que como buenos Slytherin preferían conservar en privado. La prueba estaba en que Daphne Greengrass había dejado de desperdiciar energía tratando de llamar la atención de Draco, y aparentemente se concentraba en un nuevo objetivo: Jasón Milos, quien, según Zabini, no era sólo un restaurador de arte reconocido, sino un mago de impecable linaje, cuyo árbol genealógico se remontaba hasta la época de los héroes míticos. Draco lo sintió bastante por el chico griego que con semejantes antecedentes era una presa mucho más apetecible para Greengrass, pero no podía dejar de sentirse bastante aliviado. Sin Daphne acosándolo, era capaz de pensar con más claridad, pero aún así no daba con una solución certera a su problema.

Entonces pensó en Hermione. Quizá ella podría ayudarle un poco con Jill. Después del incidente con el pelirrojo, había quedado claro que era mejor evitar demostraciones de una mayor intimidad. Sólo la veía de vez en cuando, la saludaba (sin llamarla por su nombre) y seguían su camino. Pero por alguna razón en cada una de esas ocasiones Draco sentía crecer una curiosa sensación de soledad y frustración, se sentía estúpido al pensar que por culpa de otro estúpido no podía disfrutar de una conversación casual con Hermione Granger. ¡Por Merlín, ella no era propiedad de nadie! ¡Y mucho menos de ese pobretón pelirrojo! Y no entendía como o por qué alguien capaz de superar los mayores peligros no podía enfrentar a sus amigos y dejar en claro que tenía una vida propia. No es que él estuviera para darle clases de autodeterminación, pero igual le molestaba que Potter, y sobre todo Weasley se aprovecharan de su inseguridad. Y finalmente, dos días antes de la noche de Halloween, al cruzarse con ella en el pasillo, en lugar de sólo saludarla e irse, se acercó y para asombro de Hermione, le susurró al oído:

- Necesito hablar contigo. Nos vemos en el Palacio de Ópalo.- Y sin esperar respuesta se alejó.

* * *

**Cuando llegó al Palacio de Ópalo, Draco ya la estaba esperando en el Gran Recibidor. **

**- Hola Draco.- Saludó con voz insegura. **

**- Hola Hermione.- Se sentía bien poder llamarla por su nombre sin temer que una maldición del pelirrojo lo dejara tuerto.**

**- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?- **

**- Es sobre Jill. –**

**- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Hermione estaba sorprendida. Después de todo, la relación entre Draco y Jill parecían ir viento en popa. Pero luego de que Draco le describiera el verdadero estado de cosas entre ellos, Hermione sólo pudo decir:**

**- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?-**

**- Mira, tengo una idea, pero no sé qué tan buena sea. Necesito el punto de vista femenino y ya que eres mi única amiga…- Draco se interrumpió al decir esto y la miró a los ojos con expresión interrogante.**

**Hermione sonreía. Al mirarla, una cálida sensación de alegría relampagueó en su corazón, como si una pieza de su caótica vida al fin encajara correctamente. **

**- Te ayudaré, Draco.- Y entonces tuvo la extraña sensación de que eran observados. Y escuchados con mucha atención. Así que dijo: - Creo que sería mejor que lo discutiéramos en un lugar más privado.- Draco comprendió la indirecta.**

**Subieron la escalera y se encontraron frente a la habitación de Draco, que de forma caballerosa le franqueó la entrada. Hermione tuvo que reconocer que tenía un gusto impecable para la decoración, y se sorprendió un poco al notar que no todo era negro y verde. Un detalle llamó su atención: sobre una pequeña mesa de marmól blanco había un jarrón de cristal, con un ramo de amapolas rojas.  
**

**Una vez dentro, Draco procedió a contarle en qué consistía su idea. Luego de una noche de intenso trabajo en equipo, el plan estaba listo. Ahora sólo faltaba ponerlo en práctica. **

* * *

La noche de Halloween estuvo marcada por un evento que Hermione y Draco habían esperado con ansia: el concierto de Jill. Y no sólo porque quisieran escucharlo. Sino porque al terminar el concierto, Draco pondría en marcha el plan que habían ideado. Y si todo salía bien, a la mañana siguiente, podría escribirle a su madre describiendo todas las cualidades de su futura nuera. Incluso tenía la carta comenzada.

Al terminar el maravilloso concierto, Draco subió al escenario con un ramo de amapolas para felicitarla. Pero Jill había desaparecido. Tuvo que tragarse la frustración y el enojo. Miró su reloj, preguntándose si le daría alguna pista sobre la ubicación de la chica. Y lo único que obtuvo fue un gran motivo de preocupación. La carátula estaba en blanco. Apretó los dientes y los puños. Un torbellino de pensamientos se apoderó de su mente. Salió corriendo hacia la enfermería. Pero no llegó a destino. Porque en un recodo del pasillo, estaban esperándolo Yishí y Jasón.

- ¿Buscas a Jill?- la menuda chica tibetana parecía preocupada. Cosa definitivamente rara en ella.

-Sí, ¿sabes dónde está?- El rostro de Draco dejaba claro que no aceptaría una respuesta negativa.

- Ella está bien, Draco. Está preparando una sorpresa, algo muy especial para celebrar Halloween.- respondió Yishí.

- Y necesita estar sola.- Completó Jasón, en tono enfático, con lo que se ganó una seria mirada de advertencia por parte de Yishí.

- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir o te perderás la sorpresa.- dijo Yishí, tratando de persuadirlo suavemente.

Draco los miró, evaluando la situación. Estaban ahí, dispuestos a detenerlo si insistía. Yishí no parecía especialmente peligrosa, pero Jasón era otra historia. Además eran dos contra uno. Sonrió de medio lado, agachando un poco la cabeza y les arrojó el ramo de amapolas. Jasón lo atrapó ágilmente. Sólo el susurro de su capa al dar media vuelta rompió el tenso silencio del pasillo. Cuando llegó a su habitación azotó la puerta. Pero ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación se dio por enterado. "Mejor para ellos" pensó mientras se desvestía con rabia contenida. Suerte que tenía esa poción somnífera, porque el coraje no lo dejaría dormir por las buenas. Una mueca cruel se dibujó en su rostro. Ya dormido se encargaría de desquitar su ira de alguna forma creativa. Como golpear a Potter y Weasley en sueños. Quizá si lo hacía con suficiente fuerza, ambos despertarían adoloridos.

**Ya antes había estado en el Hogwarts onírico, que resultaba una copia exacta del real. Excepto por el hecho de que podías aparecer y desparecer, aparte de volar sin necesidad de escoba. Pero esta vez, había otro detalle diferente. Una multitud congregada en los jardines. Estaba evaluando la conveniencia de acercarse a ver de qué se trataba cuando escuchó la voz de Jill a sus espaldas:**

**- ¿Sigues enojado conmigo, Draco?- Su tono era triste. Y de repente Draco sintió que torturar a sus enemigos en sueños ya no parecía tan divertido. Jill siguió hablando.**

**- Espero que te guste la sorpresa. Traje a alguien que quiere platicar contigo.- Draco volteó. Y no podría describir lo que sintió. Porque al lado de ella estaba su padrino: Severus Snape en persona. Jill sonrió a medias y se alejó rumbo a los jardines.**

**- ¿Qué pasa Draco? Por tu expresión, diría que acabas de ver un fantasma.- La aterciopelada voz. Con su nota sarcástica. Esa sonrisa disimulada con una mueca. Y aún así no acababa de reaccionar. ¿Cómo era posible? Su padrino pareció adivinar su pensamiento.**

**- Creo que tendré que explicártelo. Dado que en Halloween la frontera entre vivos y muertos es tan débil como una telaraña, la señorita Matthews tuvo la amabilidad de invitarnos esta noche a Hogwarts.- Severus señaló hacia las personas que se congregaban en el jardín.- Algo así como una reunión sentimental. Yo hubiera preferido no asistir, pero tengo algo que advertirte. Después de todo, sigues siendo mi ahijado y no me puedo dar el lujo de desperdiciar esta oportunidad. En fin, ¿qué te parece si caminamos un poco?-**

**Draco podría haberle preguntado tantas cosas. Pero su cerebro parecía desconectado de su lengua, porque no podía lograr que las palabras salieran de su boca. Así que se concentró en escuchar lo que su padrino tenía que decirle.**

**- Entiendo que la señorita Matthews y tú son buenos amigos. Lo cual me lleva directamente a la advertencia: no vayas más allá Draco. Mantén la distancia y no saldrás lastimado.- Al decir esto, Severus Snape lo miraba fijamente, enfatizando lo serio del asunto.**

**No podía creerlo. Su padrino hablando de Jill como si se tratara de un hipogrifo salvaje. **

**- Pero ella me salvó la vida. Y me ha demostrado que no le asusta mi pasado. - dijo Draco, en tono desafiante.- Además a mis padres no les importa que ella no sea de sangre limpia.-**

**- ¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con su árbol genealógico? Ella es una Slytherin. Eso sería suficiente para pasar por alto semejante cuestión. Pero el hecho es que cualquier otra bruja, incluida la sabelotodo señorita Granger, te conviene más que la señorita Matthews.-**

**- Necesito saber por qué.- repuso Draco, algo impresionado por la última frase de su padrino. Él sabía algo sobre Jill. **

**- Y yo necesito que por una vez en tu vida escuches sin cuestionarme. Lo único que puedo decirte es que estas empeñado en enamorarte de una ilusión. -**

**- Esa razón no me convence.-**

**- Te conozco bien, Draco. Antes de venir sabía que no podría convencerte. Harás lo que quieras. Ya no queda en mi conciencia. Hasta aquí llegamos con el tema de la señorita Matthews. Pasemos a algo más agradable. ¿Ya has pensado que hacer con tu vida cuando te gradúes de Hogwarts?-**

**Draco sabía que no tenía caso insistir sobre "la señorita Matthews". Así que de buena gana platicó con su padrino acerca de sus planes a futuro, evadiendo cuidadosamente el papel que había reservado para Jill.**

* * *

**Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar. Y su parte racional resolvió el problema planteando una tercera alternativa: preguntarse cómo era posible. Porque ahí, frente a ella estaba Fred, abrazando a Ginny y Ron. Y los ojos de Harry inundándose cuando vio a Sirius, Remus, Tonks, James y Lily. Más alla pudo ver a Dennis Creevey, que abrazaba a su hermano Colin como si quisiera asfixiarlo. Se sintió un poco intrusa. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.**

**- Señorita Granger.- Nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, con una gran sonrisa.**

**- Profesor Dumbledore.- Fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir.**

**- Que cuadro tan conmovedor tenemos ante nosotros, ¿no le parece? Una hermosa reunión.**

**- Así es.- dijo Hermione, no muy segura de sí misma.**

**- Hay tantas cosas que decir, pero de repente parece que no salen las palabras. Creo que a veces basta con disfrutar de la presencia de nuestros seres queridos. Definitivamente nuestra querida Jill se ha esforzado mucho esta noche.-**

**- ¿Ella?- Eso sí que no se lo había imaginado. **

**Dumbledore la miró con expresión traviesa.**

**- Casi olvido para que quería verla. Verá, en primer lugar para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho y está haciendo por Hogwarts y por el mundo mágico en general. Y, en segundo lugar, para darle un consejo. Sé que dar consejos es una mala costumbre, pero creo que me perdonara en vista de las circunstancias. –**

**-Lo escucho, profesor.-**

**- Tiene que dejar que sus amigos sigan su camino para que usted pueda seguir el suyo. No se empeñe seguirlos o en obligarlos a seguirla, porque eso los hará tremendamente infelices. Dese la oportunidad de tomar sus decisiones sin pensar primero en cómo los afectara a ellos. Y sobre todo, trate de superar el miedo a perderlos. Los peores obstáculos son los que nos ponemos nosotros mismos.- Al ver que Hermione permanecía en silencio, Dumbledore continuó.- Sin querer acabo de darle más de un consejo. Espero que le sean de alguna utilidad. Ahora, si me disculpa, voy a saludar a Harry.- Y después de guiñarle un ojo, se alejó, para reunirse con los demás.**

**Hermione comprendía perfectamente a que se refería el profesor. El problema es que no se sentía con valor para llevarlo a cabo. Pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en eso. Porque Ginny la tomó de la mano y se la llevó, para que saludara a Fred y a los demás.**

* * *

Cuando despertó, aún lo envolvía una sensación de alegría. Estaba contento por haber visto a su padrino, aunque no acababa de comprender por qué tanta urgencia en alejarlo de Jill. Mientras no le dieran una buena razón, estaba decidido a seguir con el plan. Ya hablaría con Hermione para hacerle las modificaciones pertinentes. Un Malfoy nunca se da por vencido sin haber peleado. Aun sí Severus Snape en persona se levanta de la tumba para disuadirlo.

* * *

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**Ya sé que no tengo perdón. Al parecer soy incapaz de publicar en lapsos decentes. En fin, primeramente gracias a quienes siguen leyendo a pesar de mi penosa falta de formalidad. **_

_**Y en segundo lugar una pequeña nota de autor: Sé que el asunto de las piedras angulares está tratado de forma muy superficial, pero hubo dos poderosas razones para que así fuera: 1.- Soy pésima para inventar acertijos. 2.- La descripción me hubiera costado trabajo y me habría tardado mucho más en publicar. **_

_**Espero sus comentarios.**_


	13. Preguntas y respuestas

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a Luna-maga y Smoochy, así como a todas las infortunadas víctimas que por mi medio o culpa se han contagiado del virus llamado "Locura por los fan-fiction". ¡Mea culpa! Quizá pronto haya disponible una vacuna. Mientras tanto, me seguiré esforzando en escribir para ustedes. **_

_**La inspiración me llega gracias a sus reviews. ¡Son súper importantes! **_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**13 Preguntas que no haces y respuestas que no buscas.**

**Después de haber hablado a solas con Dumbledore , Harry le pidió a su padre que le contara como había comenzado a salir con su madre en séptimo año. Sirius y Remus escuchaban y de vez en cuando intervenían en el relato. Seguía sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Tratando de no pensar en lo que Dumbledore le acababa de decir, Hermione vio que los verdes ojos de Lily se desviaban en otra dirección. Y al final de esa mirada estaba Severus Snape, que caminaba junto a Draco. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Sacudió la cabeza, con la intención de controlar su curiosidad. Cruzó los brazos, algo molesta consigo misma y sin querer se encontró con la mirada de Lily, que le sonrió de forma casi imperceptible antes de concentrar de nuevo su atención en su familia. Miró alrededor, tratando de no concentrarse en un punto fijo. Cerca de ellos estaba Tonks, platicando animadamente con la nueva maestra de Defensa y con un hombre joven que…¡vaya, Ojoloco Moody era difícil de identificar con la nariz completa y ambos ojos normales! Ah, claro, se conocían de la Academia de Aurores. Un poco más allá estaban el ex – director y la nueva directora, probablemente hablando de asuntos del colegio. Ron y Ginny habían ido a saludar a Colin. Fred estaba platicando con Jill. O mejor dicho, discutiendo. Ella parecía a punto de golpear al pelirrojo, y Hermione estaba pensando seriamente en buscar a Yishí, pero mientras se decidía ocurrió algo que la conmovió: Jill había comenzado a llorar al tiempo que Fred se acercaba y la abrazaba con ternura, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, que se estremecía entre sollozos. Esta escena provocó que en la mente de Hermione explotaran mil preguntas, que giraban y crecían como una Deflagración Deluxe de Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley. **

**Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Decidió que ella no tenía nada que hacer en los jardines así que se escabulló hacia el castillo.** **Iba caminando en silencio, sin un rumbo determinado, tratando de alejar su mente la escena que acababa de presenciar. Fred nunca había sido especialmente tierno o caballeroso, ni siquiera con Ginny. ¿Cómo conocía a Jill? ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo? Iba tan perdida en estos pensamientos que sin darse cuenta se encontró en uno de los patios interiores del castillo. Era uno de los pocos lugares que no había sufrido los efectos de la terrible batalla. Se trataba de un sitio bastante peculiar y aún así no podía recordar haberlo visto antes. En el centro del patio se erguía un pilar de brillante obsidiana, sobre el cual descansaba una gran losa circular de cuarzo transparente. Todo parecía muy viejo, y Hermione no pudo percibir ninguna magia en el extraño monumento. Alrededor, había una cerca de plata encantada. Se acercó, sabía que no podría traspasar la cerca, así que siguió observándolo desde afuera. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó la presencia de Jasón, disimulada por la penumbra del pasillo abovedado. Y se sobresaltó mucho cuando lo escuchó hablar:**

**- ¡Enhorabuena, Hermione! Encontraste el mosaico maestro.-**

**- Hola, Jasón. ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo, sin poder disimular su sorpresa.**

**- No tengo a quien saludar en los jardines.- respondió él, al tiempo que alzaba un poco los hombros.**

**- Ah, igual yo.- Ahora que su ritmo cardíaco había vuelto a la normalidad, podía ocuparse de lo que había dicho Jasón.- ¿Este es el mosaico maestro?-**

**- Así es, o mejor dicho, es una de sus mitades. La otra está en el Hogwarts real.–**

**- Por eso no emana magia… porque está incompleto.- dijo Hermione, pensando en voz alta.- ¿Cómo encontraremos la otra mitad?- Ahora sí se dirigía a Jasón.**

**- Me temo que no lo sé. Quizá deberías preguntarle a Jill. Después de todo es **_**SU **_**parte del proyecto.- No supo muy bien cómo interpretar la nota enfática de la última frase de Jasón, que continuó diciendo.- Creo deberías notificarle tu descubrimiento.- **

**- Si, se lo diré… más tarde.- Y viendo que Jasón no tenía intenciones de irse, fue ella quien se despidió. De repente se le había ocurrido una mejor forma de aprovechar el tiempo que de paso podría ayudarle a olvidar por un rato algunas de las preguntas que la reunión con los muertos había despertado en su inquieta mente. Así que se dirigió a la biblioteca.**

El día después de Halloween nuevamente era domingo. Hermione llegó corriendo al Gran Comedor y apenas alcanzó desayuno. Se había quedado dormida. Pero había valido la pena. Cierto que no había encontrado nada importante… aún. Pero el número de libros a revisar se había reducido drásticamente. Le hubiera encantado ir directo a la biblioteca. Pero habían planeado pasar la mañana juntos. No estaba muy segura de querer cumplir con el compromiso previamente adquirido con Harry, Ron y Ginny, pero aún no se sentía lista para seguir los consejos de Dumbledore. "Diablo de viejo tan listo ¿no crees?" dijo la fastidiosa voz en su cabeza. Así que prefirió escuchar lo que decían Harry y Ron. Estaban muy emocionados y no habían notado que apenas les prestaba atención.

-… entonces, Jasón nos propuso que los ayudáramos con los nuevos campos de quidditch y las pistas de carreras.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Verdad que no te molesta, Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

En realidad, no sabía muy bien que tendría que molestarle. Ah, claro, se refería a su plan de pasar la mañana juntos. Hizo como que lo pensaba y luego dijo:

- No, no me molesta. No todos los días puedes participar de un proyecto y aprender con profesionales como ellos. En realidad, me alegra mucho que Jasón y Sergei los hayan invitado a trabajar con ellos.-

- ¡Por Merlín! Ron, ya se nos hizo tarde. Deben estar esperándonos. ¡Nos vemos, Hermione!- exclamó Harry, al tiempo que obligaba a su amigo pelirrojo a levantarse y seguirlo.

Hermione sonrió. Después de todo podría aprovechar la mañana para ir a la biblioteca. Pero luego se sintió culpable.

* * *

Una vez que la efímera euforia por el breve encuentro con su padrino hubo pasado, la mente de Draco comenzó a llenarse de preguntas. Y ese no era el problema. Lo que le molestaba era que varias de esas preguntas apuntaban a que Jill no era lo que parecía. Sería muy desagradable acabar descubriendo que su padrino tenía razón. Después de analizarlo con la cabeza fría, descubrió que lo que sentía por Jill no podía calificarse de amor. No es que supiera mucho al respecto, pero según la experiencia adquirida observando a sus padres (que se amaban por muy serpientes que fueran) le había dado un par de pistas acerca del tema. Y su agudo instinto de conservación hizo que tomara una decisión que Severus Snape aplaudiría: primero averiguaría todo lo que pudiera sobre Jill y su misteriosa relación con el mundo de los sueños. Luego, dependiendo de los resultados, tomaría una decisión. ¿Y quien mejor para ayudarle en la búsqueda de respuestas que una apasionada del conocimiento? Estaba pensando en cómo resolver el problema pelirrojo que siempre rondaba a Hermione, cuando un alboroto que parecía venir de la Sala Común le hizo salir casi en pijama de la habitación.

-… EL RÍDICULO MÁS GRANDE DE MI VIDA, ZABINI Y TODO POR TU CULPA!- Daphne Greengrass parecía más que dispuesta a mandar a Blaise directo al inframundo con o sin magia. El susodicho se había parapetado tras uno de los verdes sillones, o mejor dicho, detrás de lo que había sido un sillón. Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera cumplir con su propósito, el profesor Slughorn apareció en la puerta. Por supuesto, se llevó a Greengrass y a Zabini a su despacho. Y como aparte del elfo doméstico que había ido a avisar al jefe de casa, nadie más había presenciado la pelea, Draco no supo porque había comenzado. Dedicó un momento a la memoria de Zabini, y luego regresó a terminar de vestirse.

Al verla en la biblioteca, no pudo evitar bendecir su buena suerte. Más tarde se encargaría de agradecerles a Sergei y Jasón esa estupenda oportunidad. Mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de abordarla para no asustarla o molestarla, no pudo evitar notar lo bien que se veía con el cabello recogido en una trenza. Estaba sentada de espaldas a la ventana, lo que le daba el aspecto de estar rodeada de una aureola dorada. Completamente absorta en su lectura. Completamente inconsciente de que parecía una visión celestial. Ya antes la había visto así. Oh, sí. Antes, cuando la odiaba por ser una sangre sucia. Por ser amiga de Potter. Por ser tan condenadamente inteligente y estudiosa. Por ser tan inalcanzable… para él. Por fijarse en ese estúpido pobretón pelirrojo que no sabía apreciarla. El Draco de antes habría ido derecho a molestarla, con el único fin de obtener unas migajas de atención, de SU atención, sin importar que tuvieran forma de rencor. Entonces, "Draco de ahora" comprendió porque "Draco de antes" hacía lo que hacía. Porque la molestaba a ella, habiendo otros muchos sangre sucia a su disposición. Y no era por su cabello alborotado o por sus dientes, ni siquiera por ser amiga de Potter. Era porque sólo podía acercarse a ella de esa forma, anteponiendo la violencia y el desprecio como un escudo que lo defendiera de sus propios sentimientos. Y el escudo acababa de romperse, gracias a un traicionero rayo de sol. Esta revelación cayó sobre él con tal fuerza que tuvo que tragar saliva. No podía dejar de mirarla. La voz de su consciencia le susurró una palabra: "Weasley". En su mente apareció la imagen de un callejón sin salida. Y una antigua conocida, llamada desesperanza, reapareció silenciosamente en su corazón. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, por puro reflejo miró su reloj. Un triste remolino de gris ceniza y gris perla giraba lentamente en la carátula. Y supo que si sus emociones fueran las reflejadas en ese reloj, los colores serían exactamente los mismos. Tuvo la certeza de que el callejón sin salida donde se encontraba Jill no tenía nada que ver con él. Había algo de reconfortante y patética solidaridad en esto. "¡Que bajo has caído!" murmuró su consciencia con enojo. Así que, como siempre, su padrino tenía razón. El eco de sus palabras resonó en su mente: "Estas empeñado en enamorarte de una ilusión". En todo caso, tanto Jill como él habían deseado que por arte de magia el espejismo se volviera realidad. Se pregunto si esta sería base suficiente para que sus corazones se acercaran en realidad. Una amarga mueca apareció en su rostro. No, eran Slytherin y nunca aceptarían ser mutuamente premios de consolación sólo porque sus estúpidos corazones no sabían jugar de acuerdo a las reglas del mundo. Luego de que este tornado de descubrimientos hubo pasado, Draco tuvo que esforzarse por recordar de qué rayos quería hablar con Hermione. Respiró profundo y recobró la compostura. Después de todo, un Malfoy no suspira por un imposible. Un Malfoy debe mirar hacia adelante. Se acercó con paso seguro y la saludó, al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella.

-¡Buenos días, Hermione! – Se sentía tan bien llamarla así. Su hermoso nombre de princesa griega.

Ella levantó la vista del libro y lo miró. Directo a los ojos. Y lo que vio la dejó sin respiración por un momento. No sabía cómo o por qué, pero había algo en esos iris grises que la hizo estremecer internamente. Sólo unos segundos, pero ambos sintieron que el tiempo se había detenido. Y al mismo tiempo recordaron cierto sueño instantáneo del que no se habían atrevido a hablar con nadie. Draco decidió que si no rompía el contacto visual, el suave cosquilleo que sentía en los labios acabaría siendo algo cuyas consecuencias no podían ser buenas, así que parpadeó y luego señaló hacia el libro que yacía abierto frente a ellos.

- ¿Estudiando en domingo?- Sin querer, su voz salió un poco más ronca de lo normal. Y la molesta vocecita de la mente de Hermione emitió algo parecido a un ronroneo, que ella prefirió ignorar.

- En realidad, estoy investigando…sobre los peligros de los sueños. Ya sabes, como preparación para la búsqueda de las piedras angulares.- De repente se sentía nerviosa. ¿Sería ese perfume de maderas que tanto le recordaba la brisa del verano y el pasto fresco?

- ¡Qué coincidencia! Justo venía a pedirte ayuda para investigar sobre eso mismo. Creo que algo de teoría puede ser de mucha utilidad.- dijo él, señalando el libro libro de forma que su mano casi rozaba la de Hermione, que de inmediato sintió un leve ardor en las mejillas. Seguro era por estar sentada en el sol.

- Hasta ahora no he encontrado nada realmente importante. Todos los libros sobre sueños se enfocan a la interpretación de signos para tratar de predecir el futuro…- Hermione siguió hablando sobre las cosas absurdas que había encontrado en los libros sobre sueños. Y Draco deseó que el tiempo se detuviera, para poder escucharla hablar y reír por siempre. De lo que se perdía el pelirrojo por andar jugando al arquitecto.

* * *

Cuando se despidió de Draco y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, tenía la terrible sensación de que lo que acababa de hacer no estaba bien. No estaba bien hablar, sonreír y mucho menos mirar así a Draco. Quien por cierto debería plantearse seriamente no volver a verla así. Con esos ojos grises que la llamaban con un silencioso pero potente canto de sirena. Al terminar de comer, salieron a los jardines a caminar un rato. Por alguna razón, Ron y Ginny se habían adelantado para saludar a Hagrid. Harry se acercó a ella. Tenía algo que decirle.

- ¿Sabes, Hermione? Últimamente he notado que nos hemos distanciado…-

- Harry, en serio lo siento, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y estudiar para los EXTASIS es prioritario, sé que podemos arreglarlo, trataré de encontrar algo de tiempo, no quiero que ustedes piensen que…- ella dijo esto casi sin respirar, de forma que su amigo tuvo que interrumpirla.

- Hermione ¿quién está diciendo que es tu culpa?- Se habían detenido y ahora Harry la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Intentó encontrar alguna sombra de reproche, de duda, pero lo único que halló fue comprensión y amistad a toda prueba.

No supo que decir así que Harry continuó:

- Tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano. Nuestra amistad está evolucionando. Hemos crecido juntos. Pero lo cierto es que llega el momento en que todo sendero se bifurca. No es la primera vez que pienso en esto, Hermione. De hecho, tenía miedo de que esto pasara, supe que las cosas tendrían que cambiar cuando me di cuenta de que entre Ron y tú estaba creciendo algo diferente. -

- ¿Tenías miedo de que te dejáramos solo?-

- Así es, Hermione. Hasta llegué a pensar en formas de sabotear su relación. – Harry sonreía traviesamente.

- No te creo…-

- Te digo todo esto porque no quiero que te sientas culpable y mucho menos que te sientas responsable por "arreglar las cosas" de forma que todo vuelva a ser como antes.-

- Sí, Harry. Entiendo.-

- Por otro lado, he notado que el asunto de la reconstrucción te has acercado a nuestras compañeras de intercambio. No tengo problema con que hagas nuevas amigas, al contrario, soy consciente de Ron y yo te hemos monopolizado de forma poco menos que egoísta. Seguro podrás compartir con ellas cosas que no compartes conmigo o con Ron. Quiero seguir siendo tu mejor amigo, pero eso no implica que sea el único.-

- Gracias, Harry.- dijo Hermione, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sentía muy aliviada. O mejor dicho: Liberada.

- No, Hermione, gracias a ti. No sé qué rayos habría sido de nosotros sin ti. Pero ahora es tiempo de que pienses más en ti y menos en nosotros.-

- Trato hecho, Harry.- dijo Hermione, al tiempo que le tendía una mano, que Harry estrechó para luego darle un corto abrazo. Todo estaba bien.

Y siguieron caminando rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

* * *

**Después de platicar con Jill acerca del mosaico maestro y luego de la intensa sesión de entrenamiento que Yishí había planeado para Sergei y para ella, apenas le quedó tiempo para ir de nuevo a la biblioteca onírica de Hogwarts, que contaba con la ventaja de la ausencia de la señorita Pince. Había quedado de verse ahí con Draco. Pero no llegó. Así que siguió buscando por su cuenta. Tratando de alejar de su corazón la sensación de pesar que le producía la idea de que quizá prefería compartir ese rato de sueño con Jill.**

El lunes, en la clase de Pociones, Hermione tuvo la certeza de que algo había cambiado entre Draco y Jill, aunque nadie más lo notara. Seguían saludándose de forma circunspecta, apenas mirándose a los ojos. Pero ya no se sentaban juntos, ni se prestaban los ingredientes como antes. Pero quizá lo más significativo era que Draco usaba un reloj diferente del que habían vinculado a la amapola. Sin embargo, el problema no era lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre ellos, sino lo que había empezado a ocurrirle a Hermione. No podía negar cierta sensación de alegría al ver la frialdad entre ellos, ni que sentía una mirada gris clavada en su nuca. Así que cuando la clase terminó, se sintió aliviada. Fingió que estaba concentradísima guardando sus cosas en la mochila y entonces notó un pedazo de pergamino arrugado, justo frente a su mesa. ¿Y si era para ella? Lo recogió y desdoblándolo con cuidado, lo leyó:

_Ya no sé qué hacer. Iré al Bosque Prohibido esta noche._

Definitivamente, ese mensaje no era para ella. No pudo reconocer la letra. ¿Quién y por qué iría al Bosque Prohibido por la noche? Se la mostraría a la profesora McGonagall más tarde.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin novedad, excepto por la creciente sensación de ansiedad que se apoderaba de su corazón. Ron y ella se veían a prisa entre clase y clase. Y ni siquiera él podía ser tan insensible como para no notar que su relación se estaba yendo a pique. Pero si esperaba que Hermione diera el primer paso para resolver las cosas, estaba muy equivocado. Respecto al misterioso mensaje que encontrara en el aula de Pociones, la profesora McGonagall informó a Hagrid, que estuvo montando guardia toda la semana sin ningún resultado concreto. Así que el asunto fue prontamente olvidado. Había cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Mientras tanto, la dorada tranquilidad de Draco se vino abajo el martes, cuando Daphne Greengrass reanudó su constante acoso. Se preguntó que había hecho Jasón para librarse de ella con tanta facilidad. Intuyó que tenía algo que ver con la fea pelea ente Zabini y ella, pero no creyó prudente averiguar más al respecto. Total, en cuanto viera a Jasón le pediría amablemente que le describiera el método que había seguido para librarse de ella. Con un poco de suerte, podría funcionar también para él. Pero en toda la semana no pudo encontrar un momento apropiado para hablar con él. Después de todo, el día fijado para buscar la piedra de Ravenclaw se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

**Por supuesto, la noche en que Jasón y Luna entraron al sueño de Rowena Ravenclaw, ninguno de los demás onironautas pudo ir al Palacio de Ópalo. Así que pasaron la noche deambulando nerviosamente por el Castillo, esperando que la larga hora onírica pasara. Y como no podían ir a la biblioteca a seguir investigando, Hermione y Draco se encontraron en el patio del mosaico maestro. **

**- Así que este es el famoso mosaico. No se ve muy poderoso.- dijo Draco, tratando de no pensar que un beso robado en sueños no podía considerarse infidelidad. **

**- Es la mitad onírica. Su poder se manifiesta sólo cuando las piedras angulares se ubican correctamente.- repuso Hermione, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que la perseguían durante el día y contra los cuales sólo contaba con una débil defensa "Soy novia de Ron". **

**- ¿Y qué pasó con Jill?- Se arrepintió de haber preguntado en cuanto vio la expresión dolorida que Draco trató de disimular con una sonrisa de medio lado.**

**- Nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro es sólo amistad.- respondió él, tratando de parecer indiferente. **

**- Ah. Lo siento Draco.- "Sí, como no," dijo la maligna vocecita. "Deberías aprovecharte, después de todo, esto es sólo un sueño, ¿no?"**

**- No, no lo sientas Hermione. Ella quiere a otro. Y yo me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de…otra persona.- y la consciencia de Draco gritó "¡Anda, díselo! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!" Hermione no supo que decir. ¿Quién sería el afortunado poseedor del corazón de Jill? La imagen del reloj de Draco, lleno de un remolino gris paso frente a sus ojos. Y luego, como un destello, vio a Jill llorando mientras Fred la abrazaba. No quiso siquiera pensar en semejante conclusión. Entonces él recordó que quería contarle algo.**

**- Hablando de Jill, hoy pasó algo bastante curioso. Íbamos saliendo del comedor cuando nos cruzamos con Firenze. Cuando la vio se detuvo, hizo una reverencia y murmuró algo que no pude entender. Luego siguió su camino, sin mirarla a los ojos. Entonces le dije a Jill "¿Qué fue eso?" Y ella sólo se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué te parece?- **

**- Es muy extraño. Por muy amistoso que Firenze sea con los magos, no creo que sea su estilo hacer reverencias. Además ¿por qué frente a Jill?-**

**- Creo que esa es la pregunta de los diez mil galeones, Hermione. –**

**Pero antes de que Hermione se atreviera a contarle a Draco sus sospechas acerca de Jill, Yishí apareció de repente, para anunciarles que la primera piedra angular había sido recuperada y por tanto habría una celebración en el Palacio de Ópalo.**

**Cuando llegaron al Palacio, Hermione corrió de inmediato a felicitar a Luna. Draco se acercó a Jasón, que sostenía en la mano derecha una obsidiana tallada con forma de águila. **

**- Calma, chicos. Siéntense para que Luna y Jasón nos cuenten su aventura.- Jill hizo aparecer de la nada sillas para todos. Y una vez que todos tomaron asiento, comenzaron el relato.**

**- Cuando entramos a la Biblioteca, de inmediato los libros saltaron de sus estantes y formaron una inmensa pared frente a nosotros. **– **comenzó Luna, que era una excelente narradora.- Entonces, Jasón se adelanto y tocó uno de los libros, este se abrió en una página y nos mostró una pregunta. Y cuando la respondí correctamente, el libro regresó a su estante. Estuvimos contestando preguntas hasta que hubo un agujero lo bastante grande para pasar gateando. Del otro lado de la pared, había un puente también hecho de libros, y por debajo, corría un río de recuerdos. Pero el puente estaba cerrado, para abrir la puerta tuvimos que resolver un rompecabezas. En cuanto las piezas encajaron, pudimos cruzar. Para entonces, ya llevábamos ahí media hora.-**

**Al llegar a este punto de la narración, Luna hizo una pausa. Miró a Jasón, como esperando que agregara algo al relato, pero como el chico griego permaneció en silencio, decidió continuar:**

**- Para dejar el puente, tuvimos que resolver otro rompecabezas, un poco más difícil que el primero. Y cuando bajamos del puente, ¡Rowena Ravenclaw estaba ahí! – **

**Luna los miró con una sonrisa, evaluando el efecto que la última exclamación había tenido sobre su auditorio. Las expresiones de admiración parecieron complacerla, de forma que siguió diciendo:**

**- Jasón y yo nos acercamos con cautela y entonces, ella nos habló. Dijo que nos daría la piedra angular de Ravenclaw si respondíamos una sencilla pregunta. Nos pregunto si estábamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos, porque una respuesta incorrecta significaría nuestra eterna reclusión en el sueño. ¡Y ya sólo nos quedaban 10 minutos de tiempo! Entonces Jasón y yo le dijimos que sí, y ella nos hizo la pregunta.- Otra pausa drámatica. Yishí no pudo más y exclamó:**

**- ¿Cuál era la pregunta? ¡Dinos!-**

**- Ella nos miró y preguntó: "¿Dónde se encuentran las preguntas que no haces y las respuestas que no buscas?"- Todos se miraron desconcertados. Luna espero un momento y luego dijo:**

**- Entonces, Jasón contestó.- Y miró al chico griego, animándolo a que repitiera la respuesta que había dado a la fundadora de su casa.**

- "**En el corazón".- la voz de Jasón se elevó, carente de toda emoción. Luna sonrió con aprobación y dijo:**

**- Yo me puse nerviosa, pero Rowena sonrió , dijo "Bien razonado" y le entregó la piedra a Jasón. Todo se esfumó y un instante después nos encontramos de nuevo en la entrada de la biblioteca, donde Jill y Yishí nos estaban esperando.- A Hermione le parecía que de un momento a otro, Luna y Jasón se levantarían, harían un saludo teatral y todos los demás, incluyéndola, aplaudirían su extraordinaria actuación. Pero en lugar de eso, Yishí se levantó y gritó:**

**- ¡Y entonces todos nos pusimos muy contentos! ¡Qué comience la fiesta!- **

**La fiesta, por supuesto, fue muy divertida. Pero Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que habían estado Luna y Jasón de quedarse atrapados en el sueño. Además, la pregunta de Rowena le daba vueltas en la mente. Porque hasta antes de escucharla, no sabía cómo definir esa sensación que tenía todo el tiempo. Ahora lo sabía. Era que su corazón estaba lleno de preguntas que no se atrevía a hacer y de respuestas que no quería buscar. Sintió un escalofrío y al voltear, se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco, mirándola de una forma que encendía la sangre y ponía la piel de gallina. Se estaba acercando a ella, y su corazón se desbocó. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, el torbellino de emociones que la embargaba la absorbió. Y entonces despertó.**

Estaba en su cama. Miró la hora: 4:15. A tientas buscó un frasco en su mesita de noche. Necesitaba seguir durmiendo. Sumergirse en los libros de la biblioteca onírica para olvidar su dilema. Tomó un trago y se volvió a dormir.

**No regresó al Palacio de Ópalo. Seguro habían notado su ausencia, pero igual se había asegurado de que nadie pudiera molestarla. Por algo se trataba de su sueño y ahora era SU biblioteca.**

**Sentada en la desierta biblioteca, frente a una montaña de libros que aún no revisaba, su mente comenzó a divagar. Y no le importó, porque había tomado la poción y no despertaría hasta que pasara el efecto.**

**Intentó no seguir pensando en lo que Draco había dicho. "Estoy enamorado de… otra persona" Había analizado hasta el cansancio la estructura de la frase y su vacilación al terminarla, pero no logró sacar nada en limpio. Terminó enojada consigo misma, se sentía tan tonta. Y para colmo, Ron, incapaz de tomar el toro por los cuernos, le había pedido a Ginny que lo ayudara. Hasta ahora había podido evadirla, pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo. El problema era que, usando las palabras de Harry, no podía "arreglar las cosas para que todo fuera como antes". Ya nada sería como antes. Porque aunque había intentado negarlo y renegarlo, ocultarlo y olvidarlo por todas las vías posibles, la verdad era tan sencilla como una simple frase: "Me estoy enamorando de Draco Malfoy". Cuando por fin se atrevió a poner juntas estas seis palabras, decidió que para no volverse loca (o por lo menos para resistir hasta la aplicación de los EXTASIS) tenía que hablar con alguien. De ser posible alguien comprensivo y honesto, de mente abierta, que supiera guardar secretos, que no fuera parte interesada y de preferencia de sexo femenino. Un timbre triunfal sonó cuando la risueña imagen de Luna Lovegood, con su collar de corchos de cerveza surgió en su mente. Al fin había tomado una determinación al respecto. Respiró profundo y abrió el siguiente libro de la torre. **

Aunque era domingo, se levantó temprano porque necesitaba asegurarse de algo. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, estaba prácticamente desierto. Y eso le dio confianza. Desayunó rápidamente y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde la señorita Pince estaba sola, acomodando algunos libros en las estanterías. Así que fue derecho hacia la sección de Adivinación. Se detuvo frente a un estante con varios volúmenes que hablaban de sueños y su interpretación. Les dedicó una mirada aburrida. Los movió un poco y por fin encontró el volumen que buscaba: un polvoriento libro que parecía rogar por un lugar en el museo. La portada decía: "El extraordinario reino de los sueños".

Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a pasar las páginas con cuidadoso nerviosismo. No quería que el libro se desmoronara antes de poder saber lo que necesitaba. Y ahí, en la página 38, estaba la respuesta que no había podido terminar de leer la noche anterior, porque la intensa emoción del descubrimiento la hizo despertar. Sin poder reprimir su ansiedad, comenzó a leer:

"_El infinito reino del sueño pertenece a los Oniros, hijos de la Noche. Su poder para crear y destruir en sus dominios es ilimitado e incluso son capaces de reunir a vivos y muertos, dada su relación con el inframundo."_

"Reunir a vivos y muertos". Fue al llegar a esa parte que había despertado. No se sentía así desde aquella vez que había descubierto que el monstruo de Slytherin era un basilisco. Siguió leyendo.

_Ciertamente pueden asumir cualquier forma, pero su naturaleza se muestra con dos grandes alas de murciélago. De entre todos, únicamente tres han sido conocidos por los hombres: Morpheus (que cambia de forma), Phantasus (creador de ilusiones) y Phobetor (el que debe ser temido). Se sospecha que en realidad se trata de uno solo, cuyo nombre verdadero no se sabe, pues todos los hijos de la Noche poseen estas tres características, a saber: cambian de aspecto a voluntad, crean ilusiones sin esfuerzo y deben ser temidos. Esto último no debe ser tomado a la ligera. En la Antigüedad, muchos perdieron la vida en el intento de capturar un Oniro con el fin de usar su extraordinario poder en beneficio propio._

"¿Capturar un Oniro?"-pensó Hermione-"¿Usar su poder?" El asunto se ponía cada vez más interesante.

_Encontrarse con un Oniro frente a frente es ciertamente difícil, dada su tendencia a ignorar a los humanos, pero no deja de ser un peligro, ya que sus instintos son oscuros y pueden…"_

El resto de la página estaba ocupado por un grabado bastante inquietante, que mostraba un hombre pálido y atractivo, vestido con una túnica azul medianoche salpicada de estrellas, de cuya espalda sobresalían dos grandes alas de murciélago. Al pie del grabado, había una frase: "Tal como un mago pierde su poder al entrar al reino de los sueños, un Oniro está indefenso en el reino mortal" Después de observarlo un momento, Hermione dirigió la vista a la siguiente página. El número en la esquina superior no era 39, sino 41.

¡Faltaba una hoja!

* * *

_**Ahora sí, sin excusas ni pretextos, fui capaz de publicar a tiempo. Debo decir que este milagro lo debemos única y exclusivamente a la motivación que me dan sus reviews.**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¡Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! **_

_**Por cierto, mi comadre Irene tuvo la gentileza de regalarme unas imágenes preciosas de mis personajes. Ya tenía el gusanito de crear un blog, y este fue el pretexto perfecto. Nada más que hubo unos problemillas técnicos y al fina cree tambíen un sitio. Estas son las direcciones. Acuerdense de quitarles los espacios. O usen el camino fácil, los enlaces que si funcionan están en mi perfil. ¡Dulces sueños!  
**_

**http : // sirlaye . yolasite . com/**

**http :// sirlaye . wordpress . com/**


	14. Serpientes y corazones

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personas que me leen pero no se animan a dejar review. **_

_**En las prisas por publicar el capítulo anterior, se me olvido mencionar que tiene bonus: una conversación entre Jill y Snape, que pueden encontrar en http :// sirlaye. yolasite .com/ consnape .php**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**14 Serpientes y corazones.**

Despertó lleno de frustración. Justo cuando había tomado la decisión de acercarse a Hermione en la fiesta, ella había desaparecido. Y no había podido entrar al lugar donde sabía que estaba: la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Quizá era mejor así. Al menos seguía siendo un completo imposible. En cambio, si le hubiera robado un beso en sueños, no habría descansado hasta lograrlo también en la realidad. Caminó perezosamente por la habitación, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Miró la carta que había empezado a escribir con la intención de anunciarle a su madre que estaba comprometido con una bella y poderosa bruja extranjera. Torció la boca en un gesto de amargura, le apuntó con su varita y donde antes había un trozo de pergamino, ahora sólo quedaban finísimas cenizas. Grises. Como la carátula del que hasta entonces había sido su reloj favorito, que ahora yacía abandonado en algún lugar de su baúl. La comprensión de que su vida era un desastre, o mejor dicho, de que en realidad nunca había dejado de serlo lo había llevado a la conclusión de que tener un corazón y peor aún, hacerle caso, únicamente atraía más problemas. ¿Qué ganaba con hacerse ilusiones? Mejor resignarse de una buena vez a que terminaría casándose con alguna prima lejana, francesa, bonita, estirada y malcriada, tendrían un solo hijo, llamado Scorpius o algo por el estilo, y fingirían ser felices por siempre. Y todo por culpa de un imbécil apellidado Malfoy que seguramente por una metida de pata había terminado estableciéndose en Gran Bretaña. Si ese mago cobarde se hubiera quedado donde pertenecía, habría dos posibilidades: primera, que él, Draco Malfoy, hubiera nacido de todas formas, pero ahora estaría hablando francés, estudiando en Beauxbatons y lo más importante, sin enterarse nunca de la existencia de una maravillosa bruja llamada Hermione Granger; y segunda, que por el momento le parecía la más lisonjera: que su antes mencionado antepasado muriera sin descendencia. Total, para lo que había de bueno en esta vida. Entonces pensó en su padrino. No se le había ocurrido preguntarle qué tal eran las cosas "del otro lado".

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus oscuras cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Theodore?-

- Buen día para ti también, Draco. Por si no lo habías notado en siete años, resulta que compartimos habitación.-

- No te hagas el gracioso, no estoy de humor, Nott.- siseó Draco, dándole la espalda y esperando oír pasos que se alejaban y la puerta cerrándose. Pero no sucedió.

- No creo que sea buena idea desquitar tus sentimientos de frustración y desesperanza conmigo.- dijo Theodore, al tiempo que miraba con interés la chimenea.

- Si no te parece buena idea, ¿por qué estás aquí todavía?-

- Le hago un favor a una amiga.- En cuanto escuchó esto, Draco sintió un deja-vú. Theodore siguió diciendo: - Jill quiere verte en "El Cubículo" después de comer.-

Después de pensarlo un momento, Draco asintió. Pero Theodore no salió de la habitación. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a silbar una melodía. La paciencia comenzaba a escasearle, así que con tono venenoso le espetó:

- Ya te dije que sí. ¿Por qué no te vas ahora?-

Theodore lo miró a los ojos y simplemente contestó:

- Porque ahora le hago un favor a un amigo.-

- ¿Zabini te pidió que vinieras a medir lo que me quedaba de paciencia? Créeme, estás a punto de agotarla.-

- No tiene nada que ver con Zabini. Ahora, te escucho.-

¿Qué rayos pretendía Theodore con esa actitud? Es decir, su relación podía considerarse cercana a la amistad, sobre todo después de la Guerra. No podía negar que Theodore era muy observador y perspicaz, lo que significaba que casi siempre se enteraba de cosas antes que los demás, aunque casi nunca se molestaba en hacerlas del conocimiento público…con que eso era. Así que de eso se trataba. Él sabía que algo no estaba bien. Y ahora venía, se le plantaba enfrente y de la nada quería escuchar su confesión. Como si Draco Malfoy necesitara desahogarse. Le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego le dio la espalda. Theodore dejó de silbar y con parsimonia se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tenía la mano sobre el picaporte, cuando escuchó la voz de Draco.

- Eres una plaga, Nott.-

- Todo depende del cristal con que se mira, Malfoy. Te sorprendería lo útiles que pueden ser las plagas.-

Y Theodore regresó a su cama. Pero ya no silbaba.

* * *

Estuvo un rato más en la biblioteca, analizando la forma en que la hoja había sido arrancada. Había llegado a la conclusión de se trataba de un acto premeditado, porque el corte era limpio, seguramente obra de un preciso hechizo seccionador. No podía saber que tan reciente era, podría haber sido horas o años atrás. El motivo para semejante acto de vandalismo parecía ser la valiosa información contenida en esas dos páginas. Hermione estaba segura de que describían el complicado método para capturar un Oniro. Y tenía la convicción de que alguien ya había usado esa información. O mejor dicho, que esa información había sido usada con éxito por lo menos dos veces. Estaba tomando notas de algunos pasajes importantes del libro, cuando escuchó a Luna detrás de ella.

- Hola Hermione, ¿me estabas buscando?-

- ¿Yo? Bueno, si quería hablar contigo, pero…-

- Es que anoche me llamaste, pero no pude entrar en la biblioteca. Por cierto que Draco también lo intentó. Se fue muy enojado. ¿Por qué sellaste temporalmente la biblioteca si querías vernos?-

- A Draco no quería verlo...- dijo Hermione sin mucha convicción. Así que había ido a buscarla. Una inesperada sensación de satisfacción se apoderó de ella durante un instante. Luego apareció la culpa.

Luna, notando la incomodidad de su amiga, se sentó a su lado y cambio de tema.

- Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí. ¿De qué querías hablarme?-

Hermione sintió que su decisión de hablar con Luna acerca de su problema con ciertos ojos grises había sido algo precipitada. Pero ya que la oportunidad se presentaba así, pensó que sería tonto desaprovecharla. Así que cerró el libro y tomando a Luna del brazo, salieron de la biblioteca. Necesitaba cambiar de ambiente.

* * *

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy?-

- Si te atreves a burlarte de mí, cuando salgas de esta habitación ni tu padre podrá reconocerte, ¿quedó claro?- Draco le apuntó con la varita, mientras sus ojos irradiaban peligro.

- No hace falta que me amenaces. De todas formas, dudo que tu problema sea motivo de burla. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Jill?- Theodore había tomado una postura más cómoda, panza arriba sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, y observaba el techo como si fuera extremadamente interesante.

- En realidad, Jill no tiene mucho que ver.- el tono de Malfoy era más bajo e inseguro. Aún no tenía idea de por qué había aceptado hablar del asunto con Theodore.

- ¿Entonces, por qué de repente ya no son tan amigos? Me parece que ustedes dos tenían algo entre manos. No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que pasó ese domingo en el campo de quidditch.- el tono de Nott era casual, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisita en la última frase.

- Pensé que estabas concentrado jugando ajedrez con Zabini.-

- Y yo pensé que Jill y tú estaban jugando a las carreras. En fin, si el problema no es Jill, entonces ¿quién es?-

- Yo. Yo soy el problema. O mejor dicho mi estúpido corazón.- dijo Draco, tratando de no mostrar demasiada desesperación.

- ¿Tú? Debo decir que me alegra que lo reconozcas, pero tengo la sensación de que si se trata específicamente de tu corazón seguro hay alguien más implicado.-

- Y antes de decírtelo te recuerdo que no tolerare ni media palabra de mofa al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Definitivamente debe ser alguien muy interesante. Tanta precaución me hace pensar que te enamoraste del Calamar Gigante.- dijo Theodore, con un tono perfectamente serio.

- Ni siquiera te he dicho y ya estas fastidiando.-dijo Draco.

- Entonces dilo de una vez.-

- Hermione Granger.- dijo Draco, que esperaba una estruendosa carcajada o por lo menos una risa ácida de parte de su compañero. Pero en lugar de eso, escuchó una frase, dicha con tono pensativo:

- Al fin te diste cuenta.-

- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- No había que ser muy observador para notar la constante atención que le dedicabas. Habiendo tanta gente para molestar en este colegio, tu constante acoso era más que sospechoso. ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que por fin aceptaste que sientes algo por ella? –

- Pienso terminar el año, irme a Francia, casarme con una de mis primas y tratar de olvidarla.- respondió Draco con tono cansado.

- En serio Draco, estás exagerando. Enamorarte de Hermione Granger no es el fin del mundo. No está casada, ni siquiera comprometida y según sé no piensa mudarse a China mañana.-

- Es novia de ese pelirrojo insoportable.-

- ¿Y? Permíteme informarte que todo Hogwarts, exceptuándote, sabe que lo suyo no va a durar mucho más. Yo aposté cinco galeones a que no pasan de este mes. Claro que los más conservadores les dan hasta Navidad.-

- El hecho de que termine con él no significa nada. Sencillamente no tengo oportunidad.-

- Si no tienes oportunidades, créalas. Tan sencillo como eso.-

- Sí, claro. Para ti es fácil decirlo porque nunca te has enamorado.- dijo Draco, con un tono ciertamente envidioso.

- ¿Eso crees? Tendrás que perdonarme, pero nuevamente debo quitar la venda de tus ojos. Y ya que estamos en plan de confidencias, creo que no está fuera de lugar informarte que tengo una hermosa novia con la que soy muy feliz.-

- ¿Y cómo es que nunca la he visto?- La incredulidad de Draco impregnaba cada una de las sílabas.

- Claro que la has visto. Sólo que no andamos por ahí como dos tórtolos. Al menos no durante el día.- replicó Theodore con tono misterioso.

- ¿Quién es?- Draco intentaba ocultar su sorpresa. Theodore "el impasible", enamorado. Le parecía algo poco menos que increíble.

- Luna Lovegood.- Theodore sonrió, como saboreando por adelantado la reacción de Draco.

- ¿QUIÉN? Pero, ¿cómo?, es decir, ¿desde cuándo?- Ahora sí no podía evitar mostrar sorpresa.- ¿No se supone que anda con Jasón Milos?-

- Jasón y Luna son amigos, así como Jill y yo.- dijo Nott, con tono de quien explica algo tremendamente obvio. Luego, al notar la expresión de perplejidad de Draco, continuó- Te contaría la historia completa, pero no quiero abusar de tu precioso tiempo.- Y al decir esto, hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama. Pero Draco lo detuvo con un gesto.

- Es domingo, Nott. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Así que tendré que escucharte.- dijo, encubriendo la curiosidad con el tono de "Te concedo el favor de mi atención".

- Si eso quieres…pero más te vale no contárselo a nadie más.- dijo Nott, como si súbitamente se hubiera percatado de que estaba hablando de amor con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Acaso temes que arruine tu reputación de "Hombre de Hielo"?- Ahora era Draco quien se divertía un poco a su costa.

- No, sencillamente tengo razones para conservar esto en privado por ahora, de la misma forma que tu deseas que nadie más se entere de tu debilidad por Hermione Granger. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

- Está bien. De todas formas, no se me ocurre quien podría estar interesado en conocer tu vida.- dijo Draco, poniéndose cómodo en la cama. Ahora le tocaba a él escuchar. Así que Theodore comenzó su relato.

- La primera vez que la vi, fue en Segundo Año. Vagabundeaba a solas por el Castillo, observando, como siempre. Y entonces noté que ella también estaba sola. Sentada en una jardinera. Me causo curiosidad, pero no tanta como para acercarme. Seguí mi camino y ya. Luego me enteré de que tenía fama de "excéntrica", lo que explicaba su soledad y me dio una excusa para no tratar de conocerla. Me contentaba con observarla. Y así llegó Tercer Año. Durante ese verano había descubierto una habilidad bastante interesante: que podía controlar mis sueños. Decidí que una buena forma de emplear las horas de sueño era estudiar, así que pasaba las noches en la biblioteca. Supongo que ahora entiendes como es que mis notas comenzaron a subir. En fin, una noche me aburrí de estar entre libros y salí a los jardines. Debo decir que normalmente hay alumnos en los jardines, pero no son conscientes de estar soñando. Entonces la vi. Estaba sentada junto al Lago, con la vista perdida en el infinito, sola incluso en sueños. La verdad me dio lástima su situación. Una cosa es estar solo por elección, como yo, y otra que nadie se quiera acercar a ti porque eres diferente. Por supuesto, racionalice la situación y me auto-justifiqué pensando que podía ser un buen experimento tratar de hablar con alguien en un sueño. Así que me acerqué.-

RECUERDO DE THEODORE.

_- Hola.- La saludé y me senté junto a ella, que me miró con asombro. _

_- Hola. ¿tú también estudias aquí en Hogwarts, verdad?- Debo decir que la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa._

_- Así es, me llamo Theodore Nott y soy de Slytherin.- "¡Qué hermosos ojos azules!" pensé._

_- Mucho gusto, Theodore, yo soy Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw.- Por alguna razón, mi nombre sonaba muy bien pronunciado por ella. Me tendió la mano y la estreché. Su tacto me pareció suave y… placentero. Ella sonreía. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?- Luego pensé que esa pregunta no era precisamente la mejor._

_- Estoy esperando a mis amigos.- Debo decir que esa respuesta me sorprendió bastante._

_- ¿Ellos no estudian aquí en Hogwarts?- _

_- No. Vienen de lejos. Siempre los espero aquí, aunque no vienen todas las noches. Tienen otras cosas que hacer.- _

_Yo supuse que esos amigos se los había inventado. Cambie de tema y seguimos conversando toda la noche. La noche más corta de mi vida._

_Me encontré con ella a la noche siguiente. Ni rastro de sus amigos. Lo mismo la siguiente. Pero a la cuarta noche, ocurrió algo que definitivamente me impresionó. _

_Luna estaba en el lugar de siempre. Pero ahora charlaba animadamente con cuatro perfectos desconocidos: dos chicos y dos chicas. Me acerqué y Luna me los presentó: Jasón Milos, Jill Matthews, Sergei Tolshenko y Yishí Pemo._

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

- ¿Entonces los conocías desde Tercer Año? – Draco no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Sí. Me ofrecieron formar parte de su club de onironautas, pero preferí declinar la invitación. Al final del Tercer Año ocurrió algo. Nunca supe cómo o por qué, pero al parecer Dumbledore y Remus Lupin descubrieron que un grupo de gente ajena a Hogwarts había logrado introducirse en el Castillo… en sueños. Después Luna me contó que Dumbledore se había mostrado muy interesado en la Onironaútica. Debo decir que ella había estado practicando y ahora soñaba con lugares diferentes de Hogwarts, así que ya casi no la veía. Luego, en Cuarto Año, con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, había demasiada gente en el Castillo para mi gusto, incluso durante la noche, así que preferí regresar a mi refugio en la biblioteca. Como sabes, al final de ese año, el Señor Tenebroso recuperó su poder. No volví a ver a Luna en sueños. Pero no podía evitar sentir celos de sus nuevos amigos, la maravillosa pandilla de Gryffindor.-

Theodore hizo una pausa, como tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

- En Quinto Año me enfade de verdad con el estúpido de Potter por haberla llevado al Ministerio. De por sí estaba en peligro por culpa de esa entrevista que su padre publicó, pero estar cerca de "El Elegido" la convertía en blanco preferente. Y yo no podía hacer nada.-

- Nunca hubiera creído que te sintieras así.- dijo Draco, recordando la perfecta serenidad que Theodore aparentaba todo el tiempo, incluso cuando supo que su padre había sido herido y capturado en el Ministerio.

- Después vino Sexto Año. Casi no pensaba en ella, ya te imaginaras que tenía otras cosas más importantes en que ocuparme. Para cuando llegó Séptimo, comenzaba a pensar que todos esos sueños con ella habían sido sólo un extraño delirio. Pero todo cambió cuando supe que la habían tomado como rehén y que estaba…prisionera. Fueron las peores vacaciones invernales de mi vida. Todas las noches tenía pesadillas. La veía en una reducida celda. Todo estaba oscuro, pero ella despedía una suave luz. Intentaba despertarla, quería sacarla de ahí, pero no podía. Como si estuviera muerta. Entonces, escuchaba una voz hueca que decía: "No puedes hacer nada, porque TÚ estás muerto" Y despertaba sudando frío.-

Draco intentaba no recordar sus propias pesadillas. Luego de un momento, Theodore continuó:

- Luego supe que había escapado. Y por primera vez agradecí la existencia de Harry Potter. Sabía que yo era un caso perdido, pero Luna todavía tenía esperanza. Sobreviviría a la guerra y eso era suficiente para mí. Hasta la noche de la Última Batalla.-

RECUERDO DE THEODORE.

_Sentía la oscuridad. Rodeándome, consumiéndome. Íbamos a pelear contra nuestros propios compañeros, en el sitio que había sido nuestro segundo hogar (o en mi caso, el primero). Intentaba no pensar, sólo obedecía órdenes. En mi interior sólo había un ominoso vacío. Si vivía o moría, realmente ya no me importaba. Y entonces, entre la terrible confusión de la lucha, la vi. Fue como volver a respirar después de un largo tiempo, o como ver la luz luego de un largo periodo de oscuridad. Estaba ahí. Y en ese instante decidí que mientras yo estuviera cerca, nadie podría dañarla. Así que la seguí, la protegí, la defendí todo lo sigilosamente que pude. No fue tarea fácil, mantenerme a unos pasos de ella sin que fuera obvio que la estaba protegiendo. Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad vino la orden de retirada. Y mientras estábamos en el bosque, esperando, intenté no preguntarme por qué había defendido a Luna Lovegood con todas mis fuerzas. _

_Vino Potter, se hizo el muerto, entramos en el Castillo con aire de triunfo. Yo iba pensando en la forma de acercarme a Luna para decirle que si se quedaba conmigo no le pasaría nada. Nunca supe cómo pasó, de repente Potter había desaparecido, Nagini estaba muerta, había centauros por todas partes y los elfos domésticos corrían a luchar. Busqué a Luna por todos lados y mi corazón se detuvo cuando la encontré…luchando contra Bellatrix Lestrange. No sabía qué hacer, y entonces aquella señora pelirroja se abalanzó hacia delante, gritando improperios. Vi que Luna se apartaba. Y me sentí profundamente aliviado. Cuando Bellatrix cayó, supe que el final se acercaba. Luego apareció Potter, vivito y coleando. Y después de un precioso monologo heroico, todo terminó. El Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto. Y Luna estaba viva. Me senté, sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería desmayado. La gente alrededor reía y lloraba, pero yo solo veía a una persona, quien en toda la noche no se había percatado de mi presencia. Después de un rato, vi que Potter se sentaba junto a ella. Y luego de un momento, la oír gritar: "¡Ooooh, miren, un Blibber maravillloso!" No pude evitar sonreír. Potter aprovechó para desaparecer, mientras Luna se acercaba... a mí._

_- Tienes una facha terrible. Cualquiera diría que no has comido en días. ¡Vamos a las cocinas!- Y antes de que pudiera responderle, me tomó de la mano._

_Cuando llegamos a las cocinas, sólo había una elfina ahí. Me pareció familiar. En cuanto la pobre me vio, comenzó a gritar con voz chillona:_

_- ¡Joven Nott! ¡Usted aquí! ¿Se siente mal? ¿Qué puede hacer Winky por usted?- Fue entonces que la recordé._

_Se trataba de la elfina de mi tío, Bartemius Crouch. Le pedí algo de comer y ella realmente se esmeró. Pero lo que realmente me hizo sentir bien fue la presencia de Luna, que me miraba como quien mira comer al cachorro desamparado que acaba de recoger en la calle. Lo raro es que no me sentí ofendido. Cuando terminé de comer, Winky recogió todo y desapareció sin decir nada. Me levanté de la mesa, sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir._

_- Gracias, Luna.-_

_- No, gracias a ti Theodore.-_

_- No tienes porque darme las gracias.- contesté, francamente desorientado._

_- Claro que sí, estuviste toda la noche corriendo detrás de mí, defendiéndome. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Estabas tan cerca…- Estaba parada a mi lado. Tan cerca. Y yo la necesitaba más cerca. Más. Necesitaba tocarla. Cuando me di cuenta, mi mano ya estaba en su mejilla y lo único que mi cerebro registraba era la sensación de su piel bajo mis dedos. Y entonces la realidad me golpeó. Ella era una heroína y yo… yo no la merecía. Así que me alejé bruscamente. Escuché su voz a mis espaldas, llamándome._

_- Theodore, ¿por qué me dejas?- Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para responderle._

_- Porque no quiero hacerte daño. Soy un proscripto, Luna. Con suerte terminaré en Azkaban.- _

_- Me estás haciendo daño ahora.- Se acercó. Quise alejarme, pero mis piernas no respondieron. _

_Sus labios se acercaron a los míos. Intenté resistirme, separarme. Pero no pude. Su suave caricia me atrapó. Para siempre._

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

- Como sabes, testificó a mi favor y consiguió que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo. Gracias a ella no estoy en Azkaban. Mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto porque podría malinterpretarse. Sólo nos vemos en sueños. Como al principio.-

Hubo una pausa. Theodore se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Quizá lo que siento por Hermione es sólo un encaprichamiento, una obsesión.- dijo Draco, pensando en voz alta.

Después de todo, él no había corrido detrás de ella para defenderla durante una batalla campal, ni había soñado con ella antes.

Theodore lo miró. Una mueca incrédula se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Si pensar eso te hace sentir bien, repítelo hasta que te lo creas.- repuso, mirando a Draco con algo de sorna.

- No tengo tanta suerte como tú.-

- Ya te lo dije: si no tienes oportunidades, créalas. Si lo que te estorba es el pasado, enfréntalo cambiando el presente.-

Draco sólo asintió, pensativo. Theodore se acercó a la puerta y al girar el picaporte, se volvió hacia Draco.

- Si te preguntan, fue difícil convencerte de acudir a la cita con Jill, ¿eh?- Y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Para ser un domingo de noviembre el clima era bastante benigno. Así que se sentaron en una jardinera.

A Hermione le costó un poco de trabajo comenzar su relato. Pero conforme iba avanzando, sus ideas y sentimientos fueron fluyendo con más naturalidad. Luna no decía nada, sólo escuchaba. Y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba. De repente, apareció Dennis Creevey. Luna y ella tuvieron que contener una exclamación de sorpresa. Estaban tan concentradas en su conversación que no lo habían visto llegar.

- Hola, Luna. Hola Hermione. Jill me pidió que te dijera que te espera en "El Cubículo" después de comer.-

Y sin decir nada más, regresó al interior del Castillo.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que era extraño. ¿Para qué querría Jill verla en un cubículo de la biblioteca?

Sintiéndose aliviada por su no-conversación con Luna., Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor cuando Harry y Ron ya habían terminado de comer. Según pudo deducir de su entrecortado intercambio de saludos, Jasón y Sergei los estaban esperando para continuar con las obras en las instalaciones deportivas. Ni siquiera le dio a Ron uno de esos besos fugaces que acostumbraban últimamente. En cuanto se sentó, lanzó una mirada disimulada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Jill seguía ahí, muy ocupada con una rebanada de pay de manzana. Así que se relajó y comió con algo más de apetito que lo habitual.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca vio que "El Cubículo" estaba vacío. Decidió que mientras esperaba a Jill, podía aprovechar para terminar sus notas sobre "El extraordinario reino de los sueños" Lo buscó entre los libros de Adivinación, pero no estaba. Así que con paso inseguro se dirigió al escritorio de la señora Pince.

- Disculpe, estoy buscando "El extraordinario reino de los sueños".-

La señora Pince hizo un gesto de fastidio y consultó el fichero.

- Lo siento, señorita, pero me temo que ese libro ha sido retirado de la estantería para ser restaurado.-

- ¿Restaurado? Pero, cuando lo consulté esta mañana estaba en perfecto estado.-

De acuerdo, acababa de decir una gran mentira. La señora Pince la miró con una ceja levantada y dijo:

- El señor Jasón Milos, que es experto en restauración, no es de su misma opinión, señorita.-

- ¿Y, se llevó otros libros?- Una sospecha comenzaba a tomar forma en la mente de Hermione.

- No. Lo vio sobre una mesa y dijo que por lo pronto se lo llevaba para evitar que se siguiera deteriorando con el uso.-

La mirada de la señorita Pince era francamente reprobatoria. Así que Hermione optó por alejarse de su escritorio. Una luz roja acababa de prenderse en su mente. Intentó esperar a Jill sentada en una mesa, pero la mirada de la bibliotecaria la seguía a todos lados, como si tratara de pescarla in-fraganti mutilando un libro. Se sentía inquieta y para poder pensar en paz, entró al cubículo.

Unos momentos después de que Jill abandonara la mesa de Slytherin, Draco hizo lo propio. Después de todo hubiera sido sospechoso que se levantaran al mismo tiempo. Echó a andar hacia la biblioteca con paso casual, tratando de adivinar de qué querría hablar Jill con él. Cuando llegó al lugar de la cita, vio que ya había alguien en el cubículo. Hermione Granger. Sola. Sus dedos se sacudieron nerviosamente dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras decidía que hacer a continuación. Decidió que estaba exagerando. Probablemente Jill los había citado a todos en la biblioteca para algo relacionado con el mosaico maestro. En cualquier momento llegarían los demás. Y que más daba si aprovechaba la oportunidad de estar con ella unos minutos a solas. Una inocente conversación casual. Así que con una sonrisa en los labios, giró el picaporte, sin tocar primero a la puerta.

- ¡DRACO! ¿POR QUÉ NO TOCAS? ¡ME ASUSTASTE!- Hermione había brincado literalmente de su asiento, de tal forma que había perdido el equilibrio y ahora yacía en el piso, entre pergaminos sueltos.

- Oh, lo siento Hermione, pensé que me habías visto llegar. ¿Te hiciste daño?-

La verdad no lo sentía. O al menos no todo lo que debería. Se veía tan encantadora con esa expresión de sorpresa. Tan vulnerable, con el pelo revuelto y ahí en el piso. Se acercó a ella, para ayudarla a incorporarse. Tomó una de sus manos y luego de un suave tirón, Hermione ya estaba de pie. Ahora sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que sus alientos se confundían. Y Draco seguía sosteniendo su mano. Sus miradas se habían enganchado y parecía que ninguna fuerza sobre la tierra era capaz de separarlas. En la mente de Hermione sonaba una alarma, completamente inútil, como si estuviera sonando en el desierto. Sus mejillas se habían encendido, provocando en Draco la necesidad de acariciarla. Estaba tan cerca. Las yemas de sus dedos ya presentían la suavidad de su piel.

En ese instante, la puerta del cubículo se abrió de golpe. Y un terrible rugido desgarró el silencio de la biblioteca.

Ahí, frente a ellos, estaba Ronald Weasley.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Siento mucho dejarlas así en suspenso (ok, en realidad no lo siento)(risa macabra) Pero ya ven, sus reviews han resultado tan milagrosos que hasta estoy publicando dos días antes de lo esperado.**_

_**De verdad, gracias por todo su apoyo a Irene, luna-maga, Smithback-girl, Smoochy, **__**Yuuki Hinamori Chan, Pabaji y también a quienes me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos. Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**La verdad no sé cómo pasó, pero Luna y Theo se colaron. Sobre todo Theo, porque Luna ya estaba contemplada. Me tomé la libertad de emparentarlo con los Crouch, al fin y al cabo que son de sangre limpia y como dijo Ron, "todos estamos emparentados". La frase "Repítelo hasta que te lo creas" puede que la reconozcan, ya que es de Jack Sparrow.**_

_**Por cierto, este capítulo tiene bonus también. Nada más y nada menos que la discusión entre Fred y Jill la noche de Halloween. Pueden encontrarla en http :// sirlaye. yolasite. com/ fredjil. php, acuérdense de quitarle los espacios.**_


	15. Domingo de locos

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Dedicado a Yuuki Hinamori Chan , a Danny y a esas personitas que me leen desde República Dominicana. **_

_**ADVERTENCIA : Este capítulo contiene algo de violencia. Igual ya se lo imaginaban XD**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**15 Domingo de locos.**

_En ese instante, la puerta del cubículo se abrió de golpe. Y un terrible rugido desgarró el silencio de la biblioteca._

_Ahí, frente a ellos, estaba Ronald Weasley.  
_

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESTÁS CON ESE IMBÉCIL! –

Los gritos de Ron resonaban en toda la biblioteca. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Tenía los puños apretados y parecía dispuesto a lanzarse sobre ellos en cualquier instante. Draco y Hermione se separaron como impulsados por un gigantesco resorte. La señora Pince se había acercado, pero el estado frenético de Ron la asustó de tal forma que prefirió ir a buscar a alguno de los otros profesores. Alrededor del cubículo se había formado un coro de curiosos.

- ¡Y YO QUE PENSÉ QUE ESTABA HACIENDO ALGO MAL! –

Por instinto, Draco y Hermione rodearon la mesa, tratando de poner distancia entre ellos y Ron, que había entrado al cubículo y se acercaba amenazador.

- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA TRAIDORA, ZORRA! ¿A ESO VENÍAS SIEMPRE A LA BIBLIOTECA? ¿A ENREDARTE CON ESTA ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE?-

- Ron, por favor, cálmate…- La voz de Hermione se había quebrado. ¿La había llamado…_zorra_? ¿Estaba insinuando que ella era…_una tipeja infiel_? Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Y en ese instante pasaron muchas cosas.

Draco se interpuso entre Ron y Hermione, gritando a su vez:

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLA ASÍ! ¡AHORA VERÁS, ESTÚPIDA COMADREJA POBRETONA!-

Hermione intentaba pensar. Y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que era providencial que no los dejaran entrar a la biblioteca con varitas. Luego se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy la estaba defendiendo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en las causas de tan curioso fenómeno, sintió una extraña sensación en su muñeca izquierda. Por puro reflejo la miró y descubrió que el Sello de la O despedía un brillo rojizo. Le pareció extraño, pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello, porque Ron había decidido pasar de las palabras a la acción, embistiendo contra Draco, como un toro furioso. Pero antes de que lograra siquiera tocarlo, un fuerte viento helado entró en la biblioteca y los envolvió, dejándolos súbitamente sin aliento, al mismo tiempo que Jill caminaba hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo. Perfectamente audible a pesar de que su tono era suave. _Peligrosamente suave._

Sintió un escalofrío. Miró a Draco sin saber qué hacer. Y lo que vio en su rostro fue una mezcla de confusión y precaución. Pero Ron estaba demasiado furioso y sin percatarse del peligro, se acercó a Jill y le espetó con rencor:

- ¡NO TE IMPORTA, SUCIA CULEBRA! ¡TENDRÁS QUE ESPERAR TU TURNO PARA REVOLCARTE CON MALFOY! -

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Y entonces vio que Jill sonreía. Era una sonrisa francamente malévola. Y esa mirada, tan oscura, que parecía querer envolver a Ron. Ya la había visto antes. Esa vez en el campo de quidditch. Pero ahora Yishí no estaba aquí para hacerle frente. Quiso acercarse, pero Draco la detuvo. Entonces, no tuvo otra opción que gritar.

- ¡RON, NO LA MIRES A LOS OJOS, ALEJATE DE ELLA! ¡VETE! –

Pero él ya no la escuchaba. Durante poco menos que un minuto, toda la biblioteca permaneció en silencio. A Hermione le pareció el lapso de tiempo más largo y angustioso de su vida. Ron seguía inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en Jill.

Un parpadeo. Ron miró alrededor, entre desorientado y perplejo. Como si acabara de despertar. Posó su mirada en Draco y Hermione durante un momento. Y el rubor volvió a cubrir sus mejillas. Pero esta vez era de vergüenza. Se maldijo a sí mismo en una forma irrepetible, miró a Hermione como implorándole perdón y luego salió corriendo. Jill, Hermione y Draco lo siguieron. Vieron como tomaba su varita de la caja de resguardo, y luego lo oyeron gritar:

- ¡ACCIO ESCOBA! – Y un momento después, salía por volando por la ventana.

Hermione no pudo evitar recordar a los gemelos, escapando de forma parecida pero por razones completamente diferentes. Un instante. Y luego vio que Jill salía disparada por la misma ventana. _Persiguiendo a Ron._ Intentó decirle a Draco que los siguiera, que Ron estaba en peligro. Pero las palabras se enredaron en su garganta. El piso daba vueltas. ¿O era ella la que giraba sin control? De repente todo estaba oscuro. No pudo pensar nada más.

* * *

Sintió que caía muy rápido. Y luego, en vez de un golpe, el mullido tacto de un colchón bajo ella. Estaba en una cama. Sin abrir los ojos, repaso lo último que podía recordar. ¡Ron! Se incorporó intempestivamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y exclamó:

- ¿Dónde está Ron?- Parpadeó, desorientada.

Estaba en la enfermería. Rodeada de gente preocupada. Ya le había pasado otras veces, pero esta era muy distinta. Porque en lugar de Harry y uno o varios Weasley, quienes la miraban eran Luna Lovegood y Yishí Pemo. Las miró, como reconociéndolas. Luego observó las demás camas de la enfermería. Vacías. Entonces, repitió la pregunta, con un tono de reprimida urgencia.

- ¿Dónde está Ron?-

-Ron está bien, Hermione. Pero no sabemos dónde está- dijo Yishí.

- Pero Jill…- No terminó la frase, porque apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente hacia el pasillo vacío, estaba ella.

- Tampoco sabe donde está.- dijo Luna suavemente.

- Iba persiguiéndolo…- El recuerdo de la expresión de Jill al momento de montar en su escoba para partir tras Ron le dio un escalofrío. Entonces, proveniente del umbral de la enfermería, su voz la alcanzó. Su tono era frío, pero muy diferente del de la biblioteca.

- Sí, Hermione. Quería alcanzarlo, pero el muy…- hizo una pausa, como si estuviera tragándose la palabra que había estado a punto de decir y tratara de encontrar otra menos ofensiva para reemplazarla.- …listo se desapareció en Hogsmeade.- Yishí le lanzó a Jill una mirada de advertencia que no pasó desapercibida para Hermione.

Entonces otra pregunta apareció en su mente.

- ¿Y Harry?-

Las miradas que intercambiaron le dieron mala espina.

- Todavía no lo sabe.- respondió Luna. La mirada inquisitiva de Hermione le pedía una explicación, así que continuó.- Está trabajando con Jasón y Sergei, en los campos de quidditch. La Directora no quiere que Harry se entere hasta que sepan dónde se encuentra. Ya ha mandado lechuzas a toda su familia. Y le pidió a los testigos que no hablaran del asunto.-

- ¿Lo expulsarán?-

- No. Ha roto un par de reglas del colegio, pero nada que amerite expulsión. Esperamos que decida regresar pronto.-

Luna intentó sonreír para tranquilizarla. Yishí se había limitado a posar una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, pero ese contacto pareció transmitirle la sensación de que todo iba a estar bien. Repentinamente se sentía muy cansada.

Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Escuchar el nombre de Jasón había traído de vuelta varios pensamientos, que conjugados con lo que acababa de pasar en la biblioteca y con algunos datos de "El extraordinario reino de los sueños" habían alcanzado una masa crítica de evidencias y pistas imposible de ignorar. Ahora tenía una idea bastante cercana de lo que aquellos cuatro chicos de intercambio eran en realidad. Y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tan sólo hacía falta una pequeña evidencia final. Pero antes que estas ideas tomaran una forma definitiva en su mente, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Una tontería. Lo sabía y eso lo hacía sentir contrariado. Definitivamente era una soberana estupidez sentirse culpable por la graciosa huida de ese pelirrojo de porra. ¿Quién le mandaba aparecer tan inoportunamente en la biblioteca? Y por más que se lo repetía, no lograba que la culpa desapareciera. Era nuevo en esto de "analizar" emociones y la verdad no veía mucho avance. Intentó atacar el problema desde otra perspectiva. Él estaba con Hermione. Ok. Estaba tomando su mano y a punto de acariciar una de sus mejillas. De acuerdo. Y entonces perdió el hilo. Porque recordar ese momento con Hermione hacía que se sintiera profundamente insatisfecho y frustrado. Había estado tan cerca. Sí, peligrosamente cerca. Entonces recordó un detalle que le provocó un breve aleteo de satisfacción. Porque puede que no fuera precisamente un experto en estas cosas, pero el que Hermione aceptara implícitamente su contacto al no retirar su mano _inmediatamente_ después de ayudarla a levantarse debía significar algo. Mucho. Contacto físico. Una de las tantas asignaturas pendientes en su educación. Y pensar que tocar a alguien podía ser tan satisfactorio. Aunque ahora no tenía precisamente ganas de tocar, sino de golpear. Un impulso destructor se agitaba en su interior.

Por eso había salido del castillo y ahora caminaba sin importarle mucho hacia donde se dirigía. Con algo de suerte se encontraría con Dennis Creveey y se encargaría de ajustarle las cuentas. Claro que sería mejor aporrear al imbécil pobretón que se había atrevido a insultar a Hermione. Quien lo diría. Ahí estaba el origen de la culpa. Una parte de él _sabía _que si hubiera mantenido su distancia, la comadreja no habría visto lo que vio, no lo habría malinterpretado…y no habría ocurrido todo lo que siguió. Y entonces descubrió que también tenía miedo. Después de todo, Hermione podría culparlo de la reacción de su novio y… no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. En ese momento, de forma bastante oportuna, la maliciosa vocecita hizo su aparición. Ya se había tardado. "Y hablando de malas reacciones, ¿qué me dices de Jill? Yo creo que si pudiera elegir, habría preferido que me lanzaran un par de maldiciones en lugar de enfrentarme con ella".

La malhadada vocecita de su consciencia estaba tocando un punto importante. En las últimas semanas, el concepto que se había formado sobre Jill había cambiado drásticamente. De hecho, sólo pensar en lo que había hecho con Weasley lo hacía sentir escalofríos. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ella había atacado de forma directa la mente del tonto que se había atrevido a insultarla. Para alguien que había visto (y sufrido) los efectos de la Legeremancia a manos del Lord Tenebroso, era sencillo imaginar lo que el pelirrojo había sufrido. Aunque haya sido durante un insignificante minuto, había bastado para hacer que pusiera pies en polvorosa. Y eso sólo servía para que Draco se felicitara por haberle hecho caso a Severus Snape. Ya había tenido bastante oscuridad en su vida. Se preguntó cómo sabría su padrino que Jill Matthews era una bruja tenebrosa. O mejor dicho, ¿por qué no le había dicho directamente "esa bruja no te conviene porque practica magia negra"? De repente, un recuerdo salió a la superficie. Unas palabras que Jill había pronunciado con aire triste. "Cuando me conozcas mejor, ese significado cambiará. Créeme." No tuvo tiempo de pensar en la sensación que ese recuerdo le había producido, porque en ese momento vio a Sergei, Jasón y… Potter. Se quedó parado ahí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Entonces, Jasón se separó del grupo y se dirigió hacia él.

- Hola Draco. ¿Cómo sigue Hermione?-

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Jasón notó su perplejidad y situándose a su lado, dijo:

- Jill estuvo aquí hace un momento. Se las arregló para contarnos sin que Harry se enterara.- Y luego, miró a Draco con una expresión inquisitiva.

- Hermione está en la enfermería, con Luna y Yishí. Sólo se desmayó, nada de qué preocuparse.- Draco comenzó a caminar con la esperanza de que Jasón no lo siguiera, pero fue en vano.

- Por supuesto. Ahora, dime ¿qué haces vagando cerca del Bosque Prohibido?- El tono de Jasón tenía un matiz entre divertido y serio.

- Necesitaba…estirar las piernas.- respondió Draco "Y me importa medio knut si te lo crees o no" pensó.

- Oh, ya veo. ¿Sabes? Sergei y yo hemos estado trabajando en algo bastante especial. Acompáñame. Me gustaría mostrártelo.-

La vocecita de su consciencia susurró con desgana: "Si seguimos así, tendrás que destruir las cosas de Zabini. _Otra vez._" Y Draco, con una mueca de desgana que Jasón fingió no ver, accedió.

Caminaron en la penumbra del crepúsculo, hasta llegar a un edificio aledaño a los campos de quidditch. Draco miró a Jasón con desconcierto y este le respondió con una media sonrisa. Entraron. Había un amplio recibidor y dos grandes puertas.

- Te presento el nuevo gimnasio y salón de prácticas de Hogwarts. Yishí decidió llamarlo "Remanso de paz"-dijo Jasón, riendo de su inocente chiste. Al ver que Draco no respondía, continuo:- Pensamos que sería buena idea tener un lugar donde…_desfogar energías_. El quidditch es bueno, pero no todos los alumnos lo practican. Por acá esta el espacio reservado para las chicas. Y aquí tenemos lo que quería mostrarte.-

Y abrió una puerta doble de aspecto muy sólido, detrás de la cual se encontraba un amplio salón amueblado de forma bastante peculiar. Había colchonetas y cojines por todos lados, además de varios sacos de apariencia pesada colgando del techo. Un poco más allá había un espacio despejado, flanqueado por una colección de floretes. Pudo escuchar a su consciencia murmurando:"Voy a extrañar romper la cómoda de Zabini". Sin decir nada, se acercó para observar las espadas. Jasón lo siguió.

- ¿Te gustaría probarlas?- El chico griego sonreía, al tiempo que tomaba dos floretes y le ofrecía uno a Draco.

- Hace mucho que no practico.- repuso Draco, titubeando un poco. En realidad, no practicaba esgrima desde su entrada a Hogwarts.

- Con mayor razón.- dijo Jasón, sin dejar de sonreír.- Vamos.-

Se quitaron las capas y se situaron frente a frente. Saludaron con una reverencia. Y comenzó el combate. Al principio se sintió torpe. Pero poco a poco su mente se relajó y sus músculos comenzaron a moverse en movimientos más fluidos. El sonido de los metales chocando se mezclaba con el de sus respiraciones agitadas. Pudo sentir el sudor que perlaba su frente. Se sentía tan bien. No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron luchando. Entre fintas y estocadas intercambiaron gritos de "¡Tocado!" hasta casi quedarse roncos y finalmente, Jasón ganó. Pero la verdad no le importaba quien ganara, porque había logrado deshacerse de toda esa energía que la ira y la frustración habían acumulado en su interior. Ahora se sentía más ligero. Después de todo, Weasley se había largado. No sabía si volvería, pero mientras tanto, él, Draco Malfoy, había quedado dueño del campo. Y lo iba a aprovechar. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, fue a ponerse la capa. Ahora Jasón Milos y Sergei Tolshenko le parecían unos tipos francamente inteligentes y simpáticos. Respecto a Jill… tendría que observarla de cerca. Y si Hermione Granger le ayudaba a vigilarla, mucho mejor.

Iban saliendo, cuando se escuchó un fuerte estampido proveniente del gimnasio de chicas.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Draco, visiblemente sobresaltado.

- Jill nos está ayudando a probar las nuevas instalaciones.- repuso Jasón sin inmutarse.

- ¿Sigue enfadada?- Se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta tonta antes de terminar de hacerla.

Jasón sonrió burlonamente y contestó:

- ¿Tú qué piensas?- Luego, con tono serio, continuó: - La verdad fue una suerte que este gimnasio ya estuviera listo. Así Jill puede desahogarse sin comprometer la seguridad de otras personas.-

- Pobre del que se enamore de ella.- dijo Draco con tono pensativo.

El rostro de Jasón se ensombreció un momento. "¡Qué curioso!" susurró su consciencia, al tiempo que un presentimiento se deslizaba entre sus pensamientos. Y con una sonrisita, Draco continuó:

- No se puede negar que es atractiva.-

- El poder siempre es atractivo Draco… el problema es saber manejarlo.- repuso Jasón, con la mirada endurecida en señal de advertencia. No pensaba seguir hablando de Jill, así que Draco decidió cambiar de tema.

- Ya que hablamos de chicas, ¿podrías enseñarme el milagroso método que utilizaste para librarte del acoso de Daphne Greengrass?-

Esto hizo sonreír a Jasón de una forma que a Draco le pareció melancólica.

- Me temo que mi "milagroso método", como tú lo llamas, no funcionaría contigo.-

La expresión de Draco era inquisitiva al tiempo que preguntaba:

- ¿Por qué no?-

Ya habían llegado a las puertas del castillo. Jasón se adelantó para entrar y sin que Draco pudiera ver su rostro, dijo en un susurro apenas audible, que parecía salir de entre sus labios apretados:

- Porque necesitarías estar comprometido.- Luego, en tono casual, añadió.- Nos vemos luego.-

Y se alejó rumbo al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Hermione y Harry se encontraban en el despacho de la Directora. Al fin había llegado una respuesta acerca del paradero de Ron.

_Estimada Profesora Minerva McGonagall:_

_Mi hermano, Ronald B. Weasley, que apareció frente a mi tienda en el callejon Diagon hace unos momentos, ha manifestado su intención de NO regresar a Hogwarts, y cito textualmente sus palabras: "mientras esa bruja siga ahí". Tengo la seguridad de que no se refiere a usted. Sin embargo, probablemente sea preferible que pase una temporada conmigo. Espero que esta información alivie sus temores y asimismo le confirme que mi antedicho hermano se encuentra bien dentro de lo que cabe. Sin otro particular y deseando sinceramente que usted y todos en Hogwarts gocen de excelente salud, se despide:_

_George Weasley._

Mientras la Directora les leía la carta, Harry miraba alternativamente tanto a McGonagall como a Hermione. Estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo que Hermione se había imaginado. Y fue el primero en hablar:

- Ahora ya sabemos a dónde ha ido. No creo que Jill tenga intenciones de ir a buscarlo al callejón Diagon.- dijo Harry, tratando de reprimir un bostezo. Eran casi las once de la noche y estaba agotado después de trabajar en los nuevos proyectos de Jasón y Sergei. Quizá habría reaccionado de otra forma si hubiera tenido la energía para hacerlo.

La profesora lo miró por encima de sus gafas de lectura.

- Me alegro de que haya tomado esto con calma, Potter. Hemos modificado la memoria de los pocos estudiantes que estaban en la biblioteca. Diremos que el señor Weasley tuvo que irse por causas familiares. - Luego miró de reojo a Hermione, que no se atrevió a decir nada.- La señorita Weasley ya ha sido informada. Tan sólo me resta pedirles que no permitan que este desafortunado incidente dañe las excelentes relaciones que hasta el momento han mantenido con nuestros alumnos de intercambio. Es tarde. Será mejor que vayan a dormir.-

Y diciendo esto, les dedicó un breve ademán de despedida.

Camino a la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione miraba a Harry con preocupación. Parecía que en cualquier momento caería dormido de narices sobre el frío piso de piedra. Pensó que una conversación acerca de Ron podría mantenerlo despierto lo suficiente como para llegar a la Sala Común.

- Entonces, ¿no estás enojado con Jill?- Hermione dudó un poco de que su amigo hubiera escuchado la pregunta.

Pero se sorprendió gratamente al escuchar su respuesta, que era bastante inteligible si dejaba de lado el tono somnoliento.

- No, no tengo por qué estar enojado con ella. Incluso voló tras él para tratar de detenerlo. Fue Ron quien perdió el control. Incluso te insultó a ti. Mira que llamarte… de esa forma y luego referirse a ti como "esa bruja".-

Harry sacudió la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio, interrumpido por un bostezo, mientras Hermione pensaba que esa expresión peyorativa en la carta de George no se refería a ella, sino a Jill. Pero no dijo nada y dejó que Harry siguiera.

- Estoy de acuerdo en que verte con Malfoy en la biblioteca se sale de lo normal, pero no es para ponerse hecho un energúmeno. Además, Jill los había citado por algo relacionado con los trabajos de reconstrucción. En realidad, es Ron con quien debería enfadarme.-

Harry pronunció la última frase tratando de parecer disgustado, pero sólo logró sonar tan gracioso que ambos se echaron a reír. Entonces, Hermione le hizo una pregunta que estaba rondando su cabeza desde que salió de la enfermería:

- ¿Tampoco estás enojado conmigo?-

La expresión de Harry era de extrañeza cuando dijo, en tono de falsa reprimenda:

- ¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme contigo? En serio, Hermione, si hubiera una poción que curara tu complejo de culpa, te obligaría a tomarla ahora mismo.-

Hermione sonrío nerviosamente. En realidad, Harry no conocía la historia completa del encuentro en la biblioteca. La profesora McGonagall se había limitado a decir que "El señor Weasley perdió los estribos al ver a la señorita Granger y al señor Malfoy en la biblioteca, llamó "zorra" a la señorita Granger y estaba a punto de golpear al señor Malfoy cuando llegó la señorita Matthews, quien los había citado para tratar un asunto relacionado con el proyecto de reconstrucción. Al ver lo que ocurría, intentó de calmar al señor Weasley, quien la insultó y minutos después, salió volando por la ventana. La señorita Matthews, voló tras él para tratar detenerlo pero no pudo evitar que desapareciera en Hogsmeade" Y ahora no encontraba la forma de decirle a su amigo que una cosa era trabajar con Draco y otra permitir que él tomara una de sus manos y luego la mirara de una forma que seguramente estaba prohibida en todas las legislaciones mágicas y muggles del mundo, mientras sentía la peligrosa cercanía de uno de sus dedos en una de sus mejillas. Tenía una buena razón para sentirse culpable. No por lo que Malfoy había hecho, que seguramente no significaba nada, es decir, había sido sólo un poco de contacto físico, entre dos personas que recién estaban descubriendo que podían convivir civilizadamente y…ok, ¿a quién engañaba? Ella lo había permitido… y disfrutado. No podía evitar pensar que Ron tenía algo de razón al reaccionar así. Otra parte de la culpa que pesaba sobre su corazón se debía a que había fingido que su relación con "Malfoy" seguía siendo superficial, cuando la realidad era otra. Entonces, decidió que debía preguntarle otra cosa a Harry. Tomó aire y dijo:

- ¿Te molestaría si tomara esto como el final de mi noviazgo con Ron?-

Harry se detuvo y miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego de un momento que a ella se le hizo eterno, escuchó la respuesta:

- En realidad, creo que Ron ya dio por terminada su relación al irse de esa forma. Aparte, siendo honestos, entre ustedes las cosas no iban bien desde hace un tiempo. Esto me entristece, Hermione. Pero sería peor que siguieran arrastrando una relación que no los hace realmente felices.-

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Harry la abrazó con ternura. Y como si hubieran estado esperando el momento adecuado para escapar, las lágrimas que había atrapadas en sus ojos empezaron a fluir.

Cuando por fin llegaron frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Hermione aún tenía los ojos algo rojos e hinchados. Tenía la esperanza de que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se hubieran ido a la cama. Pero cuando entraron a la Sala Común, se encontraron con un nutrido grupo de alumnos de distintos años, aparentemente comentando un suceso muy interesante. Harry no tenía la más mínima intención de ir a averiguar, así que se despidió diciendo algo que sonó como "Mgbuuemmnnas mmmggnoocheeesssggm". Hermione también deseaba irse a dormir, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que el tema de conversación no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado en la biblioteca. Así que se acercó. En el centro de atención estaban Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil.

-…y entonces no supimos que hacer, ¿verdad _Parvy_?-

- Nos asustamos mucho. Creímos que le estaba dando un ataque. Y luego empezó a hablar con una voz muy rara…-

- ¡Escalofriante querrás decir! Era una voz sobrenatural…-

- ¿Qué decía?- preguntó con ansiedad una chica de quinto.

Lavender se aclaró la garganta y luego imitó un tono de voz gutural:

- "_Cuando el corazón de Hogwarts lata por última vez su esclavo será liberado y la maldición de Slytherin llegara a su fin"-_

- Lo dijo varias veces y luego la voz se fue apagando.- explicó Parvati, fingiendo un estremecimiento.

- Luego la profesora salió del trance. Le preguntamos si se sentía bien…-

- Y nos dijo con su voz de siempre:"Estoy de maravilla queridas".-

- Entonces nos miró con inquietud, como si temiera que el té nos hubiera afectado el cerebro.- completó Lavender con voz chillona.

- Tratamos de explicarle lo que acababa de pasar…-

- Y lo único que logramos fue que nos dijera: "Está bien queridas, creo que es tarde y mañana es lunes. Vamos, anden a acostarse. Gracias por venir a tomar el té conmigo".-

Ya no se quedó a escuchar más. Era obvio que Lavander y Parvati habían presenciado una de las raras ocasiones en que la profesora Trelawney entraba en trance para hacer una profecía verdadera. Hubiera querido pensar un poco en lo que podría significar _"Cuando el corazón de Hogwarts lata por última vez su esclavo será liberado y la maldición de Slytherin llegara a su fin"_ pero comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Mientras subía lentamente los escalones hasta el dormitorio, llegó a la conclusión de que había sido un día muy peculiar. De esos días en los que pasan tantas cosas que no puedes creer que sólo hayan durado 24 horas. En definitiva, un domingo de locos. Al tumbarse en su anhelada cama, lo último que cruzó por su cabeza fue que dado el estado de ánimo de Jill lo más seguro era que esa noche no se encontrarían en el Palacio de Ópalo. Pero se equivocaba.

**Draco se encontraba recargado junto a la puerta de su habitación onírica. Después de haberlo pensado detenidamente había decidido que por mucho que temiera una mala reacción de su parte, tenía que hablar con Hermione. Concretamente, sobre sus sospechas acerca de Jill. Por eso la estaba esperando. Y cuando por fin apareció, su determinación flaqueó durante un instante. Y todas las frases de apertura que había ensayado se diluyeron en su mente. Lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:**

**- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-**

**Y ella lo miró frunciendo el cejo mientras decía con sarcasmo: **

**- Oh, lo siento mucho Draco, perdóname por no adivinar que estabas esperándome.-**

**Era increíble la facilidad que esa chica tenía para hacerlo sentir mal por cosas que antes no le habrían importado.**

**- ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Hermione, tratando de no pensar que Draco parecía preocupado.**

**- No los he visto.-**

**- Qué extraño…- afirmó Hermione en tono pensativo.**

**- Hoy hemos visto otras cosas extrañas, ¿no crees?- No era una de sus frases planeadas, pero de algo serviría.**

**Hermione esbozó una breve sonrisita. Después de todo, tenía que contarle a Draco lo que había descubierto acerca de los cuatro chicos extranjeros, y mientras más pronto, mejor. Y ya que él traía el tema a colación, había que aprovechar la oportunidad. Pero no era seguro hablar en el pasillo.**

**- ¿Sabes? Creo que conversar aquí afuera sigue sin ser una buena idea.-**

**Por supuesto, él no se hizo del rogar. Con un gesto galante abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejó que entrara primero. Se sentaron en el sillón de cuero negro que había frente a la chimenea de mármol verde. Y notó que el jarrón de cristal donde antes había un ramo de amapolas rojas ahora estaba vacío**

**- ¿Recuerdas que estábamos investigando acerca de los peligros del reino oniríco? Anoche, cuando me encerré en la biblioteca, encontré un libro muy interesante…-**

**Y le contó lo que había leído y que Jasón había tomado el libro "para restaurarlo". Draco no encontraba mucha relación entre esto y su convicción de que Jill sabía usar (y de qué manera) la magia oscura, hasta que Hermione dijo:**

**- ¿No te das cuenta, Draco? Jill…-**

**- Puede usar magia negra, lo supe en cuanto vi…lo que pasó en la biblioteca.- interrumpió Draco.**

**Hermione estaba sorprendida. Habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Pero ella había ido un poco más lejos.**

**- Sí, Draco. Pero estás perdiendo de vista lo que acabo de decirte acerca de la captura de los Oniros y mi idea de que alguien (o mejor dicho, un equipo) lo ha logrado en al menos dos ocasiones.-**

**Draco puso cara de que no entendía y Hermione entornó los ojos, haciendo una pequeña mueca de fastidio que a él le pareció encantadora. **

**- Pon atención, Draco, porque no te lo voy a explicar dos veces. Cuando Jill habló del mosaico maestro, dijo que era un mecanismo que permitía a los cuatro fundadores materializar sus sueños. En realidad, lo que hace es controlar el poder de un Oniro que fue capturado por ellos.- **

**Hizo una pausa para observar el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido. **

**- ¿Y? Se supone que ellos cuatro eran los más grandes magos y brujas de la época ¿no? – dijo Draco. **

**Esto pareció colmar la paciencia de Hermione. **

**- ¿Es que no lo ves Draco? ¡Cuatro! Dos magos y dos brujas.-**

**Y entonces Draco entendió lo que Hermione quería decir.**

**- ¿Estás sugiriendo que Sergei, Jasón, Yishí y Jill han capturado un Oniro?-**

**Hermione sonreía, radiante. Y luego Draco preguntó:**

**- Si es así, ¿dónde lo tienen?-**

**- Querrás decir, ¿quién lo tiene?- reviró Hermione, disfrutando la expresión perpleja de Draco, que la miró pidiéndole una explicación. Entonces continuó.- ¿Has oído hablar de los Horrocruxes?-**

**Ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Qué tenían que ver las almas mutiladas con los Oniros? Hermione comprendió su confusión y siguió explicando:**

**- Cuando estuvimos viajando con ese relicario, nos turnábamos para usarlo al cuello. Pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que aún estando encerrado, el trozo de alma podía influenciarnos, sobre todo cuando nuestro estado de ánimo era negativo. Y creo que algo muy parecido le pasa a Jill. Creo que ella "carga" al Oniro, lo que le permite usar sus poderes pero al mismo tiempo la expone a la oscuridad de ese ser.-**

**Sí, definitivamente Hermione era la única bruja capaz de relacionar Horrocruxes con Oniros para obtener una conclusión perfectamente lógica, que además ofrecía una perspectiva tranquilizadora comparada con la idea de que Jill podía ser la sucesora de Lord Voldemort con el título de "La bruja tenebrosa más poderosa". O al menos eso pensaba Draco, hasta que escuchó lo que Hermione tenía que decir al respecto:**

**- Yo no creo que sea tranquilizador. Al contrario. Si este Oniro logra vencer la resistencia de Jill a ser manipulada, quizá busque la manera de vengarse de los magos y brujas que se atrevieron a capturarlo. Y no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría suceder si logra unir fuerzas con el Oniro que los fundadores atraparon. Debemos hacer algo.-**

**- Sí, pero ¿qué?- preguntó Draco.**

**- Podríamos intentar separar al Oniro de Jill.- respondió Hermione un tanto dubitativa.**

**- Sí, eso suena fácil.- repuso Draco en tono sarcástico. Ella entornó los ojos, dándole a entender que no estaba ayudando y luego dijo:**

**- Es obvio que para mantener al Oniro encerrado y cerca de ella todo el tiempo debe tener un soporte físico. Dime, Draco, ¿has visto si Jill usa un relicario, pulsera, anillo o algo parecido?-**

**- No. ¿Sabes por qué le regale esa amapola? Al principio había pensado en un reloj, porque noté que no tenía, pero cuando le pregunté me dijo que es alérgica al metal.- **

**Esto hizo que Hermione torciera la boca. No tenía sentido. **

**- ¿Debe ser algo que lleve con ella todo el tiempo?- preguntó Draco. **

**Ella sólo asintió. Entonces, Draco sonrió de medio lado y dijo:**

**- ¿Qué me dices de sus gafas?-**

**Hermione sintió el impulso de lanzarse sobre Draco y besarlo. Pero se contuvo. Aún recordaba la última vez que le había hecho caso a un impulso parecido y le dolía. Así que se limitó a sonreír y felicitar a Draco. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, aún estaban a tiempo para prevenir lo que podría convertirse en una catástrofe mágica que haría palidecer a la Guerra. Entonces recordó algo que Harry había dicho al comenzar el curso "Y yo que pensé que mi último año en Hogwarts iba a ser tranquilo". No estaba en manos de Harry. Tenían que hacerlo Draco y ella. Pero iban a necesitar un plan. **

Despertó sintiéndose cansado. Hacer planes con Hermione resultaba una actividad agotadora. Pero valía la pena. Ahora había que cruzar los dedos y esperar que funcionara.

_

* * *

_

_**¿Cómo ven? Resulta que Jasón se deshizo de Daphne con dos palabras: "Estoy comprometido." ¿Qué conveniente, no? :P **_

_**Lástima por la rubia. Como dicen por ahí, los hombres son como los teléfonos públicos: aquellos que sirven están ocupados. ¿Quién será la misteriosa (y afortunada) prometida del joven griego?**_

_**Por otro lado, Draco ha recordado sus clases de esgrima. Y aquí me apetece aclarar porque tanto Jasón como Draco tienen estos conocimientos: me parece lógico que los magos enseñen esgrima a sus hijos porque manejar una espada puede ser muy parecido a manejar una varita, incrementa su agilidad tanto física como mental, los mantiene ocupados mientras cumplen los 11 años (igual que el griego :P) e inculca disciplina. Sí, bueno, también porque me encantó imaginármelos luchando XD. Qué pena que no supe describir mejor la escena de lucha. Aparte, se supone que este fic es clasificación K+ jejeje.**_

_**Me encantaría leer sus teorías respecto a las nuevas pistas que aparecieron en este capítulo. ¡Todos sus reviews me hacen feliz! :D**_

_**Nuevamente, gracias por todo su apoyo a Irene, luna-maga, Smithback-girl, Smoochy, Yuuki Hinamori Chan, Pabaji, Danny, Pinky, Zedaray y también a quienes me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos.**_


	16. Gafas norteamericanas

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Dedicado a Lucille y a _________________________________ **_

_** (Por favor rellene con letra de molde)**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**16 Gafas norteamericanas.**

Ginny la había mirado un par de veces como si no supiera que decir y Harry había estado más callado de lo habitual, pero fuera de eso el desayuno había transcurrido con total normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que Ron no estaba ahí. Era tan extraño no tener su rostro sonriente frente a ella. Y ahora tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. La noche anterior había mantenido su mente por completo ocupada con "el problema" de Jill pero al despertar, la realidad había traído de vuelta un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos que intentaba desenmarañar

Había resistido la tentación de besar a Draco Malfoy en sueños y eso le provocaba emociones encontradas. Por un lado, la satisfactoria sensación de haber hecho lo correcto y por el otro, ansiedad y frustración. Además, por cada decisión existen consecuencias y en este caso había dos en especial que no le agradaban en absoluto.

La mala: cada vez que pensaba en él sentía ese cosquilleo en los labios.

La peor: debido al plan que habían armado la noche anterior y en vista de la cercanía de la clase de Pociones, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Así que mientras se dirigía al aula del profesor Slughorn, dado que sus intentos por sacar a Draco de sus pensamientos habían sido infructuosos, lo único que se le ocurrió para alejar esa perturbadora sensación de sus labios fue apretarlos y morderlos con nerviosismo. Cosa que aparentemente divertía mucho a esa inoportuna vocecita, la misma que después de soltar una risilla, susurró: "A Ron le encantaba que mordieras tus labios porque se veían más apetecibles". Se maldijo en voz baja. Justo lo que no quería: recordar a ese pelirrojo que no había pensado dos veces antes de insultarla. Sabía que de no ser por la poción somnífera hubiera pasado toda la noche en vela, pensando y tratando de que no se le escaparan las lágrimas. Al menos eso había que agradecerle a Jill: era toda una maestra preparando pociones somníferas. Ni tan ligeras que apenas te hicieran efecto ni tan cargadas como para dejarte en la lona e incapaz de soñar. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá esta habilidad también tenía algo que ver con el Oniro que llevaba a todos lados. Lástima que no hubiera pociones para adormecer emociones.

Cuando llegó al umbral del aula de Pociones, tenía los ojos húmedos. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo contener las lágrimas. Dentro de ella sentía una tormenta: rabia, impotencia, culpa, frustración, rencor, rugiendo y retorciéndose dentro de ella como olas gigantescas. Creyó que en cualquier momento el débil dique construido por su orgullo y su razón se haría añicos. Y justo en ese instante, sintió el suave contacto de una pequeña mano en su hombro. Al voltear no pudo evitar soltar una maldición, porque justo detrás de ella estaba Yishí Pemo, con el semblante pálido y descompuesto.

- ¡Yishí! ¿Qué tienes?- dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo para que se sostuviera.

- Oh… no te preocupes… ¡Cielos! Creo que estoy un poco mareada…- dijo Yishí, tratando en vano de sonreír, mientras se recargaba en Hermione para mantener el equilibrio.

Hermione pensó que si acompañaba a Yishí a la enfermería, no podría regresar a tiempo para la clase y entonces el plan cuidadosamente trazado la noche anterior tendría que esperar. En ese momento apareció Sergei. El chico ruso le sonrió, como disculpándose por Yishí, mientras tomaba a la mareada chica tibetana en brazos.

- Sergei, no…te vas a perder la clase…estaré bien.- protestó Yishí con voz débil, al tiempo que su palidez era sustituida por un repentino rubor. El chico ruso no le hizo caso y la levantó con cuidado, como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana oriental.

- Yishí, no está bien que tomes toda la responsabilidad por esto. Quiero ayudarte.- dijo Sergei en un murmullo, al tiempo que la apretaba un poco contra su pecho. Yishí sólo se estremeció y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

Luego, él le pidió a Hermione que los excusara con el profesor Slughorn y como si Yishí fuera apenas una pluma se alejó rumbo a la enfermería.

Respiró profundo y entró en el aula, esperando que la ausencia de Sergei y Yishí no afectara su perfectamente cronometrado plan. Notó que se sentía más despejada. Aparentemente la momentánea preocupación por Yishí había logrado que su mente dejara de enfocarse en todas esas emociones negativas. Eso la hizo sonreír débilmente. Después de todo, esas emociones radicaban en su propio egoísmo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en sí misma y concentrarse en cosas más importantes. Como evitar un cataclismo mágico. Así que tomó asiento junto a Harry, que había llegado antes que ella y comenzó a ordenar sus ingredientes e instrumentos. Entonces, le pareció escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy y para evitar que el impulso de voltear la traicionara trató de concentrarse en su libro de pociones. Estaba tan abstraída que no notó que Jill estaba justo frente a ella, hasta que escuchó su voz llamándola con insistencia:

- ¡Oye, Hermione! Disculpa que te interrumpa…-

Hermione se sobresaltó mucho al verla, pero Jill pareció atribuirlo a que estaba concentrada en su lectura. Se repuso rápidamente y contestó:

- ¡Oh, Jill! No te preocupes. Dime.-

- ¿Has visto a Yishí o a Sergei? – El tono de Jill era levemente preocupado.

Hermione no sabía cuál sería su reacción, y sobre todo quería evitar que saliera corriendo rumbo a la enfermería para ver a su amiga, así que con el tono más neutro que pudo respondió:

- Yishí se sentía un poco mal y Sergei se ofreció a acompañarla a la enfermería.- "¡Que no salga corriendo, que no salga corriendo!" pensó Hermione.

Y su deseo se cumplió, porque aunque la expresión de Jill había reflejado más preocupación, se limitó a darle las gracias y regresó a su lugar. Quizá hubiera salido corriendo, sino fuera porque el profesor acababa de entrar al aula. Nuevamente respiro profundo y espero.

* * *

Draco estaba un poco nervioso. No había podido evitar notar que los labios de Hermione se veían especialmente…apetecibles. Para alejar de su mente la tentación, se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer. Era un plan algo arriesgado y en realidad sentía que estaban exagerando las cosas. Después de todo, Jill sólo había atacado a Weasley, quien por cierto se lo merecía por insultarla. Fuera de eso, no encontraba razones para tratar de quitarle un poder que seguramente le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir. No tenían pruebas de que ella quisiera dominar el mundo. ¿Qué tenía de malo experimentar con magia que pocos se atrevían a imaginar? Y al pensar esto último reconoció que estaba tratando de justificarla. Después de todo, era una Slytherin y no podía negar que le tenía aprecio. Por mucho que Jill siempre hubiera sido un misterio para él y a pesar de todo lo que Hermione había descubierto sobre ella, seguía teniendo la sensación de que apenas habían tocado la punta del iceberg. Y pensándolo bien, si él quisiera ocultar un Oniro, ciertamente buscaría un recipiente más adecuado que unas gafas. Aunque por otro lado, dada su alergia al metal, quizá era la única opción disponible. Y así de distraído como estaba, no le costó ningún trabajo provocar una explosión accidental que llenó el aula de un irritante humo naranja ocre. Hermione ciertamente esperaba que el accidente pareciera espontáneo, pero no tanto, y no pudo evitar gritar:

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Por suerte todos los demás estaban muy ocupados tosiendo e intentando salir precipitadamente del aula, como para notar que ella se había apresurado a usar un encantamiento "casco-burbuja" y ahora se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin como si el humo la hubiera desorientado. Entre tanto, Draco se había levantado y al pasar por detrás de Jill hizo como que su capa se había atorado por ahí, de forma que le dio a Jill un golpe que la hizo perder el equilibrio y las gafas. Draco fue más rápido que ella, apuntó con la varita y las duplicó, al tiempo que con el pie escondía las originales. Tomo la copia y se la tendió a Jill, diciendo:

- ¡Lo siento mucho Jill! Aquí tienes tu gafas.-

Mientras tanto, Hermione se había agachado detrás de Draco y ahora sostenía con sus guantes de piel de dragón las gafas verdaderas. Fue retrocediendo a gatas cuidadosamente, temerosa de que a pesar del humo Jill notara algo sospechoso. Pero era demasiado incómodo, así que decidió poner las gafas en uno de sus guantes antes de guardarlas dentro de su bolsillo. Había avanzado muy poco, y el humo comenzaba a desaparecer mientras el profesor Slughorn se dirigía hacia Draco para reprenderlo por su torpeza. Así que se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió la túnica, con toda la pinta de sentirse molesta por haberse tropezado a causa del molesto humo. Justo en ese momento el profesor llegó frente a Draco y le espetó:

- ¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Se puede saber por qué agregó semillas de amapola a su poción?-

A Hermione, Slughorn siempre le había parecido gracioso, pero cuando se enojaba parecía una de esas morsas macho a punto de atacar que definitivamente no le causan gracia a nadie. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio que lejos de arredrarse, Draco le sostenía la mirada de forma inexpresivamente arrogante. Lo que pasó a continuación desconcertó a todos.

Jill dio un paso, con las gafas falsas aún en la mano y encarando al profesor se declaró culpable.

- Profesor, Draco no tiene la culpa. Quise jugarle una pequeña broma y como estaba distraído, cambie sus semillas de cardo por semillas de amapola.-

Durante un momento, nadie supo que decir. Aprovechando el silencio, Draco recapituló sus acciones y tuvo que reconocer que definitivamente él no sabía que se trataba de semillas de amapola. El plan original incluía añadir las semillas de cardo y _después _una gota de extracto de valeriana, lo que según sabía provocaría un denso humo color violeta de olor penetrante pero no desagradable, que nada tenía que ver con la niebla naranja que había cubierto el aula hasta hacía unos instantes. Mientras el profesor parecía evaluar la situación, Hermione se preguntaba porque Jill habría hecho algo así en una clase de pociones de nivel EXTASIS. Y esperaba que Slughorn reaccionara regañándola frente a todos y quitándole puntos a Slytherin para después imponerle un severo castigo. Pero el enojo del profesor parecía haberse disipado junto los últimos restos del humo naranja. Miró a Jill con expresión un tanto nerviosa y luego dijo:

- Señor Malfoy, tome un poco de la poción del señor Nott y continúe donde se quedó. Los demás, regresen a sus lugares y sigan trabajando en orden. Estaré con la señorita Matthews en mi despacho. Cuando terminen, dejen sus muestras etiquetadas claramente sobre mi escritorio.-

Dicho lo cual, se dirigió a su despacho, seguido por Jill, cuyo semblante no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Entonces Draco buscó a Hermione para preguntarle con una mirada si tenía las gafas, y notó algo peculiar: Jasón Milos sonreía con sorna al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza con aire divertido.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Draco sintió que había valido la pena arriesgar el trasero sólo por contar con la aprobación de Hermione, quien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para interrumpir el contacto visual y regresar al trabajo. Podía sentir las gafas de Jill en su bolsillo y trataba de no ser tan consciente de que portaba un objeto maldito. Se había puesto más nerviosa al notar que ella había entrado al despacho del profesor sin haberse puesto las gafas. No debió pensar que sería tan fácil. Después de todo, el Oniro estaba fuertemente ligado a Jill y probablemente ese lazo incluía la facilidad para percibir su cercanía. Se apuró a terminar con su poción, quería salir del aula lo antes posible para poner esas gafas a buen recaudo.

Mientras añadía el último ingrediente, se preguntó por qué el profesor se había puesto nervioso, después de todo Jill era una alumna, había cometido una falta, tenía toda la autoridad para castigarla y…una chispa saltó entre sus neuronas. La reacción de Slughorn era perfectamente comprensible, por la sencilla razón de que _**él sabía**_ que Jill no era una alumna cualquiera. Le costó trabajo llenar su frasco porque su mano temblaba. Suerte que Harry estaba concentrado en su propio caldero. Escribió la etiqueta de prisa, con letra casi ininteligible, pensando en lo que la Directora había dicho y hecho acerca de la huida de Ron. En ese momento le había parecido natural que modificara las memorias de los testigos, pero no había caído en la cuenta de una pequeña contradicción: que lo había hecho sin escuchar sus versiones acerca de lo que acababa de pasar en la biblioteca. Porque claramente habría concluido que Jill había atacado la mente de Ron y tendría que haber actuado en consecuencia, hablando con ella o…, o mejor aún, lo hizo justamente por eso, y luego aparentó que no sabía la verdad. Y una conclusión nada halagüeña hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna: "Todos los maestros saben sobre el Oniro. Están perfectamente conscientes de quienes son estos cuatro chicos. Y también conocen los riesgos de su presencia aquí."

Como si de la última prueba se tratara, recordó lo que Ginny había dicho sobre su primera clase de Defensa. Y la repentina salida de Sergei de la Sala Común. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La nueva profesora había estado a punto de irse de la lengua, y probablemente el chico ruso había ido a advertirle que tuviera más cuidado con lo que decía.

Regresó a su lugar y comenzó a guardar sus cosas de forma desordenada. Necesitaba salir del aula. O quizá salir del Castillo. Se sentía tan tonta. Avergonzada por no haber notado antes todos esos indicios. Además era tan lógico. El propio Dumbledore había planeado todo y él no dejaba cabos sueltos. La imagen de Ron huyendo pasó fugazmente frente a sus ojos. Y por primera vez en su vida sintió no tener una escoba ni talento para manejarla.

* * *

Puede que para Potter la extraña actitud de Hermione estuviera justificada, pero Draco no había dejado de observarla y estaba seguro de que algo no estaba bien. Sospechó que su malestar se debía al contacto con el Oniro. Quizá estaba intentando poseerla. Rápidamente escribió su nombre en la etiqueta y la adhirió al frasco vacío, luego lo llenó con premura, prácticamente lo aventó sobre la mesa, guardó sus cosas a toda velocidad y corrió para poder alcanzar a Hermione, que sin oír los reclamos de Harry, salía del aula cual si la persiguiera una horda de escregutos enfurecidos. No le importó que todos vieran su preocupación por alcanzarla ni las conclusiones que sacarían de ello. Tan sólo quería saber porque parecía tan alterada. La alcanzó en el pasillo y la tomó suavemente por el hombro para frenar su carrera. Ella giró por inercia, hasta quedar frente a él. Entonces no la soltó, sino que apretó su hombro de forma casi dolorosa y sin preámbulo, exclamó:

- ¡Dame las gafas, Hermione! ¡No quiero que esa cosa te haga daño! –

Y la miró intensamente, exigiéndole obediencia. Pero en esa mirada había algo más profundo y transparente, que parecía llamar a Hermione con insistencia, pidiéndole que se acercara. Sintió la necesidad de responder a esa llamada y se acercó un poco. Una sensación de expectativa la invadió. Estaban tan cerca que prácticamente respiraban el mismo aire, aún agitados por la corta carrera. Con lentitud sacó las gafas del bolsillo, aún envueltas en el guante y sin decir nada se las tendió a Draco, quien las tomó sin dejar de mirarla. Ahora se sentía aliviado. Sabía que el malestar de Hermione no se debía al Oniro porque la piel de dragón era suficiente para evitar un contacto directo potencialmente peligroso. Entonces, ella bajo los ojos y él, más tranquilo pero aún preocupado, preguntó en voz baja:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo del aula? –

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Porque Harry Potter había llegado a su lado y los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Hubiera preferido contárselo de otra forma. Pero el hubiera no existe. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Harry acerca de su amistad con Draco. La había escuchado en silencio mientras le contaba de aquella vez que Draco se había acercado a ella en la biblioteca para preguntarle por un hechizo, que después le había ayudado con…una chica (seguramente Harry sabía a quién se refería) y finalizó diciendo que su trabajo dentro de la reconstrucción requería que se vieran con frecuencia, así que su nueva relación con él era más abierta y civilizada.

- …también tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían Ron y tú.- Y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Miró a Harry, pidiéndole perdón por no habérselo dicho antes con una mirada.

- Creo que Ron y yo tenemos una parte de culpa, Hermione. Nos emocionamos con el quidditch, con ayudar a Jasón y a Sergei, con ayudar a Ginny y tú siempre quedabas al final. Después del quidditch, después del ajedrez, siempre después. Y tú eres tan condescendiente con nosotros que no te quejas. Aparte, tenías razón al temer una mala reacción, al menos por parte de Ron.- Al llegar a esta última frase, Harry hizo un significativo gesto en dirección a la ventana.

- Quizá si hubiera aclarado las cosas con Ron, eso no hubiera pasado. Ahora es demasiado tarde.- respondió Hermione.

- Yo no creo que sea muy tarde.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa alentadora. Hermione lo miró como pidiéndole una explicación y su amigo continuó:- Mira, sabemos que Ron es incapaz de dar el primer paso, aunque seguramente a estas horas ya está más que arrepentido por lo que hizo. Creo que le ayudarías mucho y de paso tu también te sentirías mejor, si te animas a escribirle una carta con todo lo que acabas de contarme.-

A Hermione le pareció buena idea. Nuevamente se sentía sorprendida por la comprensión y la empatía de Harry. Ya iba siendo hora de que se acostumbrara. Pero no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta:

- Entonces, ¿no te molesta que…-

Harry la interrumpió.

- Lo que me molesta es que Draco Malfoy sea más capaz de valorarte que Ron y yo juntos.-

Esta respuesta hizo que las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaran un poco. Al verla, Harry esbozó una sonrisa que a ella le pareció amarga y luego dijo:

- Será mejor que vayamos a clase.-

Entonces Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y murmuró:

- No sé qué haría sin ti.-

- Muchas cosas, Hermione, muchas cosas.- repuso su amigo con tono pensativo.

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza pero no dijo nada. Tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Por ejemplo, en cómo devolverle el Oniro a Jill. Ahora Draco lo tenía (junto con uno de sus guantes de piel de dragón) y necesitaba encontrarlo para decirle que habían cometido un error. Pensó en lo que Dumbledore les había pedido en su carta. "_… que confíen en Jill y la ayuden en todo lo que les pida."_ Ciertamente no lo había hecho. Y se había sentido tan avergonzada al darse cuenta que pudo comprender lo que Ron sentía al irse la tarde anterior. Una vergüenza tan abrumadora que lo había impulsado a huir. Ahora comprendía que Jill no lo había atacado, sino que lo había hecho recapacitar mostrándole sus actos impulsivos en perspectiva. Por eso la había mirado por última vez suplicando perdón. Además, puede que Dumbledore tendiera a confiar en gente con antecedentes poco favorecedores, desde licántropos hasta mortífagos arrepentidos, pero según su experiencia no se equivocaba al hacerlo. Tenía que reconocer que se había precipitado al formar un juicio sobre el peligro que representaba Jill y había arrastrado a Draco con ella. Ahora debía arreglar las cosas lo más pronto posible. Era necesario que Jill recuperara al Oniro antes de que se fueran a dormir.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, ya tenía redactado un borrador de la carta que pensaba enviarle a Ron, pero no había encontrado la forma de hablar con Draco acerca de las gafas. Harry parecía un tanto desanimado y Ginny trataba de distraerlo. No pensaba en nada en especial cuando sin querer alcanzó a escuchar un fragmento de la conversación de Lavender y Parvati.

- Dicen que se saltó la clase de Pociones…- dijo Parvati fingiendo que quería hablar en un susurro.

- Querrás decir que se la saltaron _juntos, _estaban en la enfermería.- replicó Lavander, con tono de superioridad.

Parvati lanzó un gritito de sorpresa, mientras Lavander, con una sonrisa torcida, hacía un gesto por debajo de la mesa que Hermione no alcanzó a ver. La mandíbula inferior de Parvati colgaba inerte, y su amiga tenía una expresión de intensa satisfacción. Cuando por fin su maxilar regresó a la posición anatómicamente correcta, logró decir:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Y tan seriecitos que se veían! Pero como estás tan segura de que ella…-

- Bueno, es lógico, ¿no? la han visto mareada y débil, Hannah Abott dice que de repente tiene mucho apetito y que otras veces no puede ni ver la comida, y ahora Sergei tuvo que llevarla a la enfermería…-

- Me pregunto que tendrá que decir McGonagall al respecto…-

Hermione se desconectó de la conversación al llegar a este punto. Era obvio que hablaban de Yishí. Y lo que estaban insinuando era…impensable. Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Jill les contaba a todos algo aparentemente muy divertido. Incluso Draco se reía discretamente, con elegancia. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron. Hermione se sintió perturbada por la sonrisa que él le dirigió pero mucho más por la mirada de acero templado que la acompañaba. Ese chico le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas a la vez, ¡con una sola mirada! Se reprendió a si misma de inmediato: "¡Qué disparate, Hermione! Hace apenas un día que Ron se fue y ya estas pensando en otro chico!" Pero la molesta vocecita susurró como respuesta: "No es la primera vez que piensas en él." Decidió ignorar ese comentario y siguió comiendo. Ya tenía bastantes problemas. Quizá sería buena idea hablar con Luna de nuevo. Entonces, notó que Draco se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba con parsimonia hacia la puerta del comedor. Era ahora o nunca. Se levantó tratando de no parecer muy obvia y alcanzó a Draco en el corredor, sin hacer caso de la ola de miradas perplejas, confundidas, furiosas, sorprendidas y suspicaces que acababa de provocar.

Le contó lo que había descubierto gracias al nerviosismo de Slughorn y de la necesidad de devolver las gafas a Jill. Draco bosquejó una semi-sonrisa y dijo con tono enigmático:

- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso.-

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Resulta que el Oniro no está en las gafas. Así que se las devolví.- respondió él, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.-

- Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Draco sonrió abiertamente y continuó explicando:

Después de que te fuiste con Potter, me encontré a Jasón. Tenía un recado del profesor Slughorn. Quería vernos en su despacho. Me preguntó por ti, le contesté que estabas muy ocupada. Él sólo asintió y dijo que bastaba con que fuera yo. Así que regresé al aula de Pociones. Estaba vacía. Me acerqué al despacho, toqué la puerta y ahí estaban el profesor y Jill.-

- ¿Y qué querían?-

Draco la miró como reprendiéndola por interrumpirlo, pero luego sonrió ante su curiosidad. Entonces continuó con su relato:

- Me senté. El profesor dijo que Jill quería disculparse por su tonta broma. Y así lo hizo. Por supuesto, dije que no había nada que disculpar. Y entonces el profesor volvió a hablar.-

RECUERDO DE DRACO

_- Señor Malfoy, la señorita Matthews se ha encontrado con la sorpresa de que sus gafas fueron sustituidas por un duplicado durante la confusión provocada por el humo. Y, según dice, sólo las perdió de vista un momento, cuando usted tropezó accidentalmente con ella. ¿Por casualidad no sabe algo al respecto?-_

_No pude evitar mirar de soslayo a Jill. Parecía profundamente interesada en contar las puntadas del escudo de su bufanda. Me miró de reojo y luego, con una media sonrisa, señaló la serpiente de forma disimulada. Entonces supe lo que tenía que decir._

_- Profesor, debo confesar que la señorita Matthews y yo hemos mantenido una tonta guerra de bromas de forma subrepticia, pero al parecer el día de hoy se nos salió de control. Cuando noté que había echado a perder mi poción, decidí tomar revancha sustituyendo sus gafas. Fue un acto impulsivo y debo decir que me arrepentí casi de inmediato.- Y diciendo esto, saqué las gafas de mi bolsillo. _

_En cuanto las sostuve sin la protección de la piel de dragón, supe que eran unas gafas norteamericanas comunes y corrientes. Así que se las entregué. Jill sonrió de una manera encantadora y de inmediato se las puso. Slughorn nos miraba como si fuéramos un par de chiquillos incorregibles. Y luego dijo:_

_- Bien, no hubo mayores daños así que no voy a castigarlos, pero les advierto que no quiero más guerras de bromistas, ni en mi Casa ni en mi clase. ¿Quedó claro?-_

_- Sí, profesor.- Respondimos al unísono._

_Nos despidió con un gesto de fastidio. Cuando salíamos del aula, Jill me dio un pedazo de pergamino, me guiñó un ojo y luego se fue._

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

- La nota decía: _"Los espero en el Palacio esta noche".-_ dijo Draco al finalizar su relato.

Todavía no alcanzaba a comprender del todo lo que había pasado en el despacho de Slughorn, pero decidió que ya que las cosas se habían resuelto, era mejor dejarlo así. Sintió un escalofrió cuando concluyó que si el Oniro no estaba en las gafas, sólo quedaba una opción: que Jill misma fuera el recipiente. En un principio había rechazado la idea, porque puede que hubiera horrocruxes vivos, como Nagini o el mismo Harry, pero se trataba de un trozo de alma, no de un ente completo. Le había parecido imposible que un alma humana pudiera compartir un cuerpo con un ser tan poderoso. Sin embargo, los hechos se habían encargado de mostrarle lo contrario. Ahora se preguntaba sobre que querría hablar Jill con ellos. La buena noticia es que no tendría que esperar mucho. Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, Draco sólo la observaba, disfrutando de esa sensación que le producía su cercanía. Su miedo a que ella reaccionara culpándolo por la huida de la comadreja se había desvanecido desde la noche anterior, y en su lugar se había asentado una sensación que le encantaba: la tensión frente a un reto. Por dignidad y orgullo había decidido que no tenía caso intentar nada mientras el pelirrojo anduviera por ahí, ahora que el obstáculo había salido volando por la ventana ese mismo orgullo lo motivaba a conseguir lo que quería. Y con más razón cuando había tantos indicios prometedores en esos ojos de miel y en esas manos suaves que no lo habían rechazado en la biblioteca.

Hermione no pudo evitar notar la extraña actitud de Draco, que se había quedado ahí parado, solamente mirándola como si no hubiera nada más interesante en el mundo. Muy a su pesar, se sonrojó, provocando que él sonriera complacido. Esto la irritó y la satisfizo a partes iguales.

-¡Ya deja de mirarme! ¿Acaso tengo doxys violetas en la cara?- exclamó con voz algo chillona.

Draco se acercó a ella lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y cuando se encontró a apenas unos centímetros de ella, le susurró:

- Siento mucho ponerte nerviosa. Quizá deberías acostumbrarte.-

Su voz sonaba algo ronca. Y la consciencia de Hermione ronroneó, lo que de inmediato la puso en guardia. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, casi trastabillando. Un grupito de chicas de Ravenclaw los miraba con curiosidad y más allá un grupo de Hufflepuff más un par de Gryffindor cuchicheaban señalándolos. Se enfado consigo misma. ¡Vaya espectáculo que estaba dando! Le lanzó a Draco una mirada furiosa, y dando media vuelta se fue sin despedirse, rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Hacía mucho que no maltrataba a los niños de primero, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Y lo mejor de todo es que no le importaba la expresión sarcástica de Zabini, ni la mirada perspicaz de Theodore. Estaba enloquecido por esa última mirada furiosa. Hasta ese instante se había sentido extrañamente ligero. Como si hubiera tomado medio litro de poción eufórica combinada con elixir relajante. Y luego, ella se había marchado visiblemente ofendida, llevándose esa burbujeante sensación con ella. Quizá había malinterpretado las señales. No, un Malfoy nunca se equivoca. No en vano tenía ancestros franceses. Era ella la que no se regía por el sentido común. Ignoró las indirectas de Zabini y la sonrisa cómplice de Nott. Y se fue dormir con los puños apretados.

**Cuando llegó al Palacio de Ópalo, Hermione y Jill ya lo estaban esperando en el Gran Recibidor.**

**Hermione apenas lo miró. Seguía enfadada. ¡Vaya rídiculo que había hecho! ¡Todo el colegio estaría hablando de ella por la mañana! Y él tan campante. Draco hizo una mueca de medio lado y se encogió de hombros. Por él podía seguir enfadada todo el año. De todas formas tenían que trabajar juntos. Y él iba a aprovecharlo.**

**Jill los miraba entre divertida y extrañada. Al notar que ninguno de los dos iba a hablar, decidió que ella tendría que hacerlo:**

**- Vamos a un lugar más cómodo.-**

**Y se sentaron en la sala donde había bailado aquella vez, que ahora parecía tan lejana. Los instrumentos comenzaron a tocar una suave música de fondo. Pero Jill permaneció de pie, frente a ellos. Hermione estaba nerviosa y la forma en que retorcía las manos la delataba. Draco tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba obstinadamente al frente. **

**- Lo que voy a decirles planeaba comentárselos con más calma ayer en la biblioteca. En fin, no sé si habrán notado que últimamente Yishí no se siente muy bien. Temo que el cambio de ambiente no le ha sentado muy bien. Y debido a esto he decidido cambiar un poco los planes que teníamos respecto a la búsqueda de las piedras angulares.-**

**Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que le estaban poniendo atención. Hermione no perdía palabra, bastante aliviada al notar que no tenía nada que ver con el embarazoso incidente de las gafas. Draco había relajado su postura y simplemente esperaba a que continuara, cosa que hizo enseguida:**

**- El equipo de Hufflepuff entrara al sueño del Bosque Prohibido en cuanto terminen las vacaciones de Navidad, en lugar de hacerlo en último lugar como habíamos planeado. En cuanto a Gryffindor y Slytherin, la búsqueda en el Lago se pospondrá hasta después de las vacaciones de Pascua. Eso significa que ustedes dos entraran de forma simultánea al sueño de Godric y Salazar.-**

**Al llegar a este punto, Hermione y Draco no pudieron evitar intercambiar una mirada de extrañeza. ¿Habían oído bien? Jill contrajo los labios en una sonrisita satisfecha, mientras Hermione tomaba la palabra:**

**- Disculpa, Jill, pero, ¿no se supone que los sueños de los fundadores son independientes unos de otros?-**

**- Así es Hermione. Pero después de estudiar un poco las respuestas de los acertijos y luego de una breve investigación de antecedentes, llegamos a la conclusión de que un mismo sueño alberga las piedras de Gryffindor y Slytherin.--**

**- No lo entiendo…-dijo Draco.- Se supone que Gryffindor y Slytherin se odiaban.-**

**- Eso no fue siempre así.- repuso Hermione.- ¿Acaso no has leído "Historia de Hogwarts"?- **

**Draco y Jill entornaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, aunque por distintas razones. Sin darse por enterada, Hermione continuó explicando:**

**- Ellos eran mejores amigos, hasta que tuvieron una pelea por causa de ciertas opiniones de Slytherin.- **

**El tono enfático de sus últimas palabras buscaba una reacción de Draco, pero él no le dio la satisfacción de mostrarse ofendido. Entonces Jill consideró necesario intervenir:**

**- Bien, lo importante es que Godric y Salazar escondieron sus piedras en un mismo sueño y ustedes como representantes de sus Casas tendrán que trabajar en equipo para recuperarlas. Su entrenamiento comenzará mañana por la noche.-**

**Pero Hermione tenía una última pregunta:**

**- ¿Por qué no van Draco y Sergei? Él también es de Gryffindor.-**

**- Porque si Yishí se sigue debilitando, necesitaremos que Sergei tomé su lugar.- respondió Jill secamente. **

**Luego, con un tono más alegre, se despidió diciendo:**

**- Disfruten su última noche libre, chicos.- **

**Cuando salieron de la habitación de Jill ambos estaban silenciosos, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Tendrían que trabajar en equipo. Se verían todas las noches. Y sólo Merlín sabía lo que resultaría de eso. **

**Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones oníricas. Y con perfecta sincronización, mientras giraban los respectivos picaportes, voltearon a mirarse. Fue sólo un segundo, pero tuvo la intensidad de una eternidad. Esta vez fue Draco quien rompió el contacto visual. Sonrió de medio lado y sacudió la cabeza, como diciendo: "Esto no tiene remedio". Suspiró y sin decir nada, entró en su habitación, mientras Hermione luchaba contra el impulso de ir tras él para abofetarlo… ¿o era para besarlo? La respuesta vino de su malvada consciencia: "Deja de pensar y sólo hazlo". Pero como siempre, prefirió no hacerle caso.**

_

* * *

_

_**Ok, tienen todo el derecho de lanzarme frutas, verduras, latas de conservas, productos lácteos y abarrotes diversos sin importar su fecha de caducidad, porque después de una semana no pude hacer nada mejor que esto. En fin, una disculpa por mi falta de formalidad.**_

_**Nuevamente, GRACIAS por todo su apoyo a Irene, Isire (¡bienvenida de vuelta!), luna-maga, Smithback-girl, Smoochy, Yuuki Hinamori Chan, Pabaji, Danny, Pinky, Zedaray, a quienes me leen en las sombras (¡anímense, no muerdo y de vez en cuando doy buenas pistas y bonus! XD)y también a quienes me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Contestación a los reviews:**_

_**Smithback: Gracias por decir que estuvo genial XD Respecto a Harry, yo la verdad me lo imagino más maduro después de todas esas experiencias cercanas a la muerte y me parece natural que vea a Hermione como su hermana mayor (Ron viene a ser su hermano menor) y de esta forma trata de comprenderla y apoyarla para retribuirle todo lo que ella le ha ayudado. Tienes razón respecto al Oniro. Sobre la maldición, tiene que ver con el hecho de haber capturado al Oniro y el deterioro de las relaciones entre Salazar Slytherin y los demás fundadores.**_

_**Danny: Me hace muy feliz saber que te emocionaste con el capítulo anterior. Acerca de Draco, quizá está un poco fuera de carácter, pero yo creo que después de todo lo que pasó en la Guerra lo más lógico era que su forma de pensar y actuar cambiara. Además, tendemos a idealizarlo como el-chico-que-todas-quisiéramos XD Sobre la dedicatoria, es una forma de agradecerte por seguir la historia con tanto entusiasmo. La huida de Ron la tenía en mente prácticamente desde que empecé a escribir la historia. Me alegro que te hayas conformado con verlo salir volando por la ventana montando su escoba y no dentro de una cajita de cerillos :D**_

_**Lucille: Me halaga enormemente que mi historia haya conseguido atraparte de esa forma. Espero que este capítulo también te haya agradado.**_


	17. El Can Cerbero

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Dedicado a ti, por tener la paciencia para esperar mis caóticas actualizaciones.**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**17 El can Cerbero.**

Subió corriendo las escaleras y azotó la puerta de la habitación. Reconoció que estaba haciendo una rabieta de leyenda. ¡Qué ridículo acababa de hacer! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de destruir algo! ¡Lo que fuera! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese… a ese rubio vanidoso? ¿Quién se creía que era? Venir a mirarla así, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella. Y luego, acercarse de esa forma. No había justificación alguna para eso. Y entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba enojada con él de la misma forma que antes se enojaba con Ron. Que en realidad no era enojo, sino otra cosa que ella disfrazaba de rabia para auto-engatusarse. Estuvo a punto de arrancarse varios mechones de cabello. La situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y ella odiaba perder el control. Respiro profundo y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

Era temprano para ir a dormir, así que se sentó a escribir la carta para Ron. En realidad fueron varias versiones y hasta que quedó satisfecha con la forma y el contenido enrolló el pergamino y lo cerró. Ya era tarde para ir a la lechucería, así que la enviaría mañana temprano. Aún se sentía algo alterada, así que sólo por precaución, tomó un sorbo de poción somnífera.

**Jill la estaba esperando al pie de la escalinata. Y ni rastro de Draco. ¿Cuánto las haría esperar ese egocéntrico?**

**Ella se sentía incómoda estando sola con Jill, que solucionó el problema de la falta de conversación invitándola a entrar al Palacio. En realidad no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pero el tenso silencio hacía que el tiempo pasara más lentamente.**

**Luego de aquel intercambio de miradas, Hermione se las arregló para entrar a su habitación onírica sin azotar la puerta y se sentó, o mejor dicho se dejó caer sin ánimo en el mullido sillón de brocado francés. **

**La lucha que su razón estaba librando contra sus emociones la estaba agotando. No podía concentrarse en clases, como antes. Tenía miedo de que sus notas bajaran drásticamente si las cosas seguían así. Y es que no era posible que después de seis años de odio mutuo y de estar en bandos opuestos de una terrible guerra, ahora resultara que se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy. Sencillamente no podía dejar que una estúpida interacción bioquímica gobernara su vida. Además, ¿qué tenían en común Draco y ella? La malvada vocecita de su consciencia se tomó la pregunta muy en serio y respondió: "Déjame ver: a ambos les gusta leer, les gusta la música de Jill, son onironautas, se toman en serio los retos, son orgullosos, no les gusta ser manejados por sus emociones, prefieren pensar antes de actuar… ¿de verdad quieres que siga?" Genial, hasta su consciencia estaba en su contra. Entonces recordó un documental que había visto, acerca de la química del amor, donde decían que la primer reacción de atracción se ve reforzada por el efecto de "recompensa" que tienen ciertos neurotransmisores, de forma que nosotros mismos nos condicionamos a sentir placer al estar cerca de esa persona que nos pareció atractiva debido al mecanismo evolutivo de la especie. Al pensar en esto, se le ocurrió una idea revolucionaria: si todo esto se trataba tan sólo de una cadena de reacciones que controlaban su hipotálamo y otras funciones como la presión sanguínea, lo que debía hacer era no prestarles atención para romper el círculo vicioso. Debía dejar de asociar esas reacciones placenteras con la presencia de Draco, sustituyéndolo por cualquier otra cosa, es decir, en lugar de pensar en él cada que sentía "eso" debía pensar en otra persona o en otra cosa, por ejemplo los deberes para los EXTASIS. Así que en lugar de quedarse ahí, dándole vueltas al asunto, lo que necesitaba era distraerse y como si tal cosa. Seguramente se necesitaría práctica y mucha disciplina, pero no más de la que se necesitaba para obtener extraordinarios en nueve TIMOS. Y confiando tanto en su coraje como en su determinación, se dispuso a poner su plan en acción.**

**Dicho y hecho: dejó de pensar en los ojos grises de Draco. Se preguntó qué haría para aprovechar su tiempo sin acudir a la Gran Biblioteca Onírica, porque según sus cálculos, las probabilidades de encontrarse a Draco y/o verlo en un sueño instantáneo eran demasiadas, de manera que debía buscar otra cosa que hacer. Quizá sería buena idea pasear por los jardines. **

**Con precaución se escabulló hacia los jardines y se sintió aliviada al ver que estaban desiertos. Camino sin rumbo un buen rato, divagando entre los colores y aromas de las exóticas flores. Después de un rato se encontró en una glorieta, coronada por una hermosa fuente de alabastro. Se sentó en un banco cercano y dejó que el sonido del agua la inundara con la sensación de que sus problemas se iban flotando rumbo a un lejano mar. Era maravilloso estar en el Palacio de Ópalo, definitivamente una obra maestra concebida por los deseos de Jill y seguramente realizada mediante el poder del Oniro.**

**Y repentinamente se sintió ingrata. Recordó que al despertar en la enfermería lo primero que había pensado había sido que Jill, de alguna forma había dañado a Ron, pero al repasar mentalmente lo sucedido concluyó que había exagerado y decidió pedirle una disculpa. Después de todo, había detenido la furia del pelirrojo y al final no le había hecho nada especialmente dañino, a pesar de que Ron la había insultado.**

**Su determinación flaqueaba con cada paso que daba para regresar al Palacio, de forma que cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jill, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta para regresar sigilosamente a su habitación. Pero en lugar eso, levantó la mano y tocó. Una parte de ella deseó con fuerza que Jill estuviera en otro lugar del Palacio o del mundo, sin embargo está esperanza duró poco. La voz de Jill llegó claramente desde el otro lado de la sólida puerta.**

**- ¡Adelante!-**

**Y la puerta se abrió lentamente, sin que Hermione se decidiera a entrar. Entonces, vio a Jill, justo delante de ella, recostada lánguidamente sobre un diván estilo Luis XV, mirándola con gesto inquisitivo por encima del libro que sostenía entre las manos.**

**- ¿Qué se te ofrece Hermione?- dijo, al tiempo que se enderezaba y dejaba el libro a un lado.**

**A Hermione no le quedó otra alternativa que pasar y sentarse a su lado, mientras decía:**

**- Eeeh, bueno, yo…no quiero interrumpirte… es sólo que…quería darte las gracias por haber evitado que Ron nos atacara a Draco y a mí.-**

**Ufff, sí, por fin lo había dicho. Jill tenía una expresión pensativa, como si evaluara la respuesta que iba a dar.**

**- A mí me pareció que estabas más asustada que agradecida.- dijo en tono serio y voz baja, evitando mirarla a los ojos.**

**- Sé que mi reacción fue… exagerada, y por eso quiero pedirte una disculpa.- repuso Hermione.**

**- ¿Ya no me tienes miedo?- preguntó Jill con extrañeza.**

**- No.- **

**Esta respuesta sorprendió mucho a Jill, que ahora miraba a Hermione directamente, al tiempo que le preguntaba:**

**- ¿Por qué? – Había algo apremiante en su voz, como si de esa respuesta dependieran muchas cosas.**

**- Porque…sé acerca del Oniro.- **

**La sorpresa de Jill dio paso a la más pura perplejidad. Y Hermione pensó que se hacía la desentendida, hasta que su expresión se puso seria y preguntó en tono escéptico:**

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- **

**Y Hermione le contó lo que había leído en "El extraordinario reino de los sueños" y las conclusiones a las que había llegado, incluyendo la parte de las gafas, que hizo sonreír a Jill, quien por otro lado parecía sumamente interesada en la historia, como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona. Una vez que hubo finalizado el relato, Jill le preguntó con ansiosa impaciencia:**

**- ¿Tienes el libro? –**

**- No, Jasón se lo llevó a restaurar…-**

**Jill torció la boca y apretó los puños. Fue sólo un instante, pero esta reacción llamó poderosamente la atención de Hermione, porque significaba que Jasón había escondido el libro sin decirle a nadie más. Tuvo la sensación de que el misterio, en lugar de resolverse, se iba complicando con nuevas circunstancias. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar un poco más sobre esto, tuvo que poner atención en lo que Jill le decía:**

**- Muchas gracias Hermione. En serio. No tenías porque pedir disculpas. Ahora somos amigas, ¿no?- **

**Estrecharon sus manos mientras Jill sonreía, pero a Hermione le pareció que había una extraña sombra en sus ojos. **

**Y al salir de la habitación se preguntó qué consecuencias tendría esta aparentemente inofensiva conversación con Jill.**

* * *

Tal como se lo había propuesto, el lunes temprano mandó la carta para Ron. Pero la respuesta no fue la que ella esperaba. De hecho, había imaginado que él regresaría a Hogwarts con una sonrisa, diciendo algo así como: "No te avisé por carta porque quería que fuera una sorpresa". En lugar de eso, la realidad le había traído un pergamino con varios borrones que traducido libremente decía:

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Mil gracias. No sé qué decir, de veras eres muy buena conmigo, siempre terminas disculpándote primero cuando el que tiene la culpa soy yo. Me encantaría regresar a Hogwarts, pero lo he pensado y no tiene caso que regrese a la mitad del curso, porque eso seguramente te obligaría a ayudarme a ponerme al corriente y es lo último que merezco después de lo que pasó. Además, George me echaría de menos, le he estado ayudando en la tienda, y ahora que se acercan las fiestas decembrinas, hay más trabajo pendiente. Somos amigos de nuevo, ¿verdad? Tú me entiendes. Esperaré ansioso cartas tuyas y de Harry. Quizá nos veamos en las vacaciones._

_Con cariño y arrepentimiento._

_Ron."_

Debía reconocer que era una respuesta bastante madura, así que le respondió conformándose, no sin antes regañarlo un poco por descuidar su educación, con toda la intención de arrancarle la promesa de que volvería a Hogwarts el próximo curso, cosa que de todas formas Ron ya le había prometido a los señores Weasley y a todos sus hermanos mayores, exceptuando a George, quien por cierto disimulaba muy mal que le valía una octava parte de knut que su hermano no terminara el colegio y además se alegraba de que trabajara con él en su negocio.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con tensa y agotadora normalidad, excepto por el hecho de tener que esforzarse por ignorar a Draco Malfoy, con resultados siempre mixtos. Casi no veía a Harry o a Ginny, pues se acercaba el partido contra Ravenclaw. Y ella los comprendía porque los entrenamientos oníricos le exigían cada vez más concentración, por dos razones: la creciente dificultad de las pruebas y la presencia de Draco, que tampoco se veía muy contento ni mucho menos relajado. Intentaba llamar su atención y lo único que conseguía era una estudiada indiferencia, que lo enloquecía hasta el punto de tener que visitar el "Remanso de Paz" a diario, beneficiando a Jasón con un gran contrincante en esgrima.

Daphne Greengrass se había convertido en su sombra. Al principio Draco había pensado que seguía empeñada en "cazarlo" pero pronto notó que en realidad se debía a que su antes próspera amistad con Zabini se había enfriado y siendo así, no había nadie más a quien considerara digno de compartir el mismo espacio vital, tal como el mismo Blaise se lo hizo notar en una conversación que terminó siendo varias cosas, menos trivial:

- He notado que últimamente ensayas la virtud de la paciencia.- soltó Zabini en tono mordaz la noche del jueves, cuando se preparaban para dormir.

Draco no estaba de humor para conversar, en todo el día no había visto a Hermione y verla en el entrenamiento nocturno no lo alegraba. Seguía sin saber que había provocado ese distanciamiento tan repentino y a pesar de que iba en contra de todos sus principios, había comenzado a pensar que, quizá, probablemente, existía la posibilidad, aunque era una mera hipótesis, de que, después de todo, en un inesperado giro del destino, y debido a causas completamente fuera de su control…resultara que la culpa era de él, por haberse creído con el derecho de acercarse después de todo lo que le había hecho. Y este mero pensamiento lo ponía rabioso. Así que por toda respuesta le lanzó a Blaise una botella vacía de poción somnífera, que hubiera dado de lleno en el blanco, de no ser porque Theodore, con unos reflejos envidiables, la hechizó para que flotara suavemente hasta una papelera cercana.

- Y no te está resultando muy bien, ¿verdad?- siseo Zabini al ver la reacción de Draco, mientras Theodore sacudía la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio.

Draco se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina, se metió en la cama y cerró las cortinas ruidosamente. Pero esto no detuvo a Blaise:

- Si quien agota tu paciencia es Daphne, ¿por qué te desquitas con nosotros? -

Lo que le faltaba, que mencionara a esa insufrible. Se dio cuenta de lo que Zabinni buscaba y decidió dárselo, porque de otra forma no lo dejaría dormir y Jill se enfadaría si llegaba tarde al entrenamiento. Así que recobró la compostura y descorrió las cortinas para responderle, con su mejor tono glacial:

- Mira, Zabini, con mucho gusto te ayudaría a reparar tu deteriorada amistad con Greengrass, pero me temo que ni yo puedo convencerla de que te perdone por haber provocado "el ridículo más grande de su vida".-

Theodore observaba a Zabini, con expresión interesada. Draco sonrió satisfecho. Bien, eso había dado en el blanco. Ahora podría dormir tranquilo. Pero no se esperaba lo que siguió:

- ¿Cómo sabes…? –

- Creo que sus gritos se oían hasta la Torre de Gryffindor.- interrumpió Draco con tono divertido y deseando que eso zanjara la discusión de una buena vez.

En eso, Nott, que había terminado de cambiarse y disfrutaba el espectáculo desde la comodidad de su cama, de repente decidió que valía la pena participar de la conversación:

- ¿Estamos hablando de aquella vez en que intentó matarte? El profesor Slughorn estaba bastante sorprendido de que "la preciosa y bien educada" Daphne se hubiera convertido de repente en una máquina asesina…-

- ¿Pero, tú también Nott? ¡Creí que la maldita Sala común estaba vacía! – exclamó Blaise.

- Yo no me enteré en la Sala Común, pero creo que Malfoy sí.- dijo Theodore con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Zabini se dejó caer en su cama con gesto derrotado. Pero Nott continuó hablando:

- Debo decir que tu plan me parecía bueno, sencillo y al mismo tiempo atrevido, lástima que ese chico griego te haya desbaratado el teatrito tan rápido.-

Draco no captó el significado de esta frase, pero su interés en la conversación se incrementó cuando notó que Blaise le dedicaba una mirada entre amenazante y sorprendida a Theodore, al tiempo que respondía secamente:

- No sé de qué plan estás hablando, Nott.-

- Oh, claro, debe ser confuso para ti recordar todos los planes que tienes por ahí rodando con el objetivo de conquistar a Daphne Greengrass…-

Un segundo después, Zabini se abalanzaba sobre Theodore, tratando de hacerlo callar a puñetazo limpio, pero una certera maldición de inmovilidad lanzada por Draco de forma no verbal evitó que lograra su objetivo. Igual le hubiera parecido divertido que golpeara un poco a Nott, pero la plática estaba tomando un giro mucho más entretenido.

- Blaise, querido amigo, si lo que quieres es conquistar a Daphne, debiste confiar antes en nosotros, tus siempre confiables, bien informados y mejor intencionados compañeros de cuarto.- dijo Theodore, tratando de contener la risa.-

Zabini, que estaba inmovilizado pero no petrificado, soltó una retahíla de maldiciones y groserías en diferentes idiomas que solamente logró aumentar la hilaridad de Theodore y provocar la de Draco, quien sólo cuando dejó de reír pudo tomar el aire suficiente para decir:

- Oye, Theodore, si tu ya lo sabías, ¿por qué no me dijiste?-

- No creí que te interesara mucho.- respondió Nott con naturalidad.

- ¡Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí! ¡Y quítenme esta estúpida inmovilización!– rugió Blaise.

- Lo haremos cuando decidas comportarte con nosotros como si fueras un Slytherin en lugar de un hipogrifo furioso.- contestó Draco, que en el fondo se regocijaba al ver que no era el único a punto de perder los estribos por causa de una bruja.

La respuesta de Zabini consistió en una mirada que mezclaba desprecio, furia y capitulación a partes iguales. Una vez que estuvo libre del maleficio, terminó de ponerse el pijama y se metió en la cama, al tiempo que con tono seco le espetaba a Theodore.

- Para tu información, Nott, "el chico griego" como tú lo llamas, no fue el culpable de que mi plan no funcionara.-

- ¿Y entonces, quien le dijo que está comprometido?- preguntó Draco, logrando que ambos lo miraran extrañados.

- ¿Comprometido?-preguntaron casi al unísono.

Así que Draco no pudo evitar contarles lo que Jasón le había dicho aquella tarde después de practicar esgrima. Al terminar su relato, descubrió que sin querer le había dado a Zabini un par de pistas acerca de la verdadera causa de su desasosiego. "Ni modo" pensó. "Si se atreve a insinuar algo, me encargaré de que se arrepienta de inmediato." Pero Blaise, o no había captado las pistas o de plano decidió dejarlo pasar, porque de inmediato dijo:

- Creo que no se refería al tipo de compromiso que tú te imaginaste.-

- ¿Tan bien lo conoces?- insinuó Draco en tono socarrón.

- Lo conozco mejor que tú, debido a que casi somos parientes.- repuso Zabini en tono cansino.

Las miradas inquisitivas de Theodore y Draco lo obligaron a desembuchar una interesante historia: resultaba que uno de sus desafortunados padrastros (no recordaba muy bien si se trataba del tercero o del cuarto) era un magnate griego dedicado al tráfico de criaturas fantásticas, que casualmente era tío de Jasón, circunstancia que los había obligado a un roce social sino constante al menos frecuente. Así se había enterado de que la familia de Jasón también se dedicaba a la cría de animales con propiedades mágicas.

- Lo cual nos lleva al verdadero culpable de que Daphne me odie: ese astroso semi-gigante amante de los monstruos que tenemos por guardabosques.- concluyó Zabini con amargura.

- ¿Qué tiene él que ver con esto?- preguntó Nott con curiosidad mal disimulada.

- En realidad no sé bien como fue, pero el caso es que Daphne vio a Hagrid conversando con Jasón. Obviamente le pareció sospechoso que alguien como Jasón se relacionara con un semi-gigante, así que decidió averiguar que se traían entre manos. El problema es que nuestro querido guardabosques tiene mucha facilidad de palabra y le contó a Daphne más de lo que me convenía.-

- ¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber exactamente qué fue lo que tanto le afectó a Daphne?- dijo Draco que a estas alturas ya había olvidado por completo que tenía un entrenamiento onírico pendiente.

- En realidad es una tontería, no creí que semejante detalle le importara tanto…- repuso Blaise tratando de evadir la pregunta.

- No te hagas del rogar, recuerda que somos dos contra uno.- comentó Nott, con un siseo frío que pareció convencer a Zabini de que le convenía más contar la historia completa.

- Está bien, no es necesario que me amenaces, Nott. En resumidas cuentas, lo que ese boquiflojo le dijo a Daphne es que Jasón y su familia son…bueno…que cazan y crían criaturas prohibidas en todas las legislaciones mágicas conocidas.-

-¿Nos darías un ejemplo?- dejó caer Theodore como quien no quiere la cosa.-

- Si serás…- Zabini no terminó su frase, porque vio que sus queridos compañeros de cuarto echaban mano de sus varitas de forma disimulada

- Si seré ¿qué, Blaise? Es de mala educación dejar las frases a la mitad.- dijo Theodore sin perder la calma… y sin soltar la varita.

- Iba a decir curioso, Theodore, si serás curioso. Ya que tanto les interesa, les daré un ejemplo, ¿han oído hablar de "Fluffy"?-

- ¿Te refieres al perro de tres cabezas que Hagrid consiguió de contrabando al comienzo de nuestro primer año?- preguntó Theodore.

Zabini y Malfoy se lanzaron una mirada que quería decir "¿Dónde rayos consigue Nott tanta información?" Pero Blaise se limitó a responder.

- Sí, exactamente. El pequeño "Fluffy" es descendiente del can Cerbero…- Zabini no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al pensar en el legendario guardián del Inframundo. Si la mitad de las cosas que les habían dicho de niños acerca de esa especie altamente peligrosa de la que solamente se conocía un ejemplar era verdad, encontrarse con él haría que cualquiera de las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos pareciera un juegos de niños. No se extrañó ante la incredulidad de sus compañeros cuando les conto que al parecer, un miembro de la familia Milos había logrado capturarlo y ahora se dedicaban a criar una cruza con crup de forma ilegal.

- No tengo idea de cómo lo consiguió Hagrid, pero lo más seguro es que se trate de un cachorro que alguien sustrajo de su criadero en Grecia de forma subrepticia...-

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Daphne? Que yo sepa no es muy dada a la defensa de las criaturas mágicas.- interrumpió Draco, que comenzaba a pensar en que otras cosas estaría escondiendo Jasón, aparte de su sospechoso pasado (o mejor dicho, presente) como cazador furtivo.

No se trata de las criaturas, sino de los antecedentes de Jasón. Un traficante ilegal, por muy rico que sea no es conveniente para una bruja de buena estirpe, tal como el mismo señor Greengrass le hizo notar en la carta que ella acababa de leer cuando tuve la mala fortuna de encontrármela en la Sala Común. Bien, es tarde y mañana hay clases, así que me voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches!- soltó Blaise de un tirón, para luego cerrar sus cortinas

- ¡Siempre es un placer conversar contigo Blaise! ¡Dulces sueños!- dijo Nott al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Draco e imitando a Zabini, se dispuso a dormir

Fue hasta ese momento que Draco recordó que tenía una cita importante y dándose cuenta de que no le daría tiempo de conciliar el sueño naturalmente, rápidamente se tomó un trago de poción somnífera.

* * *

**Esa noche Jill debía sostener una junta con Yishí y Sergei, relacionada con la necesidad de que intercambiaran papeles. Le había dejado a Hermione una nota de disculpa donde le pedía que Draco y ella aprovecharan el tiempo para comentar lo que habían aprendido así como sus dudas y temores acerca de la búsqueda de la piedra angular.**

**Así que ahora estaba sentada en una banca del jardín, esperando que el dichoso rubio se dignara aparecer. Tenía preparadas un par de frases ácidas para darle la bienvenida, pero las olvidó en cuanto lo vio llegar por el sendero de grava. Su corazón se había acelerado como si quisiera alcanzar la velocidad de la luz. Pudo sentir un leve ardor en sus mejillas cuando él se detuvo a su lado y la saludó escuetamente. ¡ARRRGGHHHH! ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? Ella no iba a dejarse ganar por un montón de moléculas inconscientes llamadas hormonas. ¡No señor! ¡NI EN SUEÑOS! Así que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, respondió su saludo sin mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que a Draco no le gustó nada, pero prefirió abstenerse de mencionarlo. De inmediato notó la ausencia de Jill y dijo:**

**- Pensé que Jill se enfadaría conmigo por llegar tarde.-**

**La respuesta de Hermione le hizo pensar que debió expresar su extrañeza por la ausencia de la instructora en otra forma.**

**- Oh, yo entiendo que sólo te preocupes por no quedar mal con ELLA, después de todo YO tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte ¿no?-**

**- Yo sólo me refería a que es raro que no esté aquí, ¿no crees?- repuso Draco en tono de forzada cortesía, mientras trataba de alejar de su mente el pensamiento de que enojada se veía…sexy.**

**- Dejó una nota disculpándose.- contestó Hermione secamente, al tiempo que le tendía un pedazo de pergamino onírico, con todo cuidado de no rozar sus dedos.**

**Luego de leerlo, Draco no supo qué hacer y mucho menos que decir, así que se sintió aliviado cuando ella retomó la palabra:**

**- Creo que ya perdimos bastante tiempo, será mejor que comencemos a trabajar. Mientras llegabas me tomé la libertad de elaborar fichas con preguntas, como guía para hacer nuestros comentarios.-**

**Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante esta significativa salida del más puro carácter Hermione. Se encogió de hombros para darle a entender que lo mismo le daba trabajar que no hacerlo, pero no dejó que su semblante traicionara que lo que le importaba era estar con ella.**

**Cuando sólo quedaban dos fichas con preguntas, Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Draco había estado de lo más cooperativo, tanto que habían llegado a coincidir en varios de sus puntos de vista. Esto había encendido una señal de peligro en su mente. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa misteriosa corriente de simpatía que se establecía entre ellos cuando se olvidaban de los roles que de una u otra forma se habían visto obligados a desempeñar por tanto tiempo. Tenía que confesar que la aliviaba no recibir de él más miradas de desprecio, ni constantes recordatorios de su inferior genealogía. Ese no era precisamente el problema. El verdadero problema era que no podía achacarle ese atractivo cambio de actitud a su maldita actividad hormonal. Y entonces, escuchó de nuevo esa vocecita maliciosa: "Tienes razón, TUS hormonas no tienen la culpa de ese cambio, pero ¿qué me dices de las de ÉL?" La vocecita no dijo más, porque la voz de Draco la interrumpió:**

**- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?-**

**- ¿Qué? Ah, oh, sí, estoy bien Draco. ¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió sin levantar la vista del pergamino donde consignaba las conclusiones a las que iba llegando.**

**- Es que… estás flotando.- contestó él, tratando de contener una risita burlona. Se habían sentado en pupitres separados, frente a frente. Y ahora el de ella flotaba un poco por encima del suelo.**

**Ella lo miró extrañada, luego volteó hacia el piso y al darse cuenta de que estaba por lo menos 30 centímetros por encima, dio un agudo grito de angustia y el pupitre se precipitó hacia el suelo.**

**Draco se acercó de inmediato y la ayudó a levantarse. Hermione deseaba que el piso o la tierra, o lo que fuera se la tragara para que él no viera su rostro ruborizado ni escuchara sus torpes balbuceos de disculpa mientras intentaba alejarlo.**

**- ¿De verdad no te hiciste daño?- preguntó Draco luego de que un par de violentos manoteos lo convencieron de soltar su mano y alejarse un poco.**

**- Estamos en un sueño ¿recuerdas? No me ha pasado nada en realidad.- repuso ella en un tono que se arrepintió de haber usado cuando escuchó su respuesta.**

**- Oh, lo siento, sé que no tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti.- La primera mitad de la frase había sonado sarcástica, pero su tono se había vuelto amargo al llegar a las últimas palabras.**

**Entonces, ella no pudo evitar responder:**

**- No, yo…gracias por preocuparte por mí.- **

**Y sus miradas se cruzaron. **

**Draco tuvo que tragar saliva para obligarse a retirar la mirada. Y entonces escuchó que Hermione suspiraba. ¡Suspiraba!**

**Sonreía cuando le preguntó:**

**- ¿Por qué suspiras?-**

**- Esteee…de alivio…es que le tengo miedo a las alturas.- repuso ella de forma vacilante y sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente, mientras recogía los pergaminos desperdigados por el suelo.**

**Hubiera podido hacer mil comentarios acerca de su miedo a las alturas, pero no lo hizo. Nada. Sólo asintió, mirándola de soslayo. Era la gota que derramaba el vaso. La prueba definitiva de que no era el mismo Malfoy de antes. Aquella pared invisible pero perfectamente tangible que él se había esforzado en levantar entre ellos se había desvanecido por completo. Y cualquier chica con una mitad de cerebro (¿o sería de corazón?) funcionando habría podido sacar la misma conclusión que Hermione obtuvo en ese momento: "Se está esforzando por acercarse a ti". El corolario lo dio aquella vocecita inoportuna: "Y tú te esfuerzas en alejarlo." Tuvo que tragar saliva. Una parte de ella quería bailar, saltar y gritar. Y la otra estaba paralizada de terror. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? **

**Mientras Hermione pensaba en todo esto, Draco la observaba intrigado. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Por qué de repente se le había olvidado que aún faltaban dos fichas con preguntas? ¿Sería a consecuencia del golpe? Comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos en el pupitre, tratando de llamar su atención, pero no pareció funcionar. Ella parecía muy ocupada garabateando en el pergamino. Tuvo el momentáneo impulso de preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero de inmediato lo rectificó pensando que podría ser contraproducente. **

**Por supuesto, ella estaba perfectamente consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Lo mejor sería dejar la decisión para un momento en el que pudiera pensar con la cabeza más fría. Respiro profundo e hizo como que ponía punto final. Había recobrado la compostura. Y como si nada hubiera pasado, dijo:**

**Listo, terminamos con esta pregunta. Ahora, la siguiente es…-**

**Un terrible estruendo los distrajo. De inmediato se levantaron, y al abrir la puerta del salón donde se encontraban observaron con asombro que un gigantesco perro de tres cabezas acababa de irrumpir en el Gran Recibidor. El monstruoso can se percató de inmediato de su presencia, y se dirigió hacia ellos, haciendo que el Palacio temblara con cada uno de sus pasos. Sus garras producían un chirrido escalofriante al rayar el piso de mármol y todas sus cabezas rugían y babeaban, abriendo las fauces llenas de dientes afilados.**

**Hermione recordó a Fluffy, que podía ser dominado fácilmente usando la música. Estaba a punto de decírselo a Draco, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él ya la había tomado de la mano y corría arrastrándola tras él. El monstruo los seguía de cerca, derribando y aplastando todos los obstáculos a su paso.**

**Draco no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero una parte de él sabía con certeza irrebatible que si ese monstruo los alcanzaba, aunque estuvieran en un sueño las consecuencias podían ser terribles. No en vano se trataba de una criatura del Hades. **

**En ese momento, por demás inoportuno, Hermione recobró la consciencia de que estaban en un sueño. Con decisión soltó la mano de Draco y se detuvo. **

**- ¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES, HERMIONE? ¡ESE ENGENDRO VA A ALCANZARNOS!-**

**- Draco, estamos en un sueño y podemos hacer muchas más cosas que correr y escondernos.- repuso Hermione con una calma pasmosa, al tiempo que se preparaba para enfrentar al monstruo.**

**- ¡CORRE! - gritó Draco, tratando de hacer que Hermione comprendiera. Pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada deseando que apareciera un arpa que se tocara sola.**

**Un instante después, frente a ella había un hermoso instrumento dorado que además cantaba con una voz angelical. Pronto supo que había sido en vano, cuando el instrumento lanzó un quejido lastimoso y desapareció bajó una de las patas del can Cerbero.**

**Comenzaron a correr de nuevo, tomados de la mano, sin poder pensar con claridad. Un sudor frío los cubrió cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Estaban atrapados contra una pared. El fétido aliento del perro prácticamente los alcanzaba. Entonces, Draco tomó una decisión. Cubrió a Hermione con su cuerpo y susurró:**

**- Hubiera querido esperar un momento más oportuno, pero esto es lo que tenemos.- **

**Y la besó.**

**La poca sangre fría que Hermione había conservado hasta ese momento se desvaneció. Y de forma automática, respondió al beso. Ambos podían notar una mezcla tormentosa de emociones y sensaciones que los obnubilaba. Entonces, escucharon un intenso sonido y un estremecimiento que cimbró todo el Palacio. Abrieron los ojos y se separaron, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Su respiración era agitada y sus rostros se había teñido de rubor.**

**Se encontraron dentro de una especia de caja de cristal. El Can Cerbero se esforzaba por destrozarla, la golpeaba con sus grandes patas, luego se lanzaba de cabeza contra ellos, pero la caja no tenía ni un rasguño. Voltearon a mirarse sorprendidos, pensando que había sido el otro quien lograra invocar el extraño escudo. Entonces, Draco preguntó:**

**- ¿Qué rayos es esto?- Y señalaba la caja. **

**- Es una caja de diamante. Nada puede penetrarla, excepto otro diamante.- masculló Hermione**

**- ¿Tú lo invocaste?- **

**- No.- **

**Draco la miró extrañado. Si ninguno de ellos había creado esa ingeniosa defensa, ¿quién lo había hecho?**

**Mientras tanto, el monstruo había comprendido que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Se alejó un poco, dio un par de vueltas y luego de echarse, de quedó ahí jadeando como cualquier perro cansado de correr detrás de una pelota. **

**Entonces, unas gruesas cadenas mágicas surgieron del piso, tomándolo desprevenido y lo sujetaron firmemente. Al verse atrapado, el can comenzó a aullar lastimeramente, y tratando de liberarse forcejeaba en todas direcciones, pero fue en vano.**

**En ese momento sucedió lo más sorprendente de todo cuanto había ocurrido esa noche (descontando el beso, claro está)**

**Frente al monstruo encadenado apareció una mujer muy alta y esbelta, vestida con una túnica azul marino bordada de estrellas. Dos grandes alas de murciélago sobresalían de su espalda, y brillaban con destellos tornasol. Se acercó al perro, que al verla, olvidó su ferocidad y comenzó a mover la cola como un cachorro que saluda a una persona conocida.**

**Le habló en griego al perro, que obedientemente se sentó, quedándose quieto. La extraña aparición los miró de soslayo y a un ademán suyo, la caja de diamante que los defendía desapareció. No dio señales de conocerlos ni les prestó más atención, porque un momento después, desapareció llevándose al perro con ella.**

**Sólo tuvieron tiempo de mirarse extrañados durante un segundo, porque un instante después despertaban sobresaltados en su cama.**

_

* * *

_

_**Sé que esta interminable demora no se justifica. Bueno, si fuera por haber ayudado a los damnificados por los recientes terremotos, puede ser, pero como no fue así, pues la verdad estoy de acuerdo en que me odien. Espero que todavía haya alguien por ahí que quiera leer este capítulo y dejarme saber su opinión.**_

_**Nuevamente, GRACIAS por todo su apoyo a Irene, Isire, luna-maga, Lucille, Smithback-girl, Smoochy, Yuuki Hinamori Chan, Pabaji, Danny, Pinky, Zedaray, a quienes me leen en las sombras (¡anímense, siempre contesto! XD) y también a quienes me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Contestación a los reviews:**_

_**Smithback: Tienes razón al pensar que tienen algo que ver con los fundadores, no comas ansias, ya se verá. Estamos a poco más de la mitad de la historia y el ritmo se acelera un poco. Sobre Sergei, tengo el firme propósito de escribir un poco más acerca de él, pero la verdad es que no se deja, tiene algo de pánico escénico y de repente la da por empujar a Jill o a Jasón al centro del escenario en lugar de aparecer él. Ya ves, ¡tuve que hacer que Yishí se sintiera mal para chantajearlo! XD Trataré de hacer un esfuerzo para convencerlo.**_

_**Danny: Es extraño que se te haya hecho cortito, de todas formas creo que este lo compensa un poco. Acerca de los reviews, son una gran motivación para mí y creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es contestarlos. Así que todos tus "locos comentarios" son más que bienvenidos.**_

_**Lucille: Gracias por decir que se necesita talento para inventar personajes. La verdad estos cuatro chicos me encantan y estoy pensando seriamente en darles su propio universo, que por supuesto no tendría nada que ver con Harry Potter (por aquello de los derechos de autor XP). No sabes cómo me alivia que te haya gustado el capítulo. XD**_


	18. Estilos epistolares

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Dedicado a ti, por tener la paciencia para esperar mis caóticas actualizaciones.**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**18 Estilos epistolares.**

Estaba francamente de un humor inmejorable. Por supuesto, Theodore y Blaise no podían dejar de notarlo, pero hizo caso omiso de sus venenosas indirectas, confirmando así las sospechas de Nott y afianzando la teoría que Zabini tenía desde la noche anterior, así que ambos dejaron de molestarlo para concentrarse en la mejor forma de sacar provecho a la nueva situación de su compañero de habitación.

Era viernes. Durante la noche había nevado y las chimeneas encendidas no aumentaban mucho la gélida temperatura de la Sala Común. Pero Draco no tenía tiempo para quejarse del frío. Estaba demasiado ocupado congratulándose por la buena decisión que había tomado la noche anterior. No podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar el rápido razonamiento que lo llevó a besar a Hermione. En realidad, era pura lógica: si la besaba en medio de semejante situación, ella no tendría tiempo para sentirse ofendida. Claro que no había imaginado que su reacción sería tan…entusiasta. Quizá más adelante debía enviarle una gran chuleta (o mejor un cordero entero) a ese perro gigante, en agradecimiento por haberle dado la oportunidad de su vida.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, no tenía mucha hambre. La buscó con una discreta mirada, pero no estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sintió un poco decepcionado, sin embargo concluyó que era mejor concentrarse en el siguiente paso. Porque DEBÍA haber un siguiente paso. El problema era que no sabía cuál era. Toda su experiencia se reducía a su relación con Pansy, que la verdad no ayudaba mucho porque ella había dado los primeros pasos mientras él se limitaba a aceptar sus atenciones de forma condescendiente, pero en ningún momento se había sentido comprometido y mucho menos enamorado de ella. Claro que habían existido otras oportunidades, pero ni siquiera las había considerado. Recordó las palabras de su padre, el día que cumplió trece años:

"_Escuchame bien Draco, un Malfoy no debe hacer amistad y mucho menos sostener una relación con la primera bruja que vea. Debemos ser cuidadosos. No se trata de andar por ahí regalando algo tan valioso como el favor de nuestra atención. Ahora podrá parecerte un gran sacrificio privarte de ciertos placeres, pero es necesario tanto para forjar tu carácter como para hacerte verdaderamente digno del apellido que portas. Puede que te sientas incómodo, tentado por el llamado del instinto, deseoso de experimentar. Pero sólo los seres inferiores se dejan llevar por el instinto y el deseo. Tú, como todos los Malfoy, estás por encima de eso. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes y que no harás nada que pueda interpretarse como un atisbo de DEBILIDAD. Sin embargo, para asegurarme de que me estarás obedeciendo, les he pedido a Crabbe y a Goyle que me informen de todo lo que haces. No se separaran de ti. Ya sabes lo que te espera si te atreves siquiera a pensar en desobedecerme…"_

Su padre había aprobado lo de Pansy, sencillamente porque estaba planeado de antemano. Así de fácil. La idea era que Pansy lo mantuviera ocupado y acompañado, para evitar que pensara en otras chicas. Claro que incluso ella era inferior a él, pero no se trataba de un compromiso, ni siquiera de un noviazgo. Eso se reservaba para más adelante. Todo en su vida estaba planeado en orden a aumentar o al menos mantener la valía del apellido Malfoy. El problema fue que ese perfecto plan no había considerado el regreso de Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Hace apenas unos meses, estaba demasiado ocupado jugándose el pellejo, como para desperdiciar el tiempo que otros ocupaban (¡y disfrutaban!) en darle rienda suelta a sus hormonas adolescentes. Ahora todo eso había quedado atrás, y quizá por eso mismo sentía una extraña ansiedad: el deseo vehemente de vivir todo eso que le había sido vedado, arrebatado. Tenía una oportunidad. La había creado. Y no la iba a desperdiciar. Por eso necesitaba saber qué seguía, que se suponía que debía hacer a continuación. No podía seguir confiando simplemente en su instinto y por mucho que la sangre francesa lo ayudara, seguía pensando en la necesidad de basarse en algo tangible. Algo como la experiencia que no tenía. Si tan solo lo de Pansy hubiera sido más "natural". Pansy. Pensar en ella le provocaba una sonrisa y una sensación de añoranza.

Pansy había estado a su lado durante aquellos meses tan críticos, de forma que término conociéndolo tan bien como su propia madre. Puede que no fuera su novia o su prometida, pero se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Ella lo había encontrado en medio de la batalla…

RECUERDO DE DRACO.

_- ¡Esta es la segunda vez que salvamos tu vida esta noche, bastardo hipócrita!- _

_La voz de ese maldito Weasley me parecía muy, muy lejana. Traté de incorporarme, pero mis brazos temblaban y resbalaron sobre el cuerpo encapuchado del mortífago que yacía desmayado debajo de mí. _

_Entonces escuché su voz. _

_- ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?- _

_Un momento después estaba junto a mí, revisando mis heridas, curándolas y tratando de tranquilizarme._

_El estúpido plan de capturar a Potter había fallado. Se lo dije con las lágrimas a punto de salirme. Pensaba en mis padres. Y también en mí. Pero ella tenía las fuerzas a mí me faltaban:_

_- Esto todavía no acaba, Draco. Todavía no. Y cuando lo haga, sin importar que pase…estaremos juntos.-_

_Me sonrío. Y le creí. Apoyándome en ella pude ponerme de pie. Y estuvimos juntos hasta el final._

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Ahora toda la familia Parkinson estaba en Australia. El señor Parkinson, muy convenientemente, consideró necesario mudarse allá para controlar de cerca las operaciones de sus minas de ópalos. Extrañaba a Pansy. Seguro ella hubiera comprendido lo que sentía por Hermione y hasta le habría dado los consejos pertinentes. Esta última idea se quedó revoloteando en su mente, como si intentara decirle algo importante. Se concentró tanto en esa sensación que no se percató de que Jill se había sentado junto a él, hasta que la oyó decir en voz queda:

- Esta mañana estás muy meditabundo, Draco. ¿Tienes algún problema?-

- Ah, hola Jill. Yo…eh…no tengo mucha hambre.- Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

- Sí, eso veo.- Espero a que Draco dijera algo más, pero cuando la pausa se alargó, dijo:- Por cierto, lamento mucho lo que pasó anoche en el Palacio. Les debemos una disculpa tanto a Hermione como a ti.-

Draco la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido. ¿Así que habían estado en peligro mortal y ella sólo les ofrecía una disculpa?

- Creo que nos debes más que una disculpa, por muy sincera que sea.-

En cuanto dijo esto sintió que el tono e incluso las palabras que había empleado no eran las más acertadas. Jill esbozó una especie de sonrisa amarga.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Draco. También se merecen una explicación. ¿Esta tarde en la biblioteca?-

- De acuerdo.-

Jill sólo asintió y continuó hablando con Nott sobre instrumentos encantados. Pero él dejó de poner atención cuando vio a Hermione tomar su acostumbrado lugar junto a sus amigos de Gryffindor. Le pareció que de forma deliberada le daba la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin. Aunque en realidad ella siempre se sentaba así, frente a Potter, esta vez sintió una punzada dolorosa. Sintió el impulso de levantarse, ir a su encuentro, besarla frente a todos y dejar bien claras sus intenciones de una buena vez. Pero, como todos sabemos, la impulsividad no es una característica de los alumnos de Slytherin. Así que Draco prefirió dominarse y pensar en una forma más discreta de llamar la atención de Hermione.

En ese momento, las lechuzas del correo comenzaron a llegar, hecho que no hubiera tenido nada de particular de no ser porque en medio de las aves resaltaba una gran águila de brillante plumaje dorado. Su presencia desató un murmullo de admiración. ¿De quién era esa exótica ave mensajera? Todos la siguieron con la vista, hasta verla posarse con un elegante movimiento justo frente a Jasón Milos. Al tomar el sobre que el gigantesco pájaro le tendía, su expresión parecía reflejar una callada lucha interior. Y todos en el Gran Comedor creyeron saber la causa.

El sobre era rojo... y comenzaba a humear.

Pero Jasón sostenía el vociferador y miraba fijamente hacia un punto situado en la mesa de Slytherin: Jill, quien estaba profundamente concentrada en retirar una por una las pasas del pudín que tenía en el plato.

Fue sólo un instante. De inmediato Jasón miró de nuevo el sobre rojo y con un decidido movimiento lo abrió.

Una potente voz masculina, que gritaba en un inglés rudimentario con un fuerte acento, retumbó en todas las paredes del Gran Comedor.

- ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LA FAMILIA! ¡UN INUTIL, UN FRACASADO PERDEDOR! ¡NO MERECES EL APELLIDO MILOS! ¿TIENES ALGUNA OTRA IDEA GENIAL? ¿QUÉ TE PARECE LANZARTE DE UN ACANTILADO? ¡YA QUE ESTÁS EN ESCOCIA, APROVECHA LA OPORTUNIDAD Y LÍBRANOS DE TU ESTUPIDEZ! –

Todos en el Gran Comedor, incluyendo profesores y fantasmas se miraban estupefactos. Después de repetir esta frase un par de veces, el vociferador continúo gritando en griego algunas frases altisonantes que Draco preferiría no haber entendido.

Jasón se mantuvo firme, pero sus mejillas encendidas y la mandíbula apretaba delataban su estado de ánimo.

Cuando todo término, Jasón entrecerró un poco los ojos, esbozó una sonrisita desdeñosa, se puso de pie y tomando su mochila salió del Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás.

Un segundo después, Yishí Pemo abandonaba la mesa de Hufflepuff para alcanzarlo. Esto le pareció extraño a Draco, pero su interés en el asunto se desvaneció porque justo en ese instante la inquieta idea que revoloteaba en su mente tomó forma: debía escribirle a Pansy lo más pronto posible y contarle TODO. Era tan obvio. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Después de todo, el correo era uno de los mejores inventos de todos los tiempos.

Y con la mente ocupada en la composición de una larga carta para su mejor amiga, se dirigió a su primera clase.

* * *

Hermione había observado toda la escena del vociferador con gran curiosidad y se preguntaba que habría hecho Jasón para merecer semejante humillación. De inmediato lo relacionó con la aparición del Can Cerbero en el Palacio de Ópalo, pero le seguían faltando piezas para armar el rompecabezas. Además, ¿por qué corría Yishí tras él? Por reflejo giró hacia donde se encontraba Sergei, que platicaba con Seamus y tomaba el desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado. Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando entre los cuatro amigos. Y trataba de mantenerse enfocada en estos pensamientos, porque la otra alternativa era seguir pensando en lo que había pasado entre Draco y ella en esa caja de diamante.

No era que no supiera lo que estaba pasando. En realidad lo sabía muy bien. Ella estaba enamorada de él. Y él estaba indiscutible y repentinamente interesado en ella. Tan interesado que llevaba semanas desviviéndose por llamar su atención. Y finalmente la había besado. Hasta aquí no había problema. No mientras sólo fueran "ella" y "él". Las complicaciones comenzaban cuando los pronombres se sustituían por "Hermione Granger" y "Draco Malfoy". Y es que al borde de ese beso se abría un precipicio de incertidumbre. ¿Qué había significado para él un beso dentro de un sueño lúcido? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Cómo debía comportarse con él? ¿Qué reacción debía esperar de él? Y la más importante de todas las preguntas: ¿cómo debía reaccionar ella?

Lo único que pudo sacar en limpio de este océano de preguntas era que necesitaba hablar con Luna Lovegood en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad.

Cuando se dirigían a la primera clase de esa mañana, Sergei se las arregló para acercarse a ella en el pasillo.

- Jill necesita verte en la biblioteca esta tarde. Es sobre lo que pasó anoche.-

Le sonrió y sin darle la oportunidad de responder, desapareció por el pasillo. Justo como si supiera que Hermione deseaba interrogarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera enojarse un poco por la falta de cooperación del chico ruso, se encontró frente a frente con…

Ginevra Weasley. Tenía los brazos en jarras, sonreía y al mismo tiempo la miraba como si quisiera sacarle una radiografía instantánea.

Y Hermione no tenía a donde ir. Ahora tendría que enfrentarla. Había temido tanto ese momento.

- Hola Ginny.- Saludó en tono conciliador.

- Buen día, Hermione. Hace mucho que no platicamos, como amigas, ¿no te parece?-

La sonrisita con que Ginny acompaño estas palabras le dio un escalofrío.

- Ah, bueno, pues sí, es que…no quiero interrumpir cuando estas con Harry, ni distraerte de los estudios, has estado muy tensa últimamente, además está el quidditch y no quería molestarte…-

La voz de Hermione sonaba insegura y sus frases eran francamente evasivas, cosa que Ginny notó de inmediato.

- Oh, platicar contigo nunca me molesta. Eres casi una hermana para mí.-

Esta última frase la dijo con énfasis en el "casi", mientras se acercaba y la tomaba del brazo en un ademán cariñoso.

Una alarma bien audible se encendió en la mente de Hermione que suavemente se escurrió mientras balbuceaba:

- Me encantaría platicar contigo, Ginny, pero llegaré tarde a clase…-

- No tiene porque ser ahora. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el descanso?-

Y los ojos de Ginny brillaban igual que los de Ron al decir "¡Jaque!"

- Eeh..está bien, Ginny.-

"Jaque Mate" Pensó Hermione con preocupación al dar esa respuesta.

- Entonces, nos vemos en un rato.-

Y la pícara pelirroja se alejó por el pasillo, sonriéndole de forma encantadora.

Para cuando sonó la campana del descanso, Hermione se sentía francamente ansiosa. Había intentado pensar en alguna manera de evitar a Ginny y únicamente había llegado a la conclusión de que intentarlo sólo podía tener consecuencias catastróficas. Todavía hizo algo de tiempo, tardándose todo lo que pudo en guardar sus cosas. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta. Y se encontró con que Ginny ya la estaba esperando en el umbral.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Hermione? – Su tono revelaba cierta molestia.

- Oh, es que…no encontraba mi pluma favorita.-

- Ah, vaya. No te hubieras preocupado tanto por encontrarla. A lo mejor Harry convencía a Jasón de te regalara una de su águila dorada.-

- No lo había pensado…- repuso Hermione, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba por qué Ginny traía a cuento el águila dorada de Jasón.

Pero entonces Ginny continuó:

- Oh, ya veo, no habías pensado en esa opción porque es más fácil que Draco Malfoy te regale una pluma de su lechuza negra ¿no?-

Se habían detenido en un rellano, cerca de las escaleras. Y ahora Ginny la miraba fijamente. Pero no era desprecio, ni furia lo que había en sus ojos. Era algo mucho más profundo y también mucho más hiriente para Hermione. Pura decepción. Después de la pausa provocada por la sorpresa, Hermione balbuceó:

- Pero… ¿cómo?…es decir…Ginny, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás insinuando?-

- Pensé que éramos las mejores amigas Hermione. CASI hermanas. Estuve esperando a que tú te acercaras a contarme que fue lo que pasó realmente en la biblioteca esa tarde. Pero no lo hiciste.-

El reproche en su voz era patente. Y lo peor era pensar que estaba plenamente justificado. No había sido capaz de darle esa muestra de confianza.

- Creí que Harry te había contado…-

Esa era una pobre excusa y ambas lo sabían. Dándose cuenta de que no valía seguir haciéndose la occisa, Hermione continuó:

- Lo siento mucho Ginny. No sabía cómo contártelo. Es que, esa tarde, Ron se comportó…- pero Ginny no la dejó terminar.

- Sé perfectamente lo que hizo mi tonto hermano.- Estas palabras confundieron a Hermione.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?-

- Quiero saber porque estabas con el hurón albino y en una actitud tan cariñosa.- Y al decir esto, cruzó los brazos en un ademán que significaba "No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me des una explicación satisfactoria".

- Pero… ¿a qué te refieres con…?- Dejó la frase a la mitad, porque en un centelleo, acaba de recordar la forma en que Draco se había acercado a ayudarla después de asustarla sin querer.

- Mi hermano será un tonto la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tiene dos ojos y la habilidad suficiente para escribir cartas ¿sabes?-

Y los ojos color chocolate de Ginny parecían querer taladrarla. ¡Suerte que en Hogwarts no enseñaban Legeremancia!

- No deseaba traicionar la confianza de Ginny, que había sido su única amiga en Hogwarts durante los primeros años. Pero no había contado con la posibilidad de que Ron le contara lo que había visto en la biblioteca. Craso error.

Así que Hermione no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdad: que Draco la había asustado al entrar en el cubículo y que solamente la estaba ayudando a levantarse cuando Ron llegó, los vio y malinterpreto las circunstancias.

Pero esto no pareció satisfacer del todo a la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Y desde cuando Malfoy se preocupa tanto por ti?-

Esta pregunta tomó a Hermione por sorpresa. Sus neuronas estaban comenzando a humear, mientras trabajaban más rápido que nunca para tratar de darle a Ginny una explicación. Pero no llegó siquiera a abrir la boca.

- Entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Harry…ahora eres amiga de ese…- En su rostro se dibujo una tenue sonrisa entre incrédula y amarga.- Creí que lo había dicho sólo para tratar de justificarte…-

Al decir esto, Ginny hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Y Hermione seguía sin saber que decir. ¿Qué pensaría Ginny si ella le confesaba la terrible verdad: que por causas desconocidas, entre Draco y ella estaba comenzando a surgir algo más que tregua amistosa?

El sonido de la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de la siguiente clase rompió el tenso silencio que se había cernido entre ellas.

- Siento mucho no haber confiado en ti Ginny. De verdad, por favor, perdóname. Es sólo que…no sabía cómo te lo tomarías…-

Ginny soltó un bufido acompañado de un gesto que Hermione no pudo descifrar.

- Bueno, ya no importa.- Alzó un poco los hombros y luego continuó.- Se merece la oportunidad de demostrar que el esfuerzo de Harry por librarlo de Azkaban no fue en vano. Y además, no es que sea tu novio o que estén comprometidos, ¿verdad?-

Y soltó una risita. Hermione la acompañó con un par de risas forzadas al tiempo que respondía:

- Oh, sí, jajaja, ¿mi novio? Apenas se puede decir que somos amigos.-

Un momento después, Ginny se despidió para ir a clase, dejando que Hermione intentara arreglárselas sola con un gran sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

Fue hasta que dio el primer paso dentro de la biblioteca que se percató de que Jill había dicho "… se merecen una explicación". Sí, en plural. Dos. Y eso sólo podía significar que Hermione estaba citada en la biblioteca, al mismo tiempo que él para escuchar la misma explicación. No había pensado en eso. ¡Qué tontería! Estarían juntos, en la misma habitación, y ni modo de quedarse callado en un rincón, como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior. Porque puede que fuera un inexperto en asuntos amorosos, pero no carecía de sentido común. Y si él mismo deseaba aclarar lo que había entre Hermione y él, era lógico suponer que ella deseaba lo mismo. Salir de la incertidumbre. Tener una certeza acerca de sus sentimientos e inclinaciones. ¿Qué tal si Jill tardaba en llegar? ¿Acaso Hermione esperaría que durante la espera surgiera el tema en algún momento? ¿Sería capaz de hacerse la desentendida? ¿Qué significaba para ella un beso en un sueño? Y más importante aún: ¿pesaría sobre ella el hecho de que hasta hace unos meses él fuera Draco Malfoy, el mortífago que no paraba de fastidiarla recordándole que era hija de muggles? Su orgullo de Gryffindor, de heroína de la guerra, de amiga de Potter, ¿le negaría la oportunidad que tanto había ansiado?

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, siguió caminando con paso seguro hasta el cubículo. Y con una mezcla de sentimientos opuestos descubrió que Jill y Hermione ya estaban ahí. Quizá era mejor así. Sin la incómoda espera durante la cual había muchas probabilidades de que metiera la pata. Les dedicó un saludo algo tieso y se sentó de forma que la misma distancia lo separaba de ambas chicas, tratando de que su mirada se posara por igual en ambas, tarea harto difícil y que le exigía mucha concentración.

Entonces, Jill sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose a Hermione:

- En primer lugar quiero pedirte una disculpa por el tremendo susto que pasaron anoche. A Draco ya le había pedido perdón en la mañana, y de hecho fue él quien me hizo notar la necesidad de darles una explicación a ambos.-

Hermione asintió, sin mirar a Draco. Viendo que ninguno de sus interlocutores pensaba decir algo, Jill continuó:

- Así que sin mayor preámbulo, les diré que fue lo que ocurrió.-

Luego de una pequeña pausa para asegurarse de que tanto Draco como Hermione le prestaban toda su atención, comenzó su relato:

- La familia de Jasón se ha dedicado por años al tráfico de criaturas mágicas. Sus mayores ganancias provenían de una especie híbrida, que ellos mismos criaban, conocida coloquialmente como perro de tres cabezas. Anoche, Jasón liberó al Can Cerbero del encierro donde lo mantenía su familia, para devolverlo al lugar donde pertenece. Por desgracia, al traerlo al Palacio de Ópalo, el pobrecillo animal se salió de control y terminó persiguiéndolos. En realidad no deseaba hacerles daño, sino jugar con ustedes porque estaba muy contento de haber recuperado su libertad.-

Draco y Hermione no podían creer lo que oían: ¡había llamado al Can Cerbero "pobrecillo animal"! Entonces Draco no pudo contenerse y dijo:

- Oh, seguramente nos hubiéramos divertido mucho con ese pequeño cachorro. ¡Lástima que nos dejáramos ganar por el miedo a que nos aplastara con sus delicadas patitas!-

El tono sarcástico de su voz era realzado por esa peculiar forma de arrastrar las sílabas que hacía mucho tiempo no usaba y al escucharlo Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente, sin dejar de pensar que la explicación de Jill dejaba algunas lagunas importantes, por ejemplo, la aparición de la Oniro que los había liberado de la caja de diamante. Y a pesar de estar pensando en esto, no se le escapó que ante el comentario de Draco la expresión de Jill cambio sólo un instante, mostrando lo que Hermione alcanzó a interpretar como una mezcla entre resquemor e ira contenida.

Draco por otro lado, observaba a Hermione cautelosamente, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le permitiera saber si ella estaba esperando algo de él y lo más importante ¿qué esperaba? Entonces, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su mirada de mercurio se hallaba perdida en los suaves reflejos de miel que despedían los brillantes ojos de Hermione, que acaba de voltear a mirarlo.

No sabrían decir si fueron segundos, más que unos minutos o un siglo, el caso es que Jill aprovechó su mutua distracción para dar por terminado el tema:

- Bien, me alegra que no tengan más comentarios al respecto. Ahora sólo me resta pedirles que no se hable más del tema. Nos vemos en el Palacio de Ópalo.-

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó y se fue, dejándolos solos.

La primera en reaccionar fue Hermione. En cuanto escuchó hablar a Jill había dado un respingo, miró a todos lados como si esperara el ataque de un lethifold, recogió sus cosas y murmurando lo que parecía como una despedida apresurada, salió disparada del cubículo, sin percatarse de que tras ella dejaba a un Draco Malfoy confundido y ansioso.

* * *

**Esa noche había sido su primera práctica onírica dentro del lago. Y la mejor palabra que Draco logró encontrar para definir la experiencia había sido "estrafalaria". Cuando la práctica terminó, Jill les dijo que tenían el resto de la noche libre. ¡Qué pena que no se atreviera a proponerle a Hermione que pasearan por los jardines o que recorrieran Hogwarts! En lugar de eso había dejado que se fuera rumbo a la Gran Biblioteca Onírica. Le hubiera gustado seguirla, como solía hacer antes, sólo para observarla leer mientras trataba de convencerse de que estaba ahí con el único fin de hacerla sentir como la miserable hija de muggles que era. Ahora, los papeles se habían cambiado: él era el miserable hijo de mortífagos y ella la excelsa heroína. No quiso detenerse en este pensamiento. Se dirigió con paso desganado a su habitación particular, mientras se preguntaba cuando tiempo tardaría en llegar la respuesta de Pansy. Después de todo, Australia no estaba precisamente cerca. Con suerte recibiría la contestación en las vacaciones de Navidad. No había terminado de formular este optimista deseo cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida que lo hizo respingar de la sorpresa:**

**- De haber sabido que tardarías tanto, me habría puesto más cómodo.- **

**Si la habitación hubiera estado menos iluminada, Draco se habría dado el lujo de dudar de lo que veían sus ojos: su padrino, Severus Snape, le dirigía una mueca de fastidio desde la una butaca frente a la chimenea. Estaba tan impresionado que no supo que decir.**

**- En serio, ahijado, pensé que verme te daría gusto. O al menos, que fingirías que te daba gusto. Me apena constatar que últimamente tus modales dejen tanto que desear. – dijo el ex-profesor de Pociones, al tiempo que se levantaba para acercarse a Draco, quien por fin logró reaccionar para saludarlo.**

**- ¡Padrino! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! Discúlpeme, es sólo que no esperaba su visita.-**

**Severus Snape sonrió muy levemente.**

**- Eso está mejor, Draco. En fin, será mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo en lugar de entretenernos con intercambios de cortesía.-**

**Diciendo esto, Snape volvió a sentarse, mientras que con un ademán invitaba a Draco a hacer lo propio.**

**- Y bien Draco, tienes toda mi atención.-**

**Draco hizo un gesto de extrañeza. ¿A qué se refería su padrino con eso? Estaba a punto de preguntárselo, pero no le dio tiempo, porque su padrino había tomado la palabra con un suave matiz de exasperación:**

**- ¿Acaso crees que estoy aquí porque sí?- Miró a Draco con los ojos entornados y luego en tono cansino, continuó:**

**- Te daré una pista: sé que tienes un problema. Pero para ayudarte necesito saber de qué se trata.-**

**- ¿Otra advertencia?- preguntó Draco a su vez.**

**- Por favor, Draco, esto es serio. Sé que algo te preocupa mucho últimamente.-**

**Y entonces Draco dijo algo sin pensar:**

**- Si te refieres a que no sé qué hacer para comenzar una relación con Hermione Granger…- E iba a decir "despúes de haberla besado anoche" pero tuvo el buen sentido de callarse después de observar la reacción de su padrino, cuya expresión se había ensombrecido, al tiempo que murmuraba:**

**-Ahora lo entiendo…-**

**Draco lo miró, mientras pensaba "Vaya forma de meter la pata". Tendría que explicarle todo y además necesitaría defender su derecho a intentar ser feliz.**

**Entonces, Severus Snape habló de nuevo:**

**- No debí ofrecerte mi ayuda con tanta ligereza. Nunca fui bueno con las chicas.- Su tono era apagado, sin pizca de reconvención, sarcasmo o ironía. **

**Entonces Draco recordó lo que Potter había dicho aquella noche antes de derrotar a Voldemort.**

"_**El Patronus de Snape era una cierva, como el de mi madre, porque la amó durante casi toda su vida, desde que eran niños…" **_

**El eco de estas palabras lo convenció de que su padrino estaba ahí para ayudarlo, no para disuadirlo. Y en ese instante se sintió más unido a su padrino que en toda su vida, porque ahora ambos tenían en común el haberse enamorado de quien no debían. Hubo una breve pausa, porque sólo en el silencio se podía condensar la mutua comprensión que acababan de alcanzar. Luego, Severus volvió a hablar:**

**- El único consejo que puedo darte es este: actúa ahora, no pierdas la oportunidad.-**

**- Lo haré, padrino, no dejaré pasar más tiempo.-**

**- Más te vale, muchacho, porque te estaré vigilando.-**

**Y con la sombra de una sonrisa de satisfacción oculta bajo una mueca, Severus Snape desapareció.**

* * *

Por alguna razón, cuando despertó vino a su mente aquel sueño instantáneo. Y pensar que le había parecido extraño soñar con Hermione Granger en el papel de su interés amoroso. Ahora comprendía que sencillamente el sueño ponía de manifiesto la inclinación que había sentido por ella desde siempre sin atreverse a reconocerlo. Se dejó llevar por el recuerdo, que le mostraba varias escenas del sueño: cuando se encontraban por primera vez en un baile, el desprecio que él le demostraba por ser de cuna inferior, otro encuentro, y así, hasta que decidía declararle su amor intempestivamente. Ella rechazándolo, con ciertos argumentos que no eran verdad. Y él escribiendo una carta donde revelaba la verdad de los cargos que se le imputaban…

¡Una carta! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Resultaba mucho más fácil expresarse por escrito, no en vano había tomado clases de estilo epistolar desde que aprendió a escribir. Era hora de que las tediosas horas de práctica tuvieran alguna aplicación. Y sin pensarlo más, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir una larga carta para Hermione Granger.

_

* * *

_

_**Me estoy esforzando por recuperar el ritmo. Gracias por su comprensión y apoyo, sin ustedes, esta historia se hubiera quedado a la mitad (o menos que eso) XD Mi falta de formalidad se debe a dos cosas: estoy haciendo los trámites para empezar a estudiar una maestría y además la densidad de esta parte de la historia me dificulta escribir tan rápido como quisiera.**_

_**Ahora unos comentarios acerca del capítulo:**_

_**Sé que el título no dice mucho, pero en verdad describe el contenido, porque todo gira alrededor de cartas: el vociferador para Jasón, la carta de Draco a Pansy, la carta de Ron que Ginny menciona, la carta que Draco decide escribirle a Hermione. Además, no se me ocurrió nada mejor XD**_

_**Por otro lado, nos hemos enterado de que las relaciones entre Jasón y su familia no son muy buenas. Se aceptan teorías, hipótesis y suposiciones, por muy locas que les parezcan.**_

_**Y hablando de padres orgullosos y controladores, cuando Lucius se refiere a seres inferiores, sabemos perfectamente de quienes está hablando, ¿verdad? Y ya que estamos en el tema de los Malfoy, quiero saber que opinan de mi Draco no-casanova. He leído otros fics en los que nuestro rubio preferido es un seductor consumado con una larga lista de conquistas en su haber. Yo la verdad siento el Draco que Rowling nos describe está demasiado ocupado tratando de sobresalir para complacer a su padre y luego intentando conservar su pellejo como para dedicarse a ser la perdición de todas las chicas de Hogwarts :P**_

_**Espero con ansia sus comentarios.**_

_**Contestación a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**_

_**Lucille: Gracias por tu paciencia. Debo decir que la escena del dormitorio de Slytherin me costó un poco de trabajo y me alegra mucho que la hayas apreciado. Espero que tu expectativa de ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Draco se haya satisfecho al menos un poco con este capítulo. XD**_

_**Manchanita: Siento mucho que por mi culpa hayas perdido un poco el hilo de la historia y realmente te agradezco que a pesar de mi falta de formalidad sigas leyendo. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**Danny: Mi compromiso con ustedes es no dejar esta historia a la mitad. Puede que de ahora en adelante me tarde en publicar, y espero que no se repita una pausa tan larga como la anterior. Acerca de Ron, pues creo que lo volveremos a ver en Navidad, luego hasta el último capítulo y quizá en el epílogo XD.**_


	19. Bonus Día del Niño

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Dedicado a ti, por tener la paciencia para esperar mis caóticas actualizaciones. **_

_**Estoy muy emocionada porque esta historia ya traspasó la marca de los ¡100 reviews! **_

_**Hoy es día del niño en mi país y para celebrar me hubiera gustado mucho traerles un capítulo nuevo. No me fue posible, sin embargo, les tengo algo especial: una colección de bonus, dividida por personajes.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**COLECCIÓN DE BONUS PARA CELEBRAR 100 REVIEWS Y EL DÍA DEL NIÑO EN MÉXICO.**_

Sergei Tolshenko.

*Su hermano mayor conoce a Bill Weasley, pero sólo de vista.

*Es cinta negra en Tae-kwan-do.

*Además de su carrera mágica, estudió una carrera técnica muggle: informática y reparación de equipos de cómputo.

*Es zurdo.

*Tiene fobia a los payasos, pero los mimos le caen bien.

Jasón Milos.

*Su padre lo dejó estudiar Arte y Restauración a cambio de que al terminar se casara sin chistar con Medea Soleidis, promesa que debe cumplir en cuanto regrese a Grecia.

*Le encantan los deportes acuáticos muggles pero sólo Luna Lovegood lo sabe.

*Tiene un mini-zoológico en Grecia y su espécimen favorito es un lémur azul de dos cabezas.

*Hace tres años que murió su madre y la extraña mucho.

*Su propósito al entrar al Club de los Onironautas no era hacer amigos, sino capturar un Oniro para complacer a su familia.

Yishí Pemo.

*Es capaz de sentir las emociones de quienes la rodean y en algunos casos puede influenciarlas, pero únicamente en forma positiva.

*Ama los dulces de colores brillantes.

*Le parece muy extraño tomar jugo de calabaza en el desayuno.

*Le encanta escuchar a Luna Lovegood hablar de criaturas fantásticas.

*Siente mucho miedo a volar en escoba.

Jill Matthews

*Lo más cerca que ha estado de besar a alguien fue aquella vez en el campo de quidditch.

*La flauta mágica que lleva consigo todo el tiempo es un regalo de Jasón.

*No le gustan las fiestas ruidosas. En general, evita las fiestas, pero le encantan las reuniones entre familia y amigos.

*Su manager es totalmente muggle y por tanto las grabaciones, conciertos, giras y viajes deben ser a la manera muggle.

*Le gusta la comida italiana.


	20. La maldición de Slytherin

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Dedicado a ti, por tener la paciencia para esperar mis caóticas actualizaciones. **_

_**Estoy muy emocionada porque esta historia ya traspasó la marca de los ¡100 reviews! La verdad es una gran motivación para mí, al mismo tiempo que me hace sentir un poco apenada por no poder actualizar más frecuentemente. Ustedes son las mejores lectoras del mundo y de verdad se los agradezco de corazón. Y como sé que los hechos valen más que las palabras, este capítulo de agradecimiento es ¡extra-largo! Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

_**Los pensamientos de Hermione al ir leyendo la carta están entre paréntesis ( ) mientras que sus sensaciones están entre corchetes [ ]. **_

**19 La maldición de Slytherin.**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_¡Una carta! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Resultaba mucho más fácil expresarse por escrito, no en vano había tomado clases de estilo epistolar desde que aprendió a escribir. Era hora de que las tediosas horas de práctica tuvieran alguna aplicación. Y sin pensarlo más, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir una larga carta para Hermione Granger._

* * *

Esa mañana de sábado Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca, con la intención de concentrarse en sus deberes atrasados (¡aún no había terminado la redacción que McGonagall les había pedido para el martes!) El problema no era la falta de tiempo, sino su deficiente capacidad de concentración, la cual se había visto drásticamente disminuida últimamente, por culpa de las estúpidas reacciones hormonales que le provocaba el simple recuerdo de ciertos ojos grises. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez, dejándose distraer por trivialidades! Haciendo un esfuerzo, borró de su mente la imagen de Draco sonriendo de lado y fue directo a la sección de Transformación Avanzada. Se concentró en leer los títulos grabados en los coloridos lomos, pensando en cuáles tomaría primero. Alargó la mano hacia el tomo cinco del "Tratado de transformación teórico-práctica" pero no alcanzó siquiera a rozarlo, porque un ligero toque en su hombro la hizo girar de inmediato para ver de quién se trataba.

Era Draco Malfoy. La miraba de una forma tan intensa que probablemente se habría derretido si no fuera porque el frío de la biblioteca contrarrestaba en la medida exacta el hervor que su sangre comenzaba a experimentar. Sin decirle nada, le extendió un sobre lacrado y después de depositarlo suavemente en la mano que acababa de extender por reflejo, se alejó.

Una carta. Una carta de Draco Malfoy. Entregada en propia mano. Sin poder controlar el leve temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos, despegó suavemente el sello y comenzó a leerla.

Estaba escrita de forma impecable y a la letra decía:

_De: Draco L. Malfoy. _(¡Él! ¡Es de él! ¡Qué bonita letra tiene!) [Corazón latiendo acelerado]

_Para: Hermione J. Granger._ (¡Mi nombre! Perfectamente escrito) [Suspiro reprimido]

_Querida Hermione: _(Debe ser sólo por la fórmula de cortesía)

_En primer lugar, espero que sepas disculparme haberme tomado la libertad de escribirte para manifestar mi ferviente deseo de conquistar tu afecto. _[Completa perplejidad](¿Conquistar mi afecto?) [Releyó esta misma frase cinco veces antes de continuar.]

_Estoy firmemente convencido de que estar a tu lado sería una fuente inagotable de felicidad e inmenso placer por toda la vida y por tanto, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en lograr este caro objetivo. _[Azoramiento y sonrojo.] (¿Esto es en serio? ¿¡ES EN SERIO!)

_He previsto la reacción de incredulidad que esta declaración ha de provocar en ti, y por eso mismo, te pido me permitas aprovechar tu amable atención para revelarte algunos hechos que, espero, sean suficientes para disipar tu natural desconfianza. Me he propuesto demostrar que puedo enfrentar el pasado cambiando el presente para hacerme digno de ser parte de tu futuro. _(Por Merlín. ¡ES EN SERIO!)

Aparentemente, este último pensamiento se le había escapado en voz alta, porque al levantar la vista descubrió que la señora Pince la miraba con el ceño muy fruncido y los labios arrugados. Decidió que no tenía caso intentar avanzar con los deberes mientras esa carta le quemara entre las manos, así que recogió sus cosas y salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca.

Por suerte, había muy poca gente en los pasillos y gracias a Circe no se topó con nadie conocido. Probablemente seguían desayunando. Se detuvo al llegar a uno de los rincones menos frecuentados del castillo: una jardinera donde Harry, Ron y ella solían pasar algunos ratos cuando no querían ser molestados. En verano se escondían tras esos arbustos para jugar o estudiar. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la nieve le impediría estar cómoda ahí. Pero la voz de su consciencia se encargó de hacerla notar un detalle bastante importante: "¡Eres una bruja! ¡Mueve esa varita y ponte cómoda!"

Unos cuantos hechizos después (más valía prevenir), Hermione Granger yacía cómodamente parapetada detrás de los arbustos, continuando con la lectura de aquella inesperada carta.

_Sé de sobra que mi deleznable conducta en el pasado debería ser suficiente para impedir que tu corazón se incline a mi favor, sin embargo, tengo mi esperanza puesta en que las excelentes virtudes que atesoras [Sonrojo de modestia] (¡Mis excelentes virtudes!): tu bondad, tu empatía, tu preclara inteligencia, tu sensibilidad y ante todo tu sentido de la justicia, dejarán al menos que presente algunas pruebas en mi defensa. Lejos estoy de desear justificar las pésimas decisiones que tomé en el pasado, tan sólo puedo aspirar a que reconozcas en mí un cambio de actitud lo suficientemente positivo como para merecer la oportunidad de redención que he visto en el brillo de tus ojos. _[Sensación de mariposas en el estómago](Definitivamente ¡va en serio!)

_Comencemos por el principio. Desde que te vi por primera vez en el tren, llamaste mi atención por tu derroche de seguridad. Estaba más que convencido de que provenías de una familia mágica, dada tu desenvoltura. Pensé que eras más interesante e inteligente que Pansy (como ves, aún con once años era capaz de valorarte como mereces). _[Mejillas ardiendo] (¡Dejaras de ser un presumido!)

_Seguramente recuerdas aquella noche en que fuimos sorteados para nuestras respectivas casas. Cuando escuché tu nombre, lo encontré sencillamente encantador. Debo decir que al verte subir al taburete, lo primero que pensé fue: "¡Que sea Slytherin, que sea Slytherin!"_ (¡Oh, por Merlín que clase de deseo! Gracias al cielo no se cumplió.) _Fuiste a sentarte en la mesa de Gryffindor y tuve que resignarme a mirarte desde lejos. Al principio me consolaba el hecho de que no encajaras del todo entre ellos y anduvieras sola o con el inocente de Longbottom. Desafortunadamente, decidiste que te convenía más trabar amistad con…bueno, tú sabes a quienes me refiero. (¡Decidiste trabar amistad…sabes a quienes me refiero! Claro, había tantos aspirantes a ser mis amigos… ¡Cómo se atreve! )_

_Ahora sé lo que me impulsaba a molestarlos tanto no era la fama de Potter, ni la pobreza de Weasley. Eran celos. Los odiaba, porque aparte de ser libres para hacer lo que quisieran, te tenían a ti de su parte. Claro en ese momento no fui capaz de reconocerlo. Tenía muchos pretextos para cubrirme: eran ignorantes, traidores a la sangre, pertenecían a Gryffindor y para colmo consentidos del Director. _[Labios apretados](Quizá el profesor Dumbledore no debió mostrarse tan condescendiente con nosotros.)

_En segundo año cometí la tremenda estupidez de insultarte frente a todos. Nunca lo habría hecho, pero tu actitud me hizo perder el control. Y es que tu comentario de verdad hirió mis sentimientos. ¡Dijiste que había comprado mi puesto de buscador en el equipo de quidditch! _(¿Herir tus sentimientos? ¿Cuáles sentimientos? ¿Acaso no es verdad? ¡Tu padre les compró escobas nuevas a todos!) _Quizá ya no tenga mucho sentido, pero aún así te contaré que mi padre compró las escobas __después__ de enterarse de que había sido aceptado en el equipo. ¡Fui aceptado por mis propios méritos! [Sonrojo de vergüenza] (De acuerdo, juzgué sin conocer todos los hechos). Estaba orgulloso. Las mandó con una nota que decía: "He comprado estas escobas para el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Así todos los jugadores podrán estar al mismo nivel que mi hijo Draco." (No es novedad ¡lo egocéntrico es de familia!) Estaba tan contento de contar con su aprobación. Debo confesar que tuve la tonta idea de que siendo buscador igual que Potter, quizá, sólo quizá, podría obtener algo de tu atención. _(¡Aunque me gustara el quidditch, no te habría puesto atención por ESO!)_ No fue así. Y entonces lo supe. No importaba lo que yo hiciera, tú siempre pensarías mal de mí. Habías formado tu opinión. _(¡Mira quién habla de prejuicios!) _Me enoje conmigo mismo, contigo, con Potter y con Weasley. Tanto que no pensé en las consecuencias y termine profiriendo esas dos palabras que pronto se convirtieron en mi escudo contra ti. Por supuesto, enseguida descubrí que para ti no tenían ningún significado. Daba lo mismo lo que yo hiciera o dijera contra ti. La única forma de que notaras mi presencia era molestando a tus grandiosos amigos. Luego, comenzaron los ataques del basilisco. Debes creerme si te digo que yo no sabía nada respecto a la Cámara de los Secretos. _(No es necesario que lo jures. ¡Vaya forma de desperdiciar poción multijugos!)_ Lo único que sabía era que estabas en un peligro muy real. Por supuesto, ante todos los de mi Casa tenía que demostrar que te odiaba, así que no perdía oportunidad para decir lo mucho que me gustaría que fueras atacada. _(¡Felicidades! Tu deseo se volvió realidad. ¡Suerte que la profesora Sprout tenía suficientes mandrágoras!).

_No sé si vas a creerme cuando leas esto. Pero es la verdad. Cuando supe que estabas petrificada en la enfermería me recorrió un escalofrío. Y me sentí culpable. _(¡Draco Malfoy sintiéndose culpable! ¡Eso sí es impresionante!)_ Apuesto a que esta otra parte si la vas a creer: antes de eso, me había sentido culpable en muy contadas ocasiones y únicamente por causa de una persona: mi madre. Al darme cuenta de la influencia que tenías sobre mí, tome una decisión: necesitaba que fuera algo mutuo. Quería que pensaras en mí, que sintieras algo por mí. Si ese algo sólo podía ser odio, que así fuera. Pero no pensaba seguir soportando tu estudiada indiferencia. Yo significaba algo para todos en Hogwarts, menos para ti._

_Un par de líneas tuyas, garabateadas en un pedazo de pergamino, aunque fueran una retahíla de insultos o una amenaza de muerte, ¡eso era todo lo que pedía!_ [Entorna los ojos con impaciencia] (¿En serio creías que iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo mandándote notas amenazantes? ¡Vaya inmadurez! ¡Y yo que creí que tu perspicacia daba para más!)_ Pero fuiste capaz de todo, incluso de convertirte en toda una versada leguleya, _[Indignación] (¡Leguleya! ¡LEGULEYA! Eso me ofende más que tu típico "sangre sucia")_ antes que demostrar aquella pizca de debilidad ante mí: ese golpe en tercer año me dio la gran satisfacción de saber que tu indiferencia era sólo una armadura externa. ¡Por dentro hervías de ira contra mí! _[Arrrrggghhh](¡Justo como ahora! ¡Ahora entiendo porque decidiste poner todo esto por escrito. ¡Porque sería capaz de volver a golpearte en este instante! )_ Y desde entonces no perdí oportunidad para molestarte, con el único objetivo de sentirme dueño de una parte de tus sentimientos. Sin embargo, ni siquiera así me sentía tranquilo. Necesitaba más. Ser tu único enemigo, la única persona a la que odiaras, ese era mi próximo objetivo_. (Tengo noticias para ti. ¡Nunca lo conseguiste! De hecho, decir que te odiaba es mucho. Dejémoslo en que no me caías bien)

_Cada vez me importaba menos lo que hicieran tus amigos. _(Entonces ¡¿por qué centellas nos seguías molestando?). _Por supuesto, no podía dejar de molestarlos, porque eran "el paquete completo". Excepto cuando te enojabas con ellos. ¿Acaso no podían conformarse con todo lo demás de ti? ¡No, también tenían que meterse contigo, hacerte enojar y quitarme el lugar en tus pensamientos que tanto trabajo me había costado! Aún hoy me cuesta comprender porque te empeñas en protegerlos, en guiarlos y ayudarlos de esa forma, a pesar de que han demostrado varias veces que tu bienestar no es tan importante para ellos. Les has dedicado tu vida, los has seguido al final del mundo. Y ese pelirrojo sigue jugando ajedrez mágico cuando necesitas ayuda, mientras Potter interpreta con soltura su papel de héroe consagrado. _[Breve bufido de ira contenida](¿Perdón? ¿Tú que sabes? ¡Somos amigos!) _Sé que tú le dices "amistad" pero, ¿no se supone que debería ser algo recíproco? No me malinterpretes, pues aunque no lo creas, conozco bastante de lo que debe ser una amistad en la práctica. Dirás que mi concepto es "muy Slytherin", pero para variar deberías consultar un diccionario. Encontré esta definición en un libro de la sección de Estudios Muggles: "Amistad es una relación afectiva de mutuo apoyo y beneficio sostenida entre dos o más personas". Creo que la palabra "mutuo" lo dice todo. _(¿Y desde cuando tan interesado en las definiciones muggles? ¡Me sorprende que te hayas atrevido a tocar un libro muggle. No necesito aprender sobre la amistad en libros. Para eso tengo amigos de verdad. ¡No como tú, rodeado siempre de gente aduladora e interesada!)

_En fin, estoy divagando. Supongo que se debe a que, tratándose de ti, el autocontrol de que tanto me enorgullezco tiende a debilitarse considerablemente. Espero que el párrafo anterior (el cual sólo demuestra cuán celoso estoy de aquellos que gozan del privilegio de ser llamados "tus amigos"), no te haga dejar de leer, pues aún tengo algunas cosas que escribir. _[Impaciente rechinido de dientes] (Voy a seguir leyendo, pero sólo por curiosidad ¡No porque tú me lo pidas!)

_El mejor recuerdo que conservo de aquel fatídico cuarto año es lo hermosa que te veías en el Baile de Navidad. _[Rubor de satisfacción](¡No en vano estuve cuatro horas arreglándome!)_ Esto no impide que sea agridulce. Al verte del brazo de Viktor Krum, pensé al fin te habías dado cuenta de lo que valías, cosa que por supuesto disminuía mi poca influencia en tu vida. Sin embargo, sentí algo muy parecido al consuelo viendo la cara de tu amigo pelirrojo. _[Sonrisa pícara] (Tú recuerdas la expresión de Ron. ¡Y yo la de Pansy!)

_No me extenderé mucho más, ya que mi conducta en los tres años siguientes estuvo influenciada por otros factores, que ambos conocemos bien. Tan sólo me resta pedirte un favor: retrocedamos hasta aquel desafortunado encuentro en la Sala de los Menesteres. Tal vez no lo recuerdes con tanta claridad como yo._ (¡Cómo si se pudiera olvidar algo así! ¡Gracias a la locura de tu "amigo" Crabbe estuvimos a punto de morir todos!) _Casi estoy seguro de ni siquiera lo notaste, preocupada como estabas por la seguridad de tus amigos. Y me abstendría de mencionarlo, de no ser porque puede significar algo para ti. Sin más preámbulos: me lancé sobre el imbécil de Crabbe para impedir que su maldición asesina te alcanzara. En ese momento no supe, mejor dicho, no quise reconocer lo que había hecho. Acababa de salvarte la vida. _[Expresión de asombro][Breve pausa para recordar los detalles, en cámara lenta ve a Draco lanzarse sobre Crabbe al tiempo que un rayo verde rebota cerca de ella] (Es cierto. ¡Me salvó la vida! Pero eso no quita lo mucho que ha ofendido con sus frases.)

_No puedo enorgullecerme de este acto altruista. Fue el más puro egoísmo lo que me impulsó a hacerlo. Y no me arrepiento. Después de todo, estamos a mano, porque tan sólo unos minutos después, Potter decidió salvarnos a Goyle y a mí._

_Tan sólo me resta añadir que ahora he podido gozar de tu compañía y darme cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti. Y no quiero renunciar a este destello de felicidad que promete iluminar mi vida. Por tu causa he realizado actos torpes e inmaduros, provocándote ira y sufrimiento. Ahora deseo compensarte por todo eso. Si me aceptas, prometo hacerte más feliz de lo que nunca soñaste. _

_Porque únicamente así seré feliz yo._

_Esperando una respuesta de tu parte, se despide._

_Tuyo siempre, Draco Malfoy. _

Definitivamente era una carta para ser leída varias veces. Al derecho y al revés. De forma literal y también entre líneas. Pero sobre todo, era una carta que le provocaba una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados: deseaba correr hacia Draco, pero no sabía si lo que quería era golpearlo, lanzarse a sus brazos o ambas cosas. Entre su corazón y su mente se había formado un abismo de confusión, el cual, tal como se veían las cosas, le impediría terminar su largamente postergada redacción de Transformaciones.

* * *

Cuando se sentó al lado de Theodore para desayunar, comenzó a pensar que lo de la carta no había sido tan buena idea. ¿Qué tal si pensaba que era un cobarde, incapaz de decirle lo que sentía frente a frente? ¿O si decidía no leerla? ¿Ya la habría leído o, en todo su papel de alumna ejemplar, lo había postergado hasta terminar todos sus deberes? Mientras pensaba en todo esto, revolvía la avena de su tazón con total desinterés. Estaba tan abstraído que durante un buen rato no se dio por enterado de que algo singular ocurría a su alrededor. Pero ni siquiera él era tan insensible como para no terminar notándolo.

El ajetreo normal de una mañana de sábado había sido sustituido por una sensación de tensión nerviosa, que flotaba invisible en el aire, pero con efectos tangibles en el ánimo de todos. Un par de discusiones violentas había estallado en la mesa de Gryffindor y otra más en la mesa de Ravenclaw, provocando que los correspondientes prefectos tuvieran que calmar los ánimos. Una chica de Hufflepuff se había soltado a llorar, seguida de un par de sus amigas. Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin, llena de rostros taciturnos, el silencio parecía poder cortarse con una daga. En realidad, sólo unos pocos alumnos, la mayoría pertenecientes a los primeros años, parecían escapar del extraño ambiente y eran capaces de ingerir algún alimento.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Theodore a qué se debía tanta tensión mal disimulada cuando la potente voz de la profesora McGonagall lo distrajo.

De acuerdo con todos los Jefes de Casa, se ha programado una visita extraordinaria a Hogsmeade el día de hoy, con el fin de que se relajen, ya que hemos notado los efectos de una gran tensión acumulada, sobre todo entre los cursos superiores. Por favor, disfruten su día libre con responsabilidad.-

El anuncio pareció ejercer un inmediato efecto calmante entre los alumnos. Algunos incluso parecieron notar que para poder pasear necesitarían la energía de un buen desayuno, de manera que pronto el ambiente había recuperado una relativa normalidad. De todas formas, pensaba averiguar un poco más sobre el asunto, pero algo mucho más interesante capturó su atención. Una imagen tan perturbadora e increíble que le provocó una momentánea sensación de irrealidad.

Daphne Greengras cuchicheaba en plan francamente íntimo con Blaise Zabini.

De inmediato interrogó a Theodore con la mirada. Y su amigo le devolvió una sonrisita acompañada de un gesto que era fácil interpretar como "¿De verdad quieres saber?" Después de pensarlo durante un milisegundo, Draco decidió que en realidad no era de su incumbencia. Tenía sus propias preocupaciones y la relación entre Blaise y Daphne sólo podía beneficiarlo. Ahora se dedicarían a molestarse mutuamente y lo dejarían en paz, al menos por un rato. Así que esbozó una mueca de medio lado y se levantó de la mesa. Iba a asegurarse de que Hermione Granger fuera a Hogsmeade. Con él.

* * *

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí escondida? ¡Suerte que tengo el mapa del merodeador! –

Harry y Ginny miraban como Hermione salía de detrás del arbusto, con las mejillas coloradas (ellos pensaron que era por el frío, pero nosotros sabemos que no era así, ¿verdad?). Su rostro parecía el de una niña bien portada a la que han atrapado haciendo una travesura de las gordas.

- Dijiste que estarías en la biblioteca.- dijo Ginny, con cierta suspicacia que a Hermione no le gustó nada, básicamente porque de forma subliminal convertía su frase en la pregunta: "¿Qué haces aquí?".

Por suerte Harry notó que Hermione no pensaba explicarles la razón de su cambio de ubicación, así que zanjó el tema por lo sano.

- Te estábamos buscando porque nos han permitido ir hoy a Hogsmeade. Acompáñanos, necesitas relajarte tanto o más que nosotros.-

Hermione pensó: "Harry, tienes toda la razón: necesito relajarme urgentemente. Pero no por las causas que tú crees."

Así que, para sorpresa de sus amigos, aceptó de inmediato. Con un poco de suerte, quizá podría olvidarse por un rato de ciertos ojos grises que la perseguían.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, el ambiente era francamente festivo. Todas las tiendas presumían sus mejores mercancías en llamativos escaparates. Faltaba una semana para Navidad y todos parecían atareados con los preparativos. Además de los alumnos de Hogwarts, había magos y brujas de todas partes del país, que preferían hacer sus numerosas compras navideñas en el único pueblo exclusivamente mágico de Inglaterra por comodidad y seguridad. Y entre las tiendas más abarrotadas destacaba una: la nueva sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en el pueblo.

Entonces, una duda asaltó la mente de Hermione. ¿Qué tal si Ron estaba ahí? La perspectiva de encontrarlo no le parecía muy halagüeña que digamos. Harry se hizo cargo de su reticencia y propuso un plan que no dudó en aceptar: que fuera a la librería mientras Ginny y él escogían algunos regalos en la tienda de bromas. Luego la buscarían para continuar paseando y comprando, y al terminar tomarían una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. Así que haciendo caso omiso de la mirada dolida de Ginny, Hermione se alejó encantada rumbo a la librería.

Vagó entre los repletos estantes, revisando títulos y leyendo contraportadas, tan ocupada escogiendo los que más le interesaban o aquellos que pensaba obsequiar con motivo de las fiestas decembrinas, que no notó que alguien la seguía muy de cerca, con el sigilo de una serpiente esperando el momento adecuado para acorralar a su presa. Y pronto, esa paciencia dio frutos.

Ella se había acercado al último rincón de la tienda, un callejón sin salida rodeado de altas pilas de libros. Se agachó un poco para revisar el título de un llamativo tomo encuadernado en piel roja. Estaba escrito en runas antiguas. Pero no alcanzó a descifrar su significado, porque justo en ese momento, escuchó una voz muy conocida susurrando suavemente en su oído:

- Hola, Hermione, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí.-

Es difícil describir lo que ella sintió. Porque cada célula de su cuerpo pareció responder a la electrizante sensación originada por aquella sencilla estimulación auditiva. Y si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de acercar un estetoscopio a su pecho, habría escuchado un ritmo muy parecido al de "Caballería Rusticana". No sabía muy bien que decir, así que sólo contestó el saludo, de forma un tanto entrecortada.

- Hola, Draco-

Dirás que soy un impaciente, Hermione, pero al verte sentí la necesidad de preguntarte si ya leíste mi carta.-

- Sí, yo…la leí en cuanto me la entregaste.-

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- El tono de Draco estaba teñido de ansiedad mal disimulada.

- Pues…- Ahora que lo tenía frente a frente, mirándola con intensidad, tan cerca que su tibio aliento rozaba su mejilla, le costaba recordar por qué al leer su carta se había sentido enfadada y ofendida. Haciendo un esfuerzo, logró recordar una palabra:

- Me llamaste…leguleya. Eso me ofendió, ¿sabes?-

Había poca convicción en sus palabras, pero la suficiente para hacer vacilar a Draco, quien de inmediato respondió:

- Yo…lo siento. No lo escribí con esa intención. Al contrario. Te admiro. Siempre te he admirado porque empleas todo tu talento en ayudar a otras personas de forma desinteresada. Es algo que me encanta de ti.-

No había respuesta posible a eso. La poca capacidad de razonamiento que le quedaba estaba a punto de derretirse, cuando recordó algo más:

- Y cuestionas mi amistad con Harry y Ron. Tú no sabes de qué manera me han ayudado. Me hicieron sentir parte de algo. Aceptada por ser quien soy, sin importar mis antecedentes o defectos. No puedo decir eso de ti.-

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse herido. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

- Entonces, ¿esa es tu respuesta? ¿No me concederás la oportunidad que pido? ¿Me condenarás a mirarte desde lejos, añorando la felicidad que nunca podré tener, sólo porque fui un inmaduro incapaz de ganarse tu confianza?-

Ya no intentaba ocultar la desesperación que le provocaba semejante perspectiva. Y fue esta muestra de debilidad la que a su vez derrotó a Hermione. No soportaba verlo así, a punto de darse por vencido. No soportaría verlo así de nuevo. Y menos por causa suya. Sin proponérselo, casi sin darse cuenta, susurró a su vez:

- Yo no dije eso…-

Por supuesto, Draco la escuchó y de inmediato supo que su esfuerzo no había sido en vano. Sin embargo, aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a ella más aún. Ahora la distancia entre ellos era tan pequeña que sólo un microscopio electrónico de barrido habría sido capaz de cuantificarla.

- Disculpa, Hermione, pero no escuché lo que acabas de decir. ¿Podrías repetirlo?-

En ese instante, la mente racional de Hermione colapsó ante la sobredosis de hormonas, cosa comprensible si tomamos en cuenta la velocidad con que su corazón bombeaba hacia su cerebro sangre saturada con estas sustancias psicoactivas. Así que en lugar de responderle con palabras, lo miró a los ojos, entrelazó sus manos tras su nuca, rozando su suave cabello rubio… y lo besó.

Una espectacular sensación de triunfo y satisfacción se apoderó de Draco. La abrazó con fuerza y la alzó, girando con gran entusiasmo, al tiempo que correspondía al beso. Entonces, alguien carraspeó. Y luego, una voz rasposa comenzó a gritar:

- ¡DESVERGONZADOS! ¡Qué indecencia! ¡Besarse así en un lugar público! En mis tiempos, por algo así los llevaban maniatados a una mazmorra y luego…-

Azorados ante la interrupción, ambos se separaron. Miraron en todas direcciones y descubrieron que la airada voz pertenecía al viejo brujo de un retrato antiguo, a quien se le había unido una bruja rolliza de mejillas coloradas que intentaba persuadirlo de que dejara a "la encantadora pareja" en paz. Al ver esto, ambos comenzaron a reír al unísono y tomados de la mano, salieron de la librería.

Sintiéndose más libres y fuertes juntos, que separados.

* * *

Sentada frente a la chimenea de la solitaria Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione pensaba en lo que les diría a Harry y Ginny. ¿Debía inventar una excusa muy elaborada, que probablemente se derrumbaría como un castillo de naipes a la primera oportunidad o era mejor confesarles toda la verdad?

Recordó todo lo que había pasado después de salir de la librería. Como pasearon por el pueblo, sin preocuparse por el que dirán. No pensaron en otra cosa aparte de ellos dos y de lo felices que se sentían estando juntos. Al fin. A pesar de todos los obstáculos. Incluso la había convencido de entrar en una joyería a probarse… ¡anillos de compromiso! Ella había intentado resistir, pero él la dejó sin argumentos al decir:

- Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que esto va en serio. ¿O acaso tienes intenciones de enamorarte de alguien más en el futuro cercano?-

Y al decir esto apretaba su cintura posesivamente, haciéndola temblar.

Ella negó con la cabeza. En realidad, estaba segura de que tampoco se había enamorado de nadie antes que él… al menos no de esa forma tan plena.

- Ahora, ¿vas a seguir resistiéndote o me vas a dar el gusto de ver algunos de estos diamantes en ese dedo?-

Draco estaba dispuesto a comprar el anillo en ese instante. Y ella tuvo que convencerlo de que aún era muy pronto para un compromiso formal. Entonces, él le dijo:

- Está bien, esperaré…pero únicamente hasta el último día de clases de este curso. Y a cambio…-

- ¿Me estás poniendo condiciones para NO comprometerte?- El tono de la voz de Hermione era francamente divertido.

- Que conste que la mayoría de las mujeres se quejan de la situación contraria.- dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado. Luego continúo.- Este es el trato. Serás oficialmente mi prometida sólo hasta que nos graduemos de Hogwarts. Mientras tanto, seremos novios. Y aquí viene la condición: no le ocultarás nuestra relación a tus queridos amigos.-

Al oír esto, Hermione tuvo que tragar en seco. Draco la observaba atentamente, tratando de comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer que amaba. Entonces, ella tomó aire y dijo:

- Está bien. Se los diré.-

Pero Draco no iba a conformarse con tan poco.

- Hoy mismo.- Esas dos palabras consiguieron que Hermione se tensara como un gato ante una bañera rebosante de agua… con jabón antipulgas del que pica en los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, necesito más tiempo!- contestó ella con una vehemencia de la luego se arrepintió. Pero Draco no se la tomó a mal. De antemano sabía que revelarles a sus amigos lo que había entre ellos no sería cosa fácil. Sobre todo porque él tendría que hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, conservó la calma y repuso:

- ¿Quieres que se enteren por ti, o por alguien más? Me pareció haber visto a Parvati Patil en la tienda de calcetines…-

Al oír esto, Hermione casi se arrepintió de haber comprado calcetines mágicos para regalar. ¡Si Parvati Patil los había visto en la tienda, las consecuencias serían previsiblemente desastrosas!

Draco no pudo evitar disfrutar un poco el efecto que semejante amenaza había causado en Hermione, a quien no le quedó más remedio que ceder a regañadientes. Y es que Draco, para animarla, prometió que haría lo propio e incluso algo más. Antes de la hora del desayuno del domingo, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Narcisa Malfoy debían estar informados de su reciente relación.

Luego de eso, ella se quedó pensativa, aunque no estaba enojada con él. Al contrario. Sentía que era lo correcto. No debía, ni podía seguir ocultándoles a sus amigos lo que sucedía en su corazón. Sobre todo tratándose de algo tan maravilloso. Y cuando Draco sugirió que regresaran al Castillo ella aceptó sin recordar que Harry y Ginny habían quedado de verse con ella…hacía por lo menos un par de horas. Incluso la había acompañado hasta un pasillo antes de la entrada de su Sala Común. Se habían despedido con un beso, que a Hermione le supo un poco a ansiedad. A calma antes de la tormenta.

No sabía porque, pero lo que unos momentos antes, en Hogsmeade, le había parecido tan correcto y natural, ahora se había convertido en un secreto malsano, algo que no debía revelar so pena de ocasionar una avalancha de cosas terribles. Tenía la creciente sensación de que su relación con Draco no estaba bien. No era normal, ni bueno ni justificable. ¿Qué le había visto a ese arrogante sangre limpia? ¿Acaso era verdad todo lo que decía sentir por ella? ¿Podía confiar en él? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que sus intenciones eran honestas? ¿A qué se debía tanta prisa por comprometerse? Y las dudas se multiplicaban, chocaban y se retorcían, uniéndose y resbalando por su mente hacía su corazón, cuesta abajo como una gran bola de nieve. Sintiéndose mareada, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la enfermería. Quizá la señora Pomfrey se compadeciera de ella y le diera una poción relajante.

Al llegar a su destino, se encontró con que la única persona en la enfermería era Yishí Pemo, que como siempre la saludó con entusiasmo.

- ¡Hola Hermione! ¿Qué tienes?-

- Ah, hola Yishí. ¿Yo? Ah, este, nada.- Le costaba trabajo procesar lo que Yishí le había dicho. La chica tibetana notó que algo no andaba bien y siguió preguntando.

- Entonces ¿por qué estás en la enfermería?-

- Yo… bueno, me siento algo mareada.-

- Ah, ya veo. Ven, siéntate aquí junto a mí.-

Hermione se acercó, y tomó asiento. De inmediato se sintió un poco mejor.

Yishí le sonrió y luego continuó hablando.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

Entonces, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Yishí se veía más pálida de lo que estaba al entrar ella en la enfermería. Y se olvidó de su autocompasión, para preocuparse por su amiga.

- Sí, me siento mejor, pero tú… Te ves más pálida. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a la señora Pomfrey?-

Yishí sonrió débilmente ante la oferta de Hermione.

- No hace falta.- fue su lacónica respuesta.

- Pero, podría ser algo grave, como viruela de dragón, creo que ese es uno de sus primero síntomas, déjame tomarte la temperatura…-

- En serio, Hermione, no te preocupes. Ya se me pasara.- Pero sus palabras eran débiles y su rostro parecía el de un fantasma.

- ¿Y qué tal si no? ¡Será mejor que vaya a buscar a alguien!-

Haciendo un visible esfuerzon, Yishí alzó más la voz y dijo:

- ¡Hermione, lo que me hace daño es tu preocupación! ¡Cálmate por favor!-

Esta respuesta sorprendió mucho a Hermione.

- Pero… ¿cómo?, es decir…-

Yishí no la dejó terminar.

- Si te calmas, te lo contaré ¿trato?-

Hermione la miró con aprensión, sopesando la posibilidad de que el cerebro de Yishí ya hubiera sido afectado por la fiebre. Decidió que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, con la esperanza de la señora Pomfrey llegara de un momento a otro. Así que se sentó junto a Yishí dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Entonces, la chica tibetana sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

- Así está mucho mejor. ¿Por dónde empezaré? Ah, ya sé. Por el principio. Hermione, ¿sabes por qué Salazar Slytherin se fue de Hogwarts y terminó enemistado con los demás fundadores? –

Ahora sí no entendía nada. ¿Qué tenían que ver los fundadores con Yishí y su malestar? La miró de hito en hito y luego negó con la cabeza.

Entoces Yishí continuó hablando:

- Resulta que al terminar la construcción de Hogwarts, los fundadores habían previsto liberar al Oniro cuyo poder había hecho posible culminar la gran obra de sus vidas. Sin embargo, Salazar Slytherin no estaba de acuerdo. Él quería conservar al Oniro. Después de largas discusiones y agrios ataques, la amistad que había unido a Godric y Salazar se rompió irremediablemente. Finalmente los otros tres fundadores decidieron desligarse del Oniro y dejarlo bajo la responsabilidad de Salazar. Y así fue que comenzó la maldición de Slytherin.-

- ¿La maldición de Slytherin?- Hermione nunca había oído hablar de semejante cosa. Haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción, Yishí continuó:

- Al romperse el lazo de amistad que los había unido, también se fracturó la unidad entre las casas que habían fundado. Esta fractura originó algo así como una corriente de magia en contra de los miembros de Slytherin, que a partir de entonces sufrieron discriminación y ataques por parte de los miembros de las otras casas. –

La expresión de Hermione revelaba que no terminaba de comprender. Entonces, Yishí le puso un ejemplo que aclaró bastante el asunto:

- ¿Has oído hablar de las enfermedades autoinmunes?-

- ¿Como el sida, el lupus o la esclerosis múltiple?-

- Exacto. ¿Sabes que las origina?-

- Sí, el propio cuerpo se ataca a sí mismo, como si no reconociera sus propias células.-

Yishí sonrió ante lo bien informada que estaba Hermione.

- Pues, esta maldición es algo parecido. Hogwarts es una estructura mágica viva y como tal tiene algunos rasgos francamente parecidos a los de un cuerpo humano. La separación de los fundadores originó una reacción de rechazo hacia los miembros de Slytherin, porque los considera "intrusos". Y este efecto es especialmente notorio sobre los miembros de Gryffindor, aparentemente debido a que, dado que el lazo con Godric era más fuerte, ahí se encuentra la incisión más profunda...-

- Y por tanto, la fuente más poderosa de recelos, prejuicios y animadversión contra los de Slytherin.- concluyó Hermione, profundamente afectada por la revelación.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que esa maldición significaba que, mientras estuvieran entre los muros de Hogwarts, ella sentiría dudas y recelo contra Draco, simplemente por ser miembro de la casa de Salazar. Eso explicaba porque en Hogsmeade no había dudado ni un instante, y luego al llegar a la Sala Común se había sentido tan confundida y desconfiada. Sencillamente porque ella era una Gryffindor. Lo que aún no entendía, era que tenía que ver todo eso con Yishí, quien, como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando, siguió diciendo:

- Como respuesta a la maldición, los miembros de Slytherin han desarrollado una respuesta defensiva adquirida, que los impulsa a atacar para defenderse. A través de los años, esto ocasionó que las relaciones entre Slytherin y las otras casas se deterioraran progresivamente y peor aún, que las rencillas continuaran incluso fuera de Hogwarts. Finalmente, la guerra profundizó estas diferencias. Tanto, que la combinación entre la maldición y las secuelas emocionales de la guerra podría explotar contra los miembros de Slytherin, con terribles consecuencias para todos. Mi presencia es necesaria aquí para evitarlo. Tengo la habilidad de sentir las emociones de los demás, y puedo influenciarlas de forma positiva.-

La mandíbula de Hermione se había desencajado al oír esto. Y, algo completamente inusual en ella, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

- A Jill se le ocurrió una palabra graciosa para describirlo. "Emotimagia". Según ella, yo soy una emotimaga.-

Sorprendentemente, ahora Yishí se veía mucho mejor. Había recuperado el color y su voz estaba llena del entusiasmo habitual. Al procesar lo que la chica tibetana acababa de decir, a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea pertubadora:

- Entonces, lo que siento por Draco, ¿es debido a tu influencia?-

Yishí la miró con semblante serio durante un instante. Luego sonrió y dijo:

- No, Hermione. No puedo "crear" sentimientos. Lo único que puedo hacer es cambiar la intensidad relativa de emociones previamente existentes. No puedo crear alegría o tristeza de la nada. Además, mi poder es limitado. Sólo puedo influenciar a las personas que están dentro del Castillo, y últimamente de forma bastante débil. Se necesita mucha energía para mantener bajo control tantas emociones negativas. Por eso le agradecí mucho a la profesora McGonagall que me diera un descanso mandándolos a todos a Hogsmeade.-

Esto tranquilizó enormemente a Hermione. Yishí no había estado en el pueblo y por tanto, lo que había sentido ahí con Draco era total y absolutamente suyo. Ahora entendía porque Yishí había lucido agotada en días anteriores. ¡Y ella había estado a punto de pensar que Lavander y Parvati tenían razón y que…bueno, que estaba enferma de otra cosa!

Sintió que le debía algo a Yishí por haberle revelado tanto su secreto como lo referente a la maldición.

- Me gustaría poder ayudarte…ya sabes, con lo de la maldición.-

- ¡Oh, Hermione, que gentil de tu parte! En realidad, si puedes ayudarme, manteniendo bajo control tus propias emociones negativas. Es algo que todos podemos hacer, pero pocas veces pensamos en ello.-

Hermione reconoció la verdad de sus palabras y sonrió. De ahora en adelante trataría de enfocarse en lo positivo.

En ese momento, alguien más entró en la enfermería.

Era Jill. Traía una gran bolsa de caramelos de Honeydukes en la mano. Se acercó a saludarlas y le dio los dulces a Yishí.

- ¡Hola Yishí! Veo que ya estás mejor. Me alegro. ¡Hola Hermione! -

- Hola Jill. Gracias, la compañía de Hermione me ayudó mucho.- Y diciendo esto, Yishí le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

- Oh, Hermione, hablando de compañía, me parece que Harry y Ginny te estaban buscando.- dijo Jill, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Por Circe! ¡Harry y Ginny! Me había olvidado por completo de ellos.- Y de inmediato comenzó a pasear por la habitación, frotándose las manos con notorio nerviosismo.

Jill y Yishí intercambiaron un par de significativas miradas. Mientras, Hermione pensaba en la promesa que le había hecho a Draco. Media hora atrás, en la Sala Común, había pensado que la mejor opción era decírselos después de la cena, junto al fuego de la chimenea. Pero ahora que sabía de la maldición que pesaba sobre todos los miembros de Slytherin, la mejor opción era cualquier lugar fuera del Castillo. Y si Harry y Ginny regresaban de Hogsmeade, su oportunidad de neutralizar los efectos de la maldición sobre su reacción al saber la noticia se habría esfumado.

- Hermione, cálmate. Te estaban esperando en "Las Tres Escobas". Si nos damos prisa, podrás llegar antes de que decidan regresar.-

En ese instante la escoba de Jill llegaba zumbando por la puerta de la enfermería y se posaba delante de ella. Y Hermione, comprendiendo lo que le proponía, se negó en redondo.

- Gracias Jill, pero yo…bueno, nunca me ha gustado volar en escoba…-

- Oh, por favor, Hermione, es un viaje cortísimo. Además esta escoba es muy cómoda.- Y con un toque de varita, la escoba mostró dos cómodos asientos acolchados y sus respectivos manubrios ergonómicos.

Hermione se acercó para mirarla de cerca, gesto que Jill interpretó como una aceptación.

- ¿Ves? ¡Es muy seguro! –

- Pero, Jill, es que…-

Entonces, intervino Yishí:

- Vamos, Hermione. No pierdas la oportunidad.-

Y eso bastó para que se decidiera.

* * *

Cuando entró a "Las Tres Escobas" aún sentía una rara sensación en el estómago. Volar con Jill había resultado una experiencia inolvidable…que definitivamente no quería repetir. Al echar un rápido vistazo alrededor, la asaltó la sensación de que Harry y Ginny ya no estarían ahí. Pero fue sólo un breve momento. Porque casi de inmediato los vio, sentados cerca del árbol de Navidad que formaba parte de la decoración del establecimiento. Se acercó, tratando de permanecer tranquila al tiempo que pensaba en que decirles. Probablemente estaban enfadados ante su olvido. Y ya no estuvo tan segura de querer hablar con ellos acerca de Draco.

Pero sus temores se disiparon al ver la sonrisa de Harry y la mirada amistosa de Ginny. Pero había algo más en sus semblantes…era ¿culpa? Definitivamente algo raro había sucedido. Así que se acercó con precaución.

- Oh, Hermione, que bueno que nos encontraste. Ven, siéntate.- dijo Ginny.

Así que se sentó y tomó la cerveza de mantequilla que le ofrecía al tiempo que decía:

- Sí, bueno… Jill me dijo que estaban aquí.-

- Sentimos mucho haberte hecho esperar.- dijo Harry, con tono de sincero arrepentimiento.

- Es que George estaba solo en la tienda. Y no se daba abasto para atender a tantos clientes. Así que Harry y yo decidimos ayudarlo.- continúo Ginny con un tono de tierna culpabilidad fraterna.

- Nos lo pidió encarecidamente. Y dijo que su dependiente llegaría de un momento a otro.- añadió Harry, tratando de justificarse a pesar de que Hermione no les reprochaba nada, tal como les hizo saber a continuación:

- Harry, Ginny, en serio, entiendo perfectamente. Es más, me alegro de que hayan podido ayudar a George.-

- ¿Entonces no estás enojada por haberte dejado sola en la librería?-

- No, Harry. Para nada.-

- Ves, Harry, te dije que no habría problema. Seguro estuviste tan entretenida en la librería que el tiempo se te fue volando, ¿no, Hermione?-

Bien, había llegado el momento de la verdad. Era ahora o nunca. Respiró profundo y luego de pensar en Draco para darse valor, soltó la bomba:

- En realidad, no estuve mucho tiempo en la librería. Pasé el día con Draco. Somos novios.- Y aferrándose a su botella de cerveza de mantequilla, le dio un largo trago.

Listo, lo había dicho. Ahora sólo faltaba que Ginny no le lanzara cierta maldición imperdonable color verde y podría decir que había tenido un día perfecto.

El primero en hablar después de una pequeña pausa fue Harry.

- Está bien, Hermione. No te pongas nerviosa por eso. Al menos yo ya me lo esperaba.-

Hermione pensó que quizá la cerveza de mantequilla había provocado una reacción adversa al cruzarse con los altos niveles de serotonina en su cerebro. ¿Acababa de escuchar la frase "ya me lo esperaba"? ¿De parte de su amigo Harry? Y por eso no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿En serio Harry? ¿Cómo que "ya te lo esperabas"?-

Harry sonreía pícaramente al responder:

- ¡Por Merlín! Está tan cambiado: dejó de molestarnos, se comporta de forma civilizada y no puede quitarte los ojos de encima. Para mí era bastante claro: estaba enamorado de ti…o bajo los efectos de una rarísima maldición de cambio de personalidad. Y dado que la segunda era bastante improbable, tan sólo hacía falta que tú te decidieras a darle una oportunidad…y veo que así ha sido. Mientras tú te sientas feliz a su lado, yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto.-

Concluyó levantando su cerveza como si brindara por su felicidad.

Ahora era el turno de Ginny. Y la mirada que le lanzaba a Hermione no auguraba precisamente una aceptación tan pacífica como la de Harry.

- ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando, Hermione?- Su tono era suave, pero aún así revelaba cierta ira contenida.

- Pues, en realidad, desde hoy. Verán, me escribió una carta…- Y Hermione les contó lo que había pasado.

Al menos estaba segura de que Ginny no la mataría hasta que terminara su relato.

Por supuesto, omitió algunas partes: la del anillo del compromiso y la del secreto de Yishí. Pero sí les contó de la maldición. Creyó que sería bueno que ellos también lo supieran y no se dejaran llevar por las emociones negativas. Cuando terminó, casi parecía que Ginny estaba a punto de darle su consentimiento. Pero antes tenía algo que decirle:

- ¿O sea que has estado enamorada de él desde hace MESES?- Ginny parecía luchar para no alzar la voz.

- Pues, yo no diría que meses, quizá algunas semanas…-dijo Hermione tratando de minimizar el impacto.

- ¡Y no me lo dijiste! ¡Nada, ni una palabra! ¿Acaso pensabas decírmelo un día antes de LA BODA?-

Y Hermione, recordando la impaciencia que él había mostrado en la joyería, pensó: "Si fuera por Draco, quizá ESTE sería ese día, Ginny". Luego, le contestó:

- Ginny, de verdad me siento fatal por habértelo ocultado. Pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía y temía que reaccionaras de forma…negativa. Por favor, perdóname.-

Ginny se hizo del rogar pero finalmente cedió. Y entonces Harry retomó el tema de la maldición.

- Así que decidiste regresar a decírnoslo aquí…-

- Sí. Para que la maldición no tuviera efecto sobre ustedes…- agregó Hermione.

-Y no fuéramos a matar de Draco.- concluyó Ginny.-

- Pero hay algo que no me queda claro.- dijo Harry, mirando pensativo su botella vacía de cerveza.

- ¿Qué cosa, Harry?- preguntó Ginny a su vez.

- Se supone que cualquier magia, por poderosa que sea, termina al morir quien sea que la haya conjurado.-

- Así es Harry.- repuso Hermione, entreviendo hacia donde iba el razonamiento de su amigo.

- Entonces, si los cuatro fundadores están muertos ¿por qué la maldición continúa?-

Después de una pequeña pausa, fue Ginny la que dio una respuesta:

- Debe ser por el Sombrero Seleccionador.-

Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron ante esta posibilidad. Ginny continúo diciendo:

- Se supone que "cada fundador dejó una parte de sí" en el Sombrero ¿no? Por eso lo han usado siempre para sortear las Casas.-

- ¿Creen que sea algo parecido a un…a un horrocrux?- Harry sintió un escalofrío al decir esto.

- No, Harry, no lo creo.- repuso Hermione.- El trozo de alma de un Horrocrux siempre está al acecho, tratando de apoderarse del cuerpo de alguien más. Y hasta ahora, nadie ha sido poseído por el Sombrero.-

- Hermione tiene razón. El Sombrero debe ser una magia distinta.- dijo Ginny.

- Horrocrux o no, mientras el Sombrero siga en funciones, la maldición será tan efectiva como hace mil años. Parece un callejón sin salida. Lo siento, Hermione, pero tal parece que no podremos ser tan corteses con Draco como quisiéramos, al menos dentro del Castillo.- concluyó Harry.

- Quizá la activación del mosaico maestro pueda ayudar a anularla…- Al decir esto, recordó algo. La profecía de la profesora Trelawney. Y sin querer dejó escapar la frase en voz alta:

- "_Cuando el corazón de Hogwarts lata por última vez su esclavo será liberado y la maldición de Slytherin llegara a su fin".-_

- ¿Qué dijiste Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

Ambos la observaban con interés, así que no tuvo otra opción que contarles acerca de lo que les había ocurrido a Parvati y Lavander.

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo contaste antes?- interrogó Ginny.

- No le di importancia. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería.-

- El corazón de Hogwarts es el mosaico maestro. Y ya sabemos en qué consiste la maldición de Slytherin. Pero, ¿a qué se refiere con "su esclavo será liberado"?- Definitivamente Harry había dado en el clavo.

Por supuesto, Hermione sabía que el esclavo era el Oniro capturado por los fundadores. Sin embargo, no podía decirlo. Se sintió bastante culpable por ocultárselo a sus amigos, pero había una promesa de por medio. Además no quería arriesgarse a que Jill se enojara con ella. Así las cosas, lo único que se le ocurrió fue encogerse de hombros y decir:

- Quién sabe. En todo caso, no creo que debamos preocuparnos. La profecía hace hincapié en que liberar al esclavo tendrá buenas consecuencias. Tengo hambre. ¿Les parece si regresamos al Castillo?-

Harry y Ginny estuvieron de acuerdo en que no parecía haber nada amenazante en la referencia al esclavo de Hogwarts, así que dieron el tema por terminado y levantándose de la mesa, se dirigieron de regreso al Castillo.

* * *

Al llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco se sintió repentinamente solo. La verdosa luz que lo inundaba todo le parecía deprimente. Decidió que en lugar de perder el tiempo, podía subir a su habitación para escribirle a su madre acerca de Hermione. Pensó en las maravillosas horas que acababa de disfrutar junto a ella. ¿Por qué había tenido tanta prisa en regresar al Castillo? ¿Acaso no quería estar más tiempo junto a ella? ¿Y qué había pasado con sus inseparables amigos? En Hogsmeade no le había dado mayor importancia, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en su reacción cuando le pidió que hablara con ellos acerca de su relación. ¿Acaso él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿Qué había de malo en que se quisieran? Él tenía derecho a intentar ser feliz. Y ella también. Y si sus amigos no podían comprender eso, entonces quizá no merecían el nombre de amigos. Es más, si se atrevían a decirle algo en contra de su relación…él se encargaría de que se arrepintieran. No tenían porque inmiscuirse o darse aires de pureza gryffindoriana. Era hora de que dejaran a Hermione decidir su propia vida. Es más, quizá en lugar de esperar a que ella les dijera, debía ir él mismo a dejar un par de cosas en claro.

Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión al respecto, cuando un maullido zalamero llamó su atención. Bajó la mirada y descubrió un gato blanco que lo miraba con atención. Le dio la impresión de que ese felino de aspecto tan inocente lo estaba vigilando. Se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea y el gato lo siguió, acomodándose a una distancia prudente de él. Comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta, cuando apareció Theodore Nott. Su presencia pareció ahuyentarlo, ya que salió corriendo de la Sala Común con rumbo desconocido en cuanto lo vio y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Lástima que esta sensación no duró mucho tiempo.

- ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! Nada menos que a Draco Malfoy, el chico más afortunado de todo Hogwarts. - Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentó junto a él.

Draco lo miró con sorpresa. ¿A qué se refería con eso? A no ser que…no, no podía ser. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tratándose de Theodore, todo era posible.

Incluso que estuviera enterado de que Hermione y él ya eran novios oficiales.

- En serio, Theodore, no sé como lo haces. ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

- Si te digo, no me vas a creer.- contestó Nott visiblemente divertido.

- Pruébame.- repuso Draco, algo molesto por el aire autosuficiente de su amigo.

- Me lo dijo el gato blanco.- El semblante de Theodore al decir esto era serio.

Draco lo tomó como una forma no muy sutil de evadir la verdadera respuesta y optó soslayar el tema.

- Bien, quien haya sido, me ha hecho un favor. Ahora sólo me falta decírselo a Zabini.-

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?-

- Sí. Ya me harté de guardar las apariencias y de pensar en "el qué dirán" Si le gusta ¡bien! Y si no, también. No voy a discutir con él acerca de mi decisión.-

Theodore le mostró su aprobación con un gesto afirmativo y luego preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo piensas contárselo a tu madre?-

- Ahora mismo pensaba escribirle. Antes de que tu amigo el gato viniera a ponerme paranoico.-

- Entonces, no te entretengo más. Si quieres, puedo hacer guardia aquí para asegurarme de que el gato no vaya a espiarte.-

Nuevamente, Draco no supo si Theodore hablaba en serio o no. Igual no quiso seguir pensando en el asunto, así que le dedicó una media sonrisa de asentimiento y se dirigió a su habitación.

Pensando en lo feliz que estaría su madre al recibir ESA carta.

* * *

Primero había pensado en esperarlo cerca de la entrada a las mazmorras. Pero no quería parecer desesperada por verlo. En lugar de eso, hizo el intento de avanzar con su redacción de Transformaciones, sin mucho éxito. Llegó la hora de la cena y apenas había logrado avanzar unas míseras líneas. Se prometió que la terminaría el domingo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera y luego de echarse un vistazo en el espejo, bajo al Gran Comedor con Harry y Ginny.

Esta vez, se sentó mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Por supuesto, sus amigos notaron el cambio. Ginny estuvo a punto de comentar algo al respecto, pero decidió abstenerse. Le costaba creer que estaban bajo el efecto de una maldición ancestral, y sin embargo así era.

Unos minutos después, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy hacían su aparición. De inmediato el Gran Comedor se lleno del sonido de los cuchicheos y de miradas de soslayo dirigidas a Hermione y a Draco por igual.

Entonces lo supo. Al parecer, el rumor había volado más rápido que un colibrí con cuatro alas. Y si ya todos los sabían ¿qué más daba? En ese instante se puso de pie, como impulsada por un resorte.

Y con la cabeza en alto, caminando en un derroche de seguridad, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Podía sentir todas las miradas fijas en ella y esa sensación la hizo sonreír.

Fueron tan sólo unos segundos, pero el tiempo parecía haber ido más lento. Finalmente, llegó al lugar donde se habían sentado Draco y Theodore, que la miraban atónitos. Se situó entre ellos y dijo:

- Hola, Theodore, ¿te molestaría dejarme un espacio?-

Y Nott, sin decir una palabra, se corrió hacia la derecha lo suficiente para que ella se sentara junto a Draco.

Con un movimiento elegante, ella tomó asiento. Luego, miró a Draco y sin más, lo besó.

Él, por supuesto, no opuso ninguna resistencia. Al contrario. Incluso la rodeó con sus brazos y se dio el lujo de enredar sus dedos en su cabello.

Fue un beso corto, ya que unos segundos más tarde Hermione recordó que besarse en el Gran Comedor iba contra las reglas, así que pudieron disfrutar las reacciones que habían suscitado a su alrededor.

Incluso la Directora McGonagall estaba visiblemente impactada. Tanto, que ni siquiera intentó llamarles la atención.

Sólo seis personas en todo el Gran Comedor parecían no estar tan sorprendidos como los demás.

Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Yishí Pemo y Luna Lovegood.

Y únicamente una persona se levantó ruidosamente y salió del Gran Comedor con gesto descompuesto.

Jasón Milos.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ahora unos comentarios acerca del capítulo:**_

_**Sé que el título no es muy creativo, pero al menos no revela demasiado. ¡Me habría gustado tanto ver sus caras al leerlo! Y les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo tiene título de película de terror de los años '50. **_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido la carta de Draco? ¡De verdad me EN-CAN-TA-RÍA saber su opinión al respecto!**_

_**También acepto sugerencias sobre qué diseño de anillo de compromiso sería el más adecuado para Hermione, recuerden, ¡el precio es lo de menos! XD**_

_**Como ven, este capítulo está más centrado en el punto de vista de Hermione. Yishí ha hablado con ella en la enfermería y ahora sabemos porque es tan importante su habilidad de "emotimaga", así como la razón de su agotamiento. Al parecer, Lavender y Parvati fallaron en sus suposiciones :P**_

_**Ya que saben de que se trata la famosa maldición de Slytherin, ¿qué teorías tienen al respecto? **_

_**Además, ha vuelto a aparecer ese misterioso gato blanco que no veíamos desde el primer capítulo. Parece tener a Draco entre ojos, aparte de ser "amigo" de Theodore. ¿Acaso nuestro querido Nott tiene el don del Dr. Dolittle?**_

_**Finalmente, ¿será que la comida le hizo daño a Jasón? ¿O se trata de otra cosa? **_

_**¡Espero poder traerles pronto el próximo capítulo! **_

_**Contestación a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**_

_**Lucille: ¡No sabes cómo me alivia que te haya gustado la escena entre Hermione y Ginny! Fue la parte del capítulo que más trabajo me costó. Con esta van dos veces que me felicitas justamente por las partes más difíciles de los capítulos, creo que tienes una habilidad especial para descubrirlas. Escribo esto y estoy segura que ya sabes que parte de este capítulo me costó más trabajo XD También me motiva el que te hayas sentido satisfecha por mi forma de trabajar la perspectiva de Draco no-casanova. Finalmente, mil gracias por tu paciencia, realmente valoro mucho que me hayas dicho "Tómate tu tiempo" y a cambio me comprometo a seguir escribiendo buenos capítulos.**_

_**Danny: Tu review "tardío" me alegro el día. ¡Llamaste a mi fic "bella historia"! Tienes razón al sentir compasión por Jasón, la verdad fue una terrible humillación, pero también hay que pensar en lo que hizo para provocarla. En la primera versión del capítulo, Ginny reaccionaba de una forma mucho menos comprensiva cuando Hermione admitía su amistad con Draco. Sin embargo, no encajaba con el perfil del personaje ni con otras condiciones de la historia (que se verán hasta el último capítulo) así que lo cambie, sin embargo, ya era mucho pedirle a la pobre Hermione que también confesara que hay algo más y en caso de que lo hubiera hecho, definitivamente habría provocado una reacción mucho más intensa de parte de la pequeña pelirroja. Acerca de Draco, pues tienes razón, todo su ADN está programado expresamente para ser la perdición de todas las chicas. No en vano sus antepasados paternos son franceses… XD **_

_**Y aprovechando el espacio quisiera agradecerte que me hayas dejado review en el bonus del Día del niño. Sé que la actitud del padre de Jasón tiene bastantes paralelos con la de Lucius hacia Draco, y tengo una razón para ello: se trata de la presión familiar por conservar en alto el prestigio del apellido.**_


	21. El ataque de las arañas

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Dedicado a ti, por tener la paciencia para esperar mis caóticas actualizaciones. **_

_**Según mis cálculos, faltan entre cinco y seis capítulos para el final. **_

_**Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**20 El ataque de las arañas.**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Incluso la Directora McGonagall estaba visiblemente impactada. Tanto, que ni siquiera intentó llamarles la atención._

_Sólo seis personas en todo el Gran Comedor parecían no estar tan sorprendidos como los demás._

_Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Yishí Pemo y Luna Lovegood._

_Y únicamente una persona se levantó ruidosamente y salió del Gran Comedor con gesto descompuesto._

_Jasón Milos._

* * *

El desconcierto general no podía durar eternamente y pasado el momento de perplejidad, poco a poco todos retomaron su cena con normalidad. Bueno, con toda la normalidad de que se es capaz después de haber presenciado algo tan inverosímil como lo que acababa de ocurrir.

A Hermione le intrigó sobremanera la reacción de Jasón. Draco por otro lado pensó que ajustarían cuentas en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara. ¿Quién se creía ese Milos para juzgarlo? Muy su gusto si quería comprometerse con una…hija de muggles. Y si no fuera porque Hermione reclamaba su atención, hubiera seguido pensando en la forma de poner en su lugar al chico griego.

- Draco, tengo algo que contarte.-

- Dime.- repuso él, admirado ante la capacidad de adaptación de su novia. Estaba tan campante, rodeada de serpientes y cenando como si nada, a pesar de las miradas provenientes de todas direcciones que convergían sobre ellos.

- ¿Sabías algo sobre la maldición de Slytherin?-

La expresión de Draco revelaba su ignorancia respecto al tema. Y sus palabras lo confirmaron:

- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

Hermione bebió un trago de jugo de calabaza y luego comenzó su narración, desde que se había sentido mal en la Sala Común hasta que se encontró a Yishí en la enfermería, omitiendo habilmente lo que ella le había dicho sobre su particular habilidad.

Al terminar el relato, Draco no supo muy bien que decir. Era extraño descubrir que una maldición había influenciado así la vida de tantas personas. La suya entre ellas. Y se preguntó qué pensaría Salazar Slytherin si conociera las consecuencias de su ambición por el Oniro. ¿Habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera tenido una idea de lo que estaba a punto de desencadenar?

Viendo que él no pensaba hacer ningún comentario, fue Hermione quien tomó la palabra:

- Así que, mientras estemos dentro del Castillo, puede que nos sintamos… diferentes. Ya sabes, desconfiados, confundidos y preocupados.-

- Ahora entiendo porque nada más llegar a mi Sala Común comencé a sentirme…de esa forma.- admitió Draco, al tiempo que recordaba el trato que habían hecho en Hogsmeade. Sonrió.- Por cierto, ¿cómo se lo tomaron tus amigos?-

- Mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba.- confesó ella.- Supongo que habérselos dicho en Hogsmeade y no en la Sala Común tuvo mucho que ver. ¿Y a ti como te fue?-

- ¿Me creerás que Theodore ya sabía? Luego le escribí a mi madre. A Blaise se lo dije hace como media hora. Está tan contento después de haber pasado el día con Daphne que apenas me puso atención.- Y diciendo esto, señaló discretamente a la feliz pareja que se hallaba sentada al otro lado de Theodore.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por los celos de Daphne Greengrass.

- Yo pienso escribirle a mis padres esta noche.-

- Eso no era parte del trato…- respondió Draco, antes de casi atragantarse con un bocado.

- Ya lo sé.- repuso ella en tono divertido.- Pero entre más pronto lo sepan, mejor. Si llego de repente con un prometido a cuestas, puede prestarse a mala interpretaciones.-

Él la miró como si no comprendiera.

- Oh, vamos, no te hagas el inocente. Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.-

Claro que lo sabía. Y entonces, una idea desagradable apareció en su mente. Tratando de disfrazar su inquietud, susurró:

- Al menos así no tendrían más opción que aceptarme.-

Y ella se sorprendió al escuchar la inseguridad en su voz. ¡Temía que sus muggles padres no lo aceptaran!

Varias respuestas cruzaron su mente, pero al analizarlas descubrió que podían herir los sentimientos de Draco. Tomó un bocado para darse algo de tiempo y luego contestó:

- No creo que les caiga tan de sorpresa. Hablaba de ti en todas mis cartas.-

- Claro, no les sorprenderá que quieras casarte con el imbécil que te insultaba a todas horas.- En su tono había amargura disfrazada de sarcasmo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada mitad reprensiva, mitad dolida y luego, sin poder disimular un timbre de dureza en su voz respondió:

- No les sorprenderá que quiera casarme con el chico me molestaba a todas horas para llamar mi atención.- Draco la miró con expresión interrogante. Ella continuó diciendo:- Casi no había carta en que no te mencionara. Mi madre tomó la costumbre de bromear diciendo que debía darte una oportunidad. Yo sólo me reía. Ahora creo que lo decía un poco en serio.-

- ¿Qué saben ellos de mí?-

Ella captó enseguida que Draco quería decir "¿Saben que fui un "tú-sabes-que"?" Se sintió aliviada al poder responder honestamente.

- No. Saben muy poco sobre la guerra.-

Y él supo interpretar perfectamente esta respuesta.

- Es decir, que no tienen idea de que su hija es una heroína nacional.- Y el atisbo de una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro de Draco.

- Así es.- repuso ella lacónicamente.

- ¿Por qué?-

Sólo había curiosidad en esta pregunta. Así que Hermione fue sincera.

- A partir de finales de cuarto año mis cartas fueron más cortas, si hubieran sabido una cuarta parte de lo que pasó, no me habrían dejado regresar a Hogwarts. Es más, habrían empacado de inmediato para mudarse al más recóndito lugar del planeta.-

Draco tuvo que reconocer que había una lógica aplastante en esa réplica. Quizá porque era lo que sus propios padres hubieran hecho de haber tenido la oportunidad. Hermione continuó diciendo:

Y ahora no puedo decirles: "Queridos padres, resulta que desde quinto año estuve arriesgando mi pellejo luchando contra el mago oscuro más poderoso de los tiempos modernos. Ya que lo vencimos, les ruego que me perdonen por mentirles durante tres años". Es mejor que no sepan nada.-

Y lo único que se le ocurrió responder fue:

- Me alegro de que no les hayas dicho nada. Así podrán odiarme únicamente por querer ser su yerno.-

En la mente de Hermione, la palabra "yerno" se conectó con la palabra "suegra" y luego…con la imagen de Narcissa Malfoy.

Ahora era ella la que se sentía insegura. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la orgullosa señora ante la pretensión de su único hijo de casarse con una…hija de muggles? Por muy heroína nacional, amiga de Harry Potter o poderosa bruja que fuera, no dejaba de tener un árbol genealógico que dejaba mucho que desear.

No pudo evitar preguntarle a Draco:

- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara tu madre?-

La cuestión lo tomó por sorpresa. Esbozó una sonrisa al notar que ahora era Hermione quien se sentía inquieta ante la perspectiva de ser presentada a su madre. Luego de pensarlo un momento, contestó con una críptica frase:

- Depende de qué humor se encuentre.-

Por supuesto, esta respuesta no tranquilizó a Hermione, quien recordó aquel incidente en la tienda de Madame Malkin, cuando estaban a unos días de comenzar el sexto año. Narcissa podía ser una dama muy amenazante cuando de lo proponía. Estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar por la ansiedad y la aprensión, cuando captó la mirada que Yishí le lanzaba desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. De inmediato detuvo la corriente negativa de sus pensamientos. Era tonto preocuparse por la reacción de Narcissa cuando lo más seguro era que la carta ni siquiera había llegado a sus manos. Respiro profundo, se encogió de hombros y mirando a Draco, repuso con un tono amargo mal disimulado:

- Tal vez tenga suerte y me odie sólo por querer ser su nuera.-

Él notó la inquietud de Hermione y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

- ¿Tienes algún plan en especial para mañana?-

Ella estaba a punto de responder que no, pero justo en ese momento escuchó que Theodore le decía a Blaise:

- Aún no he terminado tu redacción de Pociones…-

Ya no escuchó el resto, porque dando un respingo, exclamó:

- ¡La redacción de Transformaciones! ¡No la he terminado! ¡Y estoy muy atrasada con otros deberes! Lo siento Draco, pero me temo que tendré que dedicar todo el día de mañana a ponerme al corriente.-

Draco miró a Nott de forma amenazante. ¡Qué momento tan inoportuno para hablar con Zabini sobre sus negocios de deberes, por Circe! Luego, con su mejor cara de decepción le respondió:

- ¿Estás segura de que no puede esperar? ¿Digamos, tres horas? Luego harías los deberes con la mente despejada. –

No se le daba mucho lo de pedir favores. Lo suyo era dar órdenes. Pero sabía de sobra que tratar de obligar a Hermione hubiera tenido consecuencias desagradables.

- Lo siento mucho, Draco, ya pasé prácticamente todo el día de hoy contigo y no puedo seguir postergando este trabajo.-

Él notó la tensión en su voz. Y tras una rápida evaluación, concluyó que no era buena idea seguir insistiendo. Si era importante para Hermione, no quedaba opción. Tal vez pudiera invertir el tiempo que no pasara con ella en algo interesante.

Como ponerle los pies en la tierra (y de ser posible, el rostro) a Jasón Milos.

Luego de despedirse de un pensativo Draco en el mismo pasillo antes de la entrada a la Sala Común, Hermione se encontró con Harry y Ginny, quienes sin hacer más comentarios le dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir. Ella subió a su habitación y escribió la carta para sus padres anunciándoles su reciente relación con Draco.

Se acostó, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Repasó los sucesos del día. Había un par de cosas que no terminaban de encajar en todo el conjunto. En primer lugar, la extraña actitud de Jasón al salir del Gran Comedor. ¿En qué le afectaba su relación con Draco? Pronto concluyó que no tenía mucho caso darle de vueltas. Jasón y ella apenas cruzaban un par de palabras al día. Nunca había sido especialmente cortés con ella, pero tampoco se podía decir que la ignorara o denigrara de ninguna forma. Prácticamente no sabía nada de él, ni de su familia, así que encontrar la causa (o causas) de su comportamiento era como buscar una aguja especialmente pequeña en un enorme pajar. Así que dejando ese asunto de lado por el momento, se enfocó en la siguiente cuestión: la hipótesis de que el Sombrero Seleccionador era la causa de que la maldición de Slytherin se perpetuara. No podía dejar de pensar que había algo que se le estaba escapando. Una pieza importante. Tenía la sensación de que la respuesta saltaría entre sus neuronas en cualquier momento y para tratar de inspirarse recordó las palabras de la profecía de Trelawney.

Sí, ahí estaba.

Lo supo en cuanto recitó mentalmente las palabras "…_su esclavo será liberado"_

Todo este tiempo había pensado erróneamente que al activar el mosaico maestro, el Oniro atrapado sería liberado _automáticamente._

Ahora sabía que no era así. Quien, o mejor dicho, quienes activaran el mosaico, tendrían en sus manos la posibilidad de liberar al Oniro… o de condenarlo a quién sabe cuántos milenios más de esclavitud, lo que a su vez garantizaría la permanencia de la maldición de Slytherin. El Sombrero no tenía nada que ver con la maldición.

La profecía, como todas las profecías, no tenía una fecha de realización concreta. Y es que, dentro de todos los planes para la recuperación de las piedras angulares y la activación del mosaico, nadie había mencionado absolutamente nada referente a su desactivación, destrucción o lo que fuera que hubiera que hacer para que nunca más volviera a funcionar. Para que no pudiera latir de nuevo.

El corazón de Hogwarts podía latir por última vez dentro de unos meses, un año, una década, un siglo… o un milenio.

Y si dejaba de latir ¿qué pasaría con el Castillo? ¿Sería posible volver a reconstruirlo si llegaba a ser necesario?

Le parecía un callejón sin salida: por un lado la cautividad del Oniro garantizaba la supervivencia de Hogwarts. Pero no podía evitar sentir que estaba mal. Cualquier forma de esclavitud está mal. Y punto. Como con los elfos domésticos.

Si nadie más lo hacía, ella sí.

Lucharía por la libertad del desdichado Oniro capturado por los cuatro fundadores.

Un milenio de esclavitud era más que suficiente.

Y con este objetivo en mente, planeo su primer paso: involucrar a Draco en su empresa.

Entonces, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, tomó un trago de poción somnífera.

* * *

**Se encontraron frente al Lago, para una sesión más de entrenamiento. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera hablar con Draco acerca del Oniro, Sergei se acercó a ellos.**

**- Hola, Hermione, Draco. Jill está con los chicos de Hufflepuff, en el Bosque Prohibido, así que yo seré su instructor esta noche. Dado que ya perdieron el miedo al agua, hoy comenzaremos a estudiar el comportamiento del Calamar Gigante.-**

**Draco y Hermione se miraron de reojo. Sergei captó de inmediato su escepticismo y continuó:**

**- El Castillo fue concebido como una fortaleza para repeler y resistir ataques muggles. En la época de los cuatro fundadores, la principal amenaza para los magos eran las multitudes enardecidas, así que las defensas fueron planeadas pensando en ataques no-mágicos. El Calamar Gigante es una de las principales defensas anti-muggles del Castillo. Cuando detecta la presencia de alguien no mágico tratando de cruzar el lago, de inmediato lo ataca. La intención de los fundadores era asustar de tal forma a los muggles que no quisieran intentarlo de nuevo. Según se sabe, esta defensa funcionó muy bien hasta que se decidió "inmarcar" todo el terreno de Hogwarts incluyendo Hogsmeade.-**

**- Entonces, no hay peligro para nosotros. Somos magos.- dijo Draco, sintiéndose aliviado. Aparentemente, buscar la piedra que se encontraba en la boca del Calamar Gigante no sería tan difícil.**

**Sergei lo miró con semblante serio al tiempo que respondía:**

**- Me temo que en eso te equivocas, Draco, porque cuando estamos en sueños, todos somos muggles… o mejor dicho, tanto muggles como magos tenemos las mismas capacidades. Para el Calamar resulta imposible distinguir a un mago de un muggle en sueños. Por eso es importante que conozcan lo más posible acerca de él antes de emprender la búsqueda.-**

**Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.**

**Entonces, Hermione intervino:**

**- ¿Eso significa que ambas piedras están custodiadas por el calamar?**

**Sergei sólo asintió.**

**- No tiene sentido. Si las dos piedras están en el mismo lugar, ¿en qué consiste el desafío?- preguntó Draco.**

**- Slytherin y Gryffindor tienen que trabajar en equipo para vencer al Calamar. El desafío está pensado para probar la astucia y la valentía al mismo tiempo. – repuso Sergei, como si pensara en voz alta. **

**Luego, siguió explicándoles en qué consistiría la clase de esa noche.**

**- Hoy comenzaremos a practicar una habilidad que les será muy útil para enfrentar al Calamar: cambiar de forma. Les mostraré en qué consiste.-**

**Ni bien había terminado de decir esto cuando en el lugar que antes ocupaba el chico ruso, apareció un enorme lobo siberiano que para sorpresa de Hermione y Draco, les habló con la voz de Sergei:**

**- Como ven, es parecido a la animagia, con la diferencia de que puedes pensar y hablar como humano, lo cual es una gran ventaja en este caso.-**

**El asombro en los rostros de Hermione y Draco hablaba por sí mismo. En ese instante, Sergei recobró su forma humana. **

**- Es más sencillo de lo que parece, pero requiere práctica. Además, suele ser más fácil comenzar con el animal que le da forma a su patronus.-**

**- Yo no tengo patronus.- dijo Draco a regañadientes.**

**Sergei no pareció sorprenderse.**

**- En ese caso, piensa en tu animal favorito.- replicó Sergei con naturalidad.-**

"**Oh, eso me ayuda como no tienes idea Sergei. ¡Con lo que me gustan los animales!" pensó Draco.**

**Mientras tanto, Hermione se concentraba en su patronus: una nutria. Cerró los ojos, tratando de evocar la sensación de ser un animalito peludo con patas palmeadas y grandes bigotes. Era gracioso. De repente tenía la sensación de ser más baja. Abrió los ojos y notó con estupor que tanto Sergei como Draco habían crecido. O mejor dicho, que ella se había encogido.**

**Esta repentina certeza la hizo dar un respingo, con lo que regresó a su forma real de inmediato.**

**Sergei observaba los avances Hermione con atención en tanto Draco trataba de pensar en un animal que no le produjera asco, escalofrío o ambas sensaciones a la vez. Y entonces, volteó a ver a Hermione, quien por segunda ocasión había logrado convertirse en una tierna nutria. Genial, como siempre la primera en la clase. Y una sensación que hacía tiempo no lo embargaba se apoderó de él. Era el deseo de demostrar que él podía ser mejor. Necesitaba demostrar su superioridad. **

**Y en menos de lo que un pensamiento tarda en formarse, donde antes se encontraba Draco Malfoy ahora se erguía una gran serpiente negra, parecida a una cobra real con la capucha extendida que con una velocidad asombrosa se abalanzó hacia Hermione-nutria. Estuvo a punto de morderla, pero con gran habilidad, Sergei la empujó rápidamente fuera del alcance de los feroces colmillos tomándola de la cola y lanzándola a un lado. **

**El susto hizo que Hermione recobrará su apariencia humana y se alejara de Draco, trastabillando hacia donde se encontraba Sergei, quien con un ademán protector se puso delante de ella.**

**En un instante, todo había terminado. Draco, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer miró a Hermione, cuyo rostro reflejaba un incrédulo dolor. Y Hermione vio en su rostro pálido una mueca amarga. Nadie dijo nada. **

**Draco dio media vuelta y con los puños cerrados, desapareció.**

**Hermione lo vio irse y cuando al fin reaccionó gritó su nombre hacia las sombras que los rodeaban. En vano. **

**Sergei se acercó a ella, tocándola suavemente en un hombro y le dijo:**

**- Ya no puede escucharte, Hermione.-**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella.**

**Pensaba tantas cosas a la vez que no le importó el agudo tono con que había pronunciado estas palabras. Sergei la miraba apenado cuando repuso:**

**- Está despierto.-**

**- ¡Entonces yo debo despertar también!- gritó Hermione, tratando de convencer a Sergei de que debía ayudarla a despertar a como diera lugar.**

**- Si el susto que te dio no te hizo despertar, significa que debes esperar a que la poción pierda efecto.- le explicó Sergei con tono paciente.**

**Ella lo miró como si Sergei le estuviera pidiendo que esperara un siglo para volver a ver a Draco. Debía haber otra opción.**

**- ¿Acaso el poder del Oniro no es suficiente para expulsarme del reino de los sueños?- preguntó Hermione con impaciencia.**

**La expresión de Sergei reflejó pura perplejidad cuando miró a Hermione y le preguntó:**

**- ¿El poder del Oniro? ¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?-**

**Lo primero que le ocurrió fue que Sergei intentaba mantener el secreto al respecto, así que decidió ser directa.**

**- Sergei, sé que así como los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts lo hicieron hace un milenio, Yishí, Jasón, Jill y tú han logrado capturar un Oniro y comparten su poder.-**

**Él la miraba con una ceja alzada en forma interrogante. Y entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que su sorpresa no era fingida. El chico ruso no tenía ni idea de lo que era un Oniro y mucho menos había logrado capturar a uno. Entonces, Hermione murmuró:**

**- En verdad no sabes nada acerca del Oniro.-**

**- No, pero me gustaría saber.- repuso Sergei con una sonrisa.**

**Se sentaron a la orilla del lago y conversaron largamente acerca de fundadores, Oniros esclavizados, maldiciones y los efectos secundarios de desactivar un mosaico maestro. Al final, Hermione obtuvo algo que no estaba buscando: el apoyo de Sergei en su afán de liberar al Oniro cautivo.**

**

* * *

**

Draco despertó bañado en sudor frío. Durante unos momentos estuvo quieto, escuchando a sus compañeros de habitación. Quería asegurarse de que seguían dormidos. No se confió de las acompasadas respiraciones de ambos chicos. Sabía con quienes trataba, así que sólo se sintió más tranquilo cuando escuchó que Theodore gruñía algo así como "MMMrrrsí, en 1850 los duendes grrmmmññño" y poco después a Zabini que murmuraba en tono embelesado "Sí, Daphne, lo que tú quieras."

Suspiró aliviado. Estaba seguro de que en medio de su frustración había gritado lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a una legión de sordos, pero aparentemente Blaise y Theodore tenían el sueño más pesado esa noche…o habían bebido una poción somnífera de buena cosecha. Dejando de lado estas elucubraciones, Draco pensó en lo que debía hacer a continuación. ¿Qué pensaría Hermione de él ahora? Y, aún más preocupante ¿la maldición de Slytherin tendría algo que ver?

Le daba vueltas a estos pensamientos al tiempo que se revolvía incómodamente en su cama. Un par de veces estuvo tentado de tomar un trago de poción somnífera, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Tenía la certeza de que Hermione aún estaba dormida, con Sergei a la orilla del lago, y sin saber muy bien porque, sentía que lo mejor era no verla en un rato. O mejor dicho, no verlos en un rato. Porque tampoco estaba muy contento con Sergei, después de esa reacción tan heroica, tan…Gryffindor. Y es que si no estaba enojado con él, tendría que haber estado agradecido…al menos un poco, por haber evitado que mordiera a Hermione. De por sí se sentía retorcido por dentro, ¿qué sería si aquellos colmillos hubieran llegado siquiera a rozarla? Tuvo que tragar saliva al pensar en esta posibilidad.

Cuando al fin amaneció, Draco había decidido que lo mejor sería evitar a Hermione durante todo el domingo. Luego lo pensó mejor y resolvió evitar a todo el mundo. Así que se levantó rápidamente y con gran sigilo salió de la habitación antes de que Theodore y Blaise se despertaran.

En primer lugar se dirigió hacia las cocinas por pertrechos suficientes para no pasar hambre en todo el día. Gracias a Merlín que los elfos domésticos no hacían preguntas.

Luego salió furtivamente y se dirigió al huerto de calabazas de Hagrid, que ahora era sólo un parche de tierra nevada. Una fina brisa cargada de copos de nieves comenzó a soplar, así que se dio prisa en terminar con todos los hechizos de aislamiento y desilusión. Al terminar, tenía una cómoda trinchera desde la cuál podía observar alrededor sin ser visto. Tenía un largo día de soledad por delante, pero no era el primero, probablemente tampoco sería el último, y dado que se sentía de ánimo sádico, procedió a jugar al snap explosivo con su versión Deluxe, encantada para poder jugar contra la baraja, la cual emitía quejidos y gritos cuando estaba a punto de explotar.

Pero ni siquiera el sonido de las explosiones y las quejas de la baraja pudieron alejar a Hermione de su mente.

* * *

La decepción de Hermione al ver que Draco no bajaba a desayunar sólo podía compararse con la flojera que sentía al pensar que debía terminar esa inacabable redacción de Transformaciones. Harry y Ginny no sabían qué hacer o decir para animarla y sus esfuerzos únicamente servían para hacerla sentir fastidiada, así que terminó de desayunar y argumentando que debía empezar cuanto antes con aquella redacción subió a su habitación.

Miró con desgana hacía su pulcro escritorio. ¿A dónde se había ido esa intensa sensación de placer intelectual que normalmente experimentaba cuando se encontraba ante un deber inconcluso? La vocecita de su consciencia, que hasta ese momento había permanecido inusualmente callada le contestó: "Seguro que está en el mismo lugar donde está Draco. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo?"

Lo más extraño de todo es que en lugar de ignorar como siempre las sugerencias de aquella molesta voz, fue derecho al armario, tomó la capa que acababa de guardar, se la puso y después de impermeabilizarla, se desilusionó.

Sabía perfectamente que no estaría en condiciones de escribir una sola palabra hasta que hubiera hablado con Draco.

El lugar más lógico para comenzar era la Sala Común de Slytherin e incluso se habría atrevido a buscar su habitación, pero cuando estaba a punto de deslizarse por el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras, vio a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabini, que se dirigían al comedor. Decidió acercarse con mucha precaución para que no notaran su presencia y escuchó con atención lo que decían:

- …hacía tiempo que no desaparecía así.- decía Nott con semblante serio.

- Sí, desde que se encerraba en esa Sala Secreta para…bueno, tú sabes para que.- replicó Zabini.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos avisar al profesor Slughorn?-sugirió Nott.

- Quizá debamos esperar…a lo mejor aparece cuando le dé hambre. Draco es incapaz de aguantar mucho tiempo sin comer.-

Theodore respondió con un gruñido desconfiado.

Hermione no necesitó escuchar más. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Era tan obvia que estuvo a punto de exclamar ¡DAH! y de golpearse la cabeza con la palma de la mano. Necesitaba el mapa del Merodeador.

* * *

Al salir del Castillo tuvo que reforzar el hechizo de impermeabilización, porque la ventisca amenazaba con arreciar. El mapa señalaba que la mota llamada "Draco Malfoy" se encontraba en el huerto de Hagrid. Justo el último lugar donde se le habría ocurrido buscar. Tuvo que reconocer que a los Merodeadores adolescentes les podían faltar muchas virtudes, pero la inteligencia no era una de ellas.

En ese instante, una mota que salía del Bosque Prohibido llamó su atención.

"Jasón Milos".

Aun así Hermione se sorprendió al verlo. Afortunadamente se contuvo a tiempo para no hacer ninguna exclamación y siguió deslizándose en silencio, confiando en que el hechizo evaporador de huellas funcionara bien.

Estaba cerca del lugar señalado con el nombre que más le interesaba, pero lo único que veía era tierra roturada cubierta de nieve. Unos pasos más allá pudo ver a Jasón, quien acababa de sentarse en un tronco caído. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos, en una actitud que Hermione nunca habría esperado ver en él. Se veía diferente, sumido en pensamientos que no parecían muy felices.

Un instante después, ella se acercaba al tronco caído, murmurando un "Finite" que revelaría su presencia ante Jasón.

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba como paralizado, observando a una Hermione que aparecía de la nada y se acercaba a Jasón Milos.

¿Acaso habían quedado de verse ahí? ¿Ahora resultaba que la famosa redacción de Transformaciones era sólo un pretexto para mantenerlo alejado mientras ella iba a ver a Jasón?

Su primer impulso había sido salir de inmediato de su escondite y enfrentárseles. Pero prefirió quedarse. De forma no verbal invocó un hechizo de agudeza de oído. Y esto es lo que escuchó:

- Hola Jasón. ¿Has visto a Draco por aquí?-

Jasón respingó visiblemente al escucharla y luego la miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que no te vi llegar?-

Ella evadió la segunda pregunta y simplemente respondió:

- Estoy buscando a Draco. ¿Lo has visto?-

El chico griego alzó una ceja y luego dijo:

- No, no lo he visto. Quizá esté dentro del Castillo.-

Entonces Hermione repuso sin pensar:

- No, no está en el Castillo. Está por aquí en algún lugar.-

Jasón se extrañó ante la convicción que había impresa en sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

Hermione no llegó a contestar. Rápidamente estrujó el mapa del Merodeador y lo ocultó en su capa. Pero Jasón había alcanzado a atisbarlo y una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como si supiera exactamente qué era ese trozo de pergamino.

- Bueno, Hermione, el hecho de que no podamos verlo no significa que no esté aquí. –

Ella alzó la varita y estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo de revelación, cuando Jasón la detuvo:

- Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso.-

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione en tono contenido.

- Debe tener una buena razón para estar escondiéndose. Y no creo que revelarlo por la fuerza lo ponga de buen humor.-

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Hermione, a quien le escocía su tono de suficiencia aunque en el fondo sabía que Jasón tenía razón. Si Draco no quería que lo molestaran, lo mejor era no hacerlo.

- Draco y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.-

- ¿Tú también estás escondiéndote?-

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisita fugaz.

- Podría decirse. Vine aquí a pensar…o mejor dicho a _sentir_ con mayor claridad.-

Hermione había desistido de revelar mágicamente la presencia de Draco, pero no había abandonado su propósito de encontrarlo. Únicamente había cambiado de estrategia. Quizá si la veía conversando con Jasón sentiría suficiente curiosidad como para acercarse. Así que siguió hablando:

- ¿Sentir con claridad?...-

Iba a agregar que si trataba de sentir con claridad el rigor del invierno británico, pero se abstuvo cuando encontró el verdadero significado de las palabras de Jasón.

- Vienes aquí para alejarte de la influencia de Yishí.-

Esta última frase era una afirmación.

Jasón se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Si de verdad quieres escuchar mi respuesta, será mejor que te sientes.-

Y con gesto caballeroso, se hizo a un lado para que Hermione pudiera sentarse en el tronco.

Luego, Jasón buscó algo en su túnica y se lo mostró.

Era una fotografía mágica. Mostraba a Jasón y a una chica de piel aceitunada, ojos color caramelo y largo cabello oscuro. Entre los dos sostenían un pequeño lémur azul de dos cabezas y saludaban con la mano que les quedaba libre.

- ¿Quién es?-

Medea Soleidis. Mi prometida.-

- Ah, ya veo. La extrañas.- dijo Hermione con una suave inflexión de ternura en su voz.

- Sí, pero no es tan sencillo. El problema es que no la extraño como debería.-

La expresión de Hermione revelaba su desconcierto.

Jasón respiró profundo, como para darse valor y continúo hablando.

- Pensé que era debido a la influencia de Yishí, y por eso he estado viniendo a este lugar, tratando de discernir lo que siento respecto a ella. Sé que eres hija de muggles y por tanto no te será fácil entenderlo, pero entre las familias de sangre pura es común arreglar los matrimonios, ya sea por cuestión de familia, de negocios o como es mi caso, ambas. Medea y yo nos conocemos desde niños. Cuando mi padre decidió que debía casarme con ella, esperaba que no opusiera mucha resistencia, e incluso que aceptara con gusto. Pero yo nunca he sido precisamente un hijo obediente, así que no accedí tan fácilmente. Después de todo, ¿por qué dar gratis mi consentimiento si a cambio podía obtener algún beneficio? Así que después de varias discusiones, mi padre hizo un trato conmigo: me dejaría estudiar lo que quisiera, pero al terminar mi carrera regresaría sin chistar a Grecia para casarme con Medea.-

Al llegar a este punto, Jasón encogió un poco los hombros.

- Me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo: en realidad, no me disgustaba la idea de casarme con Medea. Es una chica inteligente y atractiva, y el hecho de que sea una squib nunca me ha parecido un defecto.-

Aquí Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

- Ya sabes, pasa hasta en las mejores familias. Y en Grecia los squibs no son ignorados ni segregados. Al menos no los que son de buena familia. Normalmente se casan con magos y brujas su misma alcurnia y tienen hijos mágicos. Pero me estoy saliendo del tema. El caso es que en lugar de regresar directamente a Grecia me escapé para pasar un año en Inglaterra. De todas formas, iba a regresar a cumplir mi parte del trato. Al menos eso pensé al principio, pero ahora…-

Jasón hizo una pausa, como si intentara encontrar las palabras correctas.

- Anoche, cuando besaste a Draco en el Gran Comedor tuve ganas de…dejarme llevar también. Habría sido fácil echarle la culpa a Yishí. Y luego me sentí el peor de los cobardes. No pude soportarlo y preferí irme.-

- ¿Por eso estabas molesto?-

- Sí. –

- Pero, no entiendo…-

- ¿Aún no lo entiendes, Hermione? Los envidio. Sobre todo a Draco. Ha tenido el valor de enfrentarse a su educación, a su familia y amigos con tal de estar contigo. No me siento capaz de hacer lo mismo.-

Lejos de la influencia de Yishí a Hermione le pareció que las emociones de Jasón estaban a punto de desbordarse, así que intentó desviar su atención hacia otro punto mediante una pregunta.

- ¿Medea sabe que no la quieres?-

- En realidad somos… como hermanos. Es algo parecido a lo que hay entre Harry y tú. Es un lazo muy fuerte, pero yo no lo llamaría amor.-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Entendía perfectamente a qué se refería.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?...-

Ella iba a decir algo más, pero se calló al captar la mirada doliente de Jasón.

- Siempre creí que enamorarse era algo demasiado subjetivo y sobre todo, algo que no podía pasarme a mí. Estaba muy equivocado.-

En ese momento lo comprendió: Jasón estaba enamorado de alguien más. Y Hermione no necesitaba que le dijera de quien se trataba.

- ¿Jill lo sabe?-

Jasón la miró sorprendido. En sus mejillas había un tinte rojizo que no estaba ahí antes, a pesar del frío. Fue sólo un instante, porque después sonrió de forma melancólica al responder.

- No. De todas formas, eso no cambiaría nada. Porque si no me caso con Medea, seré repudiado por mi familia, lo cual implica ser desheredado y tener que vivir el resto de mis días en el exilio.-

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Luego, Hermione dijo:

- Obviamente sería difícil empezar de nuevo. Pero tienes mucho talento como restaurador y lo más importante de todo, serías libre de estar con quien tú eligieras.-

La sonrisa de Jasón se acentuó, volviéndose amarga.

- Esa sería una solución drástica, pero tiene dos inconvenientes: primero, no creo que Jill esté enamorada de mí y segundo, en caso de que lo estuviera, no funcionaría.-

La convicción que imprimió en estas dos últimas palabras molestó un poco a Hermione. Y acto seguido se lo hizo saber.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no funcionaría?-

- Porque venimos de mundos diferentes. Y en realidad…sería más fácil si nos odiáramos.-

En la mirada de Jasón se reflejaba un abismo sin fondo y a Hermione le dolía verlo tan desesperado. Se preguntó si Draco se había sentido así alguna vez. Y se le ocurrió que si había una oportunidad para ellos, después de años de hostilidades y una cruenta guerra, entonces también había una oportunidad para Jasón y Jill.

- Quizá puedas convencer a tu padre de que Jill es mejor partido que Medea, después de todo es una bruja, tiene su propia fortuna…y un Oniro.-

Jasón entrecerró los ojos al preguntarle en voz baja:

- ¿Cómo sabes lo del Oniro?-

- Es una larga historia…- replicó Hermione con desgana.

Él comprendió que no pensaba hablar al respecto y se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que debías averiguarlo de un momento a otro. Eres muy lista.-

- Tú también eres listo, si no, no estarías en Ravenclaw. Seguro podrías convencer a tu padre…-

Jasón no la dejó terminar.

- Sería como convencer al señor Montesco de que Julieta Capuleto es un buen partido.-

Y bruscamente, como impulsado por un resorte, se levantó del tronco.

- Regresemos al Castillo antes de que la ventisca empeore.-

Dio unos pasos para acercarse al huerto de las calabazas. Draco contuvo la respiración. Luego, en voz bien alta Jasón se dirigió al huerto vacío:

- Si aún estás por aquí, será mejor que salgas de tu escondite antes de que la nieve te sepulte.-

Regresó junto a Hermione y en voz baja le dijo:

- Me adelantaré. No creo que te hayas quedado aquí con semejante clima sólo por el placer de mi conversación.-

Y sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar rumbo al Castillo.

Draco no sabía bien qué hacer, pero cuando vio que Jasón se alejaba decidió salir de su trinchera. Camino hacia Hermione, tratando de descifrar la expresión de su rostro. Y cuando llegó junto a ella, no supo que decir.

Pero no importó, de todas formas no habría podido decir nada, ocupado como estaba en corresponder el cálido abrazo en que ella lo había envuelto sin esperar ni un segundo. Todo su ser se relajó. Se sentía plenamente satisfecho y reconciliado con la vida. Al menos hasta que notó que Hermione se estremecía, y momentos después con semblante preocupado se separaba de él.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

- Seguro fue un montón de nieve cayendo de un árbol.- respondió él tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Ahí está de nuevo.-

El sonido se había multiplicado y parecía más cercano.

Ambos voltearon hacia la espesura del bosque. Y lo que vieron les heló la sangre en las venas.

En la oscuridad del bosque se distinguían cientos de ojos rojos, que avanzaban en medio del rumor de miles de patas.

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar. Tomando a Hermione del brazo, la obligó a correr tras él. Corrieron sin mirar atrás, hasta que llegaron al Castillo y cerraron las puertas tras ellos. Se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento y entonces notaron que un coro de curiosos se formaba alrededor de ellos. Pero no era su presencia lo que les llamaba la atención, porque todos señalaban aterrorizados algo que se veía a través de los ventanales emplomados.

Un ejército de acromántulas se deslizaba sobre la nieve con gran rapidez y comenzaba a trepar por los muros del Castillo con gran agilidad.

* * *

_**¡Un poco de publicidad gratuita!**_

_**Si están buscando un fic con mucho Draco y bien escrito, les recomiendo que pasen por "¡Ay de mí!" de mi nueva amiga Yurica.**_

_**Por otro lado, si se les antoja leer algo diferente, moderno, creativo y tan original que es difícil describirlo, dénse una vuelta por los fics de Sorg-esp, creadora del potterverso sorgexpandido y máxima exponente de la riqueza de la magia española. **_

_**He creado una encuesta en mi perfil para que voten por el tema de mi siguiente fic. Si quieren saber un poco más sobre las propuestas, pasen por mi blog. http :/ sirlaye . wordpress . com / 2010 / 05 / 21 / propuestas – para – la – encuesta /. Ya saben, quítenle los espacios para ponerla en la casilla de dirección.**_

_**Ahora los comentarios acerca del capítulo:**_

_**En el capítulo anterior las separaciones entre escena y escena se perdieron de forma misteriosa, haciendo la lectura algo incómoda y confusa. Una disculpa. Ya está arreglado, por si quieren releerlo :D **_

_**Sé que estas largas ausencias no se justifican pero si acaso les interesa, les diré que valió la pena porque ¡soy una de las tres aspirantes aceptadas en la maestría que comenzaré en agosto!**_

_**No sé ustedes que piensen, pero en el Séptimo Libro es notorio que las defensas del Castillo no estaban diseñadas para resistir un ataque mágico en forma.**_

_**Las cosas entre Hermione y Draco con una maldición milenaria de por medio no podían ser fáciles. Ya se reconciliaron pero aún así nada es seguro.  
**_

_**Sean sinceras y díganme: ¿qué les ha parecido Sergei en este capítulo? ¿Alguna se imaginaba que no supiera nada acerca del Oniro? Y más importante aún ¿por qué no lo sabía? ¿Qué hará ahora que lo sabe?**_

_**Hermione le ha birlado el mapa del Merodeador a Harry mientras él estaba con Ginny en la biblioteca. No se preocupen, ya se lo regresó :P**_

_**Jasón ha ido al Bosque Prohibido a pensar y ha terminado desahogándose. Ahora sabemos un par de cosas muy interesantes :P**_

_**La idea de las acromántulas atacando el Castillo fue de las primeras cosas que se me ocurrió sobre este fic. Aunque al principio, el ataque ocurría antes de Halloween. Sin embargo, ciertos detalles me hicieron ver la conveniencia de que ocurriera en las vacaciones de invierno.**_

_**¿Quién está detrás del ataque? ¿Se trata de una mente brillante o de una persona valiente y ociosa que no piensa en las consecuencias? Quizá sea ambas… XD**_

_**Contestación a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**_

_**Lucille: Nuevamente, gracias por seguir leyendo. Y seguro tienes dotes para la adivinación, porque atinaste a felicitarme otra vez por la parte que me costó más trabajo armar, sencillamente haces que valga la pena el esfuerzo. Sé que la parte de Harry y Ginny olvidados en el pueblo quedó un poco forzada, pero más adelante se verá que ellos también tenían algo que esconderle a Hermione en esa ida a Hogsmeade. Theodore es también uno de mis personajes favoritos, porque aparece cuando menos te lo esperas. Creo que de todos los personajes, él es quien se está divirtiendo más con todo este asunto. Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado XD**_

_**Danny: Gracias por todo tu apoyo. Debo decir que para la carta me inspire en otros fics (Dramiones, por supuesto) en los que se presentan las malas pasadas de nuestro rubio favorito como intentos de llamar su atención. Por otro lado, me sorprende que hasta ahora nadie me haya reclamado la prisa de Draco por comprometerse ni el hecho de que Hermione parezca tan conforme con convertirse en su prometida en cuanto se acabe el curso. Respecto al gato, cielos, tendré que morderme la lengua, sólo diré que estás muy muy cerca del clavo. **_


	22. La Búsqueda en el Bosque Prohibido

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Dedicado a ti, por tener la paciencia para esperar mis caóticas actualizaciones. **_

_**Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**21 La búsqueda en el Bosque Prohibido.**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_En la oscuridad del bosque se distinguían cientos de ojos rojos, que avanzaban en medio del rumor de miles de patas._

_Draco fue el primero en reaccionar. Tomando a Hermione del brazo, la obligó a correr tras él. Corrieron sin mirar atrás, hasta que llegaron al Castillo y cerraron las puertas tras ellos. Se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento y entonces notaron que un coro de curiosos se formaba alrededor de ellos. Pero no era su presencia lo que les llamaba la atención, porque todos señalaban aterrorizados algo que se veía a través de los ventanales emplomados._

_Un ejército de acromántulas se deslizaba sobre la nieve con gran rapidez y comenzaba a trepar por los muros del Castillo con gran agilidad._

Pronto, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor. Hermione recordó la última vez que se habían encontrado en la misma situación: cuando Sirius se introdujo en el Castillo para capturar a "Scabbers". El ambiente era tenso y las conversaciones parecían conformar una sinfonía de voces histéricas. Sin embargo, afuera reinaba una extraña calma. Cuando la última de las acromántulas trepó fuera del alcance la vista, la ventisca se calmó… como por arte de magia. No se movía ni una sola rama de los árboles y el silencio casi parecía tan pesado como el espeso manto de nieve que cubría los terrenos del colegio.

-La expectación comenzaba a derivar en ataques de nervios y llantos ahogados a duras penas. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran sitiados tres días antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de Navidad? Draco se separó de Hermione para ir a ver a Theodore y Blaise. Pero volvió a sentarse junto a ella cuando la Directora McGonagall apareció en la mesa de los profesores. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo

Ante todo les pido que guarden la calma. Debido al nuevo sistema de defensa implementado durante los trabajos de reconstrucción, ninguna acromántula ha podido introducirse en el Castillo. Además, el Ministerio ya conoce nuestra situación, gracias a la rápida reacción del profesor Hagrid, quien voló a Londres en cuanto se percató de lo que ocurría. En estos precisos momentos hay un escuadrón de control de criaturas mágicas en camino. Únicamente como medida precautoria, les pido que no se acerquen a la Torre de Astronomía ni a la lechucería, ambas áreas se encuentran cerradas por el momento. Obviamente, no pueden entrar ni salir lechuzas, pero esperamos que sea por poco tiempo. Como ven, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, por lo tanto pueden regresar a sus actividades normales.-

La última frase sonaba más como una orden, así que a pesar de algunas miradas incrédulas por aquí y por allá, poco a poco todos los alumnos se fueron dispersando.

El resto del día transcurrió en una tensa calma, interrumpida por las nerviosas miradas que todo mundo lanzaba hacia las ventanas, como si esperara que de un momento a otro se descolgara una acromántula e intentara entrar a la fuerza. Pero nada pasó. Así, entre miradas de reojo y sonrisas nerviosas compartidas por un Draco que la observaba escribir como si no hubiera nada más interesante en el mundo, Hermione logró terminar su redacción de Transformaciones así como todos sus demás deberes atrasados. Y luego, únicamente por distraerse, le ayudó a Draco con los suyos. Cuando ya no tuvieron más deberes, Hermione estuvo a punto de proponer que comenzaran un plan intensivo de repaso con vistas a los EXTASIS. Pero antes de hacerlo recordó que no había hablado con Draco acerca de liberar al Oniro del mosaico maestro.

- Anoche, antes de acostarme, descubrí algo importante sobre el mosaico maestro…-

Y le contó tanto lo que había descubierto sobre la profecía de Trelawney como lo que había platicado con Sergei.

- Entonces, ¿Sergei no sabía nada del Oniro de Jill?- preguntó Draco con incredulidad.

- No.- respondió Hermione.

- Y accedió a ayudarte…-

- Querrás decir a ayudarnos…- corrigió ella.

- Bueno, a ayudarnos, a liberar al Oniro del mosaico.- concedió él, consciente de que Hermione no lo dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara apoyarla en su cruzada "Pro-Liberación del Oniro Cautivo". PLOC.

- Así es.- dijo Hermione, tratando de adivinar a dónde quería llegar Draco al repasar lo que ella acababa de contarle.

- Jasón sí sabe del Oniro de Jill. Y Yishí también. ¿Cómo es que Sergei no sabía nada?- prosiguió él.

- Me dijo que nadie se lo había dicho.- repuso Hermione con inocencia, y sin darse cuenta, le dio a Draco la respuesta que estaba buscando.

- Lo cual quiere decir que tanto Jasón como Yishí averiguaron lo del Oniro por su cuenta. Igual que nosotros. Conclusión: Jill capturó al Oniro sin su ayuda y no comparte el poder ni su secreto con ellos.- afirmó Draco.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! Nadie ha logrado capturar un Oniro sin ayuda.- rebatió Hermione.

- Yo no estoy diciendo que nadie la haya ayudado. Lo que digo es que ninguno de sus tres "amigos" fue quien le ayudó.- aclaró Draco.

Hermione tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón.

- También hay otra posibilidad…- continuó Draco.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Hermione.

- Que Jill tampoco lo haya capturado, sino que lo haya heredado, recibido o…robado.-

La expresión de ella era de total incredulidad al preguntar:

- ¿Crees que el poder sobre un Oniro se pueda transferir…así?-

- Si no, ¿cómo es que los otros tres fundadores se desligaron del Oniro para dejarlo únicamente bajo la responsabilidad de Salazar? Además, si no pudiera transferirse, los cuatros fundadores tendrían que estar aquí para poder activar el mosaico, y no es así ¿verdad?- respondió Draco.

Algo se revolvía en el fondo de la mente de Hermione. Un recuerdo de la infancia relacionado levemente con lo que había leído acerca de la capacidad de los Oniros para realizar deseos y que se enlazaba con lo que acababa de decir Draco.

…_.heredado…recibido…robado_

Ahí estaba, tan claro como el agua. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

- El genio de la lámpara.- dijo Hermione, pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- El genio de los cuentos muggles…es un Oniro atrapado en una lámpara.- aclaró Hermione.- Quien tuviera la lámpara, era el nuevo amo del genio.-

Draco frunció el ceño con gesto interrogante, mientras trataba de comprender como era posible descubrir en un simple cuento muggle semejante referencia a un tipo de magia tan avanzada. Una prueba de que, en algún momento de la historia, los muggles y los magos vivieron en el mismo mundo.

Luego preguntó:

- ¿Hay algo más en el cuento acerca del poder de ese…genio?-

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

- Sólo hay tres cosas que no pueden hacer: matar, hacer que alguien se enamore y traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida.-

- Eso definitivamente le da un amplio rango de acción a quien tenga la suerte de ser el amo de un Oniro.- dijo Draco.

- Sí.- reconoció Hermione. Y en el trasfondo de su mente sonaba una melodía que había escuchado hacía tiempo…

_Ni Scherezada ni Alí Baba pudieron nunca imaginar_

_La suerte que mi amo gozará_

_Con la gran magia que lo hará triunfar…_

Los cuatro fundadores habían construido Hogwarts gracias al Oniro-genio encerrado en el mosaico maestro. Pero Jill Matthews era otra cosa.

- Ella no tiene una lámpara.- dijo Hermione, tratando de reprimir un estremecimiento sin mucho éxito.

- Aparentemente, encontró el único lugar perfectamente seguro para resguardar su Oniro.- corroboró Draco, sin atreverse a decir más.

Ambos encontraban francamente escalofriante el hecho de que Jill y el Oniro fueran…inseparables.

- ¿Crees que vino a Hogwarts buscando el Oniro de los fundadores?- preguntó Draco.

- Pero si ella ya tiene uno, ¿para qué querría otro?- contrapuso Hermione.

- Quizá entonces todavía no tenía su propio Oniro.- arriesgó Draco.

- ¿Cómo que entonces?- se extrañó Hermione.

Entonces Draco cayó en la cuenta de que Hermione no sabía lo que Theodore le había contado acerca de los Onironautas y Luna Lovegood. Ahora se encontraba en una posición difícil, porque le había prometido a su amigo no hablar de ello con nadie. Sin embargo, decidió que era importante que ella lo supiera. Rápidamente compuso el relato como si Theodore sólo hubiera sentido una curiosidad pasajera por el asunto.

Cuando Draco le dijo que en Tercer Año, Dumbledore y Remus Lupin habían descubierto que los Onironautas se introducían en el Castillo, Hermione supo que el mapa del Merodeador había tenido que ver en el asunto. Recordó la forma en que Jasón había mirado el pergamino estrujado en su mano _como si supiera exactamente de qué se trataba._ Sin embargo, no le dijo nada de esto a Draco.

- Entonces, así fue como Dumbledore los conoció y arregló todo para que después de la guerra, si el resultado era el que había previsto, vinieran a Hogwarts para poder reconstruir el Castillo.- resumió Hermione al terminar el relato de Draco.

- Eso creo.- respondió él.

- Pero, según sabemos, sólo la magia del Oniro permite que encontremos las piedras angulares…si Jill aún no lo tenía, ¿cómo es que Dumbledore supo que podríamos hacerlo?-

- Puede ser que Jill obtuviera el Oniro después, con la ayuda de Dumbledore y los demás de la Orden del Fénix… como un proyecto secreto o algo así.- propuso Draco.

Hermione lo pensó un poco. Recordó la carta de Dumbledore y también aquel curioso sueño de Halloween. El rompecabezas comenzaba a tomar forma.

- El poder de un Oniro contra el del Señor Tenebroso…pero si ese hubiera sido su propósito, habrían hecho que Jill viniera antes a Inglaterra.- reflexionó Draco.

- No. Dumbledore sabía que Harry era quien debía vencerlo. Si en realidad le ayudaron a Jill a conseguir el Oniro, debieron tener otro propósito en mente.-

Draco asintió. Sólo podían hacer conjeturas al respecto y probablemente nunca sabrían lo que había pasado realmente. No tenía mucho sentido continuar por ese camino. Así que le expuso otra duda a Hermione.

- Supón que liberamos al Oniro del mosaico. ¿No quedará entonces vulnerable a que alguien más lo atrape?-

- No creo que se deje volver a atrapar tan fácilmente. Creo que lo primero que hará en cuanto se vea libre será desaparecer de nuestra vista.-

- ¿Y qué tal si prefiere quedarse y cobrarnos los mil años de cautiverio? Después de todo, estaremos en su territorio y completamente indefensos.- precisó Draco con preocupación.

- No creo que quiera atacar a quien lo libere. Además el Oniro de Jill nos protegería, como pasó con el Can Cerbero, ¿recuerdas?-

Draco esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado al tiempo que decía en tono seductor:

- Claro que lo recuerdo.-

Y luego deslizó su mano sobre la mesa hasta atrapar la de ella, que se había sonrojado un poco al adivinar exactamente qué recordaba Draco. Su primer y apresurado beso. El tacto de su mano le causaba una sensación deliciosa, pero no quería distraerse del asunto que estaban tratando.

- Yo creo que Jill mandó a su Oniro a protegernos al ver que el Can Cerbero nos perseguía.-

Draco le respondió sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Me alegro de que lo hiciera. Si no, ese hubiera sido nuestro último beso.-

- ¿Crees que el Oniro haya llevado a esa criatura al lugar donde pertenece?-

- Sí, debe estar muy feliz en su verdadero hogar.- repuso Draco, con un matiz de ironía en la voz.

- Me pregunto que habrá impulsado a Jasón a liberarlo…- dijo Hermione recordando un poco la conversación que habían tenido en la huerta de calabazas.

- Algo muy valioso, eso te lo aseguro. No se atrevería a desafiar a su familia de esa forma sin una muy buena razón.- afirmó Draco.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. E iba a decir algo más, pero el agudo grito de una niña de segundo llamó su atención:

- ¡MIREN! ¡LA VENTANA!-

De inmediato, todos se levantaron y se asomaron a las ventanas.

El castillo de Hogwarts estaba enteramente cubierto por una espesa telaraña.

* * *

El escuadrón de control de criaturas mágicas tardó dos semanas en capturar a todas las acromántulas atrincheradas en lo más alto de las torres del Castillo y retirar la espesa y pegajosa telaraña que obstruía incluso las chimeneas, de forma que durante todo ese tiempo nadie pudo salir de Castillo. Ni siquiera en sueños.

Resultó que las acromántulas son capaces de producir varios tipos de telaraña, uno de los cuales tiene la peculiaridad de ser extraordinariamente resistente a muchos de los disolventes mágicos conocidos. Es tan densa que incluso puede impedir la práctica onironáutica Fueron semanas muy tensas para todos, pero por alguna razón Jill parecía la más afectada. Se le veía muy nerviosa, vagaba de un lado a otro del Castillo y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido. Hermione también notó que miraba a Jasón con especial recelo, y evadía su presencia siempre que podía. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en la paranoia de Jill, porque el encierro incrementaba la virulencia de la maldición de Slytherin. Draco y ella discutían por tonterías, en los pasillos estallaban duelos a la menor provocación y los profesores comenzaban a pensar que Filch tenía razón al sugerir el empleo de los "viejos buenos métodos". Harry y Ginny disimulaban muy mal que les disgustaba que pasara tiempo con Malfoy y viceversa. Se sentía como una liga estirada a su máxima capacidad. Al terminar los días, lo único que quería era echarse en la cama y gritar en la almohada antes de tomar un trago de poción para dormir sin soñar. Sin duda, esas dos semanas pasaron a la historia como las segundas peores vacaciones de Navidad de su vida.

Cuando el episodio de las arañas terminó, todos respiraron aliviados. Excepto los chicos de Hufflepuff, que debían entrar en el sueño de su fundadora durante la segunda semana de enero y sentían que un poco más práctica no les hubiera hecho ningún daño.

**Tal como la noche que Jasón y Luna entraron al sueño de Rowena Ravenclaw, Hermione, Draco y los demás pasearon impacientes por el Castillo esperando noticias acerca de Hanna y Ernie, hasta que Yishí apareció muy sonriente para avisarles que el éxito obtenido en la búsqueda sería celebrado con una fiesta en el Palacio de Ópalo. **

**Hanna sostenía orgullosamente un pequeño tejón tallado con maestría sobre un cuarzo blanco en su mano derecha. Ernie y ella recibieron las felicitaciones de rigor y luego todos se reunieron para escuchar el relato de lo que había ocurrido en el Bosque Prohibido. Ernie comenzó a narrar:**

**- Entramos en el Bosque y de inmediato todos los árboles y setos se alzaron y cerraron para formar un laberinto. Hannah y yo intentamos usar un Lumos, pero sólo una de las varitas funcionó. Nos tomamos de la mano y avanzamos con cuidado pero sin detenernos. Escuchamos los ruidos del bosque y tratábamos de no perdernos. Entonces Hannah tuvo una brillante idea: conjuró un encantamiento de brújula. Unos pasos más adelante, a ella la atacó un lazo del diablo, pero pude liberarla lanzándole un hechizo de luz solar. Así nos dimos cuenta que sólo podíamos usar una varita a la vez, para ayudarnos mutuamente.-**

**Ernie miró a Hannah y entonces ella continuó:**

**- A cada paso surgían nuevos obstáculos: una gran zanja, un boggart, una ensordecedora parvada de augureys, un muro de fuego, una profunda fosa llena de agua… teníamos que detenernos y ayudarnos el uno al otro casi a cada paso.-**

**De nuevo Ernie tomó la palabra:**

**- El tiempo se nos estaba agotando y no veíamos el fin del laberinto por ningún lado. Comenzamos a correr, sin adelantar. Tan sólo nos quedaban 15 minutos. En ese momento, vimos a lo lejos un alto pedestal, donde brillaba algo blanco. De inmediato supusimos que se trataba de la piedra angular. Así que intentamos hacer un último esfuerzo. Corrimos de nuevo, y de repente me atrapó una raíz carnívora. Le grité a Hannah que siguiera ella sola, que no se preocupara por mí porque lo importante era conseguir la piedra.-**

**Hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que a duras penas se escuchaba la respiración del auditorio. Hermione se había acercado instintivamente a Draco, que a su vez le apretaba la mano con emoción. Yishí parecía a punto de romper la silla con sus saltitos y Sergei la miraba entre preocupado y divertido. Jasón movía un pie nerviosamente y Jill solo sonreía.**

**- Yo dudé, no quería dejar a Ernie solo pero estaba consciente de que el tiempo se nos estaba acabando. Y la piedra aún parecía tan lejana. Di unos pasos para alejarme, pero luego me di cuenta de que eso no era lo correcto. Habíamos comenzado la búsqueda como un equipo y así debíamos terminarla. Así que a pesar de las protestas de Ernie, regresé a ayudarlo.-**

**- Cuando por fin logró liberarme, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos justo debajo del pedestal. Ahora teníamos que alcanzar la piedra, pero sólo nos quedaban cinco minutos y con los nervios no podíamos pensar con claridad.-**

**- Hasta que a Ernie se le ocurrió hacerme flotar para que yo alcanzara la piedra. En cuanto llegué a la cima y tomé la piedra, el pedestal desapareció.-**

**- ¡Y justo frente a nosotros estaba Helga Hufflepuff!- exclamó Ernie con emoción.**

**- Nos dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de nuestro desempeño y nos deseó éxito en la activación del mosaico. Luego desapareció.-continuo Hannah.**

**- Entonces nos encontramos nuevamente a la entrada del Bosque. Yishí, Jill y Sergei nos estaban esperando.-**

**Yishí, como siempre, fue incapaz de contener su emoción y corrió nuevamente a felicitar a Hanna y a Ernie, al tiempo que gritaba:**

**- ¡Que comience la fiesta!-**

**Esa noche, el Palacio de Ópalo refulgía majestuoso y Hermione sospechó que el brillo sobrenatural tenía algo que ver con el estado de ánimo de Jill, cuyo semblante traslucía algo muy parecido a una discreta dicha alentada por un fundado optimismo. Jasón por el contrario intentaba fingir con escasa naturalidad que se divertía mucho y fue el primero en retirarse de la fiesta, sin siquiera anteponer una excusa. Al notar su ausencia, Draco y Hermione compartieron una mirada cómplice dirigida hacia Jill, que estaba abstraída dirigiendo enérgicamente su orquesta onírica y no pareció darse cuenta de la ausencia del chico griego.**

**Y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un feo pellizco en el corazón al pensar en el amor no correspondido de Jasón.**

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, poco a poco la vida en Hogwarts retomó su ritmo habitual. Los TIMOS y EXTASIS se acercaban a pasos agigantados y la tensión hacía mella en los alumnos que debían presentarlos. Los profesores se veían asediados en los pasillos y nuevamente se veían por todos lados productos que prometían aguzar la inteligencia, dominar el estrés, incrementar la memoria o todas estas cosas a la vez. Los prefectos no se daban abasto para requisar mercancía fraudulenta y hubo varios incidentes de gravedad relacionados con una mezcla de polvos de doxy y escamas de palomilla azul rusa.

La relación entre Draco y Hermione sufría por la combinación de tensión acumulada con la maldición de Slytherin. A veces, sólo los sostenía la esperanza de que la maldición y sus temibles efectos desaparecieran para siempre al liberar al Oniro del mosaico.

**Sus entrenamientos oníricos en el Lago siguieron su curso y pronto fueron capaces de cambiar de forma a voluntad sin mayor dificultad. Así, pronto se encontraron en condiciones de acercarse al Calamar Gigante sin riesgo de ser atacados. **

**A Hermione le pareció una criatura fascinante e incluso pensó que debería aprovechar para escribir un tratado al respecto con detalles que sólo podían conocerse al estudiarlo de cerca. Pero desistió al pensar no tendría mucha credibilidad si explicaba que había obtenido los datos en un sueño. **

**Por otro lado, aunque no se atreviera a reconocerlo, Draco encontraba los entrenamientos en el Lago francamente relajantes. Quizá era porque le daban una sensación de libertad que no había experimentado antes. Normalmente, al terminar la sesión de entrenamiento, Hermione y él solían quedarse un rato más explorando el fondo del lago. Recorrieron el pueblo de las sirenas, encontraron preciosas y raras conchas e incluso se dieron el lujo de molestar a algunos grindylows. Pero sobre todo disfrutaban de la mutua compañía sin pensar en lo cerca que estaba su turno de entrar en el sueño de los fundadores.**

**La noche antes del 14 de febrero, al terminar el entrenamiento, Sergei les dio una noticia inesperada:**

**- Dado que ya dominan todas las habilidades necesarias para enfrentar al Calamar, incluyendo cierto conocimiento del fondo del Lago, no tiene mucho caso esperar más. Así que la búsqueda de las dos últimas piedras angulares será el último viernes antes de las vacaciones de Pascua.-**

**Draco y Hermione no encontraron nada que oponer. Habían tenido mucho más tiempo para entrenar que los miembros de los otros dos equipos, pero aún así su sensación de incapacidad no desaparecía. **

**Sergei notó sus miradas inseguras y trató de animarlos diciendo:**

**- Creo que lo harán muy bien.- Luego hizo una pequeña pausa, como sopesando lo que pensaba decirles. Luego continuó:**

**- No se supone que les dijera esto pero… una vez que tengamos todas la piedras angulares, esa misma noche activaremos el mosaico maestro.-**

**Los rostros de Hermione y Draco reflejaban sorpresa. Aún les había parecido lejano el día en que tendrían que liberar al Oniro.**

**Fue Hermione quien reaccionó primero.**

**- ¿Por qué se supone que no debíamos saberlo?-**

**- Jill nos pidió que no se los dijéramos. Quizá sospecha que deseamos liberar al Oniro. Y eso no es todo….**

**- ¿Hay más?- interrogó Draco.**

**- Así es.- Miró a Draco a los ojos y dijo.- Para activar el mosaico son necesarias las cuatro piedras angulares, pero sólo el representante de Slytherin puede darle órdenes al Oniro.-**

**- Eso significa que sólo tú puedes liberarlo.- añadió Hermione.**

**- ¿Cómo si yo fuera el dueño del Oniro?- preguntó Draco con cautela.**

**Sergei asintió levemente antes de seguir:**

**- Para que la reconstrucción del Hogwarts sea una realidad, deberás pedirle al Oniro que vincule nuevamente el Hogwarts onírico con el real. Así los cambios que hemos hecho se harán permanentes.-**

**- ¿Y…sólo puedo pedirle ese deseo?- **

**El chico ruso negó con la cabeza. Por un momento, Hermione deseó que no dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero desafortunadamente, Sergei no poseía el don de la telepatía.**

**- Desde el momento en que sostengas la piedra angular de Slytherin entre tus manos, el Oniro será tu esclavo.-**

**La mirada que apareció en los ojos grises de Draco alertó a Hermione, quien de inmediato pensó que era necesario enfocarse de nuevo en la cuestión de liberar al Oniro.**

**- ¿Qué pasara cuando Draco libere al Oniro?-**

**- No lo sé, Hermione.- confesó Sergei.- Pero algo es seguro: es la única forma de terminar con la maldición de Slytherin.-**

**Hermione y Draco asintieron. Sergei sonrió débilmente y se despidió de ellos. **

**Cuando se encontraron solos, Hermione notó que Draco estaba pensativo. Pero en cuanto se acercó a él, Draco recuperó de inmediato la compostura y le propuso que fueran como siempre a pasear. Hermione lo miró interrogante durante un instante, pero luego sonrió y aceptó su oferta.**

**Ambos sentían una ligera opresión en el corazón, aunque por distintas razones. Concentrados como estaban en sus pensamientos, no notaron que en cuanto se alejaron un trecho de donde habían estado hablando, algo salto entre las sombras. Un gato siamés que corría con rumbo al Castillo.**

* * *

Cuando despertó, Draco de inmediato pensó que para tomar una decisión definitiva debía consultar con alguien de confianza.

Alguien como su padrino.

Y es que encontrarse de repente siendo dueño de un Oniro no era un asunto trivial.

* * *

_**Comentarios acerca del capítulo:**_

_**Supongo que todas notaron el pequeño homenaje a la película "Aladdin" de Disney. Dado que fue estrenada en 1992, es perfectamente posible que Hermione la haya visto, aunque fuera en VHS.**_

_**Como ven, no me detuve mucho en la descripción de esas terribles vacaciones de Navidad. Por cierto, les daré una pequeña pista: a Jill no le ponen nerviosa las arañas, sino las telarañas. ¿Por qué será? **_

_**Las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar Hannah y Ernie estaban diseñadas para probar la lealtad y el trabajo en equipo, que son las principales características de la casa de Helga Hufflepuff. ¿Qué les parecieron?**_

_**Y finalmente, sé que es un capítulo algo corto pero así pasa a veces. No tenía caso que me extendiera más, pero no se desanimen, el próximo estará lleno de sorpresas y probablemente sea más largo. Por favor ténganme paciencia, porque esta es la recta final y cuesta un poco de trabajo "materializar" las ideas de forma satisfactoria. **_

_**Por otro lado, ya comencé mi curso de maestría y la verdad estoy archirequete contenta… y un poco más ocupada de lo que me gustaría. Sin embargo, creo que podré publicar el siguiente capítulo un poco más pronto. Gracias por tenerme paciencia. No saben lo mucho que significa para mí que sigan leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Contestación a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**_

_**Lucille: Nuevamente te agradezco que sigas leyendo. La conversación entre Hermione y Jasón estaba planeada originalmente para San Valentín, pero vi que quedaba mucho mejor en el capítulo anterior. Draco se esconde justo en el lugar donde ni siquiera él se imagina esconderse y por eso le parece el escondite ideal. **_


	23. El peor San Valentín

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Dedicado a Sorg-esp, con mi agradecimiento, respeto y admiración más sinceros.**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**22 El peor San Valentín.**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Cuando despertó, Draco de inmediato pensó que para tomar una decisión definitiva debía consultar con alguien de confianza._

_Alguien como su padrino._

_Y es que encontrarse de repente siendo dueño de un Oniro no era un asunto trivial._

* * *

Era domingo. En parte para compensar los días que habían pasado encerrados y en parte para que se relajaran los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, se les había permitido salir a Hogsmeade. Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, escuchó claramente a Blaise tararear una canción de amor en italiano. Buscó la complicidad de Theodore para burlarse de Zabini, pero se encontró con que Nott estaba abstraído estudiándose en el espejo. Valiente ayuda. Por fin terminó de acicalarse, así que para evitar que el concepto que tenía de sus compañeros de cuarto siguiera deteriorándose, se despidió de ellos y bajó a desayunar.

En el Gran Comedor reinaba la animación propia de los días de asueto. El hecho de que el clima fuera francamente frío con posibilidades de nevada no parecía arredrar a los alumnos, dispuestos a disfrutar de su día libre a toda costa. Y Draco estaba decidido a lograr que ese fuera un día especial. Nada de Oniros ni maldiciones. Solo él y ella.

Hermione se miraba al espejo sin quedar del todo satisfecha con el aspecto de ese rebelde rizo que se empeñaba en saltar sobre su frente. Desde la noche anterior se sentía preocupada por aquel brillo de pura ambición que había visto en los ojos de Draco. E iba aprovechar ese día especial para intentar arrancarle la promesa de que no intentaría apoderarse del Oniro. Al ir bajando la escalera trazó rápidamente una estrategia. Y para cuando llegó a la puerta del Gran Comedor estaba decidida a abordar el tema cuanto antes, para después poder disfrutar del resto del día sin preocupaciones.

Habían quedado de verse en Hogsmeade, como precaución. No es que quedara algo que esconder entre ellos, pero Hermione sospechaba que durante ese día, los efectos de la maldición en el Castillo serían más fuertes, como si tratara de una especie de reacción alérgica al ambiente positivo que la fecha propiciaba. Y no se equivocaba. Nada más entrar al Gran Comedor, Draco comenzó a preguntarse porque rayos tenían que verse en la tienda de las coma…Weasley. Él había consentido a regañadientes, bajo la condición de no entrar. Pero ahora no se sentía capaz siquiera de esperar a menos de un metro de esa vidriera. Supo que semejante aumento de su repulsión por los pelirrojos sólo podía ser un efecto de la maldición. Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Hermione conversaba con Harry y Ginny. Algo en su interior rugió de rabia y decidió que si alguien tenía que esperar en la tienda de los pelirrojos iba a ser ella. Y con este propósito en mente, se dedicó a masticar lentamente el desayuno.

Por supuesto, Hermione llegó primero a la tienda. Esperar afuera con semejante tiempo le parecía una tontería y además George ya la había visto. Se paseaba entre los estantes, revisando el inventario, así que entró para saludarlo, con la esperanza de que Draco apareciera pronto.

- ¡Hola George!- saludó ella con entusiasmo.

- ¡Qué tal Hermione! ¿Cómo has estado? –

- Bien, gracias.- repuso ella por fórmula.

George le guiñó un ojo y con la cabeza señaló a Draco, que miraba a través del escaparate con fingido desinterés.

- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo ¿eh?-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tiempo que balbuceaba:

- Yo, eh, pues…-

- No me malinterpretes Hermione. Eres una chica inteligente y no me atrevería a cuestionar tus decisiones. Espero que ese Malfoy tenga las neuronas necesarias para no hacerte enojar.- repuso George y antes de que Hermione respondiera, zanjó el tema con un comentario casual.

- Este muérdago muerde-orejas no debería estar aquí. ¡Y Ron me dijo que los había vendido todos!-

- ¿Ron?- preguntó Hermione por reflejo.

- Sí. Me pidió estar aquí el sábado antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Yo no pensé que hubiera semejante inundación de alumnos de Hogwarts y me quedé en la sucursal del Callejón Diagon.-

Hermione estaba concentrada, atando algunos cabos. George la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?-

- Entonces, ¿estaba él solo aquí?-

- No, Harry y Ginny se quedaron a ayudarle. ¿No te contaron?-

La expresión de Hermione era de duda. ¿Por qué le habían contado la verdad a medias?

- Oh, ya veo. ¡Pobre Ron!- dijo George, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Hermione.

- Mi hermano quiso venir ese día a tratar de convencerte de volver con él. Pero tú ya habías tomado otra decisión- George sonrió débilmente y luego dijo:

- Voy a guardar esto en la bodega. Nos vemos luego, Hermione.-

Y tomando la caja de muérdago muerde-orejas se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda, dejando a Hermione envuelta en la sensación de haber hecho algo malo, mientras se preguntaba porque Harry y Ginny le habrían hecho el favor de no decirle nada acerca del malogrado intento de Ron.

* * *

**Esa noche, nada ni nadie iba a sacarlo de su habitación onírica. Esperaba una visita importante y sinceramente no le importaba si su ausencia en el entrenamiento molestaba a Sergei, a Jill…o a Hermione Granger. Granger. Ella.**

**Haciendo un esfuerzo la alejó de su mente. Ahora tenía algo más importante en que pensar. Quería estar alerta, para que la visita de su padrino no lo tomara por sorpresa. Escuchó un sonido amortiguado a su espalda y de inmediato dio la vuelta. **

**Pero quien lo miraba no era Severus Snape.**

* * *

**- Hermione, no tiene caso entrenar sin Draco.- dijo Sergei, mirando pensativo hacia el lago.**

**Ella no respondió. Un paso detrás de otro, se sumergió en el agua. Nadie excepto ella notó que la tranquila superficie se ondulaba por causa de sus silenciosas lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y borrando uno a uno los pensamientos que la perturbaban, se transformó en una nutria. Una nutria que no pensaba en Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

**Sintió una leve picazón y notó que el Sello de los Onironautas despedía un brillo rojizo. Mala señal.**

**- Buenas noches, joven Malfoy.- dijo la joven. **

**Aún careciendo de las grandes alas de murciélago, Draco pudo reconocerla. Era la Oniro que los había protegido del Can Cerbero. Iba acompañada de otros dos Oniros varones, que no parecían muy comunicativos.**

**- Buenas noches…- repuso Draco, sin poder disimular la sorpresa en su voz. ¿Cómo debía llamarla? ¿Señorita, señora, damisela, dama? Mientras trataba de resolver esta cuestión, les indicó con un ademán cortés que tomaran asiento.**

**Hubo una pequeña pausa y luego ella comenzó:**

**- Le ruego nos disculpe por presentarnos de esta forma tan intempestiva en vuestra morada. Pero necesitamos tratar con usted un asunto muy importante.**

**- Oh, no es molestia.- dijo Draco, tratando de imaginar a qué asunto podría referirse mientras trataba de no mostrarse nervioso.**

**- Seré breve. Hemos venido…- pero antes de terminar la frase uno de sus hermanos la interrumpió.**

- … _**a hacerle una oferta que no podrá rechazar**_**.- dijo el Oniro con voz gutural.**

**Ella le lanzó una mirada imperativa que lo hizo callar de inmediato. El otro hermano ahogaba una risita y recibió el mismo tratamiento. Draco no captaba el chiste y optó por esperar diplomáticamente a que todos recuperaran la compostura.**

**- Ejem…como le decía, hemos venido a proponerle un…negocio.- continuó ella.**

**- ¿Negocio?- **

**- Llamémosle así. Hemos sabido que después de recuperar la piedra angular de Slytherin, usted tendrá la posibilidad de liberar al Oniro capturado hace mil años por los cuatro fundadores.-**

**- O de conservarlo.- expuso Draco con tono objetivo, pero sin atreverse a mirar directamente los oscuros ojos de la Oniro.**

**- Bien, estamos aquí para negociar con usted un intercambio.- respondió ella.**

**- Tienen mi atención.- dijo Draco, posando una mano bajo su barbilla.**

**- Este es el trato: si usted libera a nuestra hermana, cada uno de nosotros le concederá un deseo.-**

**- ¿Sólo tres deseos?- **

**Los ojos de los tres Oniros destellaron y Draco se dio cuenta de que su situación sería muy delicada si los hacía enojar. Optó por no decir nada más. Ella lo miró con atención y luego repuso:**

**- Los deseos que puede conceder un Oniro esclavizado pueden ser ilimitados en número, sin embargo son de naturaleza limitada. Nuestra hermana no podría concederle la muerte de algún enemigo, el amor de quien usted desee ni el regreso a la vida de un ser querido. ¿Comprende?-**

**- Sí.- repuso Draco, al tiempo que su mente sopesaba las posibilidades que semejante trato ofrecía.**

**- Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?- preguntó ella luego de una breve pausa.**

**- Creo que…necesitaría un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo.- contestó Draco.**

**- Es justo.- repuso ella, al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón.**

**Cuando se dirigían a la puerta, se volvió hacia Draco:**

**- Antes de retirarnos, le advierto: rechazar nuestra generosa oferta ocasionaría que una terrible maldición cayera sobre**

**usted y todos vuestros descendientes varones.-**

**- ¿Me están amenazando?- preguntó Draco.**

**- No. Es una advertencia. La misma que Salazar Slytherin decidió despreciar hace mil años.-**

**Y antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, los tres Oniros habían desaparecido.**

**Aún impresionado por los recientes sucesos, regresó a su sillón. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Se pasó la mano por la frente, como tratando de despejar su mente. **

**- Me alegro de que tengas este lugar tan bien arreglado para recibir visitas importantes, Draco.-**

**Sobresaltado, Draco dio un respingo y al voltear se encontró con su padrino, quien sin más se sentó a su lado.**

**- ¿Estabas espiándonos?-**

**- ¿Yo, espiando?- Una especie de sonrisa amarga apareció en el rostro de Severus.- Me ofendes. No quise interrumpirlos y por desgracia no pude evitar escuchar una parte de su conversación.-**

**Draco lo miró. Pensó lo fantástico que sería tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. Vivo.**

**- Podría usar uno de los deseos para…ti.-**

**Severus Snape lo miró a su vez y negó con la cabeza.**

**- Antes de hablar sobre mí, debes saber lo que pienso acerca de esta "oferta" tan singular.-**

**- Adelante.- respondió Draco. Justamente deseaba conocer la opinión de su padrino al respecto.**

**- No puedes fiarte de ellos. Este es su territorio y estamos jugando con las reglas que ellos ponen de acuerdo a su conveniencia. Son Oniros libres y por tanto, no están obligados a cumplir exactamente lo que tú desees, sino lo que ellos entiendan. Hay que ser sumamente específico al pedir los deseos para que no puedan tergiversar tus palabras. Por ejemplo, si tú dices "Deseo que mi padrino esté de nuevo junto a mí", podrían mandarte directo al otro mundo a hacerme compañía.-**

**Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse.**

**- Lo mismo puede pasar con cualquier otro deseo, pero mientras más difícil o antinatural sea, más riesgo habrá de que no obtengas lo que querías al desearlo.-**

**- Entonces, lo de conseguir el amor de…quien sea o volverte a la vida…-**

**- O matar a un enemigo. Cualquiera de las tres representa para ti un riesgo muy alto. Y en lo que a mí respecta, no tengo prisa porque te reúnas conmigo. ¿Comprendido?-**

**- Entonces, ¿crees que debo rechazar su oferta?-**

**- No. Eso los haría enojar. Y ya ves lo que le pasó a Salazar Slytherin. Regresó moribundo a Hogwarts para intentar deshacerse del Oniro y liberarse de la maldición. Pero no lo logró.-**

**Miró sorprendido a su padrino. ¿Salazar Slytherin había intentado deshacer la maldición?**

**- ¿Él sabía acerca de la maldición?-**

**Severus lo miró en forma interrogante.**

**- Claro que lo sabía. Como que la sufrió y luego vio a su hijo caer víctima de ella.-**

**- ¿Asesinaron a su hijo en Hogwarts?- **

**- No. ¿Por qué?- **

**Entonces Draco lo comprendió. Existían dos maldiciones de Slytherin. Aparentemente, ambas estaban ligadas al Oniro del mosaico maestro. Recordó lo que la Oniro acababa de decirle: **_**"Es una advertencia. La misma que Salazar Slytherin decidió despreciar hace mil años". **_**Al verlo pensativo su padrino dijo:**

**- ¿En qué piensas, Draco?-**

**- Ella habló de que una maldición caería sobre mí y mis descendientes…- respondió él, casi como si hablara consigo mismo.**

**- Así es. Todo el que atrapa a un Oniro sufrirá la maldición de sus hermanos, que consiste en negarle la entrada al mundo de los sueños.-**

**- No suena tan terrible…- dijo Draco**

**- Bueno, si la locura no suena terrible para ti, supongo que podrías arriesgarte.- repuso Severus con acidez.- ¿Por qué crees que el apellido Slytherin se extinguió tan pronto?-**

**- ¿Falta de herederos varones?- arriesgó Draco.**

**- Es una forma de decirlo. Todos los hijos varones resultaban…desequilibrados. Morían jóvenes, a resultas de malas prácticas mágicas, experimentos fallidos, duelos provocados por la paranoia rampante y cosas peores. Sin embargo, la línea directa sobrevivió gracias a las mujeres…y a que se casaban entre primos. Ellas sí podían soñar, a pesar de que sus vidas no fueron lechos de rosas, estaban más cuerdas que los varones. El último sobreviviente de la línea directa, materna obviamente, Tom Ryddle, tampoco era capaz de soñar.-**

**- Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver?...-**

**- Para poder amar, tienes que ser capaz de soñar.-**

**Draco intentó refutarlo. Pero no se le ocurrió como. **

**- Entonces, si no puedo rechazar la oferta sin enloquecer o aceptarla sin estar en riesgo de que me ocurra una desgracia, ¿qué debo hacer?-**

**- Si rechazas la oferta, seguro sufrirás terribles consecuencias. En cambio, si la aceptas, el riesgo existe sólo si pides deseos que puedan malinterpretarse. Lo que yo te sugiero, es que aceptes y pidas sólo deseos de "mínimo impacto".-**

**- ¿De "mínimo impacto"?-**

**- Así es. Cosas que no te afectaran tanto si salieran mal.-**

**- ¿Cómo pedir la escoba de carreras más rápida del mundo?-**

**- No. Ese deseo podría tener malas consecuencias. La velocidad extrema es antinatural. ¿Qué tal si va tan rápido que no para nunca?-**

**- Voy a tener que pensarlo muy bien.- masculló Draco entre dientes. **

**- No es tan difícil. Entre más natural sea tu pedido, menos riesgo habrá de caer en malentendidos.-**

**- Ajá. ¿Cómo…?-**

**- Bien. Siguiendo con el deseo de la escoba. Podrías pedir una escoba irrompible o capaz de soportar una gran carga.- **

**Justo en ese momento, lo que se tarda el corazón en latir una vez, a Draco le surgió una duda:**

**- ¿Y acaso que alguien me ame es antinatural?-**

**- Creo que la señorita Granger ya te ha ilustrado un poco respecto a este punto.-**

**Draco se mordió el labio y luego preguntó:**

**- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-**

**- En lo que atañe a ti, me precio de estar siempre bien informado. Sin ir más lejos, me enteré de que hoy, siendo un día tan especial, han discutido por una tontería.-**

**- ¡No fue por una tontería!- exclamó Draco**

**- Oh, discúlpame. Probablemente la información que recibí al respecto es errónea. ¿Por qué no me ilustras?-**

**A Draco la idea de recordar su discusión con Hermione no le agradaba, pero ante la penetrante mirada de su padrino no tenía opción, así que comenzó su relato.**

**- Todo iba bien hasta que regresamos al Castillo. De repente, **_**ella**_** recordó que quería hablarme de una cuestión importante…**

_- Draco ¿qué has pensado acerca de lo que Sergei nos dijo anoche?-_

_La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Un momento antes estábamos hablando de lo que pensábamos hacer al salir de Hogwarts y de repente me salía con aquello._

_- Pues…aún no he tenido tiempo para pensarlo…- contesté, con la débil esperanza de que dejara el tema por la paz._

_- Creo que es un asunto importante.- repuso ella._

_- Sí, lo es, pero justo ahora no quiero pensar en ello.- dije, con cierta dureza que para Hermione no pasó desapercibida._

_El problema era que estábamos dentro del Castillo. "Estúpida maldición de Slytherin" pensé. _

_- ¿Quieres saber mi punto de vista?- _

_Ahí estaba. Seguramente intentaría convencerme de liberar al "pobre Oniro cautivo". Así que me adelante diciendo:_

_- Ya sé cuál es tu opinión al respecto. Quieres que lo libere.-_

_Ella frunció el entrecejo y yo evité su mirada._

_- Así es. Me gustaría que lo liberaras.- murmuró ella, enfatizando el "gustaría" de una forma que no me agrado para nada. _

_- ¿Acaso necesito congraciarme contigo?- pregunté._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- rebatió._

_- Quiero decir que hablas como si necesitara hacer méritos ante ti.-_

_Ella decidió salirse por la tangente._

_- ¡Estoy defendiendo a un pobre ser esclavizado! No tiene nada que ver con que necesites hacer méritos.- _

_- ¿Sabes? De repente me molesta que te preocupes tanto por ese "pobre ser esclavizado"– respondí en tono francamente desafiante._

_Me miró entre enojada y curiosa._

_-¿Estás celoso de un Oniro?-_

_Y entonces dije algo que, bien pensado, me habría guardado mucho de expresar en semejantes términos:_

_- Si fuera un Oniro libre su destino te importaría lo mismo que una décima parte de knut. Lo que te interesa es que sea "un pobre ser esclavizado" ¿No? Como pasó con Kreacher. Si no hubiera sido un esclavo, lo habrías pateado hasta Tombuctú a la primera mención de tu incierta genealogía. –_

_Ignoré por completo la advertencia que rutilaba en sus ojos y continué diciendo:_

_- No tengo problema con que te gusten los elfos domésticos. Tampoco me molesta que quieras liberarlos a todos. ¡Lo que me enerva es que cuando yo era un "pobre ser esclavizado" nunca, jamás, me defendiste!-_

_- ¡Cuándo fuiste un ser esclavizado! ¿Dé que estás hablando?- exclamó ella._

_Mis puños se crisparon._

_- ¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡De esto! –_

_Le mostré mi antebrazo. Ella lo observó detenidamente y luego, con un tono de voz que habría congelado la superficie de Mercurio, dijo:_

_- Yo no veo nada.- _

_Sí, había olvidado que la Marca había desaparecido. Pero ella sabía a qué me refería._

_Me miró echando chispas y contestó:_

_- ¿Te estás comparando con un elfo doméstico? ¿Crees que debí defenderte? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Yo nunca he defendido cobardes!- _

_¡Cobarde! ¡Acababa de llamarme cobarde! _

_- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo explicas todas las veces que defendiste a tu amigo Comadreja? ¡Oh, claro, pero si él es un ejemplo de valentía! ¡Sobre todo cuando hay arañas cerca! –_

_- ¡Él no se quejaba de un rasguño de hipogrifo un mes después de cicatrizado!- _

_- ¡Si tanto lo admiras, entonces deberías casarte con él!-_

_A esas alturas, ya había un montón de curiosos cuchicheando a nuestro alrededor. Ella, dándose cuenta de que nos habíamos convertido en el espectáculo previo a la cena remató diciendo:_

_-¡Pues tal vez lo haga!- gritó._

_Algo dentro de mí retorció al escuchar esta respuesta. Luego, bajando la voz me espetó con ira:_

_- En cuanto al Oniro… si lo que quieres es cobrar venganza sobre un inocente, bien, por mí puedes tomarlo… ¡Y comértelo! ¡Que te aproveche!- dijo ella, al tiempo que me lanzaba una mirada despectiva que me hizo estremecer. _

_Antes de que yo pudiera responder algo, ella ya había dado media vuelta y corría rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor._

**Cuando Draco hubo terminado de relatar su discusión con Hermione, Severus lo miró y dijo:**

**- Ahora que de todas formas vas a liberar al Oniro, ¿te sigue pareciendo una discusión justificada?-**

**- No.- masculló sin mucha convicción.**

**- Eso pensé. En fin, me temo que es hora de retirarme.-**

**- ¿Te vas tan pronto? Aún no sé que voy a hacer…-**

**- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Draco. Saldrás de esto sin un solo rasguño. Te lo aseguro.-**

**Habría querido preguntarle cómo es que estaba tan seguro, pero un instante después su padrino había desaparecido.**

* * *

Harry y Ginny sabían que algo andaba mal entre Hermione y Draco, pero se sorprendieron mucho al verla bajar a desayunar como si nada. El único cambio notorio era que nuevamente estaba sentada de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin. Harry notó que de cuando en cuando Malfoy la miraba como si esperara algún tipo de reacción que nunca llegaba. Ella simplemente lo estaba ignorando. Y esto a Draco le dolía mucho más que diez bofetadas.

Ginny estuvo a punto de hacer varios comentarios al respecto, pero Harry la contuvo siempre a tiempo. Cosa especialmente difícil en la clase de Pociones, donde Slughorn insinuó un par de veces que unas gotas de Amortentia dosificadas correctamente podían arreglar malentendidos entre las parejas. Hermione, al escucharlo, sólo frunció los labios y siguió concentrada en la elaboración de su poción.

Por su lado, Draco, tratando de que su atención no se centrara en Hermione, notó un par de cosas interesantes: Jasón, por alguna razón desconocida, estaba tan nervioso que volteó su caldero un par de veces y en lugar de agregar pétalos de heliotropo añadió pelusa de diente de léon. En cambio, Jill se veía francamente relajada, como si todo en el mundo marchara a la perfección. Yishí y Sergei parecían concentrados en sus pociones, pero más de una vez se encontró con que lo miraban a él o a Hermione. Theodore parecía preocupado por algo y un par de veces tuvo que darle un codazo para que pusiera atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Para la hora de la cena, Draco se sentía francamente miserable. Ella no se había dignado siquiera mirarlo en todo el día. Comenzaba a pensar seriamente en ir a disculparse. Pero su orgulloso amor propio no se lo iba a permitir. Aún le dolía que lo hubiera llamado cobarde y peor aún, que considerara a cualquier elfo doméstico más digno de ser defendido que él.

Mientras tanto, bajo su apariencia indiferente Hermione se sentía torturada. Estaba arrepentida por haberle hablado así. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba decidida a no ceder. Si alguien debía pedir disculpas era él.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba que aparte de las heridas provocadas por sus afiladas palabras de la víspera, la maldición de Slytherin impediría que se reconciliaran.

El problema era que ese mismo viernes debían entrar al sueño de los fundadores. ¿Qué pasaría con la búsqueda en el Lago si no se reconciliaban?

* * *

_**Comentarios acerca de capítulo:**_

_**Ufff, ya no sé qué decirles. Quizá sería mejor esconderme al estilo avestruz para esquivar los tomatazos que tengo bien merecidos.**_

_**Ok. El próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa en la búsqueda que les corresponde a Draco y a Hermione.**_

_**Se aceptan sugerencias de los tres deseos de Draco.**_

_**Y también me encantaría recibir sus teorías acerca de cómo acabara esto. **_


	24. El dueño del Oniro

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Dedicado a Luna-maga y a Chanita 23.**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**23 El dueño del Oniro.**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Ninguno de los dos pensaba que aparte de las heridas provocadas por sus afiladas palabras de la víspera, la maldición de Slytherin impediría que se reconciliaran._

_El problema era que ese mismo viernes debían entrar al sueño de los fundadores. ¿Qué pasaría con la búsqueda en el Lago si no se reconciliaban?_

* * *

A pesar de que Theodore y Luna intentaron ejercer de negociadores en el conflicto entre Draco y Hermione, tanto el martes como el miércoles transcurrieron sin mejora. Por supuesto, los entrenamientos oníricos fueron suspendidos. Así que los tres Oniros no tuvieron ningún problema en localizar a Draco de nuevo.

**- Buenas noches, señor Malfoy.- saludó la Oniro, mientras sus silenciosos hermanos inclinaban la cabeza cortésmente.**

**- Buenas noches tengan ustedes.- repuso él**

**- No lo entretendremos demasiado. Díganos, ¿ya ha tomado su decisión?-**

**- Así es. He decidido liberar a su hermana.-**

**Los tres Oniros se miraron triunfantes. Draco tenía algo más que decir:**

**- Si no les molesta, preferiría pedir de una vez mis tres deseos.-**

**- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la líder de los Oniros. **

**- Tan sólo pensé que sería buena idea que supieran de antemano cuáles son mis deseos, así, en cuanto yo libere a su hermana, ustedes podrán cumplirlos sin necesidad de molestarse en venir a visitarme.-**

**Los tres hermanos parecían sorprendidos ante el aplomo de Draco.**

**- Muy considerado de su parte, señor Malfoy. No es ninguna molestia para nosotros visitarlo.-**

**- Para mí, la familia es lo más importante. Lamentaría que, luego de una separación de mil años, se alejaran del lado de su hermana por mi causa.-**

**Los tres hermanos se miraron, como si evaluaran qué razones ocultas tenía Draco para pretender que escucharan sus deseos por adelantado. Luego de una pausa, la Oniro habló:**

**- No tenemos inconveniente en escuchar sus deseos.-**

**- Bien.- respondió Draco. Entonces extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica un pedazo de pergamino y poniéndolo frente a sus ojos, leyó con voz clara y firme:**

**- Primer deseo: Una mansión rural mágica de 30 habitaciones con todas las comodidades y un extenso jardín mágico que incluya las flores favoritas de Narcissa Malfoy y Hermione Granger, en un lugar de la costa mediterránea francesa a salvo de contingencias meteorológicas, en excelente estado de conservación, libre de impuestos y que sólo requiera un mínimo mantenimiento cada cien años.-**

**Los miró, evaluando el efecto de sus palabras, pero los Oniros permanecían impasibles. "Este va por ti, Hermione" pensó antes de seguir leyendo:**

**- Segundo deseo: La completa desaparición del maleficio hereditario que obliga a los elfos domésticos a auto castigarse por reflejo.- **

**Nuevamente hizo una pausa. La Oniro le indicó con un gesto que continuara.**

**- Tercer deseo: El cese total y de por vida de las pesadillas relacionadas con lo padecido tanto en la 1ª como en la 2ª Guerras Mágicas europeas, para todos aquellos que hayan sido afectados por estos conflictos, incluyendo a los ciudadanos muggles, sin importar el lugar del mundo donde se encuentren.-**

**Los Oniro se miraron y sonrieron, como si pensaran que estaba desperdiciando el potencial de los deseos que podían concederle. **

**Dejando de lado el pergamino, Draco se acercó a la Oniro y dijo:**

**- Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?- Y le extendió la mano.**

**- Por nuestra parte, no existe ningún obstáculo, señor Malfoy. Ha redactado sus deseos de forma tan precisa que no deberá preocuparse por tecnicismos. – repuso ella, estrechando brevemente la mano de Draco.**

**Ese era el momento que Draco había estado esperando. "Listo. Con un apretón de manos el trato está cerrado. Ahora o nunca" se dijo. **

**- Justamente, hablando de tecnicismos, antes de poder liberar a su hermana, debo pedirle un último deseo, que sólo ella puede cumplir.-**

**Entonces, los tres Oniros lo miraron y emitieron un siseo ronco y bajo, el cual hizo que toda su piel se erizara. Hizo acopio de toda su serenidad y entonces habló:**

**- El trato es liberar a su hermana. En ningún momento discutimos cuando sería ni si podía o no pedirle uno o varios deseos antes de hacerlo.-**

**Uno de los hermanos hizo ademán de atacar a Draco, quien de forma instintiva retrocedió unos pasos, pero la Oniro extendió su brazo como si se tratara de una barrera. El Oniro no se atrevió a ir más allá.**

**- No, hermano. Esto se resolverá por sí mismo. El señor Malfoy sabe perfectamente a qué se expone si no cumple su parte del trato.- Luego, dirigiéndose a Draco, dijo:**

**- Puede que haya logrado distraernos por un momento, señor Malfoy. Sin embargo, por su bien, le recomiendo que no vuelva a intentarlo.- Su tono era helado y lo único que Draco pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.**

**Cuando, los tres Oniros desaparecieron, se sintió aliviado. Soltó ruidosamente el aire que había estado conteniendo y luego se desplomó en el sillón. Nunca hubiera pensado que las clases de Redacción Comercial Mágica le servirían de tanto. Aunque la pista sobre el apretón de manos se la había dado Hermione. **

**Suspiró de nuevo. De repente sentía que reconciliarse con ella requeriría más tacto y astucia que engañar al trío de Oniros. Sabía que entre más lo pensara, más difícil le parecería, así que se incorporó y salió de su habitación onírica.**

**Tocó un par de veces a la puerta de Hermione, pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Dónde se había metido? Se tronó los dedos, impaciente. Si tenía que buscarla por todo el Palacio de Ópalo, lo mejor era empezar de una vez. Primero fue a la Gran Biblioteca, luego recorrió los jardines y acabo revisando salón por salón, hasta que se encontró con Jill, que ensayaba un Capriccio de Paganini. Al verlo, lo saludó, sin dejar de tocar el violín.**

**- Hola Draco. Hermione no está en el Palacio esta noche.- **

**- ¿No está aquí?- "Perfecto" pensó Draco con amargura. **

**- Está en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Estudiando para los EXTASIS. Y no quiere la molesten.-**

**- Se encerró, ¿verdad?- **

**Jill asintió.**

**Draco no pudo evitar un gesto de impotencia. Reconciliarse con ella en sueños era la opción más viable, dado que durante el día la maldición se encargaba de mantenerlos apartados. Pero si ella se empeñaba en no verlo, ¿qué podía hacer?**

**Entonces Jill terminó de tocar. El violín se transformó en una pequeña flauta que desapareció en su bolsillo. Miró a Draco y preguntó:**

**- ¿Estás nervioso a causa de la búsqueda?-**

**- Oh, no. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Hermione y yo hacemos un estupendo equipo en estos momentos.- respondió Draco con evidente sarcasmo.**

**- Vamos a verla.- repuso Jill con decisión.**

**- Dijiste que no quería ver a nadie.- contestó Draco con rapidez.**

**- En realidad, no quiere verte a ti. Pero dado que el éxito de nuestra misión depende de que se reconcilie contigo, habrá que tomar cartas en el asunto. Yo hablaré con ella.- **

**- ¿Se puede saber cómo hablaras con ella si selló la puerta de la biblioteca?-**

**Una sonrisita se dibujó en los labios de Jill.**

**- Tengo un as bajo la manga.- murmuró.**

**Draco sospechó que ese as tenía unas enormes alas de murciélago, pero no dijo nada. **

**Un momento después de encontraban frente la puerta de la biblioteca del Castillo.**

**- Espera aquí.- dijo Jill, con acento seguro. **

**Y entonces pasó algo que dejó a Draco boquiabierto.**

**Jill se había vuelto humo…o vapor o neblina o como sea que se le pueda llamar al estado físico de un humano que se vuelve gas. Y así, como una fina voluta azul turquesa, se coló por debajo de la puerta.**

**Al mirar esto, Draco pensó que quizá si se concentraba, podría lograr el mismo efecto.**

**Respiró profundo y camino con seguridad hacia la puerta. Pero seguía siendo tan sólido como antes. Después de varios intentos fallidos, concluyó que sólo el dueño de un Oniro podía lograr semejante efecto con tanta facilidad. **

**No le quedó más remedio que esperar. **

**El tiempo onírico puede ser infinitamente largo.**

**Bueno, sí. Se aburrió como una condenada ostra. **

**Hasta que Jill salió de la biblioteca, usando la puerta como cualquier persona normal.**

**- Ok, Draco.- dijo Jill con su extraño acento norteamericano.- Hermione ha aceptado escuchar tus disculpas.-**

**Él estuvo a punto de decir "¿Qué disculpas?" pero su sentido común lo frenó a tiempo. En lugar de eso, murmuró:**

**- ¿Y qué condiciones ha puesto para escucharme?-**

**- A ti, ninguna.- respondió Jill.**

**- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Draco. No podía ser tan fácil.**

**- Hemos hecho un trato, pero es entre ella y yo. Lo que debe importarte es que accedió a escucharte. Ahora entra, y asegúrate de que no sea en vano, ¿comprendes?-**

**Pero antes de que Draco respondiera, Jill ya lo había empujado dentro de la biblioteca y cerrado la puerta tras él.**

**Hermione estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre, dando la espalda al gran ventanal. Ella levantó la vista y de forma un tanto brusca cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. **

**Las neuronas de Draco trabajaban a toda velocidad, pensando en lo que debía decirle. Y es que pedir disculpas sencillamente no se le daba. Era humillante. Debía intentar otro enfoque. Se sentó frente a ella, que mantenía una expresión escéptica. Él la miró directamente a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.**

**- ¿Sabes? Después de lo que pasó el domingo, decidí que no quiero que una estúpida maldición se interponga entre nosotros. Si me odias, quiero que sea porque soy odioso, no porque soy un Slytherin. Y dado que la única forma de terminar con esta maldición es liberar al Oniro, voy a hacerlo. Pero antes, necesito que me ayudes con la búsqueda en el Lago. No puedo hacerlo solo. ¿Estamos juntos en esto Hermione? ¿Qué dices?-**

**Ella conocía a Draco y sabía perfectamente que eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que escucharía de él. Además, por alguna razón, al mirarlo a los ojos su rabia se había esfumado por completo. Ahora le parecía extraño haberse enojado así con él. Asintió lentamente, para regocijo de Draco. Luego, estiró su mano hasta tocarlo, lo cual provocó en ambos un intenso torbellino de sensaciones, acompañado por un pensamiento que compartían.**

"**¡Estúpida maldición de Slytherin!"**

**Entonces, como impulsada por un resorte, Hermione saltó de su asiento y exclamó:**

**- ¡La búsqueda es el viernes! ¡Debemos entrenar! –**

**Y tomando a Draco de la mano, prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el Lago, donde un sonriente Sergei los saludó con entusiasmo.**

**

* * *

**

Durante el jueves y el viernes tuvieron que concentrarse especialmente en no dejarse influir por la maldición. De hecho, habían decidido que lo mejor era mantener las distancias para evitar otra discusión. Fue difícil para ambos, y por eso mismo se sentía más motivados para lograr el objetivo de la búsqueda y terminar con la maldición lo antes posible.

**El viernes por la noche, todos se encontraban reunidos en la entrada del Castillo, pero sólo Draco, Hermione Sergei, Yishí y Jill se dirigieron al lago.**

**Draco y Hermione se quedaron apartados, mientras Yishí, Sergei y Jill se colocaban en los vértices de un imaginario triángulo equilátero. Los tres apuntaron hacia el centro del triángulo, murmurando algunas palabras que no alcanzaron a escuchar, lo cual hizo aparecer una esfera tornasolada que despedía una suave luz. **

**Jill les hizo una seña con la cabeza y con una perfecta sincronización, Draco y Hermione se acercaron para tocar la esfera. **

**La sensación era idéntica a la de un traslador.**

**Un segundo después, con un sonoro ¡splash! aterrizaron en el Lago.**

**Sin perder la calma, ambos se transformaron: Hermione en nutria y Draco en algo parecido a una serpiente acuática que seguramente no se encontraba en ningún catálogo taxonómico del mundo.**

**Nadaron lado a lado, cuidándose mutuamente de los distintos peligros que podían encontrarse en el Lago. Evadieron un par de grindylows gruñones, y se deslizaron cuidadosamente lejos del pueblo de las sirenas. Pero ni rastro del Calamar Gigante.**

**El sello de la O despidió un brillo verde. Ya habían pasado los primeros 10 minutos.**

**Adivinando que Hermione comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, Draco la miró para reconfortarla. Siguieron nadando, cada vez más profundo, dirigiéndose a la cueva que servía de guarida al gigantesco cefalópodo. Se acercaron con precaución y descubrieron que estaba descansando. Tendrían que llamar su atención de alguna forma para sacarlo de la cueva.**

**Entonces, sin que Draco pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Hermione recuperó su forma humana. Y el Calamar Gigante reaccionó de inmediato, extendiendo sus tentáculos con pasmosa velocidad, buscando atraparla al tiempo que abandonaba su refugio para perseguirla. Hermione, nadando tan rápido como podía, no era rival para aquel monstruo acuático de forma que pronto la atrapó. Ella forcejeaba, intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre del monstruo.**

**En el primer momento Draco no entendía porque luchaba por liberarse así, cuando lo más sencillo hubiera sido convertirse en nutria de nuevo. Luego comprendió lo que Hermione pretendía. Así que mientras el Calamar estaba distraído, se acercó sigilosamente a su boca que se abría y cerraba con un chasquido rechinante muy molesto aún amortiguado bajo el agua. Estaba muy oscuro, pero aún así, Draco logró distinguir las dos piedras angulares, incrustadas en puntas opuestas del pico del Calamar. En cuanto se hubo cerciorado de la ubicación, nadó para acercarse a Hermione y le hizo un gesto afirmativo, lo cual bastó para que ella se transformara nuevamente y se deslizara por entre los tentáculos de un muy confundido Calamar.**

**Regresaron a la superficie y rápidamente elaboraron un plan. Era arriesgado y astuto a la vez, pero había que apurarse a realizarlo porque no quedaba mucho tiempo.**

**Volvieron a la guarida del Calamar y Hermione se transformó nuevamente para llamar su atención. Pero antes de que el Calamar lograra atraparla, se multiplicó de forma que el Calamar atrapara una Hermione con cada tentáculo. Entonces, Draco se deslizó justo bajo el Calamar. El pico se abría y cerraba, formando una corriente de agua que le impedía moverse libremente y obstruía su visión. Retomó su forma humana. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para acercarse y luego de varios intentos fallidos logró arrancar la pequeña serpiente de obsidiana incrustada en el pico del monstruo. La guardo con cuidado en el bolsillo y nadó hasta ponerse a la altura de los ojos del Calamar.**

**Entonces, todas las copias de Hermione se convirtieron en una sola, la cual se convirtió en nutria. El Calamar la soltó y centró su atención en Draco, o mejor dicho, en los muchos Dracos que ahora lo rodeaban. Así, cuando cada uno de los tentáculos estuvo ocupado zarandeando a su respectivo Draco, Hermione nado rápidamente hacia la boca del Calamar.**

**Tuvo los mismos problemas que Draco al tratar de acercarse para tomar el pequeño león de cuarzo, y comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa cuando el sello de la O le indicó que quedaban sólo cinco minutos. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos le parecieron muy torpes para semejante tarea. Por fin, cuando sólo restaban dos minutos, agarró la piedra y jalando con todas sus fuerzas, consiguió arrancarla del pico del Calamar. Guardó su trofeo y de inmediato fue a buscar a Draco, quien convirtiéndose nuevamente en serpiente marina nadó con ella hacia la orilla del lago. **

**Al llegar a tierra, dos personajes con largas túnicas de magos, una roja y la otra verde les tendieron la mano para ayudarlos a salir del agua. Eran Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin.**

**Hermione estaba muy emocionada al ver a los dos fundadores en persona. Mientras Godric la felicitaba por ser una digna integrante de su casa, Salazar llevó a Draco un poco aparte y después de la felicitación de rigor le dijo:**

**- Te has ganado a pulso el derecho a ser el dueño del Oniro. Pero, si mi consejo tiene algún valor para ti, te recomiendo que únicamente pidas el deseo que permitirá reconstruir el Castillo y luego, para terminar con la maldición que mi soberbia hizo caer sobre Hogwarts, liberes al Oniro del mosaico. Esto es lo que hay que hacer…- Y le dio instrucciones precisas sobre cómo invocar al Oniro, pedirle un deseo y finalmente, liberarlo.**

**Sosteniendo sus respectivas piedras angulares, se reunieron con los demás y juntos se dirigieron al lugar donde Hermione había descubierto la mitad onírica del mosaico maestro, la cual comenzó a brillar tenuemente al detectar la cercanía de las cuatro piedras angulares.**

**Ernie, Luna, Draco y Hermione rodearon el mosaico. La verja encantada desapareció en el acto para permitirles el paso. Se acomodaron frente al hueco correspondiente a cada casa, señalado con el animal tutelar del fundador. Y guiados por una extraña fuerza magnética, hicieron encajar las piedras en su lugar con exacta sincronización. En ese instante, la gran losa circular de cuarzo, que estaba intacta un segundo antes, mostró varias grietas de distinta profundidad. La más grande, que casi resquebrajaba por completo un cuarto del mosaico, se encontraba entre las piedras de Slytherin y Gryffindor.**

**De inmediato, tanto Hermione como Draco supieron sin lugar a dudas que esa gran grieta representaba la maldición de Slytherin. Esto le dio a Draco una idea. Pero antes, debía conjurar al Oniro cautivo.**

**- ¡Muéstrate, esclavo del mosaico!- exclamó Draco, tal como Salazar Slytherin le había enseñado unos momentos antes.**

**El mosaico maestro resplandeció enceguecedoramente. Poco a poco, la luz se disipó, dejando ver una silueta inquietante.**

**En el centro del mosaico yacía de rodillas una hermosa dama, vestida con una túnica de oscuro tercipelo bordado con estrellas plateadas. Mantenía plegadas sus grandes y tornasoladas alas de murciélago, pues estaba encadenada a través del pecho y la espalda hasta las muñecas, con los brazos cruzados en una posición muy incómoda. La cadena terminaba justamente en un grueso eslabón frente a la piedra angular de Slytherin. **

**Al verla así, Hermione ahogó un grito, Ernie hizo un gesto de dolor y Luna prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, pero Draco se mantuvo impasible. **

**Entonces, la esclava del mosaico levantó la vista y la clavó en él. Sintió un escalofrío. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros, tanto que no se alcanzaban a distinguir sus pupilas. Tuvo que tragar saliva cuando la escuchó decir con voz profunda:**

**- Aquí estoy, mi amo. ¿En qué puede servirle ésta humilde esclava?-**

**- Hemos venido a pedirte…**

"_**¿Hemos? ¡Pero si tú eres el dueño del Oniro! ¡Ella es tu esclava! ¡Puedes pedirle lo que sea! Bastaría con que la desvincularas del mosaico, la ataras a cualquier otro objeto y listo. ¿Qué importa la famosa maldición? ¡No es más que una grieta en esa losa! ¿No sería mejor pedirle que repare el mosaico, luego unos cuanto deseos bien pensados y finalmente, dentro de algunos años, liberarla? No estarías incumpliendo el contrato, sólo sería un poco…postergado. El resultado es el mismo ¿no? Pero así te dejaría mayores beneficios. ¡Piensa lo que podrías hacer! ¡Incluso podrías borrar la memoria de la Guerra y todo rastro de Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! Podrías moldear la comunidad mágica inglesa a tu voluntad. O mejor aún ¡todo el mundo mágico! Lo que Jill puede hacer no se compara con lo que tú podrías hacer…"**_

**- Draco…- La voz de Hermione, aunque fuera un murmullo amortiguado, lo devolvió a la realidad inmediata. Acalló a la maliciosa voz de su ambición con un solo pensamiento: "Primero, lo primero". Así que continuó donde se había quedado:**

**-…que vincules nuevamente el Hogwarts onírico con el Hogwarts real, para que la magia de uno sea la del otro y ambos vuelvan a ser uno. Tú sabes exactamente lo que quiero que hagas.- recitó Draco con claridad y firmeza.**

**- Tus deseos son órdenes, amo.-**

**La Oniro cerró los ojos y extendió sus alas hasta donde lo permitía la gruesa cadena encantada. Un instante después, una poderosa onda expansiva de magia, parecida a una tenue neblina opalescente partía velozmente del mosaico maestro hacia todo el Castillo de Hogwarts onírico y más allá, envolviéndolo todo.**

**Luego de un momento de expectación, la neblina mágica desapareció, dejando en todos una extraña sensación de frescura, como si incluso el aire que respiraban se hubiera renovado.**

**- Está hecho, amo.-**

**- Muy bien. Ahora, me gustaría que repararas esa fea grieta en el mosaico. Deseo que quede como nuevo. Tú sabes a que me refiero.- **

**Hermione le dirigió una mirada desconcertada. Pero Draco ya estaba pensando que la esclava del mosaico no cumpliría ese deseo. Y ella misma se encargo de confirmarlo.**

**- Lo siento mucho amo. No puedo cumplir ese deseo. Con todo respeto, amo, si yo tuviera algún poder sobre este mosaico, hace mucho tiempo lo habría usado para destruirlo.-**

**- Dime ¿hay alguna forma de que esa grieta desaparezca del mosaico? –**

**Entonces escuchó la voz de la Oniro en su cabeza, diciendo:**

"**Amo, usted sabe perfectamente que la única forma de romper la maldición de Slytherin es liberándome."**

"**¿Por qué?" preguntó él mentalmente.**

"**Porque mientras mi magia alimente el mosaico, el Castillo y sus habitantes seguirán rechazando a los alumnos de Slytherin" respondió la voz directamente en su mente.**

"**¿Qué pasará si te libero?"**

"**Se terminara la maldición"**

"**Tú sabes a que me refiero" repuso Draco con algo de exasperación.**

"**El Castillo ya no podrá ser restaurado mediante el mosaico, amo." **

"**Entonces, hay que idear otro mecanismo de restauración."**

"**Vuestros amigos extranjeros ya se encargaron de eso, amo."**

**El siguiente pensamiento de Draco fue pura sorpresa. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar interrogando al Oniro, escuchó la voz de Hermione.**

**- ¡Draco! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba ella, con tono preocupado.**

**- Nada, Hermione. Todo está bien.-**

**Ella lo miró de una forma que quería decir: "¡Vamos Draco, hazlo ya!"**

**Le pareció que la Oniro sonreía de una forma…familiar. Había visto esa sonrisa antes. ¿Quién? ¿En dónde?**

**Una sospecha. Una leve chispa. Nada. Se había ido. Pero durante un instante, el rompecabezas se había unido.**

**Decidió que no tenía caso esperar mucho más. Lo que tenía que pasar, pasaría.**

**- Oniro, has servido bien a los fundadores de Hogwarts y a innumerables generaciones de magos y brujas. Aunque haya sido contra tu voluntad, te lo agradecemos hoy, liberándote de las cadenas impuestas por nuestros antepasados. ¡En nombre de Salazar Slytherin, te libero!-**

**En cuanto Draco terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, la cadena encantada se pulverizó y la Oniro, libre al fin, lanzó un salvaje grito de alegría. **

**Draco miró a Hermione quien sonreía satisfecha. Iba a acercarse a ella, cuando de repente, todo se puso blanco. Tuvo la terrible sensación de estar cayendo de un lugar muy muy muy alto.**

* * *

Sintió que alguien lo tocaba.

- ¡Draco! ¡Despierta! –

Le costó un poco reconocer la voz. Era Theodore Nott. Logró abrir los ojos y lo vio, de pie frente a él.

- Si no te apuras, llegaremos a Hogwarts antes de que logres ponerte el uniforme.- dijo Theodore con naturalidad.

Draco miró a su alrededor un tanto desorientado.

Estaban en el Expresso de Hogwarts. Había sido una gran siesta. Tenía la vaga sensación de haber tenido un largo e interesante sueño.

Pero no lograba recordarlo.

* * *

_**Acerca del capítulo:**_

_**No sé ustedes, pero yo ya siento en mis huesos la cercanía de la Navidad. ¡Ya hace un año que comencé a publicar esta historia! ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte! En fin, espero que hasta aquí la estén disfrutando tanto como yo.**_

_**¿Alguien tiene curiosidad de saber qué hablaron Jill y Hermione mientras estaban en la biblioteca? **_

_**Me faltaba describir la forma en que Draco y Hermione consiguieron las piedras, pero bueno, me imaginé tantas formas diferentes que al final no me decidía por ninguna. Luego me di cuenta de que no era tan importante para la historia, así que escribí lo demás. Finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de publicarla tal cual, se me ocurrió lo que acaban de leer. Espero que les haya agradado.**_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido la parte del mosaico maestro y la Oniro? ¿Y qué opinan del final de este capítulo?**_

_**Ah, qué mala soy.**_

_**Me costó mucho trabajo redactar el capítulo anterior. Y con este capítulo todo fue más fluido. Quizá se deba a que lo vengo pensando casi desde que empecé a redactar esta historia. Sin embargo, la carga de trabajo de la maestría se ha hecho más intensa y casi no me dejaba tiempo para escribir. Si hice bien mi trabajo hasta aquí, me gustaría mucho me lo hicieran saber mediante un review. Si no es así, igual quiero saber su opinión al respecto. Espero sus comentarios.**_


	25. Un sueño de muchos

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Dedicado a tokio2323, por dejar el primer review en el capítulo anterior; a sdc90 por dejar review y poner la historia en favoritos; luna-maga, quien ha seguido esta historia desde el principio, sin importar que algunas veces me tardara más de un mes en publicar; a Smithback, que espero me perdone por no haber hablado más de Salazar Slytherin en el capítulo anterior…**_

_**Y también dedicado a todas las personas que hayan leído esta historia. Gracias. **_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**24 Un sueño de muchos.**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Draco miró a su alrededor un tanto desorientado._

_Estaban en el Expresso de Hogwarts. Había sido una gran siesta. Tenía la vaga sensación de haber tenido un largo e interesante sueño._

_Pero no lograba recordarlo._

* * *

Esperaron un buen rato hasta que ya no se oyeron más pisadas en el pasillo. Theodore corrió la puerta del compartimiento y salió. Draco iba justo detrás de él. Y entonces, sucedió: escuchó que la puerta del compartimiento de enfrente se abrió también y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los de Hermione Granger. Un extraño remolino de imágenes borrosas surgió en su mente. Estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella. Pero su sentido común lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo. Todo lo que hizo fue murmurar:

- Buenas noches, Granger.-

Y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó a toda prisa por el pasillo.

Durante el instante que se habían mirado a los ojos, Hermione tuvo la misma sensación de deja-vú y sintió que su corazón daba una sacudida extraña. Lo miró alejarse, atribuyendo su prisa a que deseaba alcanzar a Theodore Nott. Pero por más que lo pensó, no supo a que se debía esa extraña sensación de añoranza que Malfoy había suscitado en ella.

- ¿Ese hurón albino te molestó, Hermione?- dijo Ron, tomándola de la mano.

Por alguna razón desconocida, a ella le molestó ese gesto. Estuvo a punto de retirar su mano, pero lo pensó mejor. Después de todo, Ron era su novio. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar seguir sintiendo que algo había cambiado entre Draco y ella.

A pesar de que ya era noche cerrada, los tres amigos quedaron sorprendidos al mirar por las ventanillas del carruaje.

El Castillo había cambiado.

No quedaba ni un rastro de la terrible batalla librada apenas unos meses antes.

Hogwarts, la milenaria escuela de magia, lucía espléndida. Como nueva.

Fue Harry quien logró hablar primero:

- ¡Lo han reconstruido!-

Esta palabra "reconstruido" hizo que una efímera chispa saltara en la mente de Hermione. Ahora recordaba…había soñado algo acerca del Castillo y su restauración. Poco a poco, recuperó un par de imágenes del sueño.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Te sientes bien?-

Harry, Ginny y Ron la miraban con semblante preocupado. Así que rápidamente les contestó:

- Oh, no. Estoy bien. ¡Miren, ya casi llegamos!-

* * *

Después de que el último alumno seleccionado ocupara su lugar en la mesa de Ravenclaw, la Directora McGonagall se puso de pie y dijo:

- Ahora, la Ceremonia de Selección de nuestros estudiantes de intercambio extranjero.-

Un rumor se extendió por todo el Gran Comedor.

La Directora continuó:

- Este año tenemos con nosotros dos magos extranjeros que cursarán Séptimo Año y presentaran los EXTASIS de algunas materias. Pasaran entre nosotros un año escolar completo y por tanto, serán seleccionados. ¡Démosles la bienvenida! –

En cuanto McGonagall pronunció las últimas palabras, dos jóvenes hechiceros cruzaron el Gran Comedor y se formaron en donde minutos antes se encontraban los alumnos de primer año. La profesora Vector, que era la nueva subdirectora, comenzó a llamarlos, aparentemente en orden inverso al alfabético:

- Tolshenko, Sergei -

Un mago de aspecto amable, con los rasgos característicos de los habitantes de las estepas rusas ocupó el banquillo. Un medio minuto después, el Sombrero anunciaba:

- ¡ Gryffindor !

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione. ¿Por qué Sergei Tolshenko le parecía tan familiar? Y su desasosiego aumentó mucho más al ver al siguiente alumno de intercambio.

- Milos, Jasón –

Un muchacho con toda la apariencia de un joven dios griego se adelantó hacia el banquillo.

-¡Ravenclaw!-

Ahora Hermione estaba perfectamente segura de que algo extraño estaba pasando. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de haber visto antes a los alumnos de intercambio?

Entonces se oyó la voz de Minerva McGonagall diciendo:

- ¡Qué comience el Banquete! –

Las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos platillos. Mientras saboreaban la comida, la conversación giraba en torno a la impresionante restauración del Castillo. En todas las mesas se podía sentir un ambiente festivo de cordialidad y, porque no decirlo, hasta de fraternidad que extrañaba un poco a los alumnos de los cursos superiores. Cuando llegaron a los postres, la Directora pidió la atención de todos y dijo:

- En primer lugar quiero presentar a la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Mijaela Cosmaya.-

Hermione vio a la nueva profesora y nuevamente sintió un escalofrío. Estaba segura de que no la conocía, sin embargo, ¿por qué le parecía tan familiar? El aplauso de bienvenida que salió de todas las mesas, no tenía la respuesta a su inquietud, así que optó por poner atención a lo que McGonagall decía:

- Como saben, los todavía recientes acontecimientos han hecho necesarios algunos ajustes importantes de los cuales hablaran específicamente con los jefes de Casa y los profesores de asignatura. Sin embargo, tengo algunos anuncios importantes que les conciernen a todos. Primero, con gran alegría les comunico que el Castillo ha sido restaurado y ampliado con nuevas instalaciones. Tenemos un nuevo gimnasio, dos campos de quidditch auxiliares y dos pistas para carreras de escobas.-

Esta información ocasionó una nueva salva de aplausos, sobre todo de parte de los entusiastas del quidditch, Harry y Ron incluidos.

Cuando por fin se hizo silencio, la Directora continuó:

- Por otro lado, este año se abrirán nuevos clubes, de acuerdo con las convocatorias que aparecerán en los tablones de sus respectivas Casas. Y los alumnos que se encuentran reponiendo Séptimo Año no podrán participar en los equipos de quidditch…- Harry y Ron no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. Hubo algunos gritos de protesta, pero la Directora ni se inmutó.- Por último, les recuerdo que por ningún motivo deben acercarse al Bosque Prohibido.- Hizo una significativa pausa para mirar enfáticamente hacia todas las mesas del Comedor. Luego, terminó diciendo:

- Este banquete de bienvenida se ha alargado más de lo normal y por eso espero que vayan directo a sus camas. ¡Qué este sea un año de grandes logros para todos!

Llegado este punto, Hermione se sentía en medio de su propio episodio de "La Dimensión Desconocida". Porque, casi palabra por palabra, había podido "adivinar" gran parte del discurso de la Directora. Ansiosa, volteó en todas direcciones, tratando de averiguar infructuosamente si alguien más tenía la rara sensación que se había apoderado de ella. Incluso miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde se encontró nuevamente con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco intentaba desentrañar un gran enigma: ¿por qué nadie había mirado a los nuevos alumnos de su casa como si fueran escregutos de cola explosiva? Era extraño el ambiente de…cordialidad. Era como si…pero no. ¿O sí? Hasta le costaba trabajo formular semejante pensamiento en palabras. Pero luego de un esfuerzo, encontró la frase correcta: era como si por fin, después de quien sabe cuántos años, los alumnos de Slytherin verdaderamente formaran parte de la familia de Hogwarts. Cosa que por cierto, resultaba especialmente inexplicable si se tomaba en cuenta el papel que muchos le atribuían a la Casa de Slytherin en la Guerra. Y justamente estaba pensando en cuán raro resultaba ver a todas las Casas de Hogwarts conviviendo civilizadamente, cuando su mirada se cruzó nuevamente con la de Hermione Granger, quien, sabe Merlín por qué rayos, había abandonado su postura normal de espaldas a la mesa de las serpientes. Pero lo que esa mirada despertó en él no era la constante sensación de desprecio que había marcado su relación desde primer año. Era algo muy diferente que sorprendió a Draco y lo hizo desear que esos intercambios visuales no se convirtieran en una costumbre, porque, desgraciadamente, no parecía estar en condiciones de resistirse a acostumbrarse.

* * *

Se despidió de Ron con lágrimas en los ojos. Puede que su relación estuviera naufragando, pero no podía dejarlo partir así sin más, sobre todo dadas las circunstancias.

- ¡Saluda a todos de mi parte Ron!-

Él volteó y asintió con la cabeza, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la torre de Gryffindor.

Ella se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea donde había pasado tantos momentos con sus mejores amigos. Y lloró.

Lo peor de todo es que Harry no estaba ahí para hacerla sentir mejor. Y escribirle no era lo mismo. Con suerte, Harry leería la carta y le contestaría con una escueta nota escrita entre clases. Ciertamente estudiar en la Academia de Aurores no permitía mucha vida social.

Se sentía francamente miserable. O mejor dicho, miserablemente sola.

Y entonces, recordó algo. Una conversación con Harry.

_- Tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano. Nuestra amistad está evolucionando. Hemos crecido juntos. Pero lo cierto es que llega el momento en que todo sendero se bifurca. No es la primera vez que pienso en esto, Hermione. De hecho, tenía miedo de que esto pasara, supe que las cosas tendrían que cambiar cuando me di cuenta de que entre Ron y tú estaba creciendo algo diferente. -_

_- ¿Tenías miedo de que te dejáramos solo?-_

_- Así es, Hermione. Hasta llegué a pensar en formas de sabotear su relación. – Harry sonreía traviesamente._

_- No te creo…-_

_- Te digo todo esto porque no quiero que te sientas culpable y mucho menos que te sientas responsable por "arreglar las cosas" de forma que todo vuelva a ser como antes.-_

_- Sí, Harry. Entiendo.-_

_- Gracias, Harry.- dijo Hermione, abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiéndose muy aliviada. O mejor dicho: Liberada._

_- No, Hermione, gracias a ti. No sé qué rayos habría sido de nosotros sin ti. Pero ahora es tiempo de que pienses más en ti y menos en nosotros.-_

_- Trato hecho, Harry.- dijo Hermione, al tiempo que le tendía una mano, que Harry estrechó para luego darle un corto abrazo. Todo estaba bien._

Pero, ¿de verdad había tenido esa reconfortante conversación con Harry? No. Había sido un sueño. Últimamente, mejor dicho desde el 1° de septiembre, había tenido sueños muy extraños. Eran como trozos de un sueño más largo. Recuerdos de un sueño que no lograba hacer encajar. Sin embargo, la verdadera rareza de esos sueños es que parecían predecir algunas de las cosas que realmente estaban pasando, como la reconstrucción del Castillo, la llegada de los estudiantes de intercambio, su ruptura con Ron y…bueno, lo que estaba pasando con Draco Malfoy, que en realidad, era lo que más le preocupaba.

Entonces decidió que debía consultar a un experto. O por lo menos, lo más cercano a un experto que tuviera a la mano.

* * *

Estuvo varios minutos dando vueltas por el pasillo, tratando de decidirse. Se sentía al filo del ridículo. Ella, siempre tan racional, buscando a un profesor de Adivinación para que la ayudara a descifrar el significado de sus sueños.

Finalmente se dio valor y tocó la puerta del aula.

La voz de Firenze, el centauro, respondió claramente:

- Adelante.-

Sintiéndose un poco intrusa, Hermione abrió la puerta y entró.

- Señorita Granger. ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó Firenze, acercándose a ella.

- Es que…verá, profesor. Desde que comenzó el año, he tenido unos sueños muy extraños…- y le contó los pedazos de sueño con tantos detalles como recordaba.- Lo que me impresiona es que…parecen sueños premonitorios y yo nunca había tenido esa…habilidad.- concluyó casi murmurando.

Firenze la miró atentamente durante unos momentos. Sin decir nada, la tomó por ambas muñecas y las examinó con detenimiento. Hermione estaba comenzando a asustarse, cuando finalmente Firenze la soltó y dijo:

- En realidad, no se trata de sueños premonitorios. Al menos no como suelen definirse de forma canónica. Son secuelas de una fuerte y ciertamente rara experiencia onírica. Lo normal sería que hubiera olvidado el sueño por completo, pero aparentemente una parte importante de él se ha quedado anclada en su consciencia y por eso sigue saliendo a la superficie.-

- Si no son sueños premonitorios, ¿por qué parece que predicen el futuro?- preguntó Hermione, un tanto confundida por la explicación de Firenze.

- Oh, no. No predicen el futuro….- Firenze se quedó pensativo, como si buscara la forma más sencilla de explicarlo.- Verá, lo que ocurre es que este sueño no ha sido sólo suyo, sino de muchas otras personas. Al soñar, creían que estaban despiertos y se comportaban tal como si se tratara de la vida real, tomando las mismas decisiones que luego han tomado en la realidad. Por eso, el sueño guarda muchas similitudes con la realidad actual, porque tanto el sueño como la realidad han sido tejidos por esas decisiones.-

Esta explicación hizo que las cosas se aclararan bastante para Hermione. Sólo le quedaba una duda:

- Si las demás personas que soñaron este mismo sueño ya lo olvidaron ¿por qué yo sigo recordándolo?-

- Bueno, no estoy muy seguro. Podría deberse a varias razones. Quizá usted tomaba una decisión arriesgada que por alguna razón ha estado evadiendo en la realidad. O puede ser que su corazón desea que algo que pasó en el sueño ocurra de verdad.-

"Yo creo que son ambas" respondió silenciosamente la voz de su consciencia.

Y cualquiera hubiera creído que Firenze había alcanzado a leer este pensamiento, porque la sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

De regreso a la torre, Hermione iba pensando en lo que Firenze acababa de decirle.

Ahora entendía porque ninguno de los retazos de sueño incluía que a Harry le llegara una carta del ministro invitándolo a ser el mago más joven admitido en la Academia de Aurores, ni tampoco que a George Weasley le ocurriera un accidente que forzaba a Ron a dejar Hogwarts para hacerse cargo de "Sortilegios Weasley" durante la convalecencia de su hermano. Aparentemente, Kingsley Shacklebolt no había participado en el extraño sueño colectivo. En cuando a George, estaba segura de haberlo visto rondando en sus "recuersueños"… ¿o era Fred?, el caso es que el accidente no había sido una decisión suya y por tanto no sucedía en la dimensión onírica compartida.

Al llegar a esta conclusión, se paró en seco. El pasillo le parecía interminable sin la compañía de sus dos amigos. De pronto, se había dado cuenta de que la Torre de Gryffindor le parecía triste sin ellos y para no terminar llorando de nuevo, prefirió encaminarse hacia la biblioteca.

Mientras Hermione se escondía detrás de un grueso "Diccionario Enciclopédico de Maldiciones Romanas", Draco vagaba por los terrenos del colegio. Últimamente una extraña sensación lo perseguía por doquier. Era una singular mezcla de expectación con indecisión. Y es que le parecía notar que no le era completamente indiferente a Hermione Granger, lo cual hubiera sido completamente irrelevante si no fuera porque, muy a su pesar, había terminado por reconocer que debajo de todos los insultos proferidos en siete años había una constante necesidad de su atención y unos celos incendiarios contra Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. El problema era que, habiendo reconocido que sentía algo por ella que definitivamente no era desprecio, debía hacer algo al respecto. Durante toda su vida había sido muy fácil limitarse a desempeñar su papel como orgulloso mago de sangre limpia con un estilo de vida predeterminado, que le facilitaba enormemente la toma decisiones, al restringir las opciones "permitidas" para alguien de su estirpe. Sin embargo, a partir sus experiencias recientes encarando las consecuencias de esas decisiones que al principio habían parecido tan fáciles, tenía muy claro que en adelante haría lo que él quisiera, no lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Se encontraba bordeando el lago, cuando escuchó a sus espaldas dos voces femeninas:

- ¡No puedo creer que Ron Weasley se haya ido esta mañana!-

- Pues sí, yo misma lo vi salir corriendo de la Torre de Gryffindor.-

- ¿Y sabes por qué se fue así?-

- Creo que uno de sus hermanos, el que es dueño "Sortilegios Weasley", tuvo un accidente y ahora Ron tiene que hacerse cargo del negocio…-

- Y según sé, no es un mal negocio. Fíjate nada más en la sucursal de Hogsmeade…-

Luego, las voces se alejaron. Pero Draco ya había escuchado lo que le interesaba.

Ron Weasley fuera de Hogwarts. Eso significaba que Hermione Granger andaba por ahí…sola. Igual que él. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para pensar en donde podría encontrarla.

La biblioteca. Ella estaba sentada como siempre, de espaldas al gran ventanal, de forma que la luz de la tarde iluminaba sus cabellos dando la ilusión de una aureola. Durante un instante, la consciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer (o de intentar hacer) lo paralizó. Pero de inmediato se repuso. No era momento para perder el control. Y con paso resuelto, se dirigió a la mesa donde Hermione Granger se hallaba estudiando.

Tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle.

Y ella le dio una respuesta que ningún libro de Adivinación habría predicho.

Pero eso, ninguno de los dos lo sabía, hasta que se miraron a los ojos y decidieron al unísono que era justo darse una segunda oportunidad. Más allá del orgullo y el prejuicio acumulados durante siete años. Y más cerca de un sueño compartido que comenzó una mañana, en el Expresso de Hogwarts.

Y, extrañamente, a partir de esa noche, Hermione no volvió a tener esos raros sueños.

* * *

_**Acerca del capítulo:**_

_**Están en todo su derecho si deciden bombardearme a Crucios y Avadas. Comprendan que la recta final de la maestría me costó mucho trabajo y las cosas no salieron como yo quería…(suspiro de resignación).**_

_**Bien, este es el último capítulo. Para la redacción del epílogo (o epílogos, aún no lo decido), me encantaría que me hicieran llegar sus dudas o inquietudes acerca de la historia y los personajes que no se hayan resuelto a lo largo de la historia. ¡Esperaré con ansia sus comentarios!**_

_**Snif. Qué bueno que escribo en una computadora, porque si no algunas partes de esta página estarían ilegibles.**_

_**Nuevamente, gracias, mil gracias por haberme acompañado en este viaje de la imaginación.**_

_**¡Dulces sueños!**_

_**Contestación a reviews del capítulo anterior:**_

_**Chanita23: Lo menos que puedo hacer por una persona que espera mis actualizaciones con ansia es dedicarle un capítulo. Espero que con este final se hayan aclarado algunas de tus dudas, otras espero que se disipen en el epílogo. Sin embargo, voy a decirte porque al pedir los deseos Draco debía repetirle al Oniro lo de "Tú sabes que me refiero". Es para evitar lo que decía Snape acerca de la malinterpretación de los deseos. Si el Oniro-genio quería jugarle una broma de mal gusto a su amo, podía tergiversar el significado de las palabras con que se había formulado el deseo. La forma de evitar esto, aparte de hacer los deseos más explícitos posibles, es ordenarle al Oniro que haga lo que sabe que tú quieres, aunque tus palabras no lo hayan expresado con exactitud. Esto se puede hacer sólo con Oniros cautivos, que están obligados a obedecer. Con los Oniros libres no funciona, por eso Draco no les dice a los tres hermanos nada parecido, sino que redacta sus deseos con mucho cuidado.**_


	26. Epílogo 1

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**25 Epílogo 1.**

* * *

Respiró profundo. Se estiró. Tronó sus dedos. Se arrebujó, sintiendo la textura de las suaves sábanas de franela azul. Así que, así se sentía la libertad. Bueno, la relativa libertad que le daba seguir atrapada en un cuerpo humano. Sintió comezón en el tobillo. Incómodo cuerpo humano.

El timbre del teléfono la sacó abruptamente de su reflexión. ¿Quién podría ser? Se estiró con desgana hacia la mesita de noche y levantó el auricular. Era una operadora.

- Señorita Matthews, tiene una llamada de larga distancia por cobrar desde la India, de parte de…Yishí…Pemo- dijo la confundida mujer con cierta dificultad.

Esto sorprendió a Jill, pero la operadora no tenía porque saberlo, así que respondió con naturalidad:

- La acepto.-

Un segundo después, escuchó la inconfundible voz de la chica más alegre del mundo.

- ¿Jill?-

- Hola, Yishí.-

- SÍÍÍ…¡eres tú!- exclamó la chica tibetana con tal entusiasmo que Jill tuvo que alejarse del auricular.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Llamaste sólo para gritarme eso en el oído?-

- Quería saber si…me habías dado el número de teléfono correcto.-

- Yishí…llamaste para saber si me había ido…de regreso a donde pertenezco.- repuso Jill en tono cansino y enfatizando un poco las últimas palabras.-

- Sí.- confesó Yishí.

- Mira, para evitar que llames todas las mañanas para corroborar si sigo por aquí, lo cual ocasionaría que mi cuenta telefónica se disparara directo hacia Marte, voy a decirte algo: aunque yo quiera regresar a mi hogar en este mismo instante, me temo que tendré que esperar hasta que el famoso cordón de plata (1), como ustedes dicen, se rompa de forma natural.-

- Entonces, no piensas… ¿forzar el proceso?-

- No. Sabes perfectamente que eso me traería muchos problemas. Ya espere mil años, que más dan unas cuantas décadas más.-

- ¡Yuuuupiiiii! ¡Mi mejor amiga no se muda este verano!- respondió Yishí, sin disimular su alegría.

- Ni este verano, ni dentro de muchos más.- corroboró Jill.

- Será mejor que cuelgue o los lamas se enojaran. Nos vemos en la noche.- dijo Yishí con urgencia disimulada.

- Nos vemos, Yishí.- se despidió Jill.

Pero al colgar el teléfono ya no estuvo tan segura de ver a Yishí esa noche. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo sería todo ahora que ya no estaba atada al mosaico maestro de Hogwarts. Miró el reloj y se encogió de hombros. Ya llegaría la hora de ocuparse de eso.

Lo importante en ese momento era comenzar un nuevo día. Sonrió.

Después de todo, de donde ella venía, no había hot-cakes con miel de maple para desayunar.

* * *

**Se encontró en medio de una densa bruma gris. Siguió caminando, sintiéndose desorientado y de pronto, estaba de vuelta en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Vio a Luna, a Theodore y a Sergei y supo que algo no estaba bien. Su estómago se estrujó al tiempo que su corazón se lanzaba a galopar, pero su semblante permaneció sereno. **

**- Hola Jasón.- lo saludó Luna, sin poder disimular su preocupación.**

**- Hola, Luna.- repuso él, que en su empeño de no sonar preocupado había logrado un tono de franca indiferencia, que sin embargo no engañó a Luna ni un momento.**

**- Entonces, ¿no hay Palacio de Ópalo esta noche?- preguntó Jasón de forma meramente retórica, ya que las expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos eran bastante elocuentes.**

**Theodore se había alejado un poco del grupo y miraba hacia el Lago como si fuera una belleza natural imponderable. Luna lo seguía con la mirada, como si buscara algo que decirle y por una vez, no encontrara las palabras.**

**Jasón miró a Sergei y supo que en realidad no le preocupaba tanto la desaparición del Palacio de Ópalo, sino la ausencia de Yishí Pemo. Y no podía culparlo. Él mismo se sentía a punto se der rebasado por sus emociones. Pero antes de que pudiera pararse a analizarlas, escuchó que Luna gritaba:**

**- ¡Ya sé!- Y sin decir nada más, se desvaneció, para reaparecer luego de apenas unos segundos, gritando:**

**- ¡No puedo llegar! ¡Lo intentaré de nuevo!-**

**Pero fue en vano. Después de intentarlo varias veces sin éxito, Luna se dejó caer en el pasto dándose por vencida. Por más que había querido encontrar a Jill Matthews, no lo había logrado. Y con la voz quebrada, dijo:**

**- No lo entiendo…antes era tan fácil.-**

**En ese momento, Theodore por fin reaccionó:**

**- Era fácil porque había un Oniro con nosotros.- Hizo una pausa para mirarlos a todos, deteniéndose especialmente en Jasón Milos. Y luego dijo - De verdad no puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho.- **

**Todos se miraron algo desconcertados. Sergei fue el primero en responder:**

**- Yo tampoco sabía nada. Me enteré gracias a Hermione.-**

**Luna permaneció callada, mientras Jasón decía con tono ácido:**

**- Pues yo no puedo creer que no lo sospecharas.-**

**Theodore miró al chico griego y sonrió con sorna.**

**- Creo que todos nos enteramos al mismo tiempo que tú, Theodore.- arriesgó Sergei, tratando de calmar los ánimos.-**

**Pero no sirvió de nada, porque Nott ya estaba replicándole a Jasón en un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno.**

**- Permíteme ser un poco más específico. Yo ya sabía que Jill era un Oniro, pero no tenía idea de que era el Oniro del mosaico. Habría sido una buena presa, ¿no? Aunque reconozco que las pistas estaban ahí, no pensé que fueras tan tonto como para intentarlo solo.-**

**- ¿Intentar qué?-quiso saber Luna, que los miraba como quien contempla un partido de tenis.**

**Jasón Milos apretaba los puños mientras Theodore procedía a explicar algunas cosas:**

**- Nuestro buen amigo Jasón se unió al club de los Onironautas con la esperanza de atrapar un Oniro. Y resultó que tenía entre sus manos una oportunidad dorada: capturar nada menos que el Oniro de los cuatro fundadores. Un plan ambicioso sin duda. Lástima que su monumental ego se haya atravesado en el camino.-**

**- No sé de qué rayos estás hablando, Nott.- replicó Jasón con seguridad.**

**- Claro, entonces no fuiste tú quien apenas llegó, corrió a la Biblioteca para obtener la hoja de cierto libro que contenía las claves para capturar un Oniro. Después, aprovechándote de la confianza de la señora Pince, hiciste desaparecer el libro completo a la primera oportunidad ¿verdad?-**

**- Ah, ese libro. Pensé que lo habías devuelto.-intervino Luna con su inocencia habitual, de modo que Jasón no pudo negar que lo había tomado. Entonces, Theodore continuó:**

**- Ahora me vas a decir que lo tomaste para evitar que cayera en las manos equivocadas ¿no?-**

**El chico griego no perdió tiempo y reviró de inmediato.**

**- Como por ejemplo las tuyas. En serio Nott, me acusas de una forma que hace pensar en que tú hubieras deseado cazar al Oniro.-**

**- Debo confesar que me interesaba lograr semejante objetivo, pero si hubiera sabido que Jill era el Oniro, tal idea jamás se me habría ocurrido.-**

**- ¿Entonces ese es tu problema? ¿Crees que intenté traicionar a Jill para atraparla?-**

**- Todas las pruebas apuntan a eso.- contestó Theodore.**

**- Sí, pero olvidas un pequeño detalle: ¡DECIDÍ NO HACERLO!- exclamó Jasón al tiempo que alzaba la mano provocando un remolino que Theodore evadió sin mucho problema para continuar diciendo:**

**- Y el hecho de que hayas tomado esa decisión me hace pensar en dos posibilidades: tenías todo listo y después te acobardaste o que ella te descubrió.-**

**Jasón lo miró de una forma que claramente significaba "Te deseo una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa".**

**De repente, todo pareció cobrar sentido para Theodore. Sonrió y moviendo la cabeza dijo:**

**- Jill fue más inteligente ¿no? Te manipuló sin remordimientos y tú le creíste. Se fue, dejándote con un palmo de narices. ¿Sabes qué? Me alegro de no haberte ayudado. ¡Ahora está donde no podrás encontrarla!-**

**Jasón parecía dispuesto a continuar agrediendo a Theodore, así que Sergei se interpuso entre ellos diciendo:**

**- ¡Cálmense!-**

**- Yo estoy calmado.- repuso Theodore cruzándose de brazos, luego, mientras observaba a Jasón transformándose en águila, le espetó.- ¡Por más que vueles, no la vas a encontrar Jasón! ¡Ningún mortal puede llegar hasta ella!- **

**El eco de estas palabras fue efímero en el aire, pero permaneció durante mucho tiempo en el corazón de Jasón Milos, que alzando el vuelo con dificultad, como si cargara un gran peso, se alejó.**

**A partir de esa noche, no hubo más reuniones del Club de los Onironautas.**

* * *

Tal como había temido, sin el mosaico maestro, todos sus poderes habían desaparecido. Lo supo con certeza cuando descubrió que su flauta mágica no estaba donde siempre. Se había desvanecido en el aire.

Intentó tocar el piano, pero se le enredaron los dedos y lo único que consiguió fue sentirse frustrada.

Lo peor de todo fue que al irse a dormir, no consiguió regresar a su Palacio. Luego intentó ir a Hogwarts, pero igual fue en vano.

Antes, siendo esclava del mosaico, estaba atrapada entre ambos mundos sin lograr permanecer en ninguno de los dos. No era una bruja ni usaba varita, pero era capaz de canalizar su propia magia. Ahora, era una simple mortal, sin una sola gota de magia en la sangre. Una muggle sin chiste.

Sin saber por qué, se encontró pensando en la reacción de Jasón Milos si supiera que no le quedaba ningún poder. Y al percatarse de este pensamiento se desconcertó. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensara un mortal, por muy mago de estirpe que fuera? ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Lo supo cuando sintió la primera lágrima corriendo sobre su mejilla.

Se estaba convirtiendo en humana.

¡Maldición! Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

¿Dónde están los hermanos y hermanas cuando los necesitas? Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Yishí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió al teléfono. Ya no le importaba cuanto costara una llamada de larga distancia a la India.

* * *

Tuvo que reconocer que la transición entre el invierno escocés y el verano hindú era apabullante. Miro de nuevo el croquis y se sintió aliviado al descubrir que estaba justamente frente a la entrada del monasterio. Jaló del cordón y escuchó el sonido de una campanilla.

Un monje acudió al llamado y le preguntó en inglés a quien buscaba. Esto sorprendió un poco a Sergei, pero supuso que su pinta de extranjero habría bastado para que el monje ni siquiera intentara hablarle en hindú. Al parecer, el monje estaba sobre aviso, ya que al escuchar la respuesta de Sergei le indicó que lo siguiera.

Luego de recorrer un par de pasillos y subir unas escaleras que a Sergei no le parecieron muy estables, se encontraron en una habitación no muy grande pero bien arreglada, limpia e iluminada. Un viejo ventilador zumbaba en una de las esquinas, haciendo un poco más llevadero el calor tropical.

Y ahí, sentada en un almohadón, estaba Yishí Pemo, tomando un colorido caramelo de una bolsa que decía "HONEYDUKES".

Nada más verlo, se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo emocionada, mientras soltaba una retahíla de frases en hindú, tibetano e inglés que Sergei no alcanzó a comprender. Pero no hacía falta. Hay cosas que se expresan mejor sin palabras.

Había tenido tantas preguntas en mente al emprender el viaje, pero ahora ninguna le parecía especialmente relevante.

Sergei se sentó al lado de Yishí y tomando la bolsa de Honeydukes preguntó con curiosidad mal disimulada:

- ¿Cómo conseguiste esta bolsa de caramelos?-

- Jill me la dio. ¡Lo mejor es que está hechizada! Convenció a Jasón de que usara su magia y así nunca se me acaban los caramelos. ¿Quieres uno?-

Sergei tomó un caramelo y sonrió.

Yishí continuó diciendo:

- ¿Cómo están las cosas por Hogwarts?-

- Excepto por el hecho de que nuestro club ya no existe, se puede decir que todo va de maravilla.-

Ella no pudo evitar un gesto de tristeza.

- ¡Qué lástima! Creo que a Jill no le va a gustar saberlo.-

- ¿Jill? ¿Aún puedes…comunicarte con ella?- pregunto Sergei muy sorprendido.

- Sí…al principio sólo podía hablarle por teléfono y es muy caro…-

- Espera…ella ¿sigue…por aquí?-

- Sí… pero no está del todo bien.-

- ¿Está enferma?-

- Podría decirse…-

- Vamos Yishí, dime qué le pasa.-

- Pues, perdió todos sus poderes. Ya no puede tocar como antes y ahora… se está convirtiendo en humana.-

Esta última frase tuvo un gran impacto en Sergei. Sólo pudo mirar a Yishí y tomándola de las manos le dijo:

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarla?-

- Querido, tú siempre tan generoso. Yo ya intenté comunicarme con los Oniros, pero no hacen caso de una simple mortal, por muchas reencarnaciones que tenga. Quizá si logras convencer a Jasón de que les envíe un mensaje…-

Sergei la miró a los ojos y contestó.

- Dalo por hecho.-

Yishí no pudo ocultar su alegría y rodeándolo con los brazos, besó a Sergei.

Todavía existía esperanza para su amiga.

* * *

El invierno neoyorkino no es precisamente de los más benévolos. Y a Jill Matthews en particular le repateaba el hígado porque el frío le recordaba Inglaterra, lo cual no sería especialmente terrible si no fuera porque en su mayoría se trataba de recuerdos dolorosos. Aferró su vaso de unicel con la esperanza de calentarse las manos. Miró el reloj. ¿No habría forma de que los agentes literarios fueran un poco más puntuales? Nah. Había tenido que esperar mucho más para obtener su libertad, así que sentarse ahí hasta que el buen hombre se dignara llegar no iba a provocarle urticaria. Tomó un sorbo del café y tuvo que escupirlo casi de inmediato. Estaba caliente. Miró por la ventana tratando de distraerse. No le pareció interesante el trasiego de la gente en plena fiebre de compras navideñas, y por alguna razón se encontró pensando en la serie de eventos desafortunados que la habían llevado hasta ahí.

Todo había comenzado mil años antes, cuando su tonto orgullo le impidió ver el peligro que significaba relacionarse con cuatro magos ingleses: Godric Gryffindor le parecía un poco fanfarrón, Rowena Ravenclaw era demasiado intelectual, Helga Hufflepuff era una idealista y sólo Salazar Slytherin le parecía divertido. Siempre había sido una rebelde y por más que sus hermanos mayores le advirtieron, a ella le parecía que por muy magos que fueran, seguían siendo insignificantes mortales, apenas una distracción pasajera en la eternidad de su vida. Ella les había mostrado las maravillas del reino de los sueños, sólo para disfrutar de sus expresiones asombradas.

La invitaron a conocer su castillo, o mejor dicho, el proyecto de castillo que tenían entre manos. Deseaban convertirlo en una escuela para jóvenes magos. Ella nunca había estado en el mundo mortal. Sabía perfectamente que dejar el reino del sueño significaba encontrarse completamente indefensa. Pero su soberbia le hizo ignorar olímpicamente lo que su fino instinto le susurraba. Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, durmió (2).

Cuando hizo su aparición, los cuatro magos se mostraron complacidos y dijeron sentirse honrados por su visita. La condujeron por los terrenos, le mostraron sus planos y hablaron de su proyecto con juvenil entusiasmo.

Llegaron a un lugar donde se alzaba un altar solitario. Se trataba un sencillo pilar de obsidiana con una losa de cuarzo transparente encima. Tuvo un mal presentimiento pero se disipó cuando le dijeron que se trataba de un altar donde se rendiría tributo a la deidad tutelar de su escuela. ¿Y quién mejor que un Oniro para presidir los sueños de grandeza de los jóvenes magos? En ese lugar se alzaría una estatua de ella, claro que una fría piedra no podría nunca hacerle justicia a su onírica belleza, pero teniéndola como modelo tampoco podían ser tantas las fallas.

Inflamada con sus halagos, subió al altar. De inmediato, los cuatro le apuntaron con sus varitas, atrapándola con cadenas encantadas. Ella gritó y se retorció, pero no sirvió de nada.

Su destino quedó sellado cuando los cuatro fundadores terminaron el ritual. Ahora era la esclava del mosaico. Y debía obedecer sus órdenes. ¡Qué rabia! Si hubiera podido llorar, habría vertido lágrimas rojas de coraje, pero el llanto es una debilidad netamente humana.

Gracias a ella, el sueño de los cuatro cristalizó prácticamente de la noche a la mañana. Tenían un magnífico Castillo, rodeado de un lago con un Calamar Gigante de guardián y todo tipo de habitaciones secretas y pasadizos entre sus muros.

A Helga Hufflepuff le daba pena verla en esa situación, a Godric Gryffindor le parecía justo no retenerla más de lo necesario y Rowena Ravenclaw pensaba que era de sabios parar a tiempo. Bueno, también tuvo que ver un pequeño inconveniente: que al haber atrapado un Oniro, se les había negado la entrada al reino de los sueños. Y estaban empezando a sufrir las consecuencias. Se habían vuelto agresivos y nerviosos. Andaban medio paranoicos. Y para colmo de males, la maldición no sólo los afectaba a ellos cuatro. Helena, la hija de Rowena se había vuelto hosca y andaba por ahí diciendo que su madre no le prestaba suficiente atención.

Así que decidieron liberarla.

El problema fue que Salazar Slytherin no estuvo de acuerdo.

Luego de varias discusiones que no dejaron más que girones de una amistad que parecía inquebrantable, decidieron que si Slytherin quería quedarse con el Oniro, que así fuera. Pero que no los arrastrara a ellos hacia el precipicio de la locura. Así Salazar obtuvo lo que deseaba, pero la condición que le impusieron fue terrible: tendría el Oniro, pero debía irse de Hogwarts. No querían tenerlo cerca si, tal como todo parecía indicar, terminaba volviéndose loco de remate.

La desvincularon del mosaico y Salazar la encerró en un relicario de oro. Un relicario con una elegante S grabada.

No podía decir que se alegraba por todas las desgracias que cayeron sobre él. Al final, Salazar se dio cuenta de que ni todo el poder del Oniro le devolvería a su amado hijo ni la salud perdida, así que había decidido liberarla.

Estando moribundo regresó a Hogwarts. Pero no pudo cumplir su propósito.

Pasaron algunos cientos de años. El relicario se convirtió en una reliquia familiar y así pasó de mano en mano, sin que ella pudiera revelar su presencia. Fue testigo de una tremenda saga familiar, hasta el día en que Mérope Gaunt decidió huir con Tom Ryddle. La vio sufrir cuando aquel indigno muggle la abandonó a su suerte. Sintió una de sus lágrimas cayendo en el relicario, justo antes de ponerlo sobre las avariciosas manos del señor Borgin.

Recordaba la regordetas manos de Hepzibah Smith, y el mullido tacto del estuche donde guardaba el relicario.

Luego, cuando Tom Ryddle Jr. lo tomó entre sus manos, pudo sentir que se trataba de un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Parecía lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder descifrar el secreto del relicario. Pero tenía otros planes en mente.

Al llegar a este punto de sus recuerdos, sintió un escalofrío.

Nunca hubiera creído que un descendiente de Salazar se atrevería a violar de semejante forma la integridad de su alma. Aún sentía nauseas al pensar en el proceso de creación del horrocrux que la expulsó del relicario y la forzó a vagar sin rumbo en el limbo durante años, hasta que adoptó una decisión desesperada: tomó un cuerpo humano. Y así se convirtió en Jill Matthews

El proceso de encarnación había sido complejo y le tomó mucho tiempo recordar quién era realmente. Lo único que tenia era una flauta mágica y su extraordinaria habilidad musical. Luego, comenzó a soñar con el Palacio de Ópalo.

Y conoció a sus amigos: Yishí Pemo, Sergei Tolshenko…Jasón Milos.

Su pasado comenzó a cobrar forma la primera vez que visitaron Hogwarts. Le parecía familiar, como si fuera parte de ella. Y desde entonces esperaba que de alguna misteriosa forma se revelaran las piezas que le faltaban a su memoria. Le gustaba pasear por el Castillo y de repente le daba por entrar a las clases, como una invisible oyente.

Fue entonces que Remus Lupin descubrió su nombre en el Mapa del Merodeador. Sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de una alumna y siendo el mismo un Merodeador, estaba seguro de que no se trataba de una falla en el mapa. Así que fue a ver a Albus Dumbledore, que brillamentemente dedujo que podía tratarse de una persona que visitaba Hogwarts en sueños. Su curiosidad los llevó a dormir de día y así fue como se conocieron.

El profesor Dumbledore le ayudó a descubrir quién era realmente, y aunque él nunca llegó a saber la verdad completa, pensó que su habilidad oniromágica podría servir para reconstruir Hogwarts en caso de que la guerra lo hiciera necesario.

Fue hasta que vio el mosaico maestro que todos sus recuerdos regresaron y supo que era su oportunidad de ser libre al fin.

Nunca hubiera pensado que sería una libertad tan amarga.

Ahora debía luchar para no convertirse en humana por completo y poder regresar al reino de los sueños. Lo peor era que a pesar de los buenos oficios de Yishí y la insistencia de Sergei, quien había logrado convencer a Jasón de que enviara un mensaje a los Oniros, la respuesta no había sido muy alentadora:

_Querida hermana:_

_Por desgracia deberás afrontar sola el último desafío que tu propia soberbia te ha impuesto. Nosotros quisiéramos poder verte de regreso lo más pronto posible, pero no queremos que apresures tus pasos hacia la muerte porque eso tendría funestas consecuencias. Trata de no dejarte llevar por las debilidades humanas y mantén en todo momento tu identidad._

_Con cariño, tus hermanos y hermanas._

Este mensaje le había llegado un par de día antes, por un medio poco habitual: un águila dorada.

Se preguntó porque Jasón se había tomado la molestia de remitírselo personalmente. Después de todo, la pobre ave había tenido que cruzar todo un océano, por no hablar de evadir a los codiciosos cazadores, curiosos ornitólogos y demás gente relacionada.

Lo que no sabía era que el águila no había tenido que afrontar todos esos peligros, por la sencilla razón de que Jasón Milos se encontraba a la sazón en Nueva York, en calidad de mago desheredado y exiliado después de haberse negado casarse con Medea Soleidis. Debía regresar a Hogwarts para terminar el curso, pero había decidido invertir las vacaciones de Navidad en encontrar alojamiento. Y sus expectativas habían sido rebasadas. Los magos americanos son más abiertos y cooperativos que los ingleses. Había hecho amigos rápidamente y se sentía bastante cómodo. La cereza en el pastel habría sido encontrarse con Jill de forma casual, pero no podía esperar semejante cosa en una ciudad como Nueva York.

¿O sí?

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**(1) De acuerdo con la concepción tibetana, el alma esta unida al cuerpo mediante un cordón plateado, al romperse se produce la muerte.**_

_**(2)Los Oniros sólo pueden ir al reino mortal usando el mismo mecanismo que los mortales usan para llegar al reino del sueño: durmiendo. **_

_**Acerca del capítulo:**_

_**Bien, este es mi regalo de fin de año. Aún nos falta el epílogo 2, donde veremos qué pasa con Draco y Hermione.**_

_**Si aún les quedan dudas, ¡estoy dispuesta contestarlas!**_


	27. Epílogo 2

**LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN**

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Sergei Tolshenko, Jasón Milos, Yishí Pemo y Jill Matthews así como los términos y las circunstancias de esta trama que no aparezcan en los libros de J.K Rowling son de mi creación._

_**Acerca de la puntuación: Por favor avísenme si notan alguna cosa extraña.**_

_**Lo que sucede en sueños aparece en negritas. **_

**26 Epílogo 2.**

_La biblioteca. Ella estaba sentada como siempre, de espaldas al gran ventanal, de forma que la luz de la tarde iluminaba sus cabellos dando la ilusión de una aureola. Durante un instante, la consciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer (o de intentar hacer) lo paralizó. Pero de inmediato se repuso. No era momento para perder el control. Y con paso resuelto, se dirigió a la mesa donde Hermione Granger se hallaba estudiando._

_Tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle._

_Y ella le dio una respuesta que ningún libro de Adivinación habría predicho._

_Pero eso, ninguno de los dos lo sabía, hasta que se miraron a los ojos y decidieron al unísono que era justo darse una segunda oportunidad. Más allá del orgullo y el prejuicio acumulados durante siete años. Y más cerca de un sueño compartido que comenzó una mañana, en el Expresso de Hogwarts._

_Y, extrañamente, a partir de esa noche, Hermione no volvió a tener esos raros sueños._

15151515151151515

**PRIMER DESEO**

"…_**Una ****mansión ****rural ****mágica ****de ****30 ****habitaciones ****con ****todas ****las ****comodidades ****y ****un ****extenso ****jardín ****mágico ****que ****incluya ****las ****flores ****favoritas ****de ****Narcissa ****Malfoy ****y ****Hermione ****Granger, ****en ****un ****lugar ****de ****la ****costa ****mediterránea ****francesa ****a ****salvo ****de ****contingencias ****meteorológicas, ****en ****excelente ****estado ****de ****conservación, ****libre ****de ****impuestos ****y ****que ****sólo ****requiera ****un ****mínimo ****mantenimiento ****cada ****cien ****años.****"**_

Miró el sobre con expresión desconcertada. El remitente no le sonaba de nada y el apellido francés sólo contribuía a incrementar su recelo. Con cuidado, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Estimado__Sr.__Malfoy:_

_Nos complace informarle que luego de una exhaustiva investigación mágica genealógica, y de acuerdo con la última voluntad de su tío en noveno grado, Augustus Malfoy, se le ha adjudicado como herencia una hermosa propiedad mágica localizada en la costa mediterránea francesa. Por tanto, le suplicamos sea tan amable de comunicarse con nosotros para llevar a cabo las diligencias legales que el caso requiere y así pueda entrar en posesión de este bien inmueble a la brevedad posible._

_Sin otro particular y deseando que tenga un agradable día, se despiden._

_Planche et filles."_

* * *

**SEGUNDO ****DESEO.**

"**..La ****completa ****desaparición ****del ****maleficio ****hereditario ****que ****obliga ****a ****los ****elfos ****domésticos ****a ****auto****castigarse ****por ****reflejo.****"**

Winky se había sentido miserablemente culpable desde el día en que el Sr. Crouch le dio la prenda. No podía evitarlo. El maleficio hereditario la obligaba a castigarse por las faltas, reales o imaginarias que cometiera. El sentido de su vida era complacer a su amo. Si el amo la había liberado, era porque no lo había complacido. Y sin amo, lo único que le quedaba era un castigo perpetuo. Winky lloraba amargamente, excepto cuando dormía después de embriagarse hasta las orejas. Pero ni en sueños alcanzaba la paz. Incluso en sueños se autocastigaba.

Por eso, se sentía tan rara.

Ese día, al despertar, se había sentido extrañamente serena y descansada.

Junto a ella había una botella de cerveza de mantequilla a medio vaciar. Pero en lugar de tomarla con la avidez habitual, la miró con indiferencia. Vio a los otros elfos, vestidos con el escudo de Hogwarts afanándose en la cocina. Miró su propio vestido como si recién descubriera que estaba vestida.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

El insano impulso de autocastigarse había desaparecido.

Aún recordaba con tristeza al Sr. Crouch. Pero, por alguna razón, ahora sentía que estaba muy lejos de él. Como si las cadenas que la ataban al triste destino de su amo se hubieran roto por fin.

Ahora tenía un nuevo amo. Y era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

**TERCER****DESEO**

"…**El ****cese ****total ****y ****de p****or ****vida ****de ****las ****pesadillas ****relacionadas ****con ****lo ****padecido ****tanto ****en ****la ****1ª ****como ****en ****la ****2ª ****Guerras ****Mágicas ****europeas, ****para ****todos ****aquellos ****que ****hayan ****sido ****afectados ****por ****estos ****conflictos, ****incluyendo ****a ****los ****ciudadanos ****muggles, ****sin ****importar ****el ****lugar ****del ****mundo ****donde ****se ****encuentren.****"**

Narcissa Malfoy era una Black y como tal jamás habría reconocido que la falta de sueño estaba logrando lo que el Señor Tenebroso no había podido: quebrantar su fuerza de voluntad. Pero así era. El problema era que no iba a ser capaz de resistir mucho más. Tendría que dormir y por tanto, enfrentarse de nuevo a las tremendas pesadillas que la acechaban desde mucho antes de que terminara la guerra. Hubiera deseado tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños, pero hacía tiempo que la dosis indicada para una esfinge adulta no le hacía el menor efecto. Trató de retrasar el momento fatal lo más que pudo y al dirigirse a la alcoba con paso majestuoso, parecía una reina sentenciada a la pena capital.

Pero esta vez, soñó algo diferente. Cuando despertó no podía recordar que era, pero definitivamente no se trataba de una pesadilla. Tomó un relajante baño de espuma, se vistió y bajó a desayunar sintiéndose ligera. Casi alegre.

Y cuando una lechuza dejó en sus manos una carta de su amado hijo, incluso logró sonreír.

De hecho, si supiera que al mismo tiempo, muchas otras personas, entre magos y muggles, acababan de tener su primera noche libre de pesadillas, habría seguido sonriendo sin importarle el hecho de compartir con ellos el mismo motivo de alegría.

* * *

**EL ****DESEO ****NO ****PEDIDO****…**

Estaba nerviosa. Bueno, ¿quién no lo está el día de su boda? Cualquiera que afirme lo contrario es un mentiroso. Se miró al espejo. A pesar de que Ginny, Hannah Longbottom, la Sra. Weasley y su mamá no paraban de hablar y de reírse, mientras le daban los últimos toques al vestido blanco, Hermione no participaba de la algarabía. Sonreía y asentía, pero no podía sustraerse de la corriente de sus pensamientos. Y es aún no podía creer que estaba a punto de casarse con Draco Malfoy.

**_FIN_**

_**Notas: **_

_**Acerca del capítulo: Sé que es un capítulo corto, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que me tomó poder escribirlo, pero se los debía y he decidido subirlo así, para poder completar esta historia. Si aún quedan dudas o desean que escriba algo más, con toda confianza escríbanme.**_


End file.
